<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always You by lass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521958">Always You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lass/pseuds/lass'>lass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lass/pseuds/lass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The door was shut and steps were heard, she was completely deaf to anything but the sound of his voice, which made her completely miss the second steps, a clicking of heels. </p><p>Her eyes trailed up from the ground, Bobby’s legs and unfamiliar pair wearing some killer heels made their way to the fire pit. Her eyes kept trailing up, her mind telling her it wasn’t true, her gaze got to their joint hands before she looked back at the ground. </p><p>He had done it, he switched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Villas Become One (Day 17)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a story about Bobby switching at Casa Amor that nobody asked for. </p><p>I used my MC's name which is Yael but feel free to call her whatever you wish. </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Two Villas Become One (Day 17) </strong>
</p>
<p>Lucas coming in with Blake only made Yael feel happy, not just for him but for her, he found someone, she was officially single. </p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you.” Yael made her way and gave Lucas a hug. They were never going to be anything but friends, him finding someone that can give him what Yael won’t just takes pressure off her shoulders. If he had come back single for her, she wouldn't reciprocate those feelings as she didn’t stay loyal for him but for her love. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Lucas and Blake seemed genuinely shocked, Lucas was staring with an open mouth. “You’re a much better person that I am, I’d be fuming if the roles were reversed. But that doesn’t matter now, this is Blake.” </p>
<p>She gave Blake a smile, Blake returned it but it didn’t seem all too real. Lucas gave her a final look, he seemed to be holding something back. </p>
<p>Yael chose not to focus on it, but rather the butterflies in her tummy, Bobby was the only one left and she was just about ready to jump into his arms. There was no doubt in her mind that Bobby was single, absolutely none. </p>
<p>Chelsea squeezed her hand in support, “<em>Your</em> boy is next.” </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see him,” Yael smiled, feeling her excitement all over her body, she was ready for Bobby to come in. </p>
<p>“I’m sure he feels the same hun,” Chelsea gave her hand another squeeze and didn’t let go of it. Fellow single man, Gary, gave her a smile and set his hand on her knee, his thumb tracing circles. </p>
<p>Her heart accelerated as high as it could without being lethal. God, she was excited, she wanted nothing else than to have Bobby in her arms. She missed him so much, life just isn’t the same without her little spoon. </p>
<p>The door was shut and steps were heard, she was completely deaf to anything but the sound of his voice, which made her completely miss the second steps, a clicking of heels. </p>
<p>“I hope you ladies are ready because the man with the fastestfinger in the Villa is back and he’s got a snack!” </p>
<p>Her eyes trailed up from the ground, Bobby’s legs and unfamiliar pair wearing some killer heels made their way to the fire pit. Her eyes kept trailing up, her mind telling her it wasn’t true, her gaze got to their joint hands before she looked back at the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>He had done it, he switched. </em>
</p>
<p>She couldn’t look at them. </p>
<p>Everyone was dead quiet, Yael was sure that if they listened, they voile hear the sound of her heart breaking. The butterflies in her tummy were squashed by a pair of gold sparkly heels. </p>
<p>Suddenly, it made sense. </p>
<p>The sad looks hidden behind the smiles the boys gave her as they walked in,   Gary’s hand on her knee, Chelsea’s reassuring hand, as Yael talked to Lucas, Gary spoke to Chelsea, she knew. </p>
<p>Her emotions became a blur, she couldn’t tell the difference between the happiness from seeing him, the anger of him switching, and the sadness because he choose someone else. Her brain went on overdrive, too many emotions, too many thoughts, too many questions all clouded her mind until she wasn’t sure what to feel. </p>
<p>Her expression was completely blank. The girls waited for her reaction, because they themselves weren’t sure how to react. Out of all the boys, Bobby was the one they had their faith set on staying loyal. </p>
<p>“I—” Everyone awaited for her reaction, Yael swallowed but her throat was dry. “I need a moment.” </p>
<p>She let go of Chelsea’s hand and removed Gary’s hand from her knee. She stood up, she couldn’t look at them in the eye, it hurt too much. </p>
<p>“Yael wait!” Chelsea called after her, standing up and going after her. Priya standing up too, ready to follow.</p>
<p>“Girls, I’m fine.” Yael stopped walking and gave them a smile. “I’ll be in the terrace, enjoy the party” </p>
<p>With that she walked to the entrance of the Villa. As soon as she was out of sight she ran into the terrace as fast as she could, almost as if she was running away from her emotions, the faster she ran the quicker she could get away. Unfortunately that’s not how life works and as soon as she stopped running and opened the door to the terrace she opened the door to her problems. </p>
<p>She set a few of the cushions on the floor before she laid on top of them. Stars were all she could see, and she was thankful for that, they made her feel at home. </p>
<p>
  <em>How could he? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Did I do something? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was my reassurance before I left not enough? </em>
</p>
<p>Between her thoughts and tears she lost track of time. Eventually she wrapped herself in the duvet Bobby and her kept in the terrace. This was as close as she would be with Bobby tonight. She fell asleep right on the floor of the terrace, ignoring her heart, the islanders and everything else. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I’m 98% sure she fell asleep,” Chelsea announced as she walked down the stairs, everyone was in the living room, this was her 15th time checking up on Yael. Priya and Chelsea had been alternating checking up on her. Yael had ignored all signs of the islanders however, everyone knew she was upset and have every right to be. However, they weren’t expecting her to ignore Chelsea and Priya who she loves, no one knew what to do.</p>
<p>“What about the other 2%?” Gary asked, he was incredibly worried about Yael. </p>
<p>“She is still ignoring us, as she has been for the past three and a half hours. But I’m pretty sure she is asleep, I heard her breathing very softly.”</p>
<p>“Well does someone know how to pick a lock? She’ll freeze if we let her sleep outside.” Lucas was also very worried about Yael, sure they might not be a couple anymore but he cares about her. </p>
<p>“There is a comforter on the terrace so she isn’t completely cold.” Bobby brought up, one of the first times he has spoken since the stick or switch ceremony. “But we should definitely try to get her out of the terrace.”</p>
<p>“Why is there a comforter on the terrace?” Noah asked looking at Bobby, Bobby shrugged. </p>
<p>His mind however wondered all the moments they shared on the terrace. All the chats they had up there, the kisses, the desserts they shared, when she opened up to him about life and her traumas, when he opened up to her. </p>
<p>“Look, Yael can hold her own. She’ll talk when she is ready, let’s give her some space and head to bed.” Hope reasoned with everyone, most people seemed on board. Chelsea and Priya seemed hesitant but Lottie and Marisol assured them that Yael was fine before they went to sleep.</p>
<p>Bobby noticed how Gary and Lucas stayed behind on the couch, he wanted to stop and ask why but Valentina was holding his hand. </p>
<p>He felt empty. Bobby felt empty. He had Valentina on his side but he felt lonely. As much as she tried to cuddle with him, he declined, she offered to be the big spoon but no one could replace Yael. He thought about her even more as Valentina tangled their legs together. </p>
<p>He missed her. He really isn’t the same when Yael isn’t around. He fucked up, he fucked up so bad. </p>
<p>How could he have let his own insecurities get in the way of being with the woman he loves? </p>
<p>
  <em>Gosh Bobby, you’re so stupid. </em>
</p>
<p>What was Yael doing right now? Was she still asleep? Was she thinking about him? What was she thinking about him? How could he let her know he loves her more than anything? How could he even begin to apologize? Would she even take his apology? </p>
<p>
  <em>Enough is enough. </em>
</p>
<p>Bobby made the decision that for now that apology is something for future Bobby to worry about. Instead of being sad, he would be happy because even if they weren’t coupled up, she still lit up his world. And so he fell asleep, dreaming of an alternative universe where he hadn’t switched and was happy with the woman he loves. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Yael awoke a few hours later, she looked around and didn’t recognize where she was. Memories of last night creeped into her brain. </p>
<p>
  <em>How does one forget a man? </em>
</p>
<p>That’s all she wanted, really. If her feelings had a stop button she would press it so hard until she broke it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ugh. </em>
</p>
<p>She laid in silence a couple more minutes before she inevitably got cold, she was surprised she didn’t get cold sooner. Yael stood up and kept the comforter around her as she made her way inside the dressing room. </p>
<p>The light in the dressing room was on which was strange, Gary was sleeping on the floor and Lucas asleep on the makeup table. </p>
<p>
  <em>Did they pass out in the dressing room last night? </em>
</p>
<p>Yael kneeled down in front of Gary and softly shook him. He awoke startled, she sat in front of him with a smile. </p>
<p>“Partied to hard?” </p>
<p>“Not a party without you.” He sat up looking at her sadly before wrapping her up in a hug. “You alright, love?” </p>
<p>“Of course. I didn’t see it, I didn’t feel it.“ She joked and laughed, this was the first step to convincing herself that she was fine. </p>
<p>“We’re all here for you.” He whispered and rubbed her back softly. Yael allowed herself to feel the support, sinking into Gary’s arms and holding on tight. She choked back tears. </p>
<p>Yael was never one to cry in front of people, or to cry at all. She didn’t want to bother anyone with her crying or dump her problems into another person that’s why she kept everything to herself. </p>
<p>Between the commotion, Lucas woke up. He saw Gary and Yael wrapped up tight in a hug. He stood up and joined the hug, wrapping himself around Yael and Gary. </p>
<p>Nobody said anything for a second until he heard Yael’s soft cries. If Lucas had known Bobby would switch he wouldn’t have. If only Bobby had spoken to them right before choosing Valentina. </p>
<p>Yael moved and the boys unwrapped themselves. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath, smearing her mascara a bit.</p>
<p>“What’s her name?” </p>
<p>“Valentina.” Gary smiled sadly at her, his hand still wrapped around her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Is he happy?” The expression on her face killed Lucas and Gary, she was so hurt and they could see it, the pain so strong they could feel it. </p>
<p>Lucas and Gary looked at each other, how do they tell her they don’t know? How do they tell her that Bobby choose her at the last second? They couldn’t tell her, it wasn’t their place. </p>
<p>Two tears streamed down her face, she interpreted the silence as a yes, <em>he</em> <em>is</em> <em>happy</em>. </p>
<p>“That’s all that matters then.” She smiled sadly and stood up. She grabbed her suitcase and looked for a pajama, picking up some sweats and a hoodie. “Thank you guys, this means a lot to me.” </p>
<p>She kissed the top of their heads in appreciation before she headed downstairs. She changed in the restroom and then went to the bedroom quietly.</p>
<p>The corner bed had her pillow on it, it was still her bed. Bobby had absolutely declined sleeping in that bed with one of the new girls, he would never even think about sharing with Valentina. That was his and Yael’s bed, it was <em>their</em> bed. Yael got in bed and tried to fall asleep. It failed miserably as it carried too many reminders of Bobby and where he had been. </p>
<p>She left that bed once the reminders were too much, <em>nope nope nope</em>. Catching her by surprise was the fact was that it was still dark, she made herself a cup of coffee and waited for the sunrise by the bean bags. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Happy Family (Day 18)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: One Happy Family (Day 18) </strong>
</p><p>Bobby tossed and turned all night until he couldn’t do it anymore, the guilt was consuming him. He threw on a sweatshirt and went outside, careful to not disrupt anyone. </p><p>It was still really early and the islanders wouldn’t be awake for another half an hour. As he made his way to the kitchen he had a bright idea. He could make Yael breakfast, which might lead to them having their most needed conversation. </p><p>When he got in the kitchen he heard a laugh, a laugh that he recognized everywhere, a laugh he loves, a laugh that he would do anything to keep hearing. </p><p>His eyes wandered around the lawn and all areas visible until he found it. She was sitting in a bean bag drinking coffee, the sun shined behind her giving her the warmest look. God, she looked beautiful. She was sitting next to two people, Bobby's heart raced, had they gotten new islanders? Upon looking closer he realized it was two of the camera men from the show. All three of them seemed to be having a good time drinking coffee. They were engulfed in the conversation, Yael seemed to be telling them a story, his suspicion confirmed when they laughed. </p><p>Bobby sighed, what he wouldn’t give to be in their position. </p><p>Bobby wasn’t surprised she was talking to the camera crew. She always did, she sometimes even invited them to have a cup of coffee with her (much like today), she was always so nice to them, she always said hello to them first thing in the morning, she asked about their day, she got to know them. </p><p>
  <em>“What kind of person would I be if I didn’t show the same respect they show to us? Learning their name, a cup of coffee and asking about their day is the least I can do.” </em>
</p><p>She took time out of her day, everyday, to talk to the staff around the villa, the people who did their laundry, the people who cleaned the villa while they were outside, the camera crew, the chefs that would come every once in awhile. It was one of the things that attracted him to Yael the most, she was incredibly kind to everyone. And the people, they love her, it was hard not to. </p><p>
  <em>“We would be a wreck without them cleaning and cooking for us, that’s why I always thank them when I speak to them.” </em>
</p><p>Due to her being so caring towards them, they did things for her that they didn’t do for the rest of the islanders. If the camera crew saw her having an intimate moment, they would leave. Eleonor, the lady who did their laundry, sent back hampers with their clothes washed and dried, but not folded, but she folded Yael’s. The chefs who often came to cook for them always took her suggestions on what to make, and even made her secret desserts that she would share with Bobby on the terrace. Yael had very kindly asked them to stop (after thanking them like twenty times), to treat her like everyone else, but they refused. They told her she was one of the few people that cared about them and that the extra things didn’t cost them anything. </p><p>
  <em>“Eleonor told me that if it doesn’t work out with any of the boys here that she has a son she wants me to meet.” </em>
</p><p>Bobby recalled that conversation. Eleonor, the sweet lady who did their laundry, recognized that Yael is girlfriend material. </p><p>How could he let her go? </p><p>He couldn’t lie, he chose Valentina because she reminded him of Yael. If he could fall in love with Yael, he could fall in love with Valentina, in case Yael was happy with someone else.</p><p>Yael and Valentina could be related. Yael’s features were lighter, yet Valentina matched the descriptions Yael had told him of her sisters.  Valentina was a bit more tan, her eyes were dark brown, her hair almost pitch black, Yael’s eyes were hazel, and her hair was light brown. They had so much in common. They both had 7 siblings, they had both just graduated, they were both foreign, they both spoke Spanish, they were both funny and gorgeous. </p><p>But still, Valentina wasn’t Yael. </p><p>Nobody could compare to her. </p><p>Bobby felt two arms wrap around his waist, “You alright, babe?” </p><p>“Yeah I’m fine, just thinking about what I want for breakfast.” Bobby smiled at Valentina. </p><p>“You should make us some eggs,” Valentina suggested and propped herself up on the counter. Bobby nodded and began to work on breakfast quietly, he usually talked but he wasn’t feeling it today. </p><p>Yael said goodbye to Landon and Jackson. They needed to start recording everyone soon as the drama from Casa Amor would finally be uncovered. She picked up their mugs and headed to the kitchen. </p><p>Her heart jumped out of her chest as she saw Bobby cooking very seriously, she would have to face this eventually so she might as well do it now without thinking about it.</p><p>“Good morning!” She said cheerfully, completely faking it, but she was a pro at hiding her feelings. </p><p>The smile grew on Bobby’s face upon seeing her, for a second everything forgotten. “Morning, Yael.” </p><p>There was a moment where they stayed looking at each other’s eyes. Her hazel eyes met his amber ones and they looked like they could express what they felt: love. </p><p>“Good morning,” and just like that everything was back to reality. Valentina’s voice made Yael jump out of her skin, her eyes flashed of hurt for a second but she hid it quicker than anything. </p><p>“I don’t believe we’ve met yet, I'm Valentina.” Valentina jumped off the counter and stood in front of Yael, extending her arm. </p><p>Yael took a look at Valentina, the woman who offered Bobby more than Yael could ever (that’s why he picked her, right?). She is stunning, she had gorgeous bronze skin, her eyes brought her conformity because they reminded Yael of all her family, whose eyes were a dark earthy brown like Valentina’s, her facial features were soft, she daunt a curvy figure and she was offering Yael a smile that seemed a little too genuine to be true. </p><p>Yael was still holding the three mugs with shaking hands, she looked down at them before placing them down on the counter. </p><p>“Yael, nice to meet you.” Yael shook Valentina’s hand with a smile, she eyed Yael up and down, doing the same thing Yael had done. Yael looked at herself and then looked at Valentina, she won’t lie, she feels basic. Valentina is in a very sexy pastel yellow nightie, Yael on the contrary is in sweatpants and a hoodie. </p><p><em>I can see why he chose her, I’d chose her over me any day too.</em> Yael had to stop herself from almost giggling at her own though. Valentina is gorgeous and she should give credit where it is due. </p><p>“Likewise.” </p><p>There was nothing else to say after that, Yael turned around and began to wash the mugs. </p><p>“Would you like some eggs, Yael?” Bobby asked hopeful. Things weren’t going to plan, due to Valentina showing up, but he could at least make her breakfast. </p><p>Before Yael could respond, Priya and Chelsea came rushing into the kitchen. They saw Yael and gave her a hug and told her good morning.</p><p>“Babe! Lottie is looking for you!” Chelsea pulled Yael’s hand to take her to the terrace. </p><p>“Tell her you didn’t find me,” Yael rolled her eyes and Bobby laughed behind her. </p><p>But still Yael let them pull her way. </p><p>Of course, there was a girl council on the terrace. Which mainly seemed to focus on finding out what had happened while the girls were in Casa Amor. After some convincing Yael agreed to speak to Shannon. </p><p>“What do you guys think of the new girls?” Marisol asked before the council dissolved. </p><p>They went back and forth for a bit discussing Shannon and Blake. </p><p>“Not going to lie, Valentina looks like she is going to be a pain to live with, she looks like a bitch, honestly.”  </p><p>Yael was lost in her own mind to grasp which of the girls said that, but that didn’t matter. </p><p>“Please don’t talk about her like that.” Yael said taking a deep breath. The girls stared in shock, almost as if they couldn’t believe Yael was defending the woman who stole her man. “We wouldn’t want her talking about us like that. No matter what happened, she is still here and deserves the same respect as everyone else.” </p><p>Yael stood up and left, leaving the girls stunned and a bit confused. Chelsea and Priya trailed after her, they wanted to talk to her about last night. </p><p>“It hurts, but there is nothing I can do about it now. He chose her and I have to respect that.” Yael offered them a weak smile when they were laying one of the beds. </p><p>Priya stroked her cheek and pulled her in for a hug, Chelsea joining as well, squeezing Yael in the middle. None of them pulled away, Chelsea and Priya wanted to show her that they were there. That she had them and that was all she needed. </p><p>An hour later Yael approached Shannon in the kitchen, Valentina and Bobby were still present. </p><p>“Shannon, you look like someone who doesn’t like to be bullshitted so why don’t we go over to the swing and have a talk?” Yael said straight up. </p><p>“I don’t know you, Yael, but I like you. Lead the way.” Shannon stood up and Yael smiled. </p><p>They went to the swing and Shannon told her all about Jakub and his un-loyal doings. </p><p>“Thanks Shannon, I appreciate you telling me.” Yael said before standing to leave. </p><p>“You don’t want to know about Bobby during Casa?” </p><p>That question made her tense, it made her skin crawl. </p><p>“No, if I’m going to hear it from somebody I’d rather it be from him, but thanks for the offer.” Yael smiled at Shannon once again before she left. </p><p>Yael told the girls what happened, and Priya pieced it all together. Before one could bat an eye they were all surrounding Hope and Noah as she jumped in his arms. </p><p>“I think you guys should go talk, in private.” Yael suggested looking over at a deflated Priya. </p><p>Hope and Noah left, Yael wrapped an arm around Priya. “You’re going to be fine.” </p><p>“Thanks hun, I appreciate it.” </p><p>Jackson approached the girls, “Hey Yael, it’s your turn to go into the beach hut after Valentina and Bobby.” </p><p>“Thanks Jackson,” she smiled, he waved and left. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Yael was still holding onto Priya. </p><p>“Honestly, no. Now come on, we need to get you ready for today, show that man what he is missing.” </p><p><br/>-</p><p>The next time they saw each other everyone was sitting in a circle in the bean bags, Bobby was sitting next to Valentina and Priya. </p><p>“Where is Yael?” Chelsea asked looking around for her best friend. She was the only one missing and no one had seen her for a while.</p><p>“In the beach hut, she is been there for an hour now.” Gary answered with a nod. </p><p>“Why has she been there so long? Those things take 10 minutes MAX!” Chelsea exclaimed. </p><p>Finally, he looked in the direction of the beach hut and saw Yael coming down, giggling. </p><p>She looked so fucking sexy, Bobby had not seen this bikini yet. He couldn’t help but stare at her as she made her way over in that yellow bikini with white flowers, her hair was in a ponytail. God he loved the way she walked, she just looked so good without even trying. </p><p>He heard a whistle next to him when Yael got closer, his neck turned so fast to see who it was, which of the lads had the audacity to whistle at his girl? </p><p>“Oh stop it you flirt,” Yael laughed and made her way over to Priya. </p><p>“I can’t help it, you look sexy.” Priya fanned herself and laughed. </p><p>“Sexy enough to let me sit in your lap?” Yael winked at her. </p><p>“Baby girl you don’t even have to ask” Priya patted her legs. For a second all Bobby saw were Yael’s thighs and her ass as she lowered herself onto Priya. He suppressed a groan at the thought of being so close to her yet so far.  </p><p>Yael sat on Priya's lap and Priya immediately wrapped her hands around her. Yael picked up one of Priya’s hands and kissed it. Priya giggled and kissed the top of her head. Yael kissed her other hand. </p><p>“Never thought the couple I’d see being so affectionate would be Priya and Yael,” Hope joked. </p><p>“She is my woman crush everyday, not just on Wednesday,” Yael planted another kiss on Priya but on her cheek this time, Priya giggled again. </p><p>“And you’re mine, hun.” </p><p>“Damn right I am.” Yael giggled as Priya pulled her even closer. </p><p>“Hey Yael, why were you in the beach hut for so long?” Marisol asked her. </p><p>“I didn’t get a chance to do it yesterday so I had to do it today, but once I finished I got distracted and ended up staying another 40 minutes.” Yael explained. </p><p>“What got you distracted? There is nothing there!” Noah asked now. </p><p>Yael shrugged, “You know me, if you let me keep going I’ll keep going.” </p><p>Everyone nodded because that was a very Yael thing to do. </p><p>Truth is, she spent so long because she started crying in between some of the questions. By the time she was done, it was blatantly obvious she had been crying so Jackson let her have 30 minutes to compose herself, enough time for her red eyes and a runny nose to go away. </p><p>“What about you? What were you guys doing?” Yael asked everyone now. </p><p>“Nothing really, just lounging in the sun as usual,” Lottie answered. </p><p>That’s all they ever did, honestly. </p><p>“Damn, you all really need me to bring the party huh?” Yael stood up laughing and ran to the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other, but stayed seated. Yael arrived moments later with a picnic hamper. “Let’s play a drinking game, because I love the taste of alcohol in the afternoon.” </p><p>She sat back on Priya's lap and pulled out canned beer from the hamper and passed it around. Everyone took one. “Anyone got suggestions?” </p><p>“Never have I ever is a classic.” Lucas proposed with an arm wrapped around Blake, everyone nodded. </p><p>“Alright Lucas, start us off.” Yael opened her beer. </p><p>Lucas thought about it for a second, “Alright then, never have I ever had a threesome.” </p><p>Before anyone could drink, Yael’s phone beeped. </p><p>“Hold on to your beers lads and ladies, ‘cause I’ve got a text!” Yael grabbed her phone. “<em>Islanders it time to find out who’s been keeping it real and who’s been talking smack #KeepIt100 #KeepItInTheVilla</em>” </p><p>“And so we finally get to see who talks the most shit, I’m excited.” Yael took a swing of her beer before getting up and helping Priya get up. </p><p>“Come on darlings, the running in slow motion won't do itself.” Yael grabbed Chelsea and Priya’s hands, and they happily skipped out the villa. </p><p>There were 4 Jeeps waiting outside for them. When everyone approached, Bobby saw Yael holding keys. He wondered where the hell she had gotten them and why the hell she had them. </p><p>He did a quick head count and realized that there was only one person left out. Three of the Jeeps had drivers but if they had gotten a fourth driver they had to get a fifth Jeep and a fifth driver for the last person so they just made Yael the driver. </p><p>The drivers began opening all the doors to the Jeeps. Yael did the same with her Jeep as she was a driver now. One of the drivers laughed at her imitating them and gave her a thumbs up, she smiled and returned the thumbs up. Slowly, the islanders packed into the cars. </p><p>Lottie and Gary got in Yael’s Jeep immediately, Bobby and Valentina did too. </p><p>“Please put on your seatbelts, I will not have casualties with my driving, thanks.” Yael said as she put on her seatbelt and lowered her sunglasses. </p><p>“Are you a good driver, love?” Gary asked, suddenly nervous as he was in the passenger's seat. </p><p>“Of course, my darling father taught me to drive a manual first, an automatic is nothing,” Yael swiftly turned the car on and waited for the other Jeeps to start heading. </p><p>“Do they still even make manuals?” Lottie wondered. </p><p>“I don’t know honestly, but that was the only car we had so we had to make do.” Yael flashed Lottie a smile through the mirror. </p><p>“Your dad is brave for teaching you to drive in such a complicated my machine.” Gary turned to Yael. </p><p>“My dad is the best, I love him.” Bobby felt his heart flutter at the sincerity in her voice. </p><p>“Are daddy’s little girl Yael?” Lottie asked, Yael laughed. </p><p>“Umm… my dad has seven daughters, I don’t necessarily think I’m the favorite but I’m definitely in the top 3.” </p><p>“You only have one brother?” Gary asked, a bit shocked. </p><p>“Yup,” Yael nodded, she had on such a bright smile. </p><p>Bobby knew that her family meant the world to her, she always looked a little happier, her smiles were brighter, her eyes lit up when she spoke about them. </p><p>“Oof how was that growing up?” Lottie asked, Lottie also only has one brother but no sisters, so hearing about people with such big families was an experience. </p><p>“Nothing like the movies for sure. Homeboy did not protect us” Yael laughed, the Jeeps finally began to move and Yael began driving. </p><p>“Is he handsome?” Lottie said, Gary turned to look at her, Bobby and Yael laughed. </p><p>“You’re already trying to ditch Gary?” </p><p>“I mean you’re gorgeous, if your parents gave you such good genes they had to pass them down to all their kids right?” Lottie further explained, shooting Yael a wink through the mirror. </p><p>“I mean, I’m sure his wife thinks so,” Yael informed Lottie, she laughed. </p><p>“Good to know.” </p><p>“Hey, you all want to race the other Jeeps?” Yael asked the people in the vehicle, she had a smile of mischief.</p><p>“Thanks but I value life,” Gary placed a hand on his chest. </p><p>“Oof you’re not fun.” Yael gave him a pout but continued driving as normal. Although, every time she slowed down she put her hand on Gary’s chest, Gary rolled his eyes but he was enjoying it. </p><p>There were moments of silence as no one else said anything. Valentina had been unusually quiet, she was usually very chatty. Bobby squeezed her hand, she squeezed it back letting him know she was okay. Bobby smiled at her and she kissed his shoulder before resting her head on it. </p><p>They arrived at the place of the challenge shortly after. There was the usual banner with the name of the challenge, there was a long bench where everyone but Yael sat, she was hosting today. </p><p>“Alright so I’ll read a quote from someone in the Villa, that person has to throw a drink in the face of who they think said it, if they get it right we win a point, if they don’t then we don’t get a point.” Yael motioned to all the colourful drinks in front of her, then to the scoreboard. “Understood?”</p><p>Everyone nodded, Bobby sat nervously, this was for sure going to cause some drama. </p><p>“My glam queen Priya, you’re up.” Yael said, Priya stood up and took a drink. </p><p>“Priya tries to act like she is so mature all the time, but in reality is as childish as Lottie, maybe even more!” Yael read out loud. </p><p>Priya looked a little offended, “Well at least we know it isn’t Lottie, unless she speaks in third person.” </p><p>She picked up a glass and chucked the drink in Hope’s face without hesitation. Bobby saw Yael contain her laugh, god he loves her. </p><p>Yael turned the board around and <strong>Hope</strong>’s name was written on the back. </p><p>“Our sweet pastry chef, Bobby, you’re up.” Yael flashed him a smile, making him weak, he went up and grabbed the drink returning the smile. </p><p>“Bobby is too much of a clown for Yael, she is an intelligent woman who values intellect, I just don’t think he suits her.” </p><p>Bobby felt a pang of hurt flush through him, that was one of his biggest insecurities when it came to being with Yael, the fact that she deserved better. </p><p>“You guys suck, and this is clearly not true.” Yael defended, Bobby looked at her grateful and thankful for the reassurance, this was one of the insecurities they had talked about. </p><p>“Lucas, my man, I’m sorry.” Bobby walked up to him and dropped the drink in his hair. </p><p>“Really Bobby? Not on the hair.” Lucas and Bobby laughed. Bobby set the cup down in front of Yael before he sat down. </p><p>Yael turned the board around and <strong>Ibrahim</strong> was written on the back. </p><p>“Bobs I’m sorry, it was on the first day.” Rahim patted his shoulder and looked at him apologetically. </p><p>“It’s alright,” Bobby smiled at him, after all Yael’s reassurance and opinion was the only thing that mattered. </p><p>“New queen, Valentina, you’re up.” Yael said and moved aside the cup Bobby had left. </p><p>Valentina let go of Bobby's hand and took a cup. </p><p>Yael shook her head as she read the board, “Yael is Gucci and Valentina is Walmart.” </p><p>Valentina looked offended. </p><p>“You guys su—” Yael also tried to defend Valentina. However Valentina did not seem thankful as she chucked the drink in Yael’s face mid sentence. “Ah yes, because Yael speaks about herself in third person.” </p><p>Everyone laughed and Bobby shifted nervously in his seat, he had said that about Valentina upon meeting her, and yes, he did regret it, and yes, he will apologize. </p><p>Yael turned the board around and muffled a laugh, “Someone’s sleeping on the day beds.” </p><p>
  <strong>Bobby. </strong>
</p><p>Valentina stared at him in complete shock, she didn’t seem angry though, she returned to her seat and Bobby wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. She placed a hand on his chest and laughed. </p><p>“Next up, our local goth Lottie,” Yael said.  </p><p>The game went on for a bit, nothing notable except Lottie and Hope both throwing drinks at Yael and later finding that it had been said by Marisol and Jakub. </p><p>“Other new queen, Blake, you’re up.” </p><p>Blake grabbed a drink, Yael rolled her eyes as she read the card. “If Yael is Gucci, Valentina is Walmart, is Blake like a gas station?” </p><p>“At least we’ve established who it isn’t.” Bobby tried to save Yael from another drink. </p><p>Blake threw the drink in Gary’s face, Lucas blushed deeply once it was revealed it was him. Blake was seemingly more mad than Valentina, for sure. </p><p>“My bubbly sister, Chelsea host for me.” Yael said, Chelsea stood up and went behind the bar to read out what someone had said about Yael. </p><p>Yael grabbed the drink as Chelsea read, “Yael looks like she can’t even give a good blow.” </p><p>“That one went straight to my heart.” Yael said jokingly and laughed, she wasn’t bothered, this was all for shits and giggles anyway. </p><p>But she knew damn well who it was  (or at least she hoped). </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said before she chucked the drink in Valentina’s face. A little bit of the colorful liquid splashed onto Bobby's shoulder. </p><p>“And for the record, Bobby never complained.” The force that drove her to say that will remain a mystery. But, she couldn’t stop the smug look that spread across her face, Bobby was flustered and thinking about her blowing him and Valentina was fuming. </p><p>The islanders erupted into cheers and laughs, when it was revealed that it was <strong>Valentina</strong> it got a little bit louder. </p><p>“Alright last one, Valentina please.” Yael said, Valentina stood up and grabbed the last drink. “You can’t talk about her like that, she is still here and she deserves the same respect as everyone else.” </p><p>“Finally, the respect I deserve,” Valentina smiled. “And it could only come from the realest person in the Villa.”</p><p>Valentina gently poured the drink in Shannon’s lap. She turned around to see who it was. Yael turned the board around. </p><p>
  <strong>Yael. </strong>
</p><p>The boys, Blake, and Valentina stared in shock. Bobby catches Yael’s gaze, she shrugged and set the board down.</p><p>“Things I’ve learnt today, everyone thinks Yael talks a lot of shit but she actually doesn’t.” Gary remarked, Yael laughed. </p><p>“Alright we got 12 right and we needed 10 for a cocktail party, CONGRATS.” Yael cheered and everyone joined.</p><p>Priya and Chelsea pulled Yael away skipping once again. Bobby and Valentina walked back into the Jeeps, Valentina was in deep thought. </p><p>“Do you think she said that? Do you think she defended me when the girls were talking about me?” Valentina asked Bobby, he nodded immediately. </p><p>“Yael is a fair person. She wouldn’t allow someone to talk shit about another person if they aren’t there to defend themselves. And she has always told us <em>you have to give respect to get respect,</em> of course she told the girls to respect you, it’s the right thing to do.” </p><p>“Well now I feel like an asshole.” Valentina declared with a groan. </p><p>“It’s not necessarily that you're a bad person, Yael is just an extraordinary amazing person.” Bobby should have just agreed but no he had to open his mouth. Valentina shot him daggers. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she is.” She said sarcastically and walked away from him towards Blake and Lucas. Gary who was walking behind him patted him on the back. </p><p>“Come on, we are switching with Blake and Lucas. I’ve had enough of extraordinarily amazing Yael for today.” Valentina said and led him to the car with Chelsea and Elijah. </p><p>The ride back to the Villa was silent except for Chelsea singing along to a Spice Girls song, Bobby couldn’t help but to join. </p><p>“I can see why Yael likes you, that was iconic Bobby!” Bobby felt his heart beating when Chelsea said that. </p><p>
  <em>Likes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Present tense. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Likes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yael likes him. </em>
</p><p>Valentina rolled her eyes, “Can we not? Like we get it Yael is amazing, but do you really have to talk about her even when she is not here. Everyone is so up her ass I can’t even.” </p><p>Bobby was about to go off on her, the anger filling him to the brim, how dare she spoke about Yael like that? </p><p>“You can’t speak about Yael like that. She has done nothing but being nice to everyone, especially you, maybe instead of being so concerned as to why everyone likes her you should get some tips from her to make you even a little bit likable.” Chelsea immediately jumped to Yael’s defense, like the good friend she was. </p><p>“Mister driver, sir, can you please stop the car?” Chelsea kindly asked the driver, the driver stopped the car. </p><p>“Toodles,” she opened the door and got out the car, Bobby looked back at her, Yael had also stopped driving the Jeep and was walking to see what the problem was. </p><p>Chelsea wrapped her arms around Yael and told her she would tell her everything when they were home. Moments later Blake was sent into the car, she sat next to Valentina as Valentina told her everything and tried to calm down. Bobby just couldn’t look at her. They need to talk, he liked Valentina but she can’t just go around disrespecting anyone, especially Yael. </p><p>However, when everyone was sitting in the fire pit waiting for a surprise from the producers he knew that talk could wait. </p><p>Lottie and Gary were standing up as the singles, Yael was making her way down the stairs as she had just finished getting ready. Bobby’s breath was taken away, the short silver glittery dress was going wonders for both her and him. </p><p>“Are you worried Yael?” Lottie asked as Yael took her place beside Gary. </p><p>Bobby hadn’t stopped to realize that Yael could get dumped. She wasn’t with anyone. </p><p>
  <em>If you left the Villa right now, I’d walk out after you. </em>
</p><p>His own words came back to haunt him, he made that promise but he wasn’t sure if she wanted him to fulfill it. </p><p>“Nah, if I go, I go.” Yael shrugged flashing a confident smile. </p><p>Bobby didn’t want her to go, she was his world. The feeling of guilt rushed over him as he felt Valentina put her hand on his knee, how long could he stay in this couple before she realized his heart is with someone else? </p><p>A beep was heard, “Guys! I’ve got a text” </p><p>“Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couples. The couples with the least votes could be up for elimination…” Noah read, the couples suddenly cling into their partners. </p><p>“The first couple up for elimination is… Priya and Noah.” Marisol read out now, “Guys, I’m sorry.” </p><p>After some complaints from Hope and Yael encouraging Priya they finally took their spot at the front of the fire pit. </p><p>“The second couple is… Hope and Jakub.” </p><p>More complaints for Hope and Jakub before they took a spot next to Noah and Priya. </p><p>Bobby fiddled with his fingers, a large portion of him believed it would be him a Valentina. After all he did break Yael’s heart and Yael had to be a fan favorite, she had to. </p><p>“The final couple is… Blake and Lucas.” </p><p>Valentina turned his head and kissed him, she was happy it wasn’t them. Bobby kissed her back slightly. Her lips felt nowhere as close to Yael’s so he had to pull away. Yael was looking at them and once again the guilt brushed over him. </p><p>The three couples and three singles stood at the front of the fire pit. </p><p>“I mean, this is an efficient way to take out everyone. Take 9 birds with one stone. I just hope we don’t have to share hotel rooms.” Yael laughed, she was trying to lighten up the gloomy mood. </p><p>“Yael, shut up, this is serious.” Hope glared at Yael. </p><p>“Oh shit, my bad.” Yael replied sarcastically and locked her lips as she rolled her eyes. </p><p>Lottie’s phone beeped, she read the text. “<em>Lottie, Gary, Yael, the fate of the islanders lies in your hands. You must each choose a person of the opposite sex to couple up with. Lottie you will choose first, then Gary and lastly Yael.</em>” </p><p>“Damn it,” Yael whispered, she wanted no one to hear her but it was coughed by Gary and Bobby. </p><p>“Let me guess, you were looking forward to sleeping on your own bed.” Gary whispered and turned to look at her with a playful smile. </p><p>“Pound it,” Yael said softly, holding out her fist, Gary laughed and happily fist bumped it. They both giggled at the end. </p><p>Bobby smiled at the sight of his love and his mate. While Gary has a crush on Yael, he has always kept it respectful and now they are best friends. </p><p>Lottie went on to save Noah. </p><p>Gary chose Hope for Noah. </p><p>Bobby saw Yael deflate when it was official Priya would leave. If he had stayed single he would save Priya for Yael. </p><p>“Okay, so this boy and I have had a rocky relationship, but I believe he deserves to be here as much as anyone. And while I don’t think we’ll be the next big romance, I’m officially declaring myself his wing woman. I got his back just like he has shown me he has mine. Lucas, darling, get over here.” Bobby could hear the sadness in her voice over Priya, but she tried to mask it as much as possible. </p><p>Lucas let go of Blake’s hand like it was nothing and wrapped his arms around Yael. </p><p>“<em>Priya, Jakub, Blake you have been dumped. Pack your bags and get ready to leave the Villa immediately.</em>” </p><p>Everyone went up to the dumped islanders and engulfed them in hugs before they went inside to pack. Valentina was helping Blake. </p><p>“Priya, my girl, I’ll be there in a sec” Yael told Priya, Priya nodded. Yael took Lucas aside. </p><p>Lucas wrapped his arms around Yael as she choked back sobs against his chest. </p><p>“Let me leave, I’ll offer them my place, Priya Blake whichever one you want.” Yael mumbled, trying to stop herself from crying. </p><p>“No, you’re staying.” Lucas declined and stroked her hair. </p><p>“Lucas, they are here for love, I already found it and I don’t want anyone else. Let me give them my place.” Yael tried to reason again. </p><p>“Yael—” Lucas was fully prepared to stop her from leaving. </p><p>“I don’t want to fall in love with anyone else, Lucas. It hurts, seeing them together hurts.” Lucas felt for her, he wrapped his arms around her tighter. </p><p>“Yael, Bobby is yours. I don’t doubt for a second he’ll come back to you but you need to be here to see it.” All Lucas could do was tell her what everyone saw, hopefully it will give her a glimmer of hope to hold onto. </p><p>Yael raised her head from his chest, she scanned his eyes for lies. What Lucas had just told her was his truth. </p><p>“Stay, please,” he begged her. “If you still want to leave in three days time, I’ll let you leave, I’ll even pack your bags.” </p><p>Yael smiled. </p><p><em>Trust. </em>She had to trust what Lucas was telling her. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go help Priya pack.” He kissed her forehead and took her hand leading her into the dressing room. </p><p>Bobby saw as Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. His heart broke for her, she was losing a friend. Lucas was whispering a lot of things to Yael’s ear, they were clearly having a conversation. </p><p>Before he could begin to process everything Jakub, Priya and Blake were out the door. He subconsciously looked for Yael but she was nowhere to be found, neither was Lucas. </p><p>
  <em>Where were they? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What were they doing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas is worthy of Yael.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>He had to get rid of those thoughts. Those thoughts brought him here, those thoughts lead him to switch to Valentina. </p><p>
  <em>Yael would never. </em>
</p><p>He told himself. She had just friend zoned Lucas at the recoupling, she had friend zoned everybody in this Villa except for him. Bobby needs to get that tattooed. He hated himself for having to remind himself all the time. It’s not that he didn’t trust Yael, it’s that he doesn’t trust himself to keep her happy. </p><p>It was eating at him, he needs to speak to Yael, hopefully tomorrow. </p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here is another chapter my loves, hope you enjoy! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Calm Before the Storm (Day 19)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm (Day 19) </strong>
</p>
<p>“Are they asleep?” Bobby whispered to Gary and Rahim as they stared at Lucas sleeping on a bar stool with his head on his hands, and Yael sleeping on the kitchen counter. </p>
<p>“I think they are passed out mate,” Gary said looking at them in disbelief, “I can’t believe they didn’t invite me, we are the three amigos”  </p>
<p>“How did they not die? It gets cold at night,” Ibrahim exclaimed, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t know but we should get them to bed,” Bobby suggested and immediately stood next to Yael. If someone was going to carry her to bed it would be him. </p>
<p>“Easy there tiger, we’ll take Lucas.” Gary laughed as him and Rahim helped Lucas get up. He started mumbling things but remained asleep as the two boys dragged him inside the bedroom.  </p>
<p>Bobby adoringly looked at Yael. Her false eyelashes were sitting next to her, she probably took them off to be able to sleep. </p>
<p>He couldn’t resist himself and softly stroked her cheek. She leaned onto his touch and a small smile formed on her face. Bobby always did this when she was asleep, he let himself bathe in the feeling of happiness that she only did that with him. </p>
<p>He picked her up in his arms, bridal style and she cuddled up against his chest. Bobby slowly went into the bedroom as he wanted to enjoy this moment with her as long as he could. </p>
<p>But alas he inevitably arrived. The room was empty except for Lucas on Gary and Hope’s bed, Gary approached him and whispered “Let them sleep in different beds so they can starfish if they want.”</p>
<p>Rahim has prepared Lucas and Yael’s bed. </p>
<p>Bobby nodded and sat Yael carefully in her bed. He took off her heels and pulled the comforter over her body. He stared at her for a moment and ran his finger across her cheek, over her lips and her other cheek. </p>
<p>“Mmm… you’re a nice thing to wake up too,” Yael’s eyes fluttered open, she opened and closed them multiple times, she clearly needed to sleep. </p>
<p>“Go to sleep love,” Bobby smiled, cupping her cheek and sat down next to her. </p>
<p>“Will you be here when I wake up?” She asked, sleepily leaning into his hand. </p>
<p>“I’ll always be here for you,” he took his hand away from her cheek, picking up her hand and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles.</p>
<p>She sleepy took his hand in both her hands and brought it to her chest, she just held it, subconsciously trapping him into staying next to her. Bobby would willingly stay here for hours. He enjoyed the feeling of both her hands on his, his world lit up as he heard her purr. </p>
<p>“I’ll always come back to you,” Bobby whispered and kissed her forehead, “Even if it takes me sometime.”</p>
<p>He was about to slide into bed with her when Gary approached him, “Valentina is coming.” </p>
<p>Bobby hesitantly made Yael unwrapped her hands away from his. She groaned and turned. Gary rubbed Bobby’s shoulders, he understood that this hurt him. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He wasn’t there when Yael woke up much to his and her dislike. Yael barely had time to think about it before she darted off into the bathroom to puke. She threw up three times before it was finally over, her stomach was empty. She still had a horrible headache, but went into the shower to freshen up before she could get ready to start this afternoon. </p>
<p>As she lazily looked for a bikini for today someone entered the dressing room, “Hey Yael can we talk?” </p>
<p>“Of course, let me just go get a drink for my hangover,” Yael nodded at Valentina. </p>
<p>“I’ll be in the terrace,” Valentina went into the terrace and Yael went downstairs, she grabbed a Powerade and went back up. </p>
<p>Yael didn’t know if she was dreadful of this conversation or not, she felt strangely okay (probably because of the alcohol that was still in her system). Upon deciding to keep that feeling she finally opened the door to the terrace. </p>
<p>She sat down, not directly next to Valentina but she left about 3 feet of space. There was a few minutes of silence as they didn’t know how to begin. Yael was waiting for Valentina to start the conversation since she asked to speak but she didn’t. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll start,” Yael said and took a breath. “I want you to know that I don’t have anything against you. I don’t know you well enough to have an opinion of you. And about the whole thing with Bobby… well…” she paused trying to think of the words, “You turned his head and and that’s not something I could ever hold against you” </p>
<p>Yael took a sip of her Powerade as she waited for Valentina to reply, when she didn’t, she kept going. “Despite my own feelings towards Bobby, he chose you and I have to respect that” </p>
<p>“Can you drop the act already?” Valentina rolled her eyes and looked at Yael, “I know you hate me and you don’t have to pretend like you don’t” </p>
<p>“Hating takes too much time, and frankly, I don’t think about you,” Yael took another sip of her Powerade. She didn’t appreciate being talked like that.</p>
<p>Valentina crossed her arms. </p>
<p>“Listen sweetheart, I don’t care for you, you are just another girl in this Villa. But if you have an issue with me I’d rather you tell me. We are adults and we can solve our own problems” Yael sat her drink down and flipped her hair off her shoulder. </p>
<p>“You are such a crowd pleaser, and everyone in this damn villa goes along with it. You really have them fooled into thinking you’re some sort of saint, like you can’t ever do anything wrong” Valentina hissed at Yael. </p>
<p>“You’re entitled to your opinion darling, all I ask of you is that you mind your business,” Yael smiled, “You stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of your way” </p>
<p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you? For me to stay out of your way with Bobby?” Valentina laughed sarcastically, “It’s not going to happen, hun, stay away from Bobby” </p>
<p>“Oh honey,” Yael looked at her with a smirk, “You’re that secure in your couple?” </p>
<p>Valentina opened her mouth but didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>“I’ll speak to Bobby if I want, you and I don’t owe him. He has a right to speak to whomever he pleases,” Yael picked up her drink and stood up, she mastered a smile, “Have a good day, Valentina.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I’m never drinking with Yael again” Lucas dropped on the bean bag, all the lads were gathered as the girls were in the fire pit talking, everyone but Yael and Valentina. </p>
<p>“Had too much fun?” Gary asked, visibly faking upset, “Thanks for the invite though, glad to know you guys can work without the third amigo”</p>
<p>“Sorry mate” Lucas laughed at Gary’s saltiness, “But for the record it was fun, Yael is a fun drunk” </p>
<p>“We’d never know, because we weren’t invited” Gary continued shaking his head. </p>
<p>“What did she do?” Elijah asked Lucas. </p>
<p>“I don’t remember much of it but she gets funnier when she is drunk, she also speaks a lot more Spanish when she is drunk,” Lucas laughed at the memory. </p>
<p>“It’s like it’s her native language” Bobby laughed. </p>
<p>“Not going to lie, she sounds incredibly sexy when she speaks it” Lucas said his playful grin changed into one of mischief. </p>
<p>Before Bobby could protest Gary changed the topic, “Where is Yael anyways?” </p>
<p>“Probably puking in the toilet,” Lucas took a sip of his water bottle, “she drank a lot more than I did, I’d be surprised if she even got out of bed” </p>
<p>“Why did you guys get drunk anyways?” Gary asked, “And without me?” </p>
<p>“She said she was sad and needed to get rid of her tusa” Lucas did quotation marks around the last word. </p>
<p><em>Tusa.</em> </p>
<p>Definitely Spanish for something. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, she needed to get rid of her what?” Noah asked what everyone was thinking. </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt but if I’m not mistaken that is Valentina and Yael on the terrace,” Graham pointed out, signaling to the terrace. </p>
<p>All eyes turned to the terrace, they were very much on the terrace. As of right now their conversation gave off a semi awkward vibe. However when he saw Yael drink Powerade and flip her hair, the vibe changed to a passive aggressive one. Bobby just knew based on Yael’s body language that Valentina said something shady and she had replied. </p>
<p>“Why does the conversation look so passive aggressive?” Lucas made a face of distaste. </p>
<p>“Because it probably is. Yael is a type of person to be passive aggressive,” Gary nodded knowingly. </p>
<p>“Should I go up there?” Bobby asked no one in particular, the boys shook their heads. </p>
<p>“Let them work it out, they are adults” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Yael finally made her way outside, she grabbed a packet of crisps and headed to the sun loungers. </p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” One of the girls exclaimed, Bobby and the lads stood up and walked to the fire pit. Yael stayed in the sunloungers. “Yael you coming?” </p>
<p>“I’m still half drunk, I can’t walk” Yael yelled back. </p>
<p>Lucas rolled his eyes and went to get Yael. They both walked to the fire pit, occasionally Yael would not walk straight so Lucas was behind her, guiding her. </p>
<p>“We’re here!” Yael announces, Lucas stood beside her so she wouldn’t fall. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Islanders it’s time to find out who’s been paying attention in today’s game, Mister and Missus” </em>
</p>
<p>The islanders as usual started to bet on who would win. Bobby and Valentina looked at each other and shrugged, they knew each other enough, but not enough to win this challenge. </p>
<p>“Let’s just have fun, no pressure to win” Bobby heard Yael telling Lucas. </p>
<p>“Oh no, we’re playing to win,” Lucas was a competitive sort, “Losing is not an option” </p>
<p>“Alright then, lets win this bitch,” Yael laughs and high fives Lucas. They took a seat in the fire pit on opposite sides. </p>
<p>“Alright boys, what did your girl want to be when she grew up?” Marisol read the question. </p>
<p>Bobby immediately knew Yael’s, <em>she just wanted to help people</em>. He thought about Valentina, he dug in his brain and remembered her mentioning something about a math teacher. </p>
<p>That’s what he wrote, to his surprise he was right. </p>
<p>“Lucas, what did Yael want to be when she was little Yael?” </p>
<p>“Little Yael wanted to be a model,” he said baffled. Bobby shook his head, before Yael could even answer.</p>
<p>“Little Yael did not want to be a model, little Yael just wanted to help people just like adult Yael” Yael turned her board around, Bobby found it incredibly cute how she was referring to herself as little Yael. </p>
<p>The rest of the islanders went on not everyone got it right. </p>
<p>“Girls, where did your boy have his first kiss?” </p>
<p><em>School dance</em>, Yael though but shook her head, she needed to think about Lucas not Bobby. </p>
<p>“Yael you’re up first.” </p>
<p>“I put behind a bike shed,” Yael turned her board, Lucas did too, she was right. “Fuck yeah!” </p>
<p>Valentina got Bobby’s wrong. </p>
<p>“Boys, what was the name of your girls first pet?” </p>
<p>
  <em>Bumblebee, a husky. </em>
</p>
<p>Bobby sighed, he had no idea, not about Valentina anyways. He wrote down a generic answer, which was wrong. </p>
<p>“Bumblebee, and he was a brown husky” Lucas turned his board around excitedly, Yael did too. “Hell Yeah!” </p>
<p>“Can I get extra points if I know she has two dogs right now whose names are Pecan Everest, a Siberian Husky, and Pistachio Chase, a German Shepard?” Lucas asked Marisol, she laughed.  </p>
<p>“Did you name your dogs after Paw Patrol characters?” Marisol teased Yael. </p>
<p>“What can I say, I’m a Paw Patrol stan,” Yael deadpanned and everyone laughed, “My nephew’s insisted, and those kids are my life, of course, I said yes” Yael nodded, the twinkle in her eyes appeared as she spoke of her nephews. </p>
<p>“Sorry Lucas, I don’t think I can give you extra points as that wasn’t the question,” Marisol laughed. </p>
<p>“Alright girls, what would your boy eat for the rest of his life, if he could only eat one thing?” </p>
<p>
  <em>Spaghetti on hoops for Bobby, for sure. </em>
</p>
<p>Yael wrote a basic answer because Lucas was a basic bloke. She got it right. </p>
<p>“Boys what is your girls pet peeve?” Graham asked. </p>
<p>
  <em>Mansplainers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>People who yell at waiters.</em>
</p>
<p>What was Valentina’s pet peeve? </p>
<p>He wrote down something about people who chew with their mouth open. </p>
<p>“It’s actually people who try to make feet sexy,” Valentina said, Yael was the first one to laugh. </p>
<p>“I think you’re with the wrong boy, love” Gary joined Yael laughing. Soon everyone laughed, even Valentina. </p>
<p>“Lucas, what did you write for Yael?” </p>
<p>“Mansplainers” Lucas said proudly. All the girls huffed in agreement. </p>
<p>Yael stared baffled as Rahim tried to excuse mansplainers or explain what they were, Bobby really couldn’t be bothered to listen. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m doing the thing aren’t I?” Rahim came to the realization. The girls nodded and he apologized. </p>
<p>“Boys, what was your girls favorite game as a kid?” </p>
<p>Bobby like usual knew the answer to Yael’s, he had no idea about Valentina so he just wrote down Barbies and playing house, which he ended up getting right. </p>
<p>“Lucas…” Graham waited for him to answer. </p>
<p>“Well she is always singing the Barbie soundtracks so I wrote down playing with Barbies” </p>
<p>Bobby and Yael shook their heads. </p>
<p>“Oof, if I could afford them back then maybe, but no,” Yael turned her board around. “I liked a lot of games as a kid, including but not limited to extreme tag, this game called lastico which I recently learned is a variation of Chinese jump rope, regular jump rope and I forgot the world for it but in Spanish is called <em>bebeleche</em>” </p>
<p>“Hopscotch” Valentina helped her out, “In my town in Chile we call it Pisao but most of South America knows it as Rayuelo with some other variations” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Yael looked at her thankful, Valentina nodded, “Well, hopscotch, I liked playing that” </p>
<p>“What was extreme about tag though?” Lucas asked eyebrows raised. </p>
<p>“Oh, it was extreme because we’d play to see who would cry first,” Yael laughed at her memories. </p>
<p>“How do you make people cry in tag?” Noah brought up. </p>
<p>“You see we wouldn’t lightly tag each other, no, we didn’t do that shit. You’d get a hard smack right across your back, and if you fell  at all the rest of the players could beat you up until they made you cry” Yael further explained. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” </p>
<p>“It was bad. One time they beat this kid up with tree branches and the teacher yelled at us, his mom showed up at the school and it was a whole deal, but we didn’t get into trouble which was weird” Yael shared with the group. </p>
<p>“What the fuck? Why was this your favorite?” </p>
<p>“Our school wasn’t the best. Our teachers were on strike for like 2/3s of the year, but our parents still sent us to school. We didn’t have a teacher so you had to get creative with your friends. And for the record it was a fun game unless you fell, in that case you’re fucked” </p>
<p>“How old were you?” </p>
<p>“Well we played it since we were like 9, it only got as intense during our last year of our primary school, in Mexico it’s considered sixth grade. Not sure of the equivalent but I was like 11 and an absolute nightmare” </p>
<p>“Did you continue playing after that?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure they did. That was my last year going to school there, I moved to Leeds after graduating from primary school. My new school wasn’t as violent, not to mention that I didn’t have any friends to play with, there was a language barrier after all” </p>
<p>Yael never lost her smile but Bobby and her had talked about how that was a hard part of her life. Moving to an entire new continent, not knowing the language. She went from having dozens of friends to none within the span of 2 months. </p>
<p>“Babe,” Chelsea wrapped an arm around her. </p>
<p>“It’s alright Chelsea, you live and you learn, things got better a few months later” Yael reassured Chelsea, “But I’ll save you all the story of poor Yael in a new continent, let’s move on with the game” </p>
<p>The game went on for a little longer before Lucas and Yael were declared the winners. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Lucas and Yael, congratulations on winning the Mister and Missus Challenge there is ice lollies in the kitchen to cool down your burning love” </em>
</p>
<p>“That’s a fun way to spell friendship, right Lucas, my friend?” Yael wrapped one arm around him, Lucas shook his head. </p>
<p>“Are you going to friend zone me at every chance you get?” </p>
<p>“Basically, now come on” She pulled him into the kitchen. They came back with the cooler. </p>
<p>“Because my friend, Lucas, and I are such good people we’ve decided to share,” Yael said and Lucas rolled his eyes as they passed around ice lollies to everyone. </p>
<p>“Friendship goals, am I right?” Lucas said now, Yael turned to look at him. “The tables have turned mate” </p>
<p>“Oh touché, my friend” the clicked their ice lollies and laughed before digging in. </p>
<p>Bobby was entranced by Yael eating an ice lolly that he didn’t realize they had agreed to play a less PG version of the game. </p>
<p>“Weirdest place your girls had sex?” Marisol started the game. </p>
<p>Bobby knew the answer for both Valentina and Yael. A slide for Valentina and the <em>hood of a car</em> for Yael. </p>
<p>“Lucas?” Marisol asked, Lucas smiled</p>
<p>“Hood of a car, while it was at the mechanic” </p>
<p>Everyone stared at a blushing Yael, she just shrugged. </p>
<p>“If he charged you after that then he was a dick” Gary declared, Yael laughed and shook her head. </p>
<p>Yael had briefly told him the story of how it was her brother’s car shop. She took her car in but forgot her brother was out of town, only one of the boys that worked was there and he was really fit and they had a quickie in the hood of a random car at the shop. </p>
<p>“I wrote down a library for Marisol,” Graham flipped his board around. </p>
<p>“No, the weirdest place I’ve done it is in a nightclub!” Marisol exclaimed earning a laugh from a few of the islanders. “Come on, who does it in a nightclub?” </p>
<p>“Rise your hands if you’ve done bits in a nightclub?” Lottie said raising her hand. Gary, Bobby, Valentina, And Lucas raised their hands. </p>
<p>Lucas turned to Yael, asking in disbelief, “You’ve never done bits in a nightclub?” </p>
<p>“No,” she said before she laughed, “They usually take me to a hotel” </p>
<p>Lucas laughed when she winked. </p>
<p>“The real question is, why did you sound so surprised?” Yael raised her eyebrows at Lucas. </p>
<p>“Well you had no trouble doing it on the side of—” Yael’s eyes widened and she quickly set her hand on his mouth. </p>
<p>“If you say it, I swear I’m going to punch you” she threatened him, he nodded. </p>
<p>The rest of the islanders, especially Bobby wanted to know, “Don't even look intrigued because I’m not saying it, I will take that story to my grave and so will Lucas” </p>
<p>“I didn’t agree on anything” Lucas remarked. </p>
<p>“You’re my best friend, you can’t say it” Yael laughed as she did her best impression of a teenage girl. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Lucas rolled his eyes, “Only because we are best friends!” </p>
<p>The islanders shrugged and moved on but Bobby was still intrigued, why did Lucas know so much?</p>
<p>Most of the boys got the question wrong. Bobby tried not to wonder why Lucas knew that about Yael. </p>
<p>“Girls, what’s your boys kink?” </p>
<p>It was quiet for a second before Yael laughed. </p>
<p>“Yael, why don’t you go first?” </p>
<p>“I have down three, he likes to be dominant, he likes spanking and role playing” Yael said confidently, Lucas laughed, “You can’t tell me I’m wrong or I’m calling you a liar” </p>
<p>“She is right” </p>
<p>“And before any of you start something, I’d like to make it known that Lucas and I have not slept together, we aren’t sleeping together, and we will not sleep together” Yael quickly put a stop to a conversation that would most likely still happen when they aren’t around. </p>
<p>Valentina got Bobby’s wrong, he looked at Yael and wondered if she knew his kinks. Maybe he was imagining it but Yael winked at him. </p>
<p>“Boys, were reversing the question, what are your girls kinks?” </p>
<p>Even though Bobby had not quite tested it with Yael, he knew she was into bondage. Depending on the occasion she can take both dominant and submissive, but preferred the submissive. Bobby had to stop himself before he could get hard, if he could grab Yael right now and take her to bed he would. </p>
<p>“Lucas?” </p>
<p>“I’m going to be honest, I have no idea” Bobby sighed in relief, “when we had our kink conversation she drank five shots so she wouldn’t tell me” </p>
<p>“That’s only for the people who sleep with me, not my friends” Yael remarked, her eyes staring deep into Bobby’s eyes, Bobby felt something in his stomach. </p>
<p>He, out of all the people in this villa knew her kinks because he slept with her, he was more than her friend. </p>
<p>“Girls, what’s your boys favorite position?” Was an inevitable question to be asked. </p>
<p>The heat rose to Yael’s cheeks as she remembered the hideaway with Bobby, how his lips felt on the back of her neck, his hand working on her breast before he could move her leg before he slid inside her. </p>
<p>She felt Bobby’s gaze, she looked up and he was smiling at her, which made her blush even harder. </p>
<p>“Girls, start” Graham said, Yael quickly wrote down doggy for Lucas. </p>
<p>Valentina got Bobby’s wrong, looking at Yael he said, “It’s spooning because it’s dead easy and a little intimate” </p>
<p>And just when she thought she couldn’t blush anymore. </p>
<p>“Yael, hun, you alright? You look a little red” Chelsea whispered to her. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little hot,” Yael whispered back, grabbing another ice lolly and eating it. </p>
<p>“Yael, what did you write for Lucas?” </p>
<p>Bobby was still looking at her, god this must look so weird. </p>
<p>
  <em>Why did I have to get drunk with Lucas yesterday? And why the hell did he tell me all about his sex life? And why did I share some stuff too? </em>
</p>
<p>Anyhow, she flipped the board, Lucas did too. Of course, it was correct. </p>
<p>“You know an awful lot about his sexual preferences, I thought you guys were a friendship couple?” Valentina remarked what everyone was thinking. Part of her hoping this would make Bobby see that Yael shouldn’t be the one for him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we are. But we are also friends that got drunk yesterday and ended up sharing an awful lot of things with each other in our drunkenness,” Yael explained, not everyone seemed convinced though. </p>
<p>Yael looked for Bobby’s eyes, but he wasn’t looking at her. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please don’t think I cheated on you, please. </em>
</p>
<p>The game went on for a few more questions but Bobby didn’t care, he needed to speak to Yael. </p>
<p>When the game was over everyone left, Yael headed off into the swing by herself. </p>
<p>“I’m going to speak to Yael,” Bobby informed Valentina. </p>
<p>“Can I come?” Valentina asked, she didn’t want Bobby alone with Yael. </p>
<p>“No, this one is between Yael and I” he stood up and walked towards the swing. He encountered Chelsea on the sun loungers. </p>
<p>“I’m going to talk to Yael, can you please make sure no one interrupts?” He pleaded Chelsea. </p>
<p>Chelsea nodded, “If you break her heart again, I’ll fight you” </p>
<p>Bobby nodded at the threat and finally arrived at the swing. Yael had her eyes closed as she leaned back. </p>
<p>“You alright Yael?” His voice startled her, she looked up at him, her eyes opening. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and you?” Yael smiled and patted the spot next to her so he would sit, he sat next to her. </p>
<p>“Alright,” he smiled, they were both looking forward and not at each other. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry” Yael broke the silence first, Bobby raised his eyebrows and looked at her, she looked at him, “For the whole thing this morning while I was still half drunk half asleep, it’s not fair to you or Valentina for me to go around telling you to stay with me while you’re with her” </p>
<p>“Please don’t apologize” Bobby didn’t want to know if she regretted it, “I was just helping you out, you mean a lot to me and I couldn’t just leave you in the kitchen counter. Plus I’ve always said it you don’t need to apologize for wanting time with me, even if you regret it afterwards” </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You mean a lot to me. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yael felt her heart explode with those six words. But she couldn’t bask in that feeling when Bobby’s insecurities came out with the last sentence. </p>
<p>She had to reassure him. </p>
<p>“I never said anything about regrets,” Yael looked into his eyes, “I don’t regret anything” </p>
<p>“I don’t either” his hand subconsciously reached to caress her cheek, but he stopped himself and tried to play it off as if he was grabbing a mosquito that was flying by. “You’re an incredibly adorable drunk” </p>
<p>Yael laughed, “I’ll make sure to tell drunk Yael.” </p>
<p>“Can we talk?” He asked finally. The feeling of dread settled in his stomach, he had to face this, for both their sakes. </p>
<p>“Is that not what we’re doing?” Bobby wasn’t sure if Yael was being sarcastic or genuinely thought that what they were doing. </p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” Bobby was tempted to take her hands, “I want to talk about us” </p>
<p>Yael was quiet for a second, “Do you want to do it here? Or maybe somewhere more private?” </p>
<p>Bobby let out a breath, he doubted for a second about whether or not she would say yes. He thought about it for a moment, he had already given Chelsea the mission of keeping them uninterrupted, but being together alone with Yael on the terrace, there was no way he could decline. </p>
<p>“Terrace?” He asked hopeful, she smiled at him and nodded. </p>
<p>They both stood up and started heading to the terrace, their hearts beating faster and faster with every step. Deep inside they knew nothing would happen, after all he was still with Valentina but a hug wouldn’t be that bad. </p>
<p>Unfortunately the producers had other ideas and a text was sent to Valentina’s phone as Yael and Bobby were walking by the daybeds. </p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Bobby and Yael stopped in their tracks, everyone made their way to Valentina who was still by the fire pit. Bobby and Yael hung back, they were desperate to talk. </p>
<p>“Valentina and Bobby, you’re going on a date, please get ready to go” Valentina read excitedly, she stood up and ran towards Bobby. </p>
<p>Bobby caught her as she jumped in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and before he could react Valentina kissed him. </p>
<p>Yael stood there frozen, this was the second time she had seen Bobby kissing someone else. Her heart was on fire, and not in a good way, Valentina had come to throw a match on it.</p>
<p>
  <em>It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. </em>
</p>
<p>Lucas and Gary immediately noticed Yael’s state. Lucas stood up, he had promised Yael he would have her back and that was exactly what he would do. He approached her quietly, wrapping his arms around her and led her away. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Yael whispered softly when they were at a safe distance. </p>
<p>“It’s what friends are for,” he squeezed her shoulders, she managed a smile. </p>
<p>“Are we just going to keep friendzoning each other back and forth?” </p>
<p>“You started this” Lucas smiled at her and took her to the pool. They dipped their legs in the water. Yael looked back and saw Bobby, Valentina, Shannon and Noah walking inside, probably to help them get ready. </p>
<p>Gary made his way to the pool as well, “At last the three amigos are reunited” </p>
<p>Yael laughed and Gary felt proud of himself. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk Yael?” Gary asked after a moment of silence. </p>
<p>“I’m good, but thank you” Yael was never a person to openly speak about her emotions, she preferred to bottle them inside until they eventually went away. </p>
<p>“You need to stop running away from your emotions,” Gary looked at her seriously, Yael jumped in the pool, she didn’t want this talk. </p>
<p>“Can I swim away from them instead?” </p>
<p>Gary and Lucas rolled their eyes, there was no getting that woman to talk if she didn’t want to. All they could do was let her deal with her emotions the way she knew how to, and maybe hope that she would talk to them. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Listen Bobby, I’m not going to tell you how to live your life,” Noah was helping Bobby iron his clothes in the bedroom. No one was there just them. </p>
<p>“You sound just like Yael,” Bobby laid down on the bed, he had already gotten schooled on this from Gary after coupling with Valentina but maybe he needed to hear it again. </p>
<p>“Yael is what you need right now. You need her to tell you a few truths,” Noah continued, he set the clothing iron down and turned the shirt so he could do the other side. </p>
<p>“That's what I was trying to do! But now I have to go on this date,” Bobby groaned, all he wanted was to speak to Yael. </p>
<p>“Bobby, as your friend, I’m obligated to tell you that you’re fucking up.” Noah looked at Bobby dead in the eye, “That conversation should have happened immediately. Like come on, Lucas already apologized even though they weren't together. You say you don’t want Valentina anymore but yet here you are making her think that you want her. You’re hurting Yael in the process more than you realize, you haven’t given her an ounce of reassurance” </p>
<p>Bobby stayed silent, he didn’t know what to do. Noah was right. He couldn’t keep doing that to Valentina, she was a good person a lot of the time. And Yael, how could he continue hurting her? You don’t hurt the people you love, and yet here he was causing her pain. </p>
<p>“You can still make it right, talk to Yael as soon as you get back. And Valentina, just easing her into the conversation so when the time is right she doesn’t see it as a complete surprise” Noah handed him his ironed clothes. </p>
<p>“Thanks Noah,” Bobby was grateful for the advice. </p>
<p>“I believe in you and Yael. You just need to stop being an eejit and get out of your own head, realize that she is the best thing that will ever happen to you. While you may not see yourself being deserving of her, you don’t see yourself in the way she sees you” Noah patted his shoulder and left the room, leaving Bobby with his thoughts. </p>
<p>
  <em>You don’t see yourself in the way she sees you. </em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>If there was one thing Bobby was good at was putting people in the friend zone. During his date with Valentina he started dropping friend zone hints, which she definitely caught on to but decided to ignore. </p>
<p>All he could think about was speaking to Yael, he tried not to take it too noticeable but he definitely almost tripped on his own feet trying to make it to the villa fast enough. </p>
<p>However as they were walking back he decided to ask Valentina if she knew what a tusa was, after all she spoke Spanish as well. </p>
<p>“Hey, do you know what a tusa is?” </p>
<p>“Depends on what country you are using it from, I forget the other meaning but the most popular is Colombian slang for the feeling of loneliness after you break up with a significant other,” Valentina answered, looking at him. </p>
<p>But his mind was somewhere else. </p>
<p>Lonely, Yael felt lonely because they weren’t together. His entire world fell even more apart. If what Lucas had said was true she drank because she wanted to forget that she was alone. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>“Why do you ask?” He was snapped back into the world by Valentina. </p>
<p>“No reason really, I just heard someone say it” he shrugged, Valentina looked at him suspiciously, but she didn’t question him any further. </p>
<p>Bobby was now more desperate than ever to see Yael. </p>
<p>He just wanted to grab Yael’s hand and pull her into the terrace away from Gary and Graham’s screaming as soon as he walked into the kitchen. But nonetheless the Villa was having problems and Bobby decided to become Judge Bobby to resolve everything, he mostly did it so there would be peace and quiet while he finally spoke to Yael.</p>
<p>“Guilty! Bailiff, send the accused directly to jail” Bobby said jokingly when Marisol was accused of fingering the fruit, Marisol whined but Yael laughed and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>“I’ll be your lawyer Marisol,” Yael offered, and stood up. </p>
<p>Yael made a good case, there was a quick solution and that was over. </p>
<p>Next Lucas was accused of clogging the shower drain. He looked to Yael for help, she was also his lawyer. </p>
<p>“I can’t be the girls, we’ve been here for less than 3 days, but who was here before us, the weather reporters” Chelsea said, Yael nodded in support for her best friend. </p>
<p>“Objection! That’s not true!” Valentina screamed from the jury. </p>
<p>“Objection! You can’t object, you’re in the jury!” Yael screamed back. </p>
<p>“Objection! You can’t tell me what to do!” Valentina screamed again. </p>
<p>“Declined! Yes, I can. I’m a lawyer and you’re the jury,” Yael said with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Objection! Babe, tell her she can’t talk to me like that,” Valentina turned to Bobby. </p>
<p>“Objection! You can’t use personal relation” Yael glared at Valentina. </p>
<p>“Objection! We’re getting distracted!” Marisol finally intervened. “Bobby… your call” </p>
<p>“Yael is right, Valentina, you’re the jury and Yael as a lawyer has every right to accuse you. And you can’t use personal relations to try to get me to rule in your favor,” Bobby said looking at Valentina.</p>
<p>“Of course, Yael is right! Because you can never be on my side,” Valentina sank into the chair, her arms crossed, she was angry. </p>
<p>“If I may fucking cut in, we are missing the problem, someone is still clogging the shower drain!” Noah said from the jury beside Valentina. </p>
<p>After several discussions, which included Gary's receding hairline, they all agreed it was everyone’s hair and whoever unclogged the drain would get a wheatgrass smoothie. </p>
<p>One of the final cases was Lottie accusing Yael of leaving her knickers under her bed. </p>
<p>“I DEMAND A LAWYER!” Yael said immediately. </p>
<p>“Spoken like someone who has something to hide!” Lottie accused. </p>
<p>“No! I’ve spoken like someone who knows my Miranda rights!” Yael remarked back. </p>
<p>“Are Miranda rights even a thing in the UK?” Marisol asked, Yael shrugged, “How do you even know what those are?” </p>
<p>“Apart from her masters in Forensic Science, Yael has a Bachelor's degree in Criminology, Marisol” Bobby informed Marisol. Marisol seemed impressed. </p>
<p>“Thank you, your honor. I still want a lawyer,” Yael said smiling at Bobby, Marisol volunteered. </p>
<p>Bobby knew the knickers were Yael’s, and Yael knew they were hers, but with both Marisol and Yael’s made up some story and convinced everyone they weren’t hers. Marisol gave Yael a squeeze when Lottie threw the knickers in the trash. </p>
<p>Finally they only had one case to go through, who was the Villa cat? But the villa was divided with half wanting to know, and the other half wanting to sleep. </p>
<p>“Yael, it’s your call” Bobby looked at Yael as she hadn’t said anything. </p>
<p>“I think whoever this cat is clearly wants to remain anonymous and we should respect that” Yael replied almost shyly. Both Bobby and Yael knew it was her, Bobby because he slept next to her and Yael because he had told her. </p>
<p>“Alright then, court is dismissed” Judge Bobby ruled, he turned to Yael and winked, “The cat shall remain a mystery” </p>
<p>Everyone started to disperse from the fire pit with everyone going to sleep. Valentina went into the swing and Yael stood in the fire pit until everyone was gone.</p>
<p>This was the perfect opportunity to talk to her, he looked to the side and saw Valentina still sitting in the swing looking more upset than angry. </p>
<p>His gaze met Yael’s and she gave him a sad smile, “Talk to her, I think she needs it more than I do” </p>
<p>“We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise” Bobby looked at her sadly, she nodded and went into the Villa, and Bobby headed to Valentina. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Alright we need to get those two talking, they need to work out where it went wrong,” Noah, Gary, Lucas and Chelsea spoke on the terrace lowly. </p>
<p>“They both clearly want to talk, but they aren’t given the time to or they avoid each other,” Gary added. </p>
<p>“I don't know how much longer Yael will stand to be here if they don't,” Lucas revealed to their friends, “The day Priya left she told me that she would give her her spot. In her own words, <em>I don’t want to fall in love with anyone else.</em> She is hurt.” </p>
<p>“But she doesn’t seem hurt, we all know she is but she doesn’t show it,” Noah nodded, it was true. </p>
<p>Yael hadn’t shown signs of being hurt except for the odd time where she cried with Lucas and Gary, but other than that she has remained the same Yael. </p>
<p>“The thing about Yael is that she downplays her emotions so much,” Gary explained what he thought, “when you speak to her she is all like I’m fine, I’m always fine, this but a bump in the road, but you can see it in her eyes that she hurt” </p>
<p>“She doesn’t want to be a burden to anyone, she doesn’t want to dump all her emotions onto us because in her eyes, <em>it’s her problem not ours</em>,” Chelsea knew Yael so much, and Yael had confirmed that during one of their conversations at Casa Amor. </p>
<p>“That’s absolute bullshit,” Lucas huffed, “Especially when everyone in this villa dumps their problems onto her!”</p>
<p>“So what do we do?” Noah asked. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow, we all make sure Yael and Bobby talk. And in honor of both of them we call it Operation Yobby” Gary proposed, Chelsea squealed. </p>
<p>“That’s so adorable! I’m in!” </p>
<p>Everyone else nodded, just then the terrace door opened, Yael stood behind it. </p>
<p>“Oi, are we having a meeting?” She said with a fake smile. </p>
<p>“Something like that, I thought you and Bobby were going to talk,” Lucas motioned for her to sit between him and Chelsea. </p>
<p>“I told him to talk to Valentina,” Yael sat down. </p>
<p>“Why?” Everyone in the group collectively rolled their eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh stop it,” Yael noticed their expressions, “He is coupled up with her, no matter how much I want to talk to him, she should come first” </p>
<p>“I would personally like to speak to whoever made you such a good person so I ask them why they didn’t make you an a self centered asshole” Lucas declared, Yael stared at him in shock. “You need to be a self centered asshole, Yael. There is a time and a place for everything, and you have been nice for too long. You need to go out there and think of yourself, you can’t let Valentina steal Bobby like that from you” </p>
<p>“But what if Bobby doesn’t want me?” Yael said back, “If he is going to be with me, I want him to be with me because he wants to. I’m not going to fight Valentina, for a man that may or may not want to be with me”</p>
<p>“Yael, you’re not getting it—” Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and just like that Lucas knew it was going to go down.  </p>
<p>Lucas signal for Gary, Noah, and Chelsea to leave, they got up as Yael began to unveil her emotions. They walked out right before every emotion that she had been holding onto reappeared in the form of anger. </p>
<p>“WHAT AM I NOT GETTING?! IF BOBBY WANTED TO BE WITH ME HE WOULD HAVE TALKED TO ME BY NOW, BUT NO WE ARE STILL GOING FUCKING BACK AND FORTH LIKE SOME DOG CHASING ITS TAIL, I BEEN BACK FOR 3 FUCKING DAYS, DID HE NEVER HAVE A SPARE MOMENT?” </p>
<p>Lucas was taken back, but he realized that Yael needed to hear some truths, “AND JUST HOW MUCH EFFORT HAVE YOU BEEN PUTTING? YOU WALK AWAY ANYTIME YOUR ALONE WITH HIM! FACE IT YAEL, BOTH OF YOU KEEP PUTTING OFF THE CONVERSATION BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH AFRAID OF YOUR FEELINGS” </p>
<p>“SO I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO FIX EVERYTHING, OF COURSE! IT’S NOT LIKE HE WAS THE ONE THAT SWITCHED ME,” Yael kept screaming at him. </p>
<p>“THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING, I’M SAYING THAT RELATIONSHIPS ARE TWO SIDED YAEL! BOTH OF YOU SHOULD BE OUT THERE TRYING TO BE WITH EACH OTHER IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT!” Lucas fought her screams with some of his own. </p>
<p>“THAT IS EXACTLY THE POINT I'M TRYING TO MAKE! ALL HE DOES IS LOOK AT ME HOW IS THAT ANY KIND OF REASSURANCE” Yael was getting tired at this point. </p>
<p>“WHAT DO YOU WANT THE POOR GUY TO DO IF THE GIRL WON'T LEAVE HIS SIDE? AND YOU HAVEN'T EXACTLY TRIED EITHER” Lucas just had to make that last point clear. </p>
<p>“MAYBE I JUST WANT HIM TO FIGHT FOR ME, MAYBE I JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT IF HE IS GIVEN THE OPTION THAT I’M HIS FIRST CHOICE” </p>
<p>Lucas didn’t know how to respond after that, Yael raised herself from her seat, she was cursing out everyone. She began tasting salt and her vision was blurred, she had started crying in between that screaming match. </p>
<p>However, she didn’t make it very far out the door as soon as she entered the dressing room someone wrapped their arms around her. Her vision might have been blurred but Bobby touch was something she had grown familiar with. </p>
<p>She let herself cry for a moment before images of Valentina popped in her head, she pulled away from him, “No, you can’t” </p>
<p>“Yael, it’s been you, it is you, it will always be you” </p>
<p>The look in his eyes was pure sincerity but Yael just couldn’t process it. He tried to pull her back in his arms but she backed away.</p>
<p>“No, you can’t tell me that when you have Valentina, it’s not right” </p>
<p>It was getting harder to breathe, the room was getting hotter with every second she spent there. Her fight or flight response activated and she took off running, away from everything and everyone. </p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe. </em>
  <em>Breathe. </em>
  <em>Breathe. </em>
</p>
<p>No matter what she did, she still felt hot, even if the breeze from outside was hitting her at full force. She jumped into the pool in a desperate attempt to stop whatever was happening. </p>
<p>Bobby ran after her but Gary and Noah stopped him. </p>
<p>“Give her some time to cool off Bobby, she is going through a lot of emotions,” they told him, trying to calm him. </p>
<p>“Oh for fucks sake! I can’t just let her go like that, we need to talk” Bobby tried to push past them, desperately trying to reach for his love. </p>
<p>“Look Bobs, we want nothing more than for you guys to talk but you she is obviously upset, it’s not a good idea for you guys to talk” Gary explained, he wrapped his arm around Bobby and led him to the couch, “Chelsea is already checking up on her, she isn’t alone” </p>
<p>Bobby nodded, once again the circumstances were pulling them apart. </p>
<p>“Have you ended it with Valentina?” Noah asked him. </p>
<p>“Not fully, I was about to when I heard Lucas and Yael screaming in the terrace.” Bobby shook his head. </p>
<p>“Well at least your taking the initiative, but you need to understand Yael won't be with you until you and Valentina are no longer a thing” </p>
<p>Yael had made that more than clear with her actions, Bobby sighed and nodded. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to bed Bobs, I promise you, Yael is fine” Gary pulled him up. </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to take the couch tonight” Bobby told his friends, Noah and Gary agreed to bring him his clothes, and some bedding. </p>
<p>Bobby would no longer stay in bed with Valentina, he just couldn’t do it anymore. As he laid on the couch he tried to stay awake so he could see Chelsea and Yael walk back in but that never happened. Slowly, his tear filled eyes closed and sleep carried him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we are getting closer my dudes, or are we?</p>
<p>hope you enjoyed! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dates Gone Wrong (Day 20)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bobby and yael should talk, but will they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Dates Gone Wrong (Day 20) </strong>
</p>
<p>Yael woke the next day to her eyes filling with light. She awoke startled and damp. She wasn’t aroused, she was literally wet from last night's pool dip. There was noise coming from the kitchen, the smell of chlorine and something sweet filled her nostrils. </p>
<p>The chlorine scent quickly overpowered whatever smell was coming from the kitchen, she needed a shower. She made her way inside, Bobby, Lucas, Gary and Noah were sitting in the kitchen, Bobby was making breakfast as usual. </p>
<p>When she saw everyone she automatically put on a smile, she won’t acknowledge yesterday. She is fine, like always. </p>
<p>“Morning Yael!” Gary enthusiastically called out for her, she gave them a small wave and a smile. “You alright, love?” </p>
<p>“No,” she answered simply, the boys turned to look at her, for the first time she had given another answer other than <em>yeah</em>, “But I will be as soon as I wash this chlorine off me” </p>
<p>“Yael—” Lucas rolled his eyes, typical Yael, of course she wouldn’t admit she isn’t alright. </p>
<p>“It’s the truth!” Yael remarked back with a smirk, “You know me always fresher than a lettuce” </p>
<p>“What does that even mean?” Noah questioned, setting his cup of tea on the counter.</p>
<p>“It means whatever you want it to mean,” Yael enjoyed leaving the boys confused, “Now if you excuse me, I have a shower to get to” </p>
<p>She blew them a kiss, threw up a peace sign and walked away. </p>
<p>“Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside her head, like I get it they are sayings or whatever, but where does she get so many from? The other day she told me, even the dead get heavy when they feel like someone is carrying them, like what the hell does that mean?” Lucas asked no one in particular. </p>
<p>“You think that one is weird? The other day she told me the dead and the unwanted both stink after three days,” Gary set his mug down and told everyone. </p>
<p>“She once told me, the cactus will be seen only when it has prickly pears,” Noah shared his experience now, “But I think I understand that one”</p>
<p>Bobby could only smile as he recalled the time in the communal bedroom at night, him and Yael were trading words of wisdom from their countries in an attempt to find which country had the weirdest and best ones, needless to say Bobby had heard each of those saying and knew their meaning as well. </p>
<p>“What about you Bobby? How many sayings has Yael told you?” the boys wondered, surely it had to have been a lot, it was. </p>
<p>“A lot, and its adorable as hell watching her trying to translate them since they are originally in Spanish” Bobby grinned happily, before they could get into the conversation of what they meant Rahim made his way to the kitchen and the conversation switched from Yael to eggs. </p>
<p>Rahim was going on about how poached eggs were the best, Bobby was disagreeing when Yael walked in humming a tune to an unfamiliar song. </p>
<p>“Yael! You look lovely today” Gary was the first to notice her, she smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Thanks Gaz,” she moved to make herself a cup of coffee, when Bobby turned around his eyes traveled down her body, she looked absolutely gorgeous in her blue square bikini especially with her damp curly hair. </p>
<p>“Yael, what is the best way to eat eggs?” Rahim was on a quest to prove Bobby wrong. </p>
<p>“Mmh… I’m a basic bitch, I like my eggs scrambled, in an omelette if I’m feeling extra fancy” Yael turned around stirring her cup of coffee. </p>
<p>“Okay but what about poached eggs?” Rahim was persistent, Yael shrugged, “You have no taste” </p>
<p>Yael laughed and nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. </p>
<p>“That’s because Yael prefers dippy eggs,” Bobby said smiling. </p>
<p>“Aren’t dippy eggs the same thing as poached eggs? I mean the yolk is uncooked” Yael laughed at Bobby’s fake offense expression, “Sorry if I sound uncultured” </p>
<p>Bobby was about to explain the difference when the rest of the girls arrived. </p>
<p>“What were you guys talking about?” </p>
<p>“Eggs,” All five of those present in the kitchen answered, everyone else seemed confused. </p>
<p>“We are trading our best egg recipes, I thought the boys needed a few tips from a real kitchen expert” Yael said teasingly looking at Bobby. </p>
<p>“If I didn’t know better I'd say you're trying to take my place” Bobby replied in the same tone, looking at her smugly. </p>
<p>“And what are you going to do about it?” That phrase never failed to bring on the sexual tension, and the tone in which it left her mouth was way too flirty for it to not cause that effect. Their brains filled with the memory of a certain moment in the Hideaway shower. </p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby was slowly making his way down her body, his tongue worshipping and claiming all the way to her heat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck—Bobby” She moaned, hips buckling involuntarily, her hands trying to guide his head to where she needed him the most. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not yet babe,” She felt him smirk against her thigh, he hooked it over his shoulder, opening her to him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bobby, please” She whimpered as his breath hit her core, he dragged a finger along her wetness. She moaned at the sensation but it wasn’t enough. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re so wet for me, darling” Bobby breathed against her, she looked down at him and saw him sucking on the finger that just touched her, it drove her insane. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And what are you going to do about it?” She barely managed to say before he took her clit in his mouth. </em>
</p>
<p>When they came back to reality Bobby excused himself immediately and Yael squeezed her thighs together before she practically ran away from everyone with her coffee in her hand. </p>
<p>The sexual tension did not go unnoticed, the girls all chose to just move on from whatever was happening in that kitchen, even Valentina, who had noticed that happened but was acting clueless because her ego told her to. Valentina had tried to do a lot to get Bobby to sleep with her, and here comes Yael who with a few words managed to get Bobby to wank off in the bathroom, her ego was hurt to say the least. </p>
<p>Bobby came back a few minutes later, he had taken care of himself. Luckily the attention and teasing from the lads only lasted a few minutes as the Villa welcomed in two new girls. Bobby couldn’t care for either of them, he wanted Yael and that was the end, he wasn’t interested in anyone else. </p>
<p>Lucas seemed excited though and Bobby’s blood boiled just a little bit, he better not leave Yael single again. However, when he saw Yael completely unbothered he calmed down, after all they were a friendship couple, they probably had an agreement. </p>
<p>So when he found himself sitting with Lucas, Gary and Yael by the sunloungers he tried to enjoy it. The new girls were being shown around by Graham and Elijah, not Gary surprisingly. </p>
<p>“I think Elisa might fancy me” Lucas told Yael, she smiled at him, “What do you think?” </p>
<p>“I think Elisa might fancy me” Yael said, a smirk playing on her lips, Lucas jaw dropped a little bit. Bobby and Gary burst out laughing. </p>
<p>“But do you fancy her?” Lucas looked at Yael for the answer. She winked, setting her sunglasses down and laying down on the sun loungers trying to relax. The boys were shocked.</p>
<p> “She an attractive woman, but she isn’t my type” </p>
<p>Bobby laid down on the sun lounger, putting on his sunglasses like Yael. Lucas and Gary nodded at each other, Operation Yobby was a go. </p>
<p>“Lucas, mate, will you help me look for my water bottle?” Gary asked casually, doing his best to play it off.</p>
<p>“Of course, lets go,” they stood up, they pound it as they walked away leaving them alone. They looked around for Chelsea in case she missed this and didn’t do her part of the plan. </p>
<p>Bobby and Yael turned to look at each other through their sunglasses. </p>
<p>“I guess we should have that chat,” Yael suggested and motioned to the empty terrace, Bobby nodded and they once again tried to go into the terrace. </p>
<p>Chelsea (who had been keeping an eye on them from the fire pit) saw the sneaking off and distracted Valentina so they could get away. She also sent a signal to Noah that they were leaving, Noah would then take his place outside the dressing room and not allow anyone in until they were done speaking.</p>
<p>Operation Yobby was now in full swing.</p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” </p>
<p>“Well this is awfully familiar,” Yael groaned as they were once again interupted by someone getting a stupid text. Bobby gave her a smile even though he himself wanted to crush every phone in this Villa. </p>
<p>Still, duty called and they made their way to the new girls. </p>
<p>Bobby panicked when Jo chose him for a date, if he only he could say no. Valentina took his hand, her reassurance did nothing as it wasn’t hers whose reassurance he was after. His amber eyes looked for Yael’s hazel ones, she met his gaze and saw the bit of panic behind them. She smiled at him and gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay,  Bobby calmed down after that. </p>
<p>Jo also picked Ibrahim, which Shannon seemed to be way too cool with. Hope was not as cool when Elisa chose Noah. Yael seemed so enthusiastic about Lucas going on a date with Elisa, she immediately hugged him and offered her help for when he got ready.</p>
<p>“I’m a supportive friend,” was her answer to when the girls asked her why.</p>
<p>“Come on best friend, we need to make you look AMAZING!” Yael grabbed Lucas hand and eagerly pulled him into the Villa. </p>
<p>“You’re more excited than I am!” Lucas laughed and ran with Yael. The rest of the boys who were going on dates trailed behind them, the new girls went to get ready. </p>
<p>“I hope you know I'm not actually helping you” Yael flung herself on the bed. </p>
<p>Bobby smiled. </p>
<p>“Why are you here then?” Lucas brough one of his hands up in confusion, before throwing a pillow at her. </p>
<p>“I want to avoid the whole <em>Yael, you need to start caring about Lucas. Stop friendzoning him. You could get dumped!</em> Yeah, I really don’t want to be around that sort of negativity,” Yael said grabbing a pillow, “Honestly, just go and enjoy yourselves, have fun and I’ll try to keep the girls at peace” </p>
<p>“That’s a real wing woman right there,” Lucas happily declared as he searched for his clothes. </p>
<p>Yael covered herself with a pillow to give the boys privacy to change. </p>
<p>“You all look very handsome!” Yael complimented them after they informed her it was safe to open their eyes. </p>
<p>“You know, sometimes I feel like you girls forget that we need to be hyped up too,” Noah commented half joking but also saying the truth.</p>
<p>“I know, that’s why I always compliment whoever I’m coupled up with. You guys need self esteem too,” she smiled at them. </p>
<p>Bobby recalled all the times she called him gorgeous, handsome, pretty, cute, adorable, hot, fit and every word in between. She surely made him feel attractive which he never felt like he was, and for that he was thankful for, it gave him a small glimpse into how she saw him. </p>
<p>The boys soon announced they were ready and Yael insisted on taking pictures of them for their Instagrams. </p>
<p>“Work it, yes, fierce” Yael continued to hype them as she took pictures of them all together. The boys laughed and would switch positions every so often, “Fuck it up boys! Yes!” </p>
<p>The photoshoot session ended and Yael refused to show them the pictures until they got back. </p>
<p>“Have fun, but like stay respectul okay? All of you” Yael looked at them so sweetly, she really wanted them to enjoy this, “And please don’t feel guilty for having fun. If I catch you guys feeling guilty, you’re going to be catching something too and its these hands” </p>
<p>Everyone laughed and they went out onto the lawn, the boys and new girls left. </p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why Yael is so chill? Like, hun, you could get dumped if Lucas clicks with Elisa” Lottie exclaimed, Yael was thankful for her sunglasses as they allowed her to roll her eyes without anyone knowing. </p>
<p>“Lucas deserves his chance at love. I want him to be happy with someone, we’ve all established that his happiness isn’t with me. If Lucas clicking with Elisa or anyone else means I go home than so be it” </p>
<p>“That’s a noble way to think Yael,” Marisol said looking at her kind of sadly. </p>
<p>Yael absolutely despised being pitied. </p>
<p>“It’s what a friend would do, I know he would do the same for me if it was an option” Yael excused herself after that and went into the bedroom for a quick nap. </p>
<p>Her sleeping schedule had been kind of fucked since Casa Amor. Where she would lay for hours just thinking of Bobby. Upon coming back she awoke way too early and slept way too little, often times not even sleeping in her own bed. So now she took every given opportunity to nap even for a little bit. </p>
<p>It was a peaceful nap that was of course interrupted like all the other pleasurable things in the Villa. Shannon awoke Yael by slightly shaking her. </p>
<p>“Yael, I need your help” Shannon sat on the bed next to her, Yael yawned and motioned for her to continue, “The boys are back from their dates, I need to know what happened on Ibrahim’s date” </p>
<p>“Then talk to him about it” Yael sleepily answer, laying back down and clutching onto the sheets. </p>
<p>“I’m the person he would most likely lie to, Yael talk to him for me” Shannon expressed. </p>
<p>“Why would you ever want to be with someone that would lie to you?” Yael, still very much half asleep, answered. </p>
<p>“Yael, please. I can find out about Lucas' date, we can trade information,” Shannon tried again, growing impatient with Yael’s lack of interest. </p>
<p>“Whatever Lucas did or didn’t do on his date is his business, if he wants to tell me he will, but I’m fine with not knowing. I’m sorry Shannon” Yael could not be more unbothered. </p>
<p>“What about Bobby?” Shannon tried one last thing. </p>
<p>“The same applies” Yael answered, “But I have a feeling Valentina might want to know so, ask her” </p>
<p>Yael turned around and tried not to think about Bobby’s date. Shannon huffed and left the room. Yael inevitably got up to go check on Lucas and maybe Bobby. She found the boys sitting in bean bags discussing everything. There were no more bean bags available so she sat on the grass. </p>
<p>“Did you guys have fun?” That was the only question she would ask, it was all she wanted for them after all. If they want to share more information than that’s on them. </p>
<p>“Yeah we did!” Ibrahim answered, he was smiling a lot. </p>
<p>“I’m glad! Where did you go?” Yael replied with enthusiasm </p>
<p>“A couples spa” Noah nodded.</p>
<p>“Fancy!” Yael replied and didn’t say anything after that. </p>
<p>“You’re not going to ask us what happened?” Lucas raised his eyebrows at her. </p>
<p>“What you did or didn’t do on the date is none of my business, I’m not going to show up here and demand answers, it should be your decision if you want to talk to me about it” Yael shrugged, “I’m just the fun police” </p>
<p>“Well you’re a breath of fresh air” Noah said lowly, Yael laughed. </p>
<p>“The girls are giving you a hard time?” </p>
<p>“More like suffocating to get answers,” Bobby answered. </p>
<p>
  <em>And you don’t even know what is coming hun. </em>
</p>
<p>Just at that moment, Shannon and Valentina appeared. </p>
<p>“Yael, let’s go have a chat. I want to tell you all about my date,” Lucas stood up and helped Yael stand up as well, they walked to the fire pit. </p>
<p>Lucas went on to explain that there was no spark and told him a little bit about the date in a couples spa. He also made a point to tell her that Bobby kept Jo at an arm's length. </p>
<p>While they were still talking Chelsea’s scream was heard. </p>
<p>Yael had no idea it would start what it did. She did tell Chelsea that it had been wrong for her to say it to the whole group, she should have spoken to Shannon. But she also told Elisa that she should have spoken to Shannon and not told Chelsea. And she told Jo she shouldn’t have lied. Everyone was in the wrong and they were all too damn stubborn to accept it, except for Chelsea who in Yael's mind wasn't in the wrong, it was so obvious Elisa told Chelsea because she knew Chelsea would tell. That might be Yael’s bias coming through but at least Chelsea seemed like she didn’t know better and tried to apologize .</p>
<p>“Sorry girls, I was just trying to help” Yael saw Bobby sadly walk away when the fight moved into the kitchen, his shoulders slumped, “I’ll be by the pool if anyone needs me” </p>
<p>Yael felt an anger rise within her. Nobody was going to make her love feel sad, that’s for sure. </p>
<p>“All of you need to shut the fuck up,” Yael finally told the girls, they all stopped talking to look at her, “Bobby was just trying to help and you guys made him upset, that’s not right” </p>
<p>“Give it a break Yael, you guys aren’t even together,” Elisa rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Does it look like I give a shit if we are together or not? You made him upset, all he was trying to do was help you with your drama,” Yael clenched her fists, trying her best to not completely go off on the girls.</p>
<p>“Yael—” </p>
<p>“No. All of you are a bunch of hypocrites. You pushed him away as he was trying to help but what exactly were you going to do in a few minutes, ask for my fucking opinion and expect me to solve YOUR fucking problems even when I don’t want to. At least he fucking offered” </p>
<p>“None of you better come up to him after this, and expect him to solve your problems when I didn’t. Because the fucking moment you do, I’m going to give you a damn reminder of what you told him five minutes ago” </p>
<p>And with that she stormed out of the kitchen to find Bobby. He was by the pool like he said he would be. His legs dipped in the water, Yael felt herself calm down at the sight of him. </p>
<p>She took a seat next to him, hopefully if Lucas was a good wingman he would help a girl out and keep Valentina away.</p>
<p>“Hey Yael,” Bobby said softly when he felt someone sitting next to him, “You look amazing tonight by the way, just like every other night” </p>
<p>Yael took off her heels and dangled her feet in the water smiling, “Thanks, Bobby” </p>
<p>“Sorry I wasn’t much help back there” he said not meeting her gaze, “I was just worried about you a lot, but I think I might have made things worse” </p>
<p>Yael wanted to pull him in her arms, her heart beating faster, a certain feeling settled in her stomach. </p>
<p>“You did nothing wrong, Bobby!” Yael thought that was best, she knew how he always wanted to keep everyone happy. </p>
<p>“You really think?” He looked at her finally, hope filled in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not your fault everyone was too caught up in the argument” Yael said softly looking at him. </p>
<p>“You’re right, you’re so right” he declared, “I hate seeing people argue like that. I never used to care about drama. Save if for the stage or the TV screen, you know?” </p>
<p>“I’ll protect you” Yael looked at him, “I’ll throw hands with whoever comes at you with drama” </p>
<p>Bobby laughed when she threw 2 punches into the air, “Oh please do” </p>
<p>They were both quiet for a second before Bobby continued, “It's just different here. I feel responsible for everything. And that means I always want to fix everything. You know, like… with us and everything and all that history” </p>
<p>
  <em>Us, fix us. </em>
</p>
<p>A choir of angels began singing in her head, finally some reassurance. </p>
<p>“It’s the same. I always want to fix this kind of stuff. And when I can’t, it’s like…” Bobby struggled to say the next part, “My whole world falls apart a little bit” </p>
<p>Yael wondered if his world had fallen apart because they weren’t together, just like hers had. </p>
<p>Bobby kicked the water with a sigh, little drops fell onto Yael’s thighs. </p>
<p>“Trust me, it’s not your responsibility to fix everything” Yael wanted to make that clear before she tried to cheer him up, she dipped her hands into the pool and splashed him. </p>
<p>“Way to put someone out of their misery” Bobby laughed as his jeans got wet. </p>
<p>“Aha” Yael nodded happily, Bobby replied by sending back a wave that drenched her. “This war!” </p>
<p>They laughed and spent some time splashing each other, the drama long forgotten, it was still going on but the only sound they heard was each other’s laughs, they made each other happy. </p>
<p>Yael eventually pushed Bobby into the pool completely, she tried to stand up but Bobby grabbed her hips and pulled her into the pool with him. His hands moved from her legs to her waist, inevitably pulling her closer.</p>
<p>Everything was forgotten and she placed a hand on his chest and the other caressed his jawline. Bobby leaned into her touch. </p>
<p>“I miss you so much,” he whispered, Yael was hit by the vulnerability in his voice. She smiled at him, her eyes started shining like the stars right above them. </p>
<p>“I miss you, more than you can imagine.” Her own vulnerability scared her, this was the first time she had admitted that to someone other than herself (also maybe Chelsea and Priya during Casa Amor). </p>
<p>Bobby’s eyes lit up at the sound of those words, she just picked up all the pieces of his world and glued them back together. Once again she reaffirmed what he realized in Casa Amor, his world is so much better if she is in it.</p>
<p>“Bobby,” she called out for him, he looked at her, eyes filled with love, “hold me, please” </p>
<p>Bobby completely wrapped her up, pressing her body completely onto his, she rested her head on his shoulder, her hands were wrapped around him squeezing him so tight like she didn’t want to let go. She let herself enjoy this moment, she had missed him so much, she longed to be in his arms since Lucas chose her at the Disaster recoupling. As much as she wanted to kiss him she didn’t let herself get that far, at least not until he left Valentina, if he even left her.</p>
<p>They held each other until the lights started shutting off, signifying it was time for bed. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Lucas, Chelsea, Gary and Noah were watching from the kitchen, everyone had already gone inside except for them. </p>
<p>“We might have not gotten them to speak but at least they got this moment” Lucas declared, as they embraced. </p>
<p>“Baby steps, hopefully tomorrow we get them there,” Gary said, they all went inside the villa to get ready for bed. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bobby whispered in Yael’s ear, “This chat actually meant a lot to me, Yael. And not only that, you really do, like… mean a lot to me too” </p>
<p>Yael couldn’t see him but she felt him smile from ear to ear against her skin. </p>
<p>“You mean a lot to me too,” she replied, she placed a kiss on his shoulder but that was it. </p>
<p>Bobby’s skin was left tingling, nobody’s touch could awaken him like hers did. </p>
<p>All the lights turned off completely, “we should head to bed” </p>
<p>“Yeah we should,” Yael pulled away from him, she splashed him one last time before she swam away from him laughing. Bobby just fonded over her like he usually did. </p>
<p>Together they went into the villa quietly, Yael headed upstairs and Bobby into the restroom to change. He made his way to the bedroom, everyone was already in bed. He expected to find Yael there next to Lucas but she wasn’t. </p>
<p>He stayed awake until she did, she appeared 15 minutes later and laid on her side of the bed. Their beds were right next to each other, if they turned away from their partners they could see each other, which was what they did. </p>
<p>“You alright?” Bobby asked quietly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I just had to take a quick shower. I don’t like sleeping with chlorine in my hair,” she answered, even through the dark he could see her bright smile. </p>
<p>“Of course,” he laughed softly, “Sweet dreams, Yael” </p>
<p>“Sweet dreams, love” She replied yawning. </p>
<p>Today was better, but that talk still needed to happen, but life really just isn’t in their favor. </p>
<p>- </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for the encouraging comments! one quick question, should I continue this story until the finale or stop once they get together? </p>
<p>hope you enjoyed reading! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Girls Day Out (Day 21)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Yael is a lot of things Bobby, but there is one thing she won’t ever be, and that’s a side chick”</p>
<p>It's intervention time for Bobby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Girls Day Out (Day 21) </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck this villa. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck this girls trip. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck everyone. </em>
</p>
<p>Yael thought as she was already done with everything. Everyone refused to apologize and insulted her along the way. Even though she made it clear she didn’t want to help, somehow she ended up here. </p>
<p>
  <em>All I want to do is go home. </em>
</p>
<p>The conversation finally seemed to be over without anyone coming to a resolution. </p>
<p>“While we are all getting this out in the open, I think it’s time Yael and Valentina also cleared the air,” Hope suggested. </p>
<p>
  <em>You gotta be kidding me. </em>
</p>
<p>Yael and Valentina both groaned. </p>
<p>“Come on, both of you also have things to talk about” Lottie also encouraged. </p>
<p>Yael doesn’t regret the moment in the pool with Bobby, but there is some guilt inside of her. She told herself she wouldn't crack on with bobby if Valentina was in the picture and as of yesterday she still was. </p>
<p>“They are right,” Yael looked at Valentina, “I’m sorry about the moment in the pool yesterday, I wasn’t thinking very straight and didn’t think about your couple at all” </p>
<p>Valentina analyzed Yael’s features, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. She thought back to every moment these past couple days. Yael always tried to be the bigger person in everything, she always meant what she said, or at least that’s what she has been told. </p>
<p>“I’m also sorry if at any point I have disrespected your couple with my actions. That has never been my intention, I hope you know that”</p>
<p>“I accept your apology, I understand how you could have gotten caught up in the moment. Other than that moment you have been really respectful of my couple and I have to recognize that,” Valentina said looking at Yael. </p>
<p>They gave each other a nod, signifining that their drama was put in the past. </p>
<p>“Well that was fast,” Marisol had been fully prepared to back up Yael but she didn’t need to. </p>
<p>“That’s what happens when adults talk, Yael couldn’t help but throw that subtle shade towards the rest of the girls. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile in the Villa…</em>
</p>
<p>“I guess Operation Yobby is going to be on hold until the girls get back,” Lucas slumped next to Gary and Noah at the gym. </p>
<p>“We can still talk to Bobby about how he feels, we need to get it through his head that Yael won’t be back with him until he officially leaves Valentina, and that Valentina isn’t just going to disappear.” Noah suggested looking at the boys, they all turned their gaze to the pool where Bobby was hanging out with Graham and Elijah. </p>
<p>“Operation get Bobby to stop being an eejit is on the move” The lads stood up. </p>
<p>“That’s a terrible name, and Yael would agree” Gary cringed at the name while they made their way to the pool. “How about just Operation Bobby’s Feelings?” Gary said with a shrug. </p>
<p>“Okay we need to work on the name, both of those suck” Noah shook his head as they all went into the pool. </p>
<p>“What are you guys planning? I’m great with names, remember Operation Nope?” Bobby overheard what Noah had said. </p>
<p>“Yael’s dog is pregnant and she asked us for names,” Noah thought quickly. </p>
<p>Bobby might be an eejit but he isn’t dumb. Yeah, Yael’s dog is pregnant but she promised her nieces and nephews they would name them, there was no way she was asking for suggestions. Bobby let it go though. </p>
<p>“Anyways Bobby, we need to talk” the boys huddled together around him, Bobby felt a little threatened. </p>
<p>“Is this an intervention?” Bobby tried to joke through his nervousness. </p>
<p>“Kind of,” Noah replied, “I’ve already had this chat with you once but you clearly need it again because you aren’t getting it” </p>
<p>“Okay, Noah, bruv, a little harsh” Gary set a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling with Valentina?” Lucas started it off. That caught the attention of the rest of the lads who turned to join the conversation. </p>
<p>“She is a lovely girl but I think we all know that she isn’t for me,” Bobby scratched the back of his head. </p>
<p>“Okay, and Yael?” Gary moved on after they got the answer they wanted. </p>
<p>
  <em>I love her. </em>
</p>
<p>“I care a lot about her, and it kind of scares me,” Bobby revealed to his friends. </p>
<p>“Bobby, why did you switch? I don’t think you’ve ever told us,” Noah felt like this was the root of the problems and Bobby <em>needed</em> to explain. “Did you not trust Yael to stay loyal?” </p>
<p>“It’s not that” Bobby immediately replied shaking his head, “I just didn’t trust myself to keep her happy, that's all” </p>
<p>“Bobby—” the boys said in sympathy ready to give him a self esteem boost. </p>
<p>“I’m going to be honest. I don’t see myself deserving of her. She is just the best person I’ve ever met, she is funny, she is gorgeous, she has a heart of gold but she can also put me in my place and…” Bobby spoke fast, but stopped to take a breath, “When we got the Casa Amor video and she was picture laughing with like 3 different guys, I just that that was it, she found someone better than me, someone who deserves her and in pure panic I choose Valentina because she reminds me of Yael. And just in case Yael did come back with someone that made her happier, I didn’t want her to feel guilty if I stayed single.” </p>
<p>The boys could understand where he was coming from, his fears were completely justified but he needed to tell Yael, he couldn’t just keep them bottled up. </p>
<p>“Bobby, Yael laughs at everything, and most of the time she isn’t even laughing at something someone said she laughing at something she said or you said” Lucas told him the truth, Yael was a pretty playful person that just goes around laughing most of the time. “We didn’t see the entirety of those clips for all we know she friendzoned all the boys in Casa Amor” </p>
<p>“Oh she did, from the beginning she said she wasn’t interested” Graham and Elijah nodded. “The lads who were after her were very persistent, she is very outgoing by nature, but she took every opportunity to friend zone them. But they just didn’t get it, they kept going after her until she flat out said no, and even then they <em>were all like you don’t know what Bobby is doing behind your back</em>. And she was all like<em> well then I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it</em>. And then she’d walk away and just hang out by herself or the girls” </p>
<p>“Oh Bobby! She was so excited when she came back. I was sitting next to her and I’ve never seen someone so happy and excited for something. She fully believed in her heart that you would come back single, and when you didn’t, I think I heard her heart break,” Gary looked at him sadly. He watched Bobby’s expression change to a look of hurt, which wasn’t the intention but he had to realize the damage of his actions. </p>
<p>“Yael is Yael though. She would never try it on with you because of Valentina, because she is so conscious and considerate of everyone’s feelings but her own,” Noah added, Bobby nodded. </p>
<p>“Look Bobby, I’m not supposed to tell you this but Yael has considered leaving” Hopefully Lucas knowledge of Yael’s mind would help him out, “I won’t tell you her words exactly but she doesn’t want to be with anyone that isn’t you. She wants you Bobby but she doesn’t want to hurt anyone” </p>
<p>“I want her too but—” Bobby did not want to hurt Valentina, she was a good person for the most part.</p>
<p>“You brought this upon yourself Bobs. You either tell Valentina that you don’t want to be with her anymore or you lose Yael,” Lucas set his hand around Bobby, “Yael is a lot of things Bobby, but there is one thing she won’t ever be, and that’s a side chick” </p>
<p>For the rest of the time the lads had fun, they tried to distract Bobby from what he would eventually have to face. It seemed to work as he had a lot of fun, either that or he was a really good actor. </p>
<p>When the girls came back left afternoon the boys gathered outside to greet them. By the looks on their faces their trip had gone okay, which was confirmed by the girls themselves. </p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text” Yael exclaimed as she got out of the Jeep. “<em>Islanders, the public have been voting for a couple to prepare dinner tonight for everyone…</em>” </p>
<p>“Awright, I hope it’s me” Bobby said excitedly, obviously he hoped it was him, was almost certain it would be him since he is the chef of the Villa after all. </p>
<p>“I hope I get to serve my special salad” Said new girl Elisa, also excited. </p>
<p>“<em>The couple chosen are… Yael and Lucas</em>” Yael read the next text. </p>
<p>“Cooking! What a nice activity to do with your best friend!” Lucas wrapped an arm around Yael, she laughed. </p>
<p>“Absolutely the best, best friend! Let's get ready!” They walked inside the Villa together, Lucas talking about some food magazine his mom used to read. </p>
<p>“Well at least they seem enthusiastic,” Valentina came over and kissed Bobby’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, we’re dying. I don’t think either of them can cook for shit” Bobby was never one to judge a cook, well yes he was, but he tried not to. But by the stories Yael had shared with him about her experiences cooking he was a bit skeptical. And Lucas is so posh he probably has never touched a stove in his life. </p>
<p>“I actually think Yael might be a good cook” Valentina shrugged, Bobby smiled, “What? She always raves about how good her parents cook, they have to have taught her something” </p>
<p>Yael had actually moved out of her parents house when she was 17, her parents definitely did not teach her how to cook before she moved out, all though they were amazing cooks. </p>
<p>“We’re just going to have to wait and see,” Bobby said and they went inside the villa to get ready. </p>
<p>Noah was ironing Bobby’s clothes, Bobby was focused on what type of cologne he would put on today. </p>
<p>“You should wear the YSL one,” he was snapped out of his thoughts by Yael wandering into the room. Of course she chose that one, <em>YSL La Nuit De L'Homme</em>, was her favorite cologne on him. She might not say it but she always got a little closer to him when he wore it, always rested her head on his shoulder, she just loved that cologne and the way it mixed with Bobby’s natural scent. </p>
<p>His mouth hung open slightly, she was a goddess. The gold dress with a high neck that exposed her cleavage and cutouts on the side of her waist going into her thigh. </p>
<p>Fuck fuck fuck. </p>
<p>She probably wasn’t wearing any underwear. </p>
<p>“Hey, can I borrow one of your aprons?” She snapped him out of his thoughts before he could remember the last time she didn’t wear anything. </p>
<p>“Yeah sure,” he said, trying to keep his gaze from wandering to her amazing cleavage, “they are in that drawer over there” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” she smiled and went over to where he pointed. She went down into the drawer, her dress going up a little bit over her thighs. </p>
<p>“Bobby! Oh my god! These are adorable!” She exclaimed upon seeing them, giggling as she read them, “Where did you buy them? Because I need them in my life even if I don’t cook” </p>
<p>Bobby laughed, at that moment he felt like he found the one. If she could appreciate his food pun aprons she was it. </p>
<p>“Can I use this one?” She held up an apron that his sister gave him. It had a pretty cute cartoon of some peas and at the top said <em>spread hap-pea-ness</em>. “Please?” </p>
<p>She gave him the cutest puppy eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, how could he possibly say no. </p>
<p>“Of course, take whichever one you’d like!” He encouraged her, she thanked him and put on that apron.</p>
<p>She was a vision in his apron, in anything really, but Bobby liked when she wore his things.</p>
<p>“Tell my sous chef whenever he is done fixing his hair that I’m already outside, please” with that she made her way into the kitchen. </p>
<p>When Lucas came back into the room Bobby informed him that Yael was already outside. He nodded and went to the kitchen ready to begin cooking with Yael. Bobby and the rest of the islanders continued getting ready. </p>
<p>“So how good of a cook are you?” Lucas asked Yael as they looked at the array of things they could make. </p>
<p>“I consider myself a decent cook, no where on Bobby’s or Gary’s nan’s level but I can definitely pull my weight” Yael replied, “You?” </p>
<p>“Let’s just say thank god you know how to cook,” Lucas admitted biting his lip. “I thought you didn’t cook, based on what Bobby has told us” </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to seem to perfect you know,” Yael smiled and walked around the table waiting for an idea to strike. </p>
<p>“I seem to recall a story about you causing a small stove fire,” Lucas raised his eyebrows at Yael. </p>
<p>“Rookie mistake” Yael laughed, “After I moved out, every time I went home my parents actually taught me how to cook, I have been living on my own since I was 17, I’m 23 now, that’s 6 years of learning and 6 years of me trying to cook on my own. You actually pick up on a few things from your mistakes” </p>
<p>“So you feel comfortable in the kitchen?” </p>
<p>“I guess, but there are a few things I’d rather do in a kitchen than cooking,” Yael picked up some prawns. </p>
<p>“Like kitchen bits?” Lucas gave her a mischievous smile. </p>
<p>“Yeah, those are always fun,” Yael laughed and also picked up garlic and cream. </p>
<p>“If only…” Lucas winked at her playfully, she shook her head dismissively. </p>
<p>“We weren't such best friends” Lucas laughed at her answer. </p>
<p>“Here let’s make king prawns and a sauce with garlic and cream” She put those ingredients along with some spices on the counter. </p>
<p>“Sounds lovely,” he washed his hands and Yael followed, “What do you want me to do?” </p>
<p>“Chop those herbs please?” She asked him as she got the prawns ready. </p>
<p>They got to work and it was actually quite fun cooking with each other. While everything was cooking they took a moment to relax and have a drink. At that moment, everyone decided to go outside and wait on the table. </p>
<p>“They haven’t even started” Jo declared upon seeing them just have a glass of wine. </p>
<p>“You know what they say, always have a drink of wine before you cook” Yael said looking at the islanders. </p>
<p>“Babe, no one says that” Lucas shook his head. </p>
<p>“Oh well, cheers!” She clicked glasses with Lucas and took the rest of her wine. “We should really start cooking though, we’ve only got like 30 minutes left. If all you get is a salad forgive us” </p>
<p>Yael enjoyed making them nervous, and it worked, they all smiled nervously. Lucas didn’t blow her cover. </p>
<p>“Now get out of here! You’re distracting us!” Yael sent the islanders to the table. </p>
<p>“Oh god, what have the public done to us?” She heard Gary exclaim, she giggled and immediately went to remove the prawns from the place they were cooking. </p>
<p>“You’re something else,” Lucas told her as they tossed the prawns in the sauce. </p>
<p>“Gotta make them have low expectations so when we bring out this bad boy they will be blown away,” Yael shared her life philosophy as they began plating everything. </p>
<p>“I’m proud of us Yael,” Lucas wrapped an arm around her as they looked at their creations, “You can tell someone made it with love” </p>
<p>“You mean friendship right?” she kissed his cheek, as he laughed, “You’ve been a wonderful sous chef” </p>
<p>“I’d gladly let you boss me around again,” Lucas kissed her cheek this time, she shook her head. </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” she broke apart from him and removed Bobby’s apron. She felt Lucas gaze on her cleavage. </p>
<p>“That outfit is incredible, it really shows off your… assets” Lucas trailed off at the end, “No disrespect” </p>
<p>“None taken, making men lust after me is a hobby,” Yael winked at him as she began rolling the cart holding the plates down to the islanders. </p>
<p>“Here they come!” Chelsea pointed at them. </p>
<p>“People, today my dear friend, Lucas, and I have prepared for you king prawns with garlic and cream sauce,” Yael and Lucas showed the islanders the cart full of plates. </p>
<p>Several shocked faces made an appearance, some mild complaints from Jo, and Chelsea offering her help serving. </p>
<p>“It’s alright love, I got it” Yael blew a kiss to Chelsea and she sat down. Yael and Lucas served everyone a plate. </p>
<p>“I got to say I’m very impressed” Gary smiled looking at his plate. </p>
<p>“I hope you guys like it, it was made with the power of friendship” Yael said as she sat down between Lucas and Bobby. </p>
<p>“So who was in charge?” Marisol asked Lucas and Yael. “I could learn a lot about a couple if I watched them in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>“Yael is trying to stay humble but it was her idea and she handled the harder parts,” Lucas confessed to everyone. </p>
<p>“All credit to her then,” Bobby chimed from besides Yael. </p>
<p>“I mean I did do some stuff,” Lucas huffed after Bobby’s comment. </p>
<p>“Lucas was a perfect sous chef!” Yael gave him a thumbs up, he smiled gratefully, “But thank you Bobby” </p>
<p>“So I take it you guys got a little closer?” Marisol declared. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t get any closer than best friends,” Yael laughed and placed a hand on Lucas shoulder. </p>
<p>“Glad we got the Marisol seal of approval though” Lucas joked. </p>
<p>“You should, it doesn’t come easy” Marisol laughed and dug in. </p>
<p>“The texture is perfect, I take it you guys didn’t get distracted?” Graham commented, raising his eyebrows at them. </p>
<p>“No kitchen bits, then? That’s good news” Bobby declared, happily. </p>
<p>“No, but Yael did mention being a fan of kitchen bits,” Lucas revealed to everyone, Yael elbowed him as the heat rose to her cheeks. </p>
<p>“No kitchen bits took place, it’s been noted for the record” Bobby said again, Valentina glared at him but he didn’t meet her gaze. </p>
<p>His mind did wonder what it would be like to do bits with Yael in the kitchen. He could spread her out on the counter and eat things off her body teasingly before he ate her out. He could bend her over the counter and take her from behind. </p>
<p>Nope. </p>
<p>Dinner is not a good place to think of those things. </p>
<p>“Let’s toast,” Gary lifted his glass of wine, “Anyone?” </p>
<p>Bobby took this opportunity, “To our culinary hosts for the evening, Lucas you’re a lucky guy. Yael, you can do better!” </p>
<p>Yael blushed and laughed, clicking glasses with Lucas and Bobby. She ignored the glare from Valentina, which Yael didn’t understand why it was aimed at her, Bobby was the one that made the comment. </p>
<p>Everyone continued eating while chatting among themselves. They talked about the boys time in the Villa by themselves and Yael felt awfully jealous that they got to sit around and play pirates when she had to hang out with the girls and their drama.</p>
<p>“What about you? Chef Bobby, did you enjoy your dinner?” Yael turned to look at him, a playful smile on her lips, “I’d like to know your opinion from one chef to the other” </p>
<p>“It was perfect,” he laughed, “Which I got to say was interesting given your previous cooking experiences” </p>
<p>“Did you doubt me, Robert?” Her eyes were burning into his, a smirk on her face. </p>
<p>“Me? Never” he huffed, “But it is a nice surprise” </p>
<p>“And you haven’t even seen me cook my specialty,” she winked at him. </p>
<p>“Oh, what would that be?” The flirtatious tone just came out of him, he didn’t mean it to but it did. </p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text” Lottie announced before she read, “<em>Islanders, tomorrow there will be a boys choice recoupling, the public will choose who goes first. #GetYourGraftOn</em>” </p>
<p>Bobby saw how everyone’s eyes went straight for the person they wanted to couple up with. He turned to see who Lucas was staring at and found him and Chelsea looking at each other. Yael wasn’t looking at anyone, in fact she was moving some leftover sauce around her plate with a fork. Hope and Noah seemed joyous to finally be able to couple up with each other.  </p>
<p>“Thank you Yael and Lucas,” the islanders thanked them again before they all stood up getting ready to go inside. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Yael stopped them, they all turned around, “Don’t be disrespectful, pick up your dishes and put them in the sink” </p>
<p>A chorus of ‘sorry’ was thrown around as everyone scurried back to grab their plates and placed them in the sink before heading back inside the villa. Bobby noticed Lucas and Chelsea go into the terrace. Yael stayed seated at the table, she served herself another cup of wine and drank it all in one go. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to sleep, we’ll talk about the recoupling tomorrow,” Valentina said when they got into bed, everyone here but Yael. </p>
<p>It felt like hours passed and Yael had not come to bed. Bobby finally couldn’t take it and he stood up, when he walked through the kitchen he noticed all the dishes were washed and the kitchen was spotless. He walked further and discovered Yael asleep on the daybeds. </p>
<p>What was it with her not wanting to sleep in the bedroom? </p>
<p>His entire body demanded him to crawl into bed with her, to take away the pillow she was spooning and set his body there. He longed for her arms as they brought him comfort but alas he couldn’t. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to disrespect her given their status right now, so once he made sure she was alright he went to the couch and slept there. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for all the comments! I will definitely keep the story going until the finale (maybe further idk) I have a few ideas I want to include (a lie detector test anyone?).  </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Get What You Need (Day 22)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the recoupling from day 22! will bobby make the right choice?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Chapter 6: You Get What You Need (Day 22) </strong>
</p><p>Yael awoke early the next morning and decided to do some good. She was originally only going to make breakfast for Gary, Lucas, Chelsea and Noah (as they had been some really friends as of lately) but after some consideration she wouldn’t anyone to feel left out. She went into the kitchen to make breakfast tacos for everyone. It was a task, lots of eggs, bacon, flour tortillas and vegan substitutes. Due to her overachieving nature, she also made some salsa for them and freshly squeezed orange juice. </p><p>“Good morning, Yael!” Landon walked into the Villa, he was supposed to set up the beach hut for later. </p><p>“Morning, Landon,” Yael smiled at him, “Would you like some juice and breakfast tacos?” </p><p>“Love too,” Yael grabbed a plate and served him two and a glass of orange juice before she placed it on the counter. </p><p>“Everyone is waking up now, would you like to help you carry this?” Landon asked once he saw the stuff she had to carry. </p><p>“Would you?” She asked hopefully, he nodded with a smile, “Thank you!” </p><p>Yael grabbed the gigantic tray of breakfast tacos and the plates, Landon grabbed the pitcher and the cups. </p><p>“Good morning darlings!” Yael walked into the bedroom with the tray, everyone was sitting on their beds, “I made breakfast tacos” </p><p>“Aww, best friend!” Lucas exclaimed and stood up. </p><p>“Can you help me? Grab the pitcher from Landon,” Yael told Lucas, he nodded and grabbed the pitcher and glasses. </p><p>“Thanks Landon, see you later!” Yael tried to wave but she was still holding the tray. </p><p>“Whenever Yael, thanks for breakfast,” He waves at her and leaves. </p><p>Bobby walked into the bedroom at that time. </p><p>“Morning Bobby, please sit down. I made breakfast!” Yael turned to look at him. </p><p>The smile formed in his face, “Morning Yael, it looks wonderful” </p><p>“Thank you!” </p><p>Bobby sat down on his bed next to Valentina. Lucas and Yael went around each bed giving everyone tacos and juice. </p><p>“Amigo Gary! Le gustaría un taco?” Yael laughed as she approached Gary. </p><p>“I’m going to assume you just offered me a taco and the answer is yes, I’ll take three,” Gary laughed and grabbed a plate and got the three tacos. Lucas handed him a glass of juice. </p><p>“Bobby, Valentina, may I interest you in some breakfast tacos and orange juice?” Yael approached their table very formally, in a joking manner. </p><p>“Yes, of course” Bobby grabbed himself a plate and served himself two tacos, Lucas set two cups of orange juice on their night stand. </p><p>Even Valentina grabbed some tacos, which Yael was a bit hesitant she would due to their past attitudes towards each other. </p><p>When everyone was served Lucas and Yael sat in their own bed and ate. </p><p>“Feel free to add Chef into your resume, they are amazing!” Lucas complimented her, several islanders hummed in agreement. </p><p>“You really are coming for my brand!” Bobby exclaimed from besides her playfully. </p><p>“What can I say, McKenzie?” Yael shrugged with a laugh. </p><p>“I’m going to watch my back around you,” Bobby wholeheartedly laughed. </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t support you, Rahim! I just don’t want to always talk about superheroes!” Shannon’s voice caught everyone’s attention. </p><p>That sparked a conversation about whether or not couples should share interests. </p><p>“Yael! You’re always a voice of reason” Rahim exclaimed and Yael saw Valentina roll her eyes, “Should couples share the same interests?” </p><p>“I don’t think you have to share them, as long as you’re supportive” Yael shared, “I for one enjoy listening to my partner speak about what makes them happy because it makes me happy to see them happy, even if I’m not necessarily into it” </p><p>Rahim and Shannon went back and forth for a few moments after that. </p><p>“So what I’m hearing is you’d go on a motorcycle adventure with me?” Lucas turned to Yael, “As best friends of course!” </p><p>“Sorry best friend, I don’t do motorcycles but I would happily listen to all your stories if it would make you happy” Yael shook her head. </p><p>“Unfair, but I appreciate the enthusiasm ” Lucas laughed, “So who’s interests tickle your fancy from the villa?” </p><p>“I’m going to say it. I’m a rubbish baker, so I would like to bake with Bobby, maybe he’d share some tips” Yael bit her lip, was that too much? </p><p>Bobby laughed gleefully and it dissolved Valentina’s death glare. Several of the girls and some boys agreed. </p><p>“No reason to fight, there is enough sugar to go around” Bobby joked and Yael grinned.</p><p>“But I’d also never deny shopping with Chelsea” Yael smiled and Chelsea giggled from a few bed over. </p><p>“Aww babe! Of course, we are meeting as soon as this is over!” </p><p>Lucas wrapped an arm around Yael and leaned to whisper something in her ear. </p><p>“So why did you make breakfast?” </p><p>“It’s my daily act of kindness,” she whispered back and laughed when he rolled his eyes, “Just kidding, I woke up way too early and yeah…”</p><p>“So not trying to impress a certain boy?” Lucas whispered back. </p><p>“Lucas, best friend, the day I cook to impress a man is the day the world ends” Yael answered loudly. All the islanders turned to Yael and Lucas. </p><p>“Call me out, will you?” Lucas laughed as everyone stared. </p><p>“Just trying to keep you humble,” Yael stood up, “I’m going to go get ready” </p><p>-</p><p>Yael was at the gym by herself, she wasn’t working out furiously but her weight lifting didn’t seem to have a lot of motivation. Bobby, Gary, Lucas and Noah were observing her from the sun loungers. </p><p>When she finally set the weights down Bobby noticed she set her hand on her bikini line, covering her flowers tattoo, and when she sat down on the bench she stared into her other hand, specifically at the emerald ring she wore. </p><p>
  <em>“My mom and my sisters all have one, we all got it when we turned eighteen. It's a family ring, a tradition if you will” She held her hand out to Bobby for him to inspect it. The ring is gorgeous, a thin band encrusted with emeralds all around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s beautiful, why emeralds?” He kissed her hand and asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My mom's name is Esmeralda, which is Spanish for emerald and she did give birth to us all so it seemed fitting,” she smiled, “But emeralds also represent a steadfast bond, and we have a close bond so that also seemed fitting” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby’s heart swelled, he just enjoyed learning about her so much, “What about your brother? And your dad?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The boys get their choice of a necklace with the emerald or a ring” she explained, “my dad and my brother don’t really wear rings so they have a necklace, my nephew on the other hand has a ring that looks like a graduation ring” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your nephew has one too? Why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well he is 20, he is immediate family” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby raised his eyebrows, he thought her nephews were younger. “I thought your nephew was younger, isn’t your little sister 21?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, my mom and my oldest sister were pregnant right after eachother. My sister is 10 months older than my nephew” she told him. </em>
</p><p><em>“Oh wow,” Bobby was kind of shocked but</em> <em>he shook it off due to him having another question. If he were to theoredically join this family, would he get anything? “So your in-laws, do they get anything?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Only for biological family,” she shook her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So your kids and all your nephews and nieces would be entitled to one?” Bobby asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly” she smiled sweetly at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a second an image of him and Yael giving a girl a ring popped in his head. </em>
</p><p>“Do you guys think she is alright?” Gary snapped Bobby out of his thoughts. </p><p>“I think she is homesick,” Bobby concludes. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” Noah turned to Bobby. </p><p>“She keeps looking at her family ring, and she is tapping her fingers over the field of flowers on her bikini line, that’s a family tattoo” Bobby explained his logic. </p><p>“I’ll talk to her,” Gary offered, “I could use someone to talk to about my own homesickness” </p><p>Before the boys could even ask Gary if he was fine he was already on his way Yael. </p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong, and don’t just say it’s nothing, I know it’s not” Gary sat down next to Yael. </p><p>“Just a little homesick, that’s all” She smiled. </p><p>Gary wrapped a big strong arm around her, Yael rested her head on his shoulder, “You want to talk about it?” </p><p>“Even though I don’t live with them anymore I’m still used to speaking to them everyday,” she spoke softly, “One of my sisters birthday is in 2 days, I guess that’s why it’s hitting me a little harder, and my moms is in a week” </p><p>“You’re not usually away for birthdays are you?” Gary asked and she shook her head. </p><p>“My family always spend our birthdays with each other, or we try,” she smiled, “I guess it works out though, I might be going home later which means I might make it to Leeds in time for the celebration” </p><p>“Don’t,” Gary placed a finger on her lips, “You’re not allowed to speak as if you’re leaving” </p><p>“Aye aye sir!” She saluted him making them both laugh. </p><p>“It’s alright to be homesick though, trust me I’m sure your family misses you as much as you miss them,” he gave her a comforting squeeze, “And in a few days you’ll see them for the finale” </p><p>Yael was about to object but Gary shook his head. </p><p>“Do you get homesick too?” Yael asked Gary, he nodded with a frown.</p><p>“I do miss my nan, and my mom” </p><p>“Come here you big man, we both need it” Yael wrapped her arms around Gary and he did the same. “We will be out in a few days, just hang on a little longer” </p><p>“I want you to meet my nan and my mom, you have been such a friend to me” Gary whispered. </p><p>“Gary, it would be my honor to meet the legends that are you mom and nan,” Yael said and Gary laughed, “You can meet my family too” </p><p>“You mean the icons?” Gary laughed and Yael nodded. </p><p>“Exactly,” they pulled away and Yael kissed his cheek, “This chat means a lot to me Gaz, if you ever need to talk I’m here” </p><p>“You too,” Gary reassured. </p><p>“Thanks Gaz,” She rested her head on his shoulder, “Can I ask you a question? That changes the topic of our convo entirely” </p><p>“Go ahead,” he smiled.</p><p>“Do you think I’m way too friendly? Like to the point where it could be seen as flirty?”  </p><p>“Why do you say that?” </p><p>“It’s just, in Casa Amor I clearly expressed I wasn’t interested but I kept being friendly towards everyone and one boy told me that because of that he felt like I was leading him on. And I had a boyfriend once that accused me of cheating because I was friendly towards all of his friends” Yael revealed to him, “I don’t know anymore, maybe that’s the way it comes across as even if I don’t mean it. Maybe I should just stop, since it’s giving the wrong message” </p><p>“No, you shouldn’t stop being friendly because of that” Gary said seriously, “Look at me, I told you I had an interest in you in the early days, you told me you were only interested in Bobby but you kept on being friendly. I never took it as anything because I understood that you had said no. That’s the problem with all those other guys.”</p><p>Yael nodded as she understood what he was saying. </p><p>“And if people think you’re leading them on because you’re treating them nicely after you’ve said no then tell them to fuck off. You shouldn’t change being who you are because of it” </p><p>“Thank you Gaz, this means a lot to me” Yael squeezed him. </p><p>“It’s what amigos are for,” Both Gary and Yael laughed. </p><p>“So were calling each other amigo and amiga now?” Yael questioned with a smile. </p><p>“It does mean friend right?” </p><p>“Yeah, it does. And we are the mejores amigos” Yael wrapped an arm around him, “Best friends but in like Spanish” </p><p>“You still owe me a night of getting wasted with me, since last time you didn’t care to get me” </p><p>“You were with Lottie” Yael defended, “But sure, depends on how tonight goes, I might go home and if I do I’ll see in Leeds or I’ll come over Chatham” </p><p>Gary was about to protest on her going home but she shook her head, “Gary, let’s not do this” </p><p>“You’re so stubborn” </p><p>“It’s a family thing” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Some time later… </em>
</p><p>“Grafting hard eh?” Noah, who had just finished speaking to Hope, plopped next to Yael as she had just finished speaking to Ibrahim. </p><p>“Nah… if someone wants to pick me then great, if they don’t then my blessings” Yael took a sip from her water bottle. </p><p>“What an unbothered Queen you are,” Noah declared and laughed. Yael smiled at him. </p><p>“Yael! I want to speak to you” Hope approached Noah and Yael, “Alone” </p><p>“I’ll go find Bobby, catch you later Yael” Noah stood up and went on his quest to find Bobby. </p><p>“What’s up?” Yael set her sunglasses up in order to give Hope all her attention. </p><p>“I’m worried about you, Yael” Hope looked at her with pity, Yael hated it, “You keep friend zoning Lucas, and I think the ship with Bobby has sailed. What are you going to do? Are you worried about tonight?” </p><p>
  <em>The ship with Bobby has sailed. </em>
</p><p>“I’m not actually” Yael smiled at Hope, “Whatever happens, happens” </p><p>“Well we got to ensure someone picks you tonight, who do you want to choose you? We need to let them know” Hope had clearly not taken the hint that Yael couldn’t be bothered. </p><p>“Hope, I’m not asking anyone to choose me” Yael told her bluntly. Hope gasped. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>
  <em>Because I don’t want to be with anyone that isn’t Bobby. </em>
</p><p>“I’ve come to terms with it, if someone chooses me than great, if they don't, then I’ll be sleeping on my own from now on. I win either way so I’m not really bothered” Yael shrugged. </p><p>“You do you, but I think you’re making a mistake” Hope said, her voice kind of a warning. </p><p>Yael shrugged again. </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes and left. </p><p>“Guys! I’ve got a text” Lottie called out from the sun loungers, everyone walked up to her, “<em>Islanders, today, one lucky girl will get to pick her partner before anyone else. This girl will be chosen by the public</em>” </p><p>All the girls suddenly got excited, hoping it was them. Yael knew it wouldn’t be her or Valentina. There was no way. </p><p>Yael felt Bobby’s stare burning into her skin, she moved back into the pool to avoid it even further. </p><p>For the rest of the afternoon Yael didn’t do much, she just spoke as normal, hung out with the same people. Lucas did pull her for a chat at the fire pit, the sun was setting and the islanders were meant to be going inside to get ready soon. </p><p>Yael looked around and saw Elisa talking to Elijah, Chelsea was hanging out with Hope, but once she saw Lucas and Yael together she approached them. </p><p>“So as you know nothing happened on the date, no spark between me and Elisa” Lucas told Yael. </p><p>“Yeah, if you want we can keep this going until you find someone” Yael reassured him with a smile. If Lucas not finding someone got her to stay she would stay but only because she wanted Lucas to find someone. </p><p>“Actually, I do have a spark with someone else but I’m not sure how you feel about it” Lucas smiled nervously, just then Chelsea sat next to him. </p><p>“Lucas! That’s wonderful!” Yael hugged him, the happiness raised within her, “I’m so happy for you, who is it? Do you need my help?”</p><p>Lucas laughed, “No but your blessing would be appreciated” </p><p>“My blessing?” Yael pulled away looking at him confused. “You want me to bless you with holy water? I don’t think we have that but it’s cool I’ll just like send your my prayers” </p><p>“No, I mean… we just really like each other but we don’t want you feeling uncomfortable” Lucas bit his lip, “And us coupling up would mean you umh…—” </p><p>“Who are they?” </p><p>“Me” Chelsea answered, she was also nervous, but she would never crack on with Lucas if Yael wasn’t down with it. “I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry, it’s just I was figuring everything out with Elijah and you’re heartbroken I didn’t want to suddenly also dump that on you” </p><p>Yael pulled Chelsea in for a hug, “Chels, love, darling, precious, you’re fine, thank you for thinking of me” </p><p>Chelsea hugged Yael back for a long time, the realization hitting them both, Chelsea cracking on with Lucas meant Yael would either have to graft last minute to stay or just go home. </p><p>“Of course you guys have my blessing” Yael pulled Lucas into the hug, “I want nothing but happiness for both of you” </p><p>Yael couldn’t be happier for both of them. </p><p>“You’re the best,” Chelsea squealed. </p><p>“Thank you Yael” Lucas smiled. </p><p>“It’s what friends are for” Yael kissed the top of their heads, “Now let me make you both a toastie to express my happiness” </p><p>Lucas wrapped an arm around Chelsea, they both laughed as Yael practically skipped into the kitchen. </p><p>She happily pulled out the ingredients for a toastie while the majority of the islanders went inside to start getting ready, Lucas and Chelsea included. </p><p>“Well someone is in a happy mood” Bobby came over to the kitchen while Yael was giggling to herself as she cut pieces of cheese. </p><p>“I’m so happy I feel like I could burst into a song” She smiled, Bobby fonded over her, “But I’m not cause then I’ll burn this very important toastie” </p><p>Bobby smiled and wondered how one person could be so cute? “And why are you so happy?” </p><p>“Lucas and Chels are cracking on with each other, and my heart is so full” </p><p>A feeling of hurt flushed over Bobby, Lucas and Chelsea meant Yael didn’t have anyone, unless he could free himself from Valentina and he even then, did Yael still want him? </p><p>“Can we talk as you make this toastie?” Bobby asked, just to make sure he was making the right decision tonight, “About the recoupling” </p><p>“Oh” Yael set the cheese slices over the pieces of bread, before she cut some tomato, “Go on” </p><p>“I know you and I are in a weird situation but would you like me to pick you?” </p><p>Yael’s heart accelerated, her hands started shaking. She set the knife down and gave him her best answer. </p><p>“Bobby, you should only pick me if you want to pick me. You shouldn’t do it out of sympathy because I am the odd one out now, if you see a future with Valentina go get it” </p><p>
  <em>I see my future with you. </em>
</p><p>“Yael, how would you feel if I picked you?” </p><p>“I’m not answering that. Pick who you want, I don’t want what I say to sway your choices” Yael put the toastie in the grill. </p><p>They were both quiet until the toastie was done, Yael cut it in half and set it on a plate. </p><p>“But whoever you are or aren’t picking tonight, make sure they know” Yael gave him a smile before she picked up the plate and went inside. </p><p>
  <em>Why couldn’t she just give me a straight answer? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I pick her and she isn’t happy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t exactly seem thrilled when I asked her if she wanted me to choose her. </em>
</p><p>He had to talk to Valentina, that was the only way. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Maybe white wasn’t the best choice for tonight. </em>
</p><p>Yael thought as she looked at white jumpsuit that clung onto her body, she looked good but her hands were shaking so much that she was sure she would spill something. </p><p>Today was her final day in the Villa, her last time getting ready in this exact mirror. It was a bittersweet moment, for one she was happy to be going home, the past few days had been more painful than she lead on. On the other hand she was sad and disappointed that she no longer had Bobby. </p><p>If her parents were here now they would say, <strong>el que nace pa tamal del cielo le caen las hojas</strong>. Which translated to, those who are born to be a tamal the leaves will fall from the sky. Which means that if it’s meant to happen to you, life will make it happen to you. </p><p>Maybe Bobby wasn’t meant to be in her life. Maybe she wasn’t meant to be in his life. </p><p>The room spun around a little bit and she needed air, this was her last chance since the recoupling would take place in about 20 minutes. Everyone was already downstairs but Yael has stayed behind saying something about needing to blend her contour. </p><p>When Yael was young she accidentally kicked one of her sisters in the stomach, her sister described the feeling like her heart dropped to the floor, her knees got weak, and she felt like the air had been knocked out of her. </p><p>Yael understood that now as that’s what she was feeling right now. Upon opening the door she encountered Valentina straddling a fully clothed Bobby. </p><p>Valentina wasn’t facing her, it was clear her face was lost somewhere between his neck. Valentina arched her back and pulled on Bobby’s shirt. Bobby had his hands on her hips, his eyes opened. </p><p>His gaze met Yael’s, his eyes widened and he pulled away from Valentina immediately, “Yael” </p><p>“I—” Yael was at a loss for words, “I’m sorry, I walked in like a barbarian, bye” </p><p>Yael slammed the door shut and ran. </p><p>The tears were threatening to spill but she refused, she had already given Bobby enough of her tears. People. She needed to find people. Not to tell them but because she wouldn’t cry in front of someone, well maybe Lucas and Gary. </p><p>Luckily for her Gary and Lucas were in the kitchen. </p><p>“YAEL!” They cheered when she walked in. </p><p>“I need a drink, and a hug” she sat down next to them. They both wrapped her up in a hug immediately, “He is going to pick her tonight” </p><p>“Love—”</p><p>“I had no expectations for him picking me but it still stings like a bitch” Yael clarified with a long sigh. </p><p>“Why do you think that?” Lucas pulled away to hand her a drink. </p><p>“Dunno. Them getting it on in the terrace is a pretty big tell though” Yael laughed because that is her coping mechanism. </p><p>“Oh love— you alright?” Gary squeezed her. </p><p>“I’m always alright, Gaz. This is nothing but a block in the road” She smiled at him. Lucas placed three shots in front of her, she took them all quickly. </p><p>“Thank you both for everything” this time it was Yael who wrapped them up in a hug, “I couldn't have asked for better friends and you best believe I’ll be cheering for you all the way from Leeds” </p><p>“I can still pick you” Lucas offered holding onto her tight. </p><p>“You deserve your chance with Chels. I’m the one who refused to crack on with anyone else, my time is done, and I’m okay with that” She gave them a confident smile. </p><p>She was alright to go home, this is how it should end, she came here, she fell in love and she got her heartbroken. It was a full circle. </p><p>“Now come on, its recoupling time and the sooner this is over the sooner I can sleep in my own bed” she playfully smiled at them before giving them one last squeeze. </p><p>“What would you do if you are the girl that gets to pick first?” Gary asked her as the walked. </p><p>“I won’t be” Yael was sure she wouldn’t be. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” Lucas joined the convo. </p><p>“Think about it, giving me the option is too easy. If I could bet money on it, Bobby is going last, me and Valentina would be standing there. It is reality tv after all” </p><p>Lucas and Gary hate the fact that it makes sense. They were holding onto that small hope that she would be chosen. </p><p>Now here she stood, with Marisol and Chelsea by her side, in front of the fire pit. The boys were sitting down. </p><p>The recoupling began and it went pretty much as expected for the beginning. </p><p>Marisol chose Graham.</p><p>Noah chose Hope. </p><p>Gary chose Lottie. </p><p>Ibrahim chose Jo, which was surprising. Yael gave Shannon’s hand a squeeze, after all they were leaving together. </p><p>Elijah chose Elisa. </p><p>It was now Lucas turn, he stood up looking at the girls. Shannon, Valentina, Chelsea and Yael. </p><p>Yael didn’t pay much attention to the speech until he mentioned her name. </p><p>“— so with my best friends, Yael’s, blessing I’d like to couple up with Chelsea” </p><p>Yael broke into cheers and pulled Chelsea in for a hug. Chelsea thanked her lowly Yael kissed her head. Chelsea and Lucas kissed before sitting in the fire pit. </p><p>Yael put on a bright smile, it was over, it was finally over. She looked over at Shannon when she squeezed her hand. </p><p>Bobby had now taken his place standing in the fire pit.</p><p>“The last couple days have been pretty wild to be honest. I made a lot of mistakes, attempted to fix said mistakes and failed miserably. But said days have also taught me a lot about myself and what I want out of a relationship. Someone once told me, <em>a donde el corazón se inclina, el pie camina</em>” </p><p>
  <strong>Where the heart leans, the feet lead. </strong>
</p><p>Yael felt a pang in her heart, now he was using her own words to choose someone else, the nerve of this man. </p><p>Still she was very impressed that he remembered that saying, sure the pronunciation was off a bit but it was still understood. </p><p>“I realized that I haven’t exactly been doing that. My heart was telling me something and my body was doing another. I don’t know what’s going to happen, we have a lot of things to discuss and I have a shit load of apologizes to give. But it’s been her, it is her, and it will always be her” </p><p>Everything happened so quickly, when he called Yael’s name she was angry. </p><p>Shannon gave her a hug, Valentina stood there with tears in her eyes. </p><p>“I—” Yael turned to Valentina before anyone else. </p><p>“You’re good” Valentina gave her a nod. </p><p>Yael turned back to everyone, Lucas, Gary and Chelsea were smiling widely, Bobby had come through. The rest of the islanders sat in shock. She made her way to Bobby slowly, she was seeing red and she had one question in mind. </p><p>“Did she know?” When she reached him she spoke lowly through gritted teeth, her arms were crossed over her chest. </p><p>“Yes.” Bobby nodded, Yael looked at Valentina for confirmation, she nodded. Yael sat down on the seat without touching Bobby at all, he was disappointed but not surprised. </p><p>Valentina’s phone beeped. </p><p>“<em>Valentina and Shannon, unfortunately your time on love island has come to an end. Pack your bags and get ready to leave the villa immediately.”</em></p><p>Yael stood up without another word, she walked straight to Valentina, “Will you let me help you pack?” </p><p>“Of course,” Valentina nodded and together they went into the dressing room. Yael’s expression changed, she wasn’t mad at Valentina she was mad at Bobby. </p><p>“I had no idea he was going to do that, I’m sorry” Yael began folding Valentina’s clothes and placing them on her lap. </p><p>“Please don't apologize, I did” Valentina started taking the clothes of Yael’s lap and placing them in the suitcase. “He pretty much told me after you caught us in the terrace”</p><p>“I—” Yael was going to speak but Valentina cut her off. </p><p>“It was expected though, at least for me it was,” Valentina continued, “Before the moment in the terrace he told me about your conversation earlier and how you told him it should be his decision on who he chose. I told him the opposite of that, I told him he should choose me, and I tried to dangled sex in front of him to make sure he did. He didn’t even try to go along he was about to push me off before you walked in.” </p><p>Yael could only listen and fold.  </p><p>“I never turned his head Yael. From the beginning it was obvious he was still so into you, I tried, I really did, to make him forget you but I failed and that’s okay” Valentina gave her a smile. </p><p>“It’s not fair though. It’s not fair to you, he strung you along and he shouldn’t have done that” Yael finally spoke. </p><p>“And I went along with it even though I knew I damn well it wouldn’t lead anywhere,” Valentina shrugged, Yael finished the pile of clothes. </p><p>There was a moment of silence, none of them knowing what to say next. </p><p>“He is yours, Yael” Valentina told her, “I know it’s hard to believe given his actions but he is, he really is” </p><p>Yael stayed quiet, everyone kept saying it but Yael was not fully convinced. </p><p>“He looks at you like you hung the moon and placed all the stars in the sky” Valentina added, Yael looked up at her, “Give him a chance, he has been loyal to you even though he was with me. He hardly touched me, and when he did, I could tell he was imagining you instead” </p><p>Yael took a deep breath.</p><p>“<em>El que bien te quiere te hará llorar</em>” Valentina told her and Yael laughed. </p><p>
  <em>He who loves you well will make you cry. </em>
</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s what it means” Yael smiled. </p><p>“How about this one then… <em>si nunca te duele, no te hará feliz</em>” Valentina tried again. </p><p>
  <em>If it doesn’t hurt you, it won’t make you happy. </em>
</p><p>“Now you’re just quoting song lyrics”</p><p>“Maybe, but you should find out,” Valentina shut her suitcase, she was done packing. </p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind” Yael smiled, Valentina sat next to Yael on the floor. </p><p>“I’m sorry about everything I’ve ever said about you, not going to lie, I only said it because I felt threatened by your presence. You’re actually a really cool girl and you have the best moral code I’ve ever seen” </p><p>“I never took any of it to heart, so of course I forgive you,” Yael nodded, Valentina seemed like she meant it. “And thank you, I tried to do the right thing as much as I could” </p><p>“You did, always. It made me angry at times but I respect you a lot for it. Like you’ve told everyone <em>you have to give respect to get respect</em>. You, Yael have earned all the respect people have for you” Valentina continued. Yael nodded, she wasn’t used to people complimenting her morals. “Also by the way, you stole that line from Caso Cerrado and I know so” </p><p>Yael laughed, of course Valentina would know. “I just stan la Doctora Polo okay” </p><p>They both laughed as the tension between them disappeared. </p><p>“What do you say we put all this behind us and just be friends?” Valentina suggested. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask” Yael wrapped an arm around Valentina. </p><p>“Here” Valentina reaches for an eyeliner and wrote her phone number on a random clothing tag, “When you’re back in Leeds and I’m in Manchester we should meet up. Hell, we could even go to Chile or Mexico together” </p><p>“I’d love too, eres de mi gente and we have to stick together” Yael giggled. </p><p>“I knew you’d get it” the girls hugged and everything seemed alright. </p><p>They joined hands and walked downstairs together carrying Valentina’s things. Everyone was pure shock upon seeing them united. </p><p>“Well you two seem to be getting along” Gary remarked happy for his friend. </p><p>“We were always going to get along, it just took us a minute to get there” Yael turned to Valentina with a smile. </p><p>“No man should have kept us apart,” Valentina blew a kiss and a wink to Yael. </p><p>“I’m so confused, just a few days ago you wanted to rip each other’s heads off” Lottie chimed in, the confusion was clearly written on her face. </p><p>“Yeah, but that was a few days ago.” </p><p>Yael and Valentina looked at each other and smiled before they continued carrying everything outside. Everyone trailing after them. Shannon said some words while Valentina had a quick chat with Bobby. Yael just hung back and gave Shannon a hug before she disappeared. Yael turned and saw Bobby hugging Valentina. They laughed at something before Valentina pulled away to say goodbye to everyone. </p><p>“You better call me,” Valentina approached Yael last. </p><p>“Only if you invite me to a curanto with your family” Yael grinned. </p><p>“Oh it’s on” Valentina and Yael shared a final hug. “One day I hope someone looks at me like Bobby looks at you” </p><p>“When that happens he will be the lucky one” Yael laughed, “Was that a movie reference?” </p><p>“I had to know if you had taste” Valentina laughed too. </p><p>“Take care of yourself, Val” Yael said. </p><p>“You too, Yael” they pulled away and Valentina waved and disappeared into the night. </p><p>Now for the part she was dreading, the conversation with Bobby. All though her mood had cooled significantly, she no longer wanted to scream at him. </p><p>“Let’s go to the daybeds, Bobby. We have a lot of things to discuss” Yael looked at him, her eyes were stern, Bobby swallowed. He could tell she was no longer angry but he couldn’t decide what it was now. </p><p>“Good luck mate,” Gary whispered to him, Lucas gave him two thumbs up as they all went into the bedroom and they went into the daybeds. </p><p>“Before anything, why?” She asked him simply as they sat in the daybeds, “Why did you choose me?” </p><p>“Because it’s been you, it’s going to always be you, Yael” he took her hand and slowly rubbed circles with his thumb, she didn’t pull it away. </p><p>Those words opened up her world, now she could finally listen to them, but still he had more explaining to do. </p><p>“I just don’t understand. You traded me for Valentina, she had something I didn’t, and now you’ve chosen me again, why?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p>It was at that moment that Bobby didn’t see confident Yael anymore. He saw the Yael underneath the confidence, a woman who needed reassurance as much as he did. </p><p>“Can I explain to you Casa Amor, and the days that followed after that?” He asked her, she nodded. </p><p>“Casa Amor was a fucking nightmare,” Bobby stated and she laughed, he missed her laugh so much, “All the girls were kind of okay. None of them were really doing it for me because I had you. I wasn’t myself if you weren’t around. The lads were all like<em> Bobby you’re gone, mate</em>” </p><p>He paused upon seeing her beautiful smile, it illuminated his world. </p><p>“I knew I was. But anyways, I wasn’t the same. I wasn’t making jokes, I wasn’t cooking. I was sleeping outside. I was just in my own world, all day thinking about you and what you were doing. And then we got that video message. Let’s just say it fed on a lot of my insecurities” </p><p>She looked at him sadly, she reached for his other hand and it was her now drawing the circles on his hand. </p><p>“You were in the video, 4 times I believe” Bobby was cut off by Yael raising her hand to get him to pause. </p><p>“It was like a 60 second video!”</p><p>“I know,” Bobby sighed, and Yael found herself cussing out the producers in her mind, “One of the times this guy was giving you a plate of croissants and you were laughing and looking like you were having a blast. And then it showed you with this other lad, you guys were on the swing and he was trying to open a bottle of champagne, you looked like you were enjoying it. Then they showed you and Priya watching this other lad do push ups, Priya whispered something to you and you blushed. And lastly they showed you running your hands around a lads chest and he blushed immediately” </p><p>Bobby stopped because the expression in her eyes changed, there was a fire within them, her hand motions had stopped. </p><p>“And I know this is beginning to sound like I switched because I didn’t trust you but that’s not it” Bobby quickly clarified. The fire in her eyes ceased. He remembered that one of the relationships had ended because the guys accused her of cheating simply because she got along with everyone. Bobby wasn’t that guy. </p><p>“As you can guess, the doubts clouded my head about myself. My immediate response was that maybe one of those guys was more deserving of you than me, of course I shoved everything in the backspace of my brain. It didn’t work as well as I thought, I kept trying to tell myself <em>Bobby you’re enough, you're enough for her.</em> But my insecurities came through at the last moment, because I feel like I don't deserve you, got the best of me and as I stood at the stick or switch ceremony, I decided I wasn’t enough and chose Valentina, to give you your chance at being happy without feeling guilty that you had left me” </p><p>Yael squeezed his hands and scooted closer, her eyes were soft and she was frowning slightly. </p><p>“Then you came back, single, and my entire world fell apart. As soon as I saw you, I knew I had made a mistake but I had made my bed, and I had to lie in it. For the next couple of days I kept on thinking about you as I was with Valentina” </p><p>She scolded him while shaking her head. </p><p>“I know, I already apologized to her” he said reassuringly, “And then you and I had this thing were we just kept kind of talking like normal but I wanted to be with you but I wasn’t sure if you wanted me because you never looked hurt, I thought you had forgotten about me. But the lads were all like <em>Yael wants you and you need to leave Valentina,</em> pretty much everyday. I started looking for reassurance in you, which I think you provided unknowingly. Like the whole friendzoning Lucas thing. I was trying to back away from Valentina while trying to get close to you. Then we kept getting interrupted and it was so frustrating” </p><p>Yael laughed and told him to take a breath, he had said all in such a short amount of time. </p><p>“We had so many moments where we wanted each other but we never acted on them. Then the recoupling came and I knew I wanted to pick you but you were all like, <em>do what you want</em>. So I talked to Valentina and she was all like <em>choose me</em>. She did get handsy on the terrace but I was about to push her away when you walked in. Still, you walked in and the guilt consumed me. So I ended it all with Valentina finally and told her I was picking you. And then I did even if I hadn’t talked to you first, sorry about that” </p><p>He scratched the back of his head. </p><p>“I’m sorry for everything. I realize I probably hurt you and that was never my intention. I just..” he trailed off before he could confess his love, “Care about you so much and I promise to work on my insecurities” </p><p>“That’s a lot to take in, but I think I understand” Yael’s hand caressed his cheek. “I care a lot about you too” </p><p>Bobby smiled and pulled her closer so she was sitting on his lap, “Thank you, for understanding” </p><p>“Of course,” she bit her lip, “Do you want to know about my Casa Amor experience and how I felt?” </p><p>“Of course, your feelings are important to me” Bobby picked up her hand and kissed it. </p><p>“Well like you already said, it was absolute hell” Yael began, “The lads we okay, nothing much, handsome but not for me” </p><p>Bobby smiled gratefully.</p><p>“I said from the beginning that I wasn’t interested. I remained friendly with all of them because I didn't know how long I would have to live with them. Hope told me I had to choose someone to share a bed with and I did, I’ll be honest about it. But I didn’t even let him get close before I told him to take the couch and he did. The next day, one of the boys brought me croissants, I made some dumb food pun and I laughed, which is probably what you saw in the clip. Right after that he did proposition that we got to know each other better, I said I was flattered but not interested, that I was staying loyal to you” </p><p>Bobby picked her hand up and kissed it. </p><p>“That’s when the whole <em>you don’t know what Bobby is doing behind your back</em> started and I wanted to leave right then and there” </p><p>
  <em>Bobby was realizing how in love with you he is. </em>
</p><p>“I just rolled my eyes and sent him straight to the friendzone,” Bobby laughed, “After that I’m guessing you saw the clip of me watching some boy do push ups. Priya asked me if you and I had done bits in the gym yet and I couldn’t help it” </p><p>She blushed again upon saying it out loud, Bobby smirked and set one of his hands on her thigh. </p><p>“Anyways the other clip was me having champagne with a boy in a swing. I was only laughing because he couldn’t open the bottle and I was thinking about how you almost spilled a bottle of wine on me during our date” </p><p>Bobby smiled at the memory, “One of my finest moments” </p><p>“Of course” she smiled at him, “I tried to keep everything fun like I always do, all while putting people in the friendzone, ignoring the '<em>don’t put all your eggs in one basket babe, Bobby might surprise you'</em> comments. I was thinking about you constantly, like 24/7, I think the girls stopped hanging out with me because I kept on talking about you” </p><p>Her hands reached to touch his perfect face. </p><p>“I missed you, a lot. When I came back and I saw you with Valentina, I died a little bit” she breathed out and her voice cracked, “I was so happy to finally see you, but then so angry because I trusted you and you switched me, and then so sad because you weren’t with me anymore” </p><p>Bobby pulled her into his chest, squeezing her tight. </p><p>“I knew I wasn’t going to crack on with you unless Valentina was out of the picture, but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen so I told Lucas to let me leave but he didn’t let me. I agreed to stay on the basis that he and I were a friendship couple and as soon as he found someone I would be out of the picture, I refused to crack on with anyone that wasn’t you. It was hard though, seeing you with Valentina, I mean as you probably didn’t see I kind of frozen the day of your date and Lucas had to come and take me away” </p><p>Bobby nuzzled his face in her hair, it still smelt like he remembered, aloe vera and honey, “I’m sorry, hurting you was never my intention and I hate myself for doing it” </p><p>“Just don’t do it again” she ran her fingers through his dreads, Bobby missed that sensation so much. </p><p>“Never” </p><p>“Anyways, as you saw, I was pretty fucking angry that you picked me,” she lifted her head to look at him, he nodded, “It was only because you and I hadn’t had this conversation and I wasn’t even sure if you wanted me, didn’t get loads of reassurance from you” </p><p>“I know, I promise to be better at that. You’re the only person I want” he squeezed her hands. </p><p>“I was mad at you because I thought you hadn’t told her, I mean the chat I caught in the terrace didn’t seem like an goodbye” she raised her eyebrows at him. He laughed nervously, “Valentina told me what you told her, among other things. I’m not so mad at you anymore but I’m still hurt” </p><p>“I hurt you and I promise I’ll make it up to you” Bobby looked at her with reassuring eyes. </p><p>“You’re making loads of promises here, babe” she raised her eyebrows at him again. </p><p>“And you can trust them, because I intend on keeping all of them” he picked up both her hands and kissed them. </p><p>She stayed quiet.</p><p>Bobby looked at her once again, “I want you to forgive me, I want us to go back into being the couple we were” he saw her hesitate, but he expected it, “You don’t have to forgive me right at this moment, I know it will take some time” </p><p>“I do want to be with you again, but you’re just going to have to wait a little bit for that forgiveness” her hazel eyes shined bright as she squeezed his hands. </p><p>“That’s all I want” he pulled her close again, she rested her head on his shoulders, “It’s was always going to be you, Yael” </p><p>The angels that began singing at the pool came back as they sang for this very moment as well. Her heart started beating so fast and she knew she couldn’t imagine her life without him. </p><p>He felt her smile, “It’s always been you, Bobby” </p><p>Bobby kissed her forehead and played with her hair, he remembered the conversation about how much she liked it. </p><p>They stayed like that for an hour or so, neither of them saying anything, just enjoying finally being in the arms they had craved, the arms they belonged to since day one. </p><p>-</p><p>“Can we go to bed?” She asked him shyly as she pulled away. Bobby smiled at her and wrapped her up in his arms once again, “I just haven’t been sleeping well, or on our actual bed since so long” </p><p>“Of course we can babe,” Bobby kissed her forehead, “Anything for my big spoon” </p><p>“I think the pillow I been spooning is going to feel a little betrayed” she stroked his cheek lovingly. </p><p>“Well it’s going to have to deal with it, I’m not giving you back,” he pulled her into his arms once again, she laughed. </p><p>“Spooning you is a lot more fun so I’ll take it,” she kissed his cheek, they stood up and walked into the villa. Yael headed upstairs to change before she came into the bathroom. </p><p>Soon enough they were in <strong>their</strong> corner bed. Bobby was already turned to the side, she wrapped her arm around him, tangling their legs and pressing herself against him. </p><p>“Looks like I have my octopus back too” He giggled softly at her need to hold him, he loved it though, it made him feel wanted and loved. </p><p>“Shut up, I missed you” she kissed his back, Bobby smiled, “Goodnight, my love” </p><p>“Goodnight babe” </p><p>Yael pressed a final kiss to his back before she went to sleep, calmly for the first time in a while. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for all the wonderful comments, I love reading them. :D<br/>I went over this, hopefully there are no mistakes, I have no beta writer or an editor so its just me and I apologize if there are lots of errors, I tried :)</p><p>a few notes: first, I wanted to give yael a bit of a strong family sense because I do have a scene plan where bobby meets them and he is nervous about it.<br/>second, the tv show that valentina mentions that yael stole that line from is real. It's called caso cerrado, its like a court, people sue each other for so many things, its wild (in this one episode this guy sued another guy for killing a character in roblox. yall I was not ready for that one). la doctora polo is the judge and she is the one that says the phrase.<br/>thirdly, the movie reference that valentina says to yael is from Barbie as the island princess, Luciana says it to Ro which I thought was fitting.<br/>fourthly, we will definitely hear/see more from valentina (in order stories maybe ;)) (also fun fuct: my sister came up with the concept of her character)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heart On Sleeve (Day 23)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby never really saw himself as attractive, let alone sexy, and now he had to go out there and be sexy, and look confident. Christ, this show was asking too much of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do want to quickly say that there is a mention of killing animals in here when they are at the grocery store, its only a paragraph but if you don't feel comfortable feel free to skip it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7: Heart on Sleeves (Day 23) </strong>
</p>
<p>“Yael,” someone called out for her in the middle of her sleep, “Wake up, gorgeous” </p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open upon recognizing Bobby’s voice. </p>
<p>“Good morning, my love” she smiled at him, he kissed her cheek. Yael sat up and realized there was no one in the room. “Did I oversleep?” </p>
<p>“I know you’ve had trouble sleeping so I let you have a lie-in” Bobby gave her a mug, it was her morning coffee. </p>
<p>“Thanks” she replied and took a sip, “It’s amazing, as always” </p>
<p>“You flatter me, madame” he sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, “And you haven’t even tried my cakes” </p>
<p>“Don’t say that, I’ll get hungry for cake” She smiled at him as she continued drinking. </p>
<p>“When we get out of here, I’d love to have you for a cup of tea or coffee. I’ll make you whatever cake you fancy” He promised her. </p>
<p>“That sounds lovely,” she kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“Actually, I’d love to take you on your favorite date as well. Whatever that may be” he added, looking at Yael waiting for her answer. </p>
<p>“I love a good picnic,” she told him. She got butterflies in her stomach upon seeing he was thinking of them outside the villa. </p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful,” he squeezed her shoulders and sipped his own mug. </p>
<p>“What about you? Where can I take you on your dream date?” </p>
<p>Yael could only fond over his incredibly creative and detailed story of them going to an arcade, him getting stepped on, and then going to a party with the toe stepper. </p>
<p>“That sounds exciting, I can’t wait” She smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee. Bobby placed his empty mug on the table and she held onto hers. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what we do or where we go, as long as I spend it with you.” </p>
<p>
  <em>He is so sweet. </em>
</p>
<p>Yael pulled him in for a kiss, a slow and passionate kiss. It was the first time they had kissed since before Disaster Recoupling. Bobby was a bit surprised but cupped her cheek, drawing on the kiss for longer. He had missed the feeling of her lips on his and now that he had them back he would take all opportunities to kiss her. </p>
<p>She pulled away for air but Bobby pulled her back in, for a second she was about to drop her hands and grab his face but she would burn herself if she did. So she let Bobby take the lead, introducing his tongue into her mouth, hers happily greeted it and they played with each other, it had been a hot minute since they last did this. </p>
<p>They pulled away and smiled, before she could say anything Lottie and Gary walked in looking for Lottie’s water bottle. </p>
<p>“Did they call each other honey and tee tee?” Bobby laughed, “Why don’t we have cute nicknames for each other?” </p>
<p>“Because we just got back together yesterday” Yael reminded him, he laughed, “And what do you mean? I call you my love sometimes” </p>
<p>“Fairs,” he shrugged, “I want to have one for you, that’s the couple vibe I want for us” </p>
<p>“What would you like to call me then? I’m keeping my love for you or maybe I’ll call you sugar” Yael’s eyes were sparkling. </p>
<p>“Oh please do, I love it when you call me that” He revealed to her, “I love it when you call me yours in general” Yael raised her eyebrows at him, “Sometimes you call me, my darling, my precious, my love, my boy, I love those. But I guess I am pretty sweet so sugar fits too” </p>
<p>“I’ll keep using them then” she kissed his lips again. </p>
<p>“Lass, is my go to for girls that I like, but it’s up to you if you have a different one” Bobby suggested. The smile grew on her face. </p>
<p>“I like lass, no one has ever called me that” She told him, he kissed her temple. </p>
<p>“Lass it is!” he cheered, “Now come on lass, we need to show off your new nickname” </p>
<p>“I’m not dressed yet, my love” she giggled as he tried to pull her up. </p>
<p>“Well then, you go get ready and I’ll wash our mugs” he picked up the mugs and they both stood up, “See you in a bit, lass.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Yael went outside she immediately went over to Chelsea, she made her happy and always appreciated her company. Yael heavily relied on both Priya and Chelsea throughout the Villa but Priya was gone so Yael kept Chelsea even closer. </p>
<p>They wondered together into the bean bags and started talking about Chelsea’s dream of being in another Villa. They spoke for a really long time until Yael felt a small gust of wind and Lucas came over to Chelsea. </p>
<p>Yael excused herself to give her best friends some time alone, she looked into the distance, it was cloudier than usual. It will definitely rain later today. Her hometown gets significant rain during the wet season and she loves it. One of her favorite things to do even as an adult is put on shorts, a tank top, slides and walk around in puddles of water. </p>
<p>“Lass! Come hang out with us” Bobby called out for her, she turned around and walked towards him and some of the other islanders. She sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek. </p>
<p>The islanders began talking about whether or not they liked having no plans, Bobby said that he always had to be doing something. Yael said that it was okay everyone in a while, as a student sometimes she just needed those breaks of doing nothing. </p>
<p>Graham felt a raindrop, but no one believed him, until there was a clash of thunder and it started pouring. Yael appreciated Bobby for grabbing a towel and trying to keep her dry. She would have stayed outside but Bobby insisted on her coming inside. </p>
<p>“I hate rain, it gets everything wet” Bobby stared gloomy at rain through the window. </p>
<p>“Mmh… I love it, I could be outside if someone would let me” Yael wrapped her arms around Bobby, he laughed. </p>
<p>“You’ll get sick” </p>
<p>“Worth it,” she pulled him to sit by the glass door with her, a little far away from the rest of the islanders. The rain was hitting the glass, Yael felt calm looking at it. </p>
<p>“Why do you like the rain so much?” Bobby asked her as she looked at the rain in admiration. </p>
<p>“I have a lot of fond memories in the rain” She smiled at him, “In my hometown it rains often, when it does it’s in the summer. Every time after it rained all my siblings and I would just go play in the puddles together with other kids. There was this stream by my house, it’s quite large if you’re a kid. We used to play in it and pretend the currents would take us, it was so much fun” </p>
<p>Bobby couldn’t wait to visit her hometown, she always talked about it like it was the funnest place in the world. </p>
<p>“It was kind of dangerous too, that stream carried water from a lot of places, especially the farm lands nearby. So sometimes it carried snakes, not as fun when one gets caught up in your leg” She laughed, Bobby raised his eyebrows, “It didn’t happen to me, but it did happen to my cousin. She screamed bloody murder, it’s hilarious now” </p>
<p>
  <em>I love you. I love you so much.</em>
</p>
<p>It was in moments like this where he realized how in love with her he is. All the happiness shining out of her eyes, her bright smile, her joyous giggle as she tells him about her childhood, it melts his heart. He would happily listen to all her life story if it meant she stayed this happy. He loves listening to her talk about her past, he loves learning about it. It makes him so happy. </p>
<p>Bobby cupped her face and kissed her forehead. She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion but eyes filled with love. </p>
<p>“What about you? Mister the rain gets things wet. That’s what rain does, silly” she asked him, tapping the top of his head.</p>
<p>“I basically live in a puddle lass” Bobby smiled at her. </p>
<p>“Sounds like my dream place” </p>
<p>Fireworks exploded inside him, he would love nothing more than to have her in Glasgow with him forever. </p>
<p>“I’m sure it is,” he kissed her hand, “I have a lot of memories of having plans cancelled because of the rain. It quite literally rained on my parades” </p>
<p>She laughed and shook her head. </p>
<p>“I think you just need to have better experiences in the rain.” She shimmied towards him until she was able to climb onto his lap. His hands went into her hips, his lips seeked her neck. </p>
<p>“Are you offering what I think you're offering?” he smiled at her cheekily. </p>
<p>She hit his chest, “If my offering is visiting you in Glasgow then yes, that’s what I’m offering” </p>
<p>Bobby smiled, “Equally as fulfilling” </p>
<p>She giggled and kissed him, he smiled against her mouth before he pulled away to hug her close to his chest. </p>
<p>“You’re being extremely cute and touchy, I love it but is there a reason?” She moved to straddle him, her hands wrapped around him and held him close. </p>
<p>“Just making up for lost time” he mumbled against her neck before he pressed a kiss to that spot, her fingers played with his hair. Bobby felt so secure he could fall asleep right then and there, he would in fact but a text interrupted them.  </p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text” Yael announced, everyone came towards them. <em>“Islanders, you must choose one lucky couple to go shopping for snacks for today’s party” </em></p>
<p>“We should go, lass” Bobby rose from her neck, “We were talking earlier today about doing things outside the Villa” </p>
<p>Yael smiled and looked at the islanders. </p>
<p>“Who died and made you two king and queen of shopping?” Jo’s voice was heard from between the islanders. </p>
<p>“Well no one” Bobby replied, “But we have been through a lot these past couple days and all” </p>
<p>“I agree, Yael and Bobby should go” best friend, Lucas came through with the support. The rest of the islanders agreed, despite Jo’s complaints. </p>
<p>“What do you say, lass?” Bobby looked at Yael with pleading eyes. </p>
<p>“Race ya to get ready!” She tried to stand up but Bobby grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. In a swift movement rolled her onto her back. </p>
<p>Yael was left a bit love struck, Bobby took this opportunity and took off running. </p>
<p>“Cheater!” She snapped out of her daze when he laughed, “The nerve of this man” </p>
<p>The rest of the islanders laughed as Yael ran into the dressing room. She quickly slid on a tank top, shorts, and some sandals. She didn’t bother with makeup but she took off her hair from her ponytail, whipping it back and forth for volume. </p>
<p>She grabbed her sunglasses and she was out the door, in 5 minutes. Unfortunately, Bobby had done some witchcraft and gotten to the door before her. </p>
<p>The mystery was solved, he got dressed so quickly that he didn’t see what he put on.<em> Seriously, that fit was not it. </em></p>
<p>He smirked at her when he saw her coming down, “How does it feel to take the L, lass?” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside. It was still raining and as much as Bobby wanted to take off running to not get wet, he walked calmly beside Yael. </p>
<p>To his surprise they weren’t absolutely drenched when they made it to the Jeep. </p>
<p>The drive there was quite nice and enjoyable. Bobby and Yael had a very funny conversation with the driver, he was telling them a story about last year's contestants almost getting it on in the backseat of one of the Jeeps when they were coming back from their final dates. </p>
<p>“I’ve never stepped on it so fast in my life!” The driver still seemed horrified, which sent Yael and Bobby into tears of laughter. </p>
<p>They arrived at the supermarket a few minutes later, they both thanked the driver before exiting. Landon was following behind them with a camera. </p>
<p>Bobby and Yael walked inside the <em>Sol de Mallorca</em> grocery store hand in hand. </p>
<p>“I love going to supermarkets in other countries, they are always more fun than you local one back home” Bobby told Yael as they began wandering around the mostly empty isles. </p>
<p>“Agree” She replied smiling. </p>
<p>They enjoyed themselves around the supermarket, running together around the isles. Bobby did drop a lot of things but they put them back after they finished laughing. </p>
<p>“You’re so chaotic, I love it” Yael told him just as he was starting to feel a little embarrassed for being so the way he is. </p>
<p>Bobby laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. They did eventually do some shopping. </p>
<p>“So the real question, what’s your favorite packet of crisps?” Bobby asked as they made it to the crisps aisle. Yael reached and grabbed two bags of hot and spicy ones. </p>
<p>“Really? Those chips hurt my mouth,” Bobby said, Yael laughed. </p>
<p>“This hurts your mouth, but your signature dish is jerk haggis, that doesn’t add up, my love” </p>
<p>“Well you don’t know how spicy the jerk haggis is, and those are two different kinds of spices” Bobby said dismissively, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“I would know if only you made it for me,” she hit his shoulder. </p>
<p>Bobby raised his eyebrows, “Like you would try it” </p>
<p>“I would so!” She declared sticking her tongue out, “Trust me, it wouldn’t be my first time eating sheep intestines” </p>
<p>“Well now I’m intrigued,” he leaned against one of the shelves waiting for the story. </p>
<p>“Usually when someone gets married in my hometown, they kill sheep and cows for the meat and stuff. Well the intestines are left over and people wash them and cut them up into little pieces, they mix it with cilantro, onions, a shit load of pepper and some liquid I’m not sure what it is, then they put that inside of the sheep’s stomach or the liver, you let it cook for a few hours and then you eat it in a tortilla” </p>
<p>Bobby was a bit stunned, “That’s an interesting recipe” </p>
<p>She laughed at his reaction, “I think after that, I can handle jerk haggis” </p>
<p>“Is that like a thing in other parts of the world?” Bobby felt like he had heard about this somewhere but he couldn’t be certain. </p>
<p>“I heard it’s variation of blood sausage or black pudding but it definitely isn’t the same” she shrugged and put more crisps in the cart that were different flavors. </p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Bobby asked, he wasn’t getting the feeling it was her favorite food. </p>
<p>“I mean, I’d have a taco or two if someone offers it to me. But, I won’t go out of my way to make it” </p>
<p>“So we won’t have a date that consists of us trying each other's variations of haggis?” He pouted pretending to be sad. “That’s unacceptable!”</p>
<p>“I don’t cook,” she laughed and began pushing the cart to the next aisle. </p>
<p>“Were the king prawns a joke to you?” Bobby trailed after her. “And the breakfast tacos?”</p>
<p>“I forgot about those” she slowed down and he was able to catch up. </p>
<p>Bobby caught sight of the aubergines. </p>
<p>“Why do we use the aubergine emoji to signify you know what…” Bobby picked one up, “If that’s the shape you got down there then somethings wrong.” </p>
<p>Yael laughed. </p>
<p>“We should really be using the cat and the rooster emoji to get the message across, but we are too far down the aubergine road to turn back now” </p>
<p>Yael wrapped her arms around him. </p>
<p>“Oh hey…” Bobby smiles cheekily. </p>
<p>She simply gave him a quick kiss and moved on to ask him about fruit, they decided on pineapples and strawberries. </p>
<p>“Is that all we need?” </p>
<p>“Best friends Lucas wants chocolate, so we get that first. And then you can kiss me in one of the aisles” </p>
<p>“You want to get it on at the supermarket? Public display of affection style?” Bobby winked at her, she nodded. </p>
<p>Bobby quickly ran to get some chocolate before he grabbed her hand and led her to one of the aisles the furthest away. He carefully pushed her against the shelves and pressed her lips against hers. Bobby had to admit, kissing her in public was something he had been longing for, he absolutely loved every minute of it. A few cans found their way to the floor while they kissed, giggling they picked everything up and went to pay. </p>
<p>The return to the Villa was okay, they both wished they could have stayed outside for longer but you take what you can. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“We're not kids anymore, Bobby” Yael watched as Bobby’s face fell at Lotties words. Yael looked at Lottie with a look that said <em>you made him upset, do something about it before I do</em>. Lottie nodded, a tad bit afraid of what she would say, “Sorry Bobby, sometimes it’s just hard to turn off the adult brain”</p>
<p>“It’s alright Lottie!” Bobby smiled and continued happily talking about the fort. </p>
<p>Lottie made her way to Yael, when they were next to each other, she whispered, “I never took you as a protective girl.” </p>
<p>“I like seeing him happy, I’ll do anything to see him smile,” Yael whispered back as the boys ran outside to get sun loungers. </p>
<p>“You’re so gone, it’s unbelievable” Lottie said smiling, “But I’m glad you make eachother happy.” </p>
<p>The girls joined the making of the fort, Yael declared herself a princess, and everyone else decided their roles, with Lucas and Bobby reigning as kings. The attention did shift to Graham and his whole thing. </p>
<p>“Can anyone use it?” Yael asked once everyone got the hint as to what it was. </p>
<p>“Of course!” Graham answered happily, Bobby winked at Yael and mouthed ‘later.’</p>
<p>They agreed to call it The Love Shack. </p>
<p>“No one asked for our permission to build it, I might add” Lucas kept in his role as king. </p>
<p>“True. But I’m overlooking it because I am fully intrigued” Bobby dismissed it looking at his lass, she blushed. </p>
<p>The blanket fort was completed shortly after, although the islanders didn’t last five minutes inside it was still a fun activity. Everyone made their way outside shortly after as it had stopped raining. </p>
<p>Bobby saw Yael pout as she realized there weren’t any puddles. He was secretly hoping there would be too, he would never miss out on an opportunity to see her happy. </p>
<p>As they sat in the sun loungers when Rahim asked Jo to be his girlfriend, Bobby noticed Yael being fairly unimpressed. She shrugged when she noticed he saw her expression. </p>
<p>Bobby later tried to get a strawberry in her mouth, failing miserably and hitting Lottie. Luckily she was chill about it, not so chill however when Gary started to bring up Hannah. All islanders stayed quiet as Lottie spoke to Gary, Yael was about to jump in to help Gary but she didn’t make it very far. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Gary was saved by the text announcing the heart rate challenge. </p>
<p>“Oh you’re in for it!” Yael pressed a kiss to his jaw teasingly, Bobby laughed nervously. </p>
<p>“Don’t torture me too much, lass” he tried to keep his cool but deep inside him it was a plea, she laughed and nibbled on his ear. </p>
<p>Fuck, Bobby was afraid as to how far she would push it. He would for sure get hard in front of the lads and that’s something he had to come to terms with. </p>
<p>“Remember all the times you teased me?” she ran her tongue on the shell of his ear, she wanted to get some prepping done, it worked as Bobby laughed nervously again, “Good luck, my love” </p>
<p>She stood up, swaying her hips as she walked away. </p>
<p>“Lads, I’m fucked.” Bobby accepted defeat as they walked into the room where they had the costumes. The boys laughed, but Bobby wasn’t joking. </p>
<p>“Oh you definitely are,” Lucas nodded as they dug through the costumes that were provided by the producers. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the encouragement, mate. Always appreciated” </p>
<p>“So what are you going to do?” Noah asked him as he himself found tear away pants, he kept those for himself. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he had thought about taking a comedic approach, after all heart rates rose when people laughed. But the way Yael teased him right before coming here, he now has to do something, get the odds a little even. </p>
<p>He looked through the costumes and found a cop outfit, it had a set of fluffy handcuffs. The gears in his brain turned, with this he felt like he could have the upper hand. He grabbed the costume. </p>
<p>“Yes Bobby! That’s a winner for sure!” Gary nodded approvingly as he looked at Bobby dressed as a sexy cop. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m nervous” he said to the boys as Noah was the first to go. </p>
<p>Bobby never really saw himself as attractive, let alone sexy, and now he had to go out there and be sexy, <em>and</em> look confident. Christ, this show was asking too much of him. </p>
<p>“Yael already wants to take your clothes off, just touch her until she can’t resist,” Gary advises, Bobby nodded. </p>
<p>Bobby peaked from the terrace, a scream catching his attention, Noah had just geared away the pants in front of Yael and Hope. Yael laughed and looked away from Noah’s half nakedness. </p>
<p>Noah came back and Lucas made his way over after that. Bobby’s heart accelerated by the second. He looked back into the terrace, Lucas had started off with Yael, he was standing between her legs and he made her rub her hands over his chest. Yael was simply laughing and shaking her head as he guided her hands. He made his way around all the girls until he stopped at Chelsea, he put on the best performance for her. </p>
<p>“Bobby’s next, lads!” Gary announced, Bobby shook his head, “Come on bruv, get it over with”</p>
<p>Bobby nodded and made his way down. The lads cheered for him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Confidence Bobby, confidence. </em>
</p>
<p>He thought of Yael, how she was so amazing, and she wanted him, all the time. He thought about when she practically begged him to take her. </p>
<p>
  <em>She is the only one that matters. </em>
</p>
<p>“Did somebody call the cops?” Bobby announced himself, he stopped strike a pose, the girls giggled. </p>
<p>He made his way as confidently as he could towards the fire pit. He took one quick look at Yael. Her face was a little flustered, she was biting her lip while looking at his ass in those tight jeans, her eyes clouded with list, yep she wanted him. </p>
<p>Fuck, did that boost his performance ego. </p>
<p>He danced on the other girls, something quick and simple, keeping respectful. The lads cheer always behind him. </p>
<p>Finally, he could dance on the only person that mattered. He made his way over to her, he parted her legs with a bit of force and her breath hitched. He yanked her thighs towards him and she yelped.</p>
<p>“I heard you been naughty, lass” he leaned down and whispered in her ear, she whimpered in his ear, “You deserve an arrest” </p>
<p>He took the fluffy cups from his side, grabbing both her hands and trapping them inside. He raised them above her head. He saw the look in her eyes, his suspicion confirmed, she was into being tied. </p>
<p>He grinded his hips to the rhythm of the song, rubbing himself against her. One of his hands was holding hers above her head and the other was trailing around her sides. His lips were on her neck, he sucked on the spot right above her collarbone.</p>
<p>Yael let out a loud moan. The girls gasped, “YAEL!”</p>
<p>“Fuck, sorry” she said but pushed herself higher and tilted her head to the side so he could get more access to her neck. </p>
<p>“When we are alone tonight, I’m going to make you scream” he moaned softly in her ear before he nibbles on her earlobe. </p>
<p>He had learned pretty quickly that him moaning into her ear turned her on. </p>
<p>“Bobby, fuck” she moaned into his ear, wrapping her legs around him, trying to pull him closer in search for relief between her thighs. He pulled away abruptly, before she could get said relief, she groaned in response, he winked at her and walked away. </p>
<p>“That wasn’t even a dance, he deadass just humped you in front of us,” Marisol stated, Yael laughed, “It was hot though, I’m sure you already cost us the challenge.” </p>
<p>“I'm not even sorry,” Yael blushed remembering how loud that moan was and how hard it had been to contain it since he walked out in that cop outfit. </p>
<p>“We get it, and it sounds like you’re in for a hell of a night,” Lottie winked at her, Yael looked away laughing. </p>
<p>The rest of the boys performances came and went, she had to give Gary props for ending with a cartwheel, shit was impressive as fuck. </p>
<p>When it was the girls turn to finish getting ready, Yael detoured into the kitchen first. </p>
<p>“Oh god, are you going to lick something off his body?” Lucas came into the kitchen, a surprised look on his face. </p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea,” she thought about it, “maybe I’ll get one of the girls to pour chocolate on him before my performance” </p>
<p>Lucas laughed, “I mean, that’ll get his heart racing for sure” </p>
<p>Yael continued looking in the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. </p>
<p>“What are you looking for?” </p>
<p>“Tequila,” she pulled the bottle out of the cabinet, “I’m going to need several shots to pull this one off.” </p>
<p>“I thought making men lust after you was a hobby,” He teased her, she rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“It is, but now it has a deeper purpose,” she laughed and looked for a shot glass. “I guess I’m nervous too” </p>
<p>“Really? Why?” Lucas took a seat in the stool, “You’re so confident all the time, besides Bobby already wants you. Have you forgotten the moment you had in the kitchen like 3 days ago? You said a sentence and he had to go into the bathroom!” </p>
<p>“That’s the thing! I wasn’t trying to be sexy, I’ve never had to, men just fall at my feet” Lucas rolled his eyes, she smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Just pretend that it’s just you and Bobby,” Lucas encouraged, “Have fun with it, and don’t finish the whole bottle” </p>
<p>Lucas gave her a thumbs up before he went to the firepit and she went upstairs with the shot glass and bottle on her hands.</p>
<p>“Is she alright?” Bobby directed his gaze at Lucas who had just sat down. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just nervous,” Lucas nodded at Bobby. </p>
<p>Bobby’s heart was already going wild from the anticipation alone. If she was nervous, she had to be planning something and he just knew he was absolutely fucked. </p>
<p>Jo started the dance off, she mostly stuck to Rahim and Bobby. Bobby just laughed and went along with it, even though it wasn’t doing it for him. The girls cheered Jo on while she danced, Bobby looked for Yael but she and Chelsea seemed to not be on the terrace. </p>
<p>Several of the girls went after Jo, until only Lottie and Yael were left. Lottie came out next, she gave a strip tease which left Gary weak to his knees. </p>
<p>Bobby tapped his foot anxiously seeing the lads all be absolutely wrecked after their girl danced on them. Several of them have to adjust themselves, at least he won’t be the only one. </p>
<p>“You got this, you absolutely got this!” Lottie handed Yael another shot as she walked back into the bedroom after her performance, Yael nodded and took it quickly. Standing up, she tossed her hair giving it extra messy vibes. One last look in the mirror and she was out the door before she could begin thinking of what looked wrong. </p>
<p><em>Confidence Yael, confidence</em>. </p>
<p>The song she had chosen while she danced on the boys started playing, she was still out of the boys view. </p>
<p>“Oh shit” she heard Bobby groaned when he heard the song, she giggled, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she felt like a sex goddess. </p>
<p>
  <em>Let’s do this. </em>
</p>
<p>Yael was wearing lingerie. A nice purple set, it wasn’t the most exposing but gave enough, it was lace, lace around her breasts, the panties were lace, the garter belt was lace along the part that went around her waist with thin straps that were supposed to hold stockings but instead were holding just purple lace garters around her thighs. </p>
<p>She was wearing a pair of heels Priya had left her, a high gold strappy heel that made her legs look bomb. </p>
<p>Her hair was wavy and messy, clearly made to scream sex. Her makeup was done to perfection by Lottie, long false eyelashes, red lipstick, filled in eyebrows, and highlight. It was her everyday look but Lottie had made it even more glam. </p>
<p>Of course, she was wearing Bobby’s shirt, unbuttoned, giving the boys a little tease. She would take it off when she gets to Bobby but she won’t say that. </p>
<p>Yael skipped her way to the boys, really amping up the innocent act. </p>
<p>Bobby wanted to say something but he was taken back by her beauty. He hadn’t seen her in lingerie and he definitely wasn’t disappointed. He felt his throat dry and his body began awaking at the sight of her. </p>
<p>Of course, she walked right past him in order to get to Elijah who was at the other end of the fire pit. She stood in front of him moving her hips to the rhythm of the song, she set her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward causing Bobby’s shirt to rise over her ass a bit.  </p>
<p>“Jesus,” Bobby groaned once he saw it. He already had to calm his breathing and she was five guys away. </p>
<p>Yael saw Elijah try to keep his eyes off her chest and decided that was enough. She moved on to Rahim. She was a bit more comfortable with Rahim so she danced a little closer, she ran her fingers through her hair, rocking her hips back and forth. Rahim tried not to stare as he did have a girlfriend but her hips were magical. </p>
<p>Bobby was struggling once he saw her hands run above her head, he really would do anything to pin them. </p>
<p>She moved to Graham next, she shimmied and simultaneously rocked her hips, Bobby saw the fisherman’s eyes widen. Graham coughed but couldn’t look away. She leaned forward causing her chest to get closer, it unfortunately was not enough for Bobby to see her ass again. Bobby knew she was teasing him. And fuck was it working. </p>
<p>Yael moved onto Noah, she smiled sweetly at him and he swallowed dryly. She decided to have a little fun and Noah’s thing was twerking so she gave that a go. She turned around and twerked in front of Noah and maybe Lucas. Bobby caught her eyes and she winked. He really had to keep his composure. Noah’s eyes were wide in shock, he needed lessons and that was the main take away. She kissed the top of his head. </p>
<p>Before Hope could yell at Yael, she moved on to best friend, Lucas. </p>
<p>“Get him babe!” Chelsea screamed from the terrace as the supportive friend she is. </p>
<p>Yael smiled at Lucas, who was shaking his head, “Don’t get him, babe!” </p>
<p>She parted his legs and stood in front of him. Lucas was not looking. “If I can’t see it, I can’t feel it” </p>
<p>“Relax best friend,” Yael leaned and whispered into his ear. Lucas laughed and opened his eyes. </p>
<p>It was pretty light-hearted, she ran her hands through her body as she moved her hips. She did kiss the top of his head though. </p>
<p>Bobby couldn’t help but laugh, she was adorable. </p>
<p>Moving on, Gary was the only thing standing between her and Bobby. She amped up for Gary a bit since Bobby was right beside her watching her every move. Gary just nervously laughed as his friend danced in front of him very sexily. She kissed the top of his head when she was done. </p>
<p>Bobby smiled, she really was adorable, she had kept everything so respectful and fun. </p>
<p>Yael stood in front of him now, her heart was probably beating faster than his. With confidence she parted his legs, his eyes growing wider at the thought of what she might do. </p>
<p>She turned around and rocked her hips from side to side, going down until she was squatting. When she came back up she let her hands run along her legs and thighs knowing Bobby was watching her ass which was very much sticking out. </p>
<p>“Christ” Bobby exclaimed once she grinded on him. This was becoming too much, his heart was a wreck already. </p>
<p>Yael felt a bulge and stopped turning around and straddling him. Pressing his bulge on her center, Bobby moaned lowly. She grabbed his hand and brought his face down to her chest. </p>
<p>The boys laughed but Bobby was really struggling to not just reach and untie this lingerie. He loved having his head between her cleavage, it was a favorite spot along with between her thighs. </p>
<p>Yael pulled back and let his shirt drop to her thighs. Bobby ran his finger through her now visible tattoos on her ribcage. He couldn’t wait to have his lips on them again. She pulled his head and pressed her lips onto his, kissing him slowly and passionately, and it was so damn hot. </p>
<p>Bobby stifled another moan, but it was practically impossible, to make matters even worse Yael have a little bounce on his bulge and kissed his neck, Bobby’s mouth gaped open but no sound came out, she did it again and Bobby pulled down on her hips, he wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. </p>
<p>She pulled back smirking, she leaned back before she grabbed the suspenders from the cop outfit and pulled on it so his lips would settle on hers. The islanders cheered and Yael ran her tongue along his lip, Bobby hungrily leaned more in, his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer. </p>
<p>Bobby could not feel his heart anymore. </p>
<p>Yael pulled back and laughed, she kissed his cheek happily before practically running away from the boys. </p>
<p>“God I need another shot!” Bobby heard her scream from the bedroom. He laughed and adjusted himself, he was still hard. </p>
<p>“That’s it lads, we made it!” Graham exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>The girls came back for the winner announcement. Yael was now wearing a robe, which was tied but still showed a bit of the lingerie, Bobby bit his lip. </p>
<p>She sat next to him and kissed his lips sweetly, “Sugar you're going down!” </p>
<p>“I won’t even be angry,” he slid an arm around her waist as they waited for the text. </p>
<p>Finally Noah’s phone beeped, “<em>Islanders congratulations on getting each other’s hearts racing. Girls your heart rate was 64 bpm, boys your heart rate was 70 bpm. Congrats girls!” </em></p>
<p>Yael jumped up from her seat and the girls celebrated, “GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS” </p>
<p>“Well lads we tried, but we really were no match for these girls” Lucas said, none of the guys were sad about losing, they had gotten several lap dances after all. </p>
<p>“How does it feel to take that L, my love?” Yael teased and sat on his lap. </p>
<p>“Pretty good actually,” he laughed, “I’ll take an L everyday of you dance on me again” </p>
<p>Yael blushed and shook her head. </p>
<p>“It's a well deserved L, I think you stole the show Yael” Graham compliments from besides them. </p>
<p>“Aww, thank you,” Yael laughed. </p>
<p>The islanders began dispersing and Yael and Bobby went to the bean bags. </p>
<p>“It was so fun!” Bobby said as she sat on his lap.</p>
<p>“It was interesting, I was so nervous” Yael admitted. </p>
<p>“You were so hot lass, my heart was beating like clappers!” </p>
<p>“You and me both” she nodded and smiled. </p>
<p>“I might have done something a little extra,” Bobby smiled sheepishly. Yael raised an eyebrow and he showed her the heart monitor, which he had managed to sneak out. </p>
<p>Yael laughed, that was a very Bobby thing to do. </p>
<p>“Fancy seeing if we can get our hearts racing,” He asked, a hint of doubt in his voice. “Somewhere a little more private” </p>
<p>Sharing this moment did not mean they had to have sex, Yael kept that in mind. She wasn’t ready to give him that, they had just gotten back together and even though she wants him, she wants to show some self control. It’s not a punishment but he did hurt her, he doesn’t deserve to sleep with her yet. </p>
<p>“Terrace?” She raised her eyebrows with a smirk. </p>
<p>Bobby sighed in relief and nodded, they tried to walk into the bedroom. The door to the bedroom was closed. Yael tried to open it but it was locked. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” She exclaimed, pulling on the handle harder. They were only islanders outside. </p>
<p>“Sorry best friend, but I think it’s best if we leave you and Bobby outside,” Lucas said with a cocky grin from inside. The rest of the islanders popped up behind him giggling. </p>
<p>“Why?” Bobby said cluelessly. </p>
<p>“We want to be able to sleep tonight,” Gary popped up. Yael and Bobby laughed, it was true though. They always tried to keep quiet but it was impossible. </p>
<p>“Can we at least go to the Love Shack or something?” Bobby asked. The islanders pondered for a second before they took a vote and decided yes.  </p>
<p>They unlocked the door. </p>
<p>“That was your first mistake,” Yael laughed as they walked in, “The Love Shack is a couple feet from the bedroom” </p>
<p>“I think we played ourselves” Noah declared. </p>
<p>“Good thing we are taking the terrace then,” Yael grabbed Bobby’s hand and went upstairs. </p>
<p>“Have fun you two!” Someone called out for them. </p>
<p>In the terrace Bobby hooked himself into the machine, before he helped her. </p>
<p>“Mine is at 68 right now, yours is at 71 , what should we do to get these numbers higher?” There was a hint of excitement in Bobby’s tone. </p>
<p>Yael smiled shyly as she had decided to tease him a bit, “We could make out” </p>
<p>Bobby wasted zero seconds. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. Their lips joined together for an intense kiss, their heart rates were accelerating. Bobby’s hands moved to stroke her thighs, going underneath the robe a bit. Yael pulled away and smiled at him. </p>
<p>The machine beeped, “We are both in the eighties now.” </p>
<p>“Anything else you’d like to do?” Bobby asked, he really wished she could say they can go all the way. </p>
<p>He misses her. He misses teasing her until she is practically begging him to take her. He misses the way her gorgeous thighs clench around his face. He misses her taste. He misses the way she feels around him. But most of all he just misses her, everything about her.</p>
<p>“Mmh…” She hummed before she tickled him. Bobby absolutely lost it, he was laughing so hard, she knew his weak spots. </p>
<p>Soon she had him on the floor laughing as she continued to tickle him. The machine started beeping again and she stopped. </p>
<p>“Sixty nine— what a number!” Bobby laughed and blushed simultaneously. </p>
<p>“I think it’s broken” Yael smiled. </p>
<p>“I’ll throw it under our bed so no one knows we took it,” he suggested once the heart monitor died. </p>
<p>“Speaking of our bed,” she stood up, “We should go to it” </p>
<p>“Of course, lass” Yael noticed the tone in his voice. It was sincere. He had been expecting more but he understood when she didn’t and he respected that. </p>
<p>Bobby wrapped his arm around her as they walked into the dressing room. She stayed there and Bobby went into the bathroom to change. Yael joined him soon enough, in her <em>#CherryGate</em> pajamas and her caddy where she had her skincare products as she preferred to do it in the bathroom because there was a sink. </p>
<p>He stayed there and watched her do it, he was mesmerized. It was relaxing and therapeutic to watch her as she did her skincare, her makeup or her hair. She just seemed so calm and so skilled. </p>
<p>“This is what I’m talking about!” Bobby laughed as he saw himself in the mirror with the blue polka dot headband she gave him. </p>
<p>“You’re too adorable!” She pinched his cheeks lightly. </p>
<p>Yael told him what each product was for so he could decide what he wanted to put on, that’s when it got confusing. He ended up washing his face with a very wonderfully matcha smelling foamy cleanser. </p>
<p>“How do you know what all this stuff is for?” Bobby asked, confused as he put some serum, his face feeling refreshed. </p>
<p>“My sister went to Cosmetology school. She learned all about skincare and got me into it” she smiled. </p>
<p>“Which one of your sisters?” Bobby asked. </p>
<p>“Azucena, Azuce for short” Yael handed him a moisturizer. </p>
<p>“You have a really big family,” Bobby lathered his face with moisturizer. </p>
<p>“You worried about learning all their names?” Yael laughed. “I will have you know that my immediate family is only 29 people” </p>
<p>This was the first time she had given him an exact number. </p>
<p>“That’s counting my parents, my siblings, my in laws, and all my nephews and nieces,” she smiled, “Oh and one of my sisters is currently expecting twins so we will be 31 in December.” </p>
<p>32 if Bobby sticks around, which he is planning on. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s a lot of family” he nodded, “Compared to mine at least, I only have one sister and she isn’t married or has kids. It’s just 4 people.” </p>
<p>“Are you guys really close?” She asked him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Annelise is like my best friend,” Bobby smiled as he remembered his younger sister. “That’s my sisters name by the way” </p>
<p>She kissed his cheek, “I hope I meet her one day” </p>
<p>“You will,” he squeezed her hand, “What about you?”</p>
<p>“I love all my siblings and we are pretty close. But Talia, I love her with all my heart” she smiled remembering her little sister, “That’s my baby sister by the way” </p>
<p>“At this point I’m going to need a family tree!” They both laughed before they went to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Hey also, I noticed you were feeling a bit homesick the other day, you alright?” Bobby asked once they were in bed. </p>
<p>“It’s my sisters, Jimena’s, birthday tomorrow, and my mom is five days,” she told him quietly, “I’m not usually away for birthdays so it’s kind of weird I guess.” </p>
<p>“Come here,” Bobby pulled her close to his chest, “If you ever want to talk, I’m always here for you Lass” </p>
<p>“Thanks sugar, I appreciate it” she kissed his chest and fell asleep immediately. </p>
<p>Bobby actually started to draw a family tree of her family, so far he knew a couple names. Esmeralda and Tadeo were her parents. Her brother's name is Elias. She has named 4 sisters so far, Azucena, Jimena, Nadia, and Talia. She had a nephew who’s name is Aidan and he is around Talia’s age. Yet, she still had so many other people to meet, including twins in December. </p>
<p>Bobby was excited. He probably shouldn’t get ahead of himself but the concept, the thought, of someday joining her family just overloaded his happiness. He wants to be a part of it, even if he still has a lot more names to learn. </p>
<p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in case you are wandering what yael is talking about in the grocery store, its called morcilla and it is a thing that people do make when someone gets married, in my actual hometown.</p>
<p>hope you enjoyed! :D</p>
<p>(also, I actually have tons of extra written scenes for this book that never made it to the final cut, would you guys be interested in having like an extras chapter at the end of the book with all of them?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Danger Returns (Day 24)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henrick and Hannah return.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is based on original lucas/henrick behavior, I know they changed it but I don't think I've played it after they changed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8: Danger Returns (Day 24) </strong>
</p>
<p>Much to Yael’s disappointment she awoke the next day with a text saying she had to go on a date. </p>
<p>
  <em>Is there a decline option? </em>
</p>
<p>Unfortunately there wasn’t, this islander had chosen her and she had to go even if she didn’t want to. To her surprise Gary was getting ready. </p>
<p>“How many of us are going on dates?” She asked Gary as quietly as possible since the rest of the islanders were still asleep. </p>
<p>“Just you and me, I think” he replied also very quietly, “Just two of the amigos.” </p>
<p>Before Yael could respond, Lottie snapped up, “Just you and her what?” </p>
<p>“Umh… I have a date,” Gary answered Lottie. </p>
<p>“And you weren’t going to tell me?” Lottie did seem hurt, Yael felt like she had to intervene for her friend. </p>
<p>“We just got the text like 5 minutes ago, he was going to tell you before we left.” Yael explained to Lottie, Gary shot her a grateful look. </p>
<p>“You have a date too?” Lottie directed herself to Yael now, she seemed more at peace. </p>
<p>Yael nodded, before laying down again, letting Lottie and Gary continue their thing. </p>
<p>Softly she stroked Bobby’s face, he smiled but remained asleep. She leaned to the side to kiss him, he responded after a few seconds. </p>
<p>“I like this, you kissing me to wake up,” he whispered when they pulled away, his hand reaching to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>“I got a text saying I have to go on a date, I didn’t want to leave you in the dark all morning” she pressed her body against his, pulling him closer, one of her hands already playing with his hair. </p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me,” he kissed her forehead. “I hope you’re not gone too long, I’ll miss you” </p>
<p>“I’ll miss you,” she kissed him again. </p>
<p>“Have fun, lass!” He said but the look in his eyes wasn't adding up and Yael noticed. </p>
<p>And so she kissed him again, drawing it out for a long time, his hand on her waist, she lifted her leg and set it over his, purposely pressing herself to his morning glory. He moaned in her mouth lowly, his hand squeezed her ass. </p>
<p>“It’s always going to be you, my love.” </p>
<p>Bobby smiled and booped her nose with his. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back before you know it,” she gave him a quick peck before she went to get ready. </p>
<p>She put on her most basic outfit, a black dress and some comfortable sandals. She did her makeup as simply as possible, mascara, filled in the eyebrows a bit, a tinted lip balm and a little liquid highlight. For her hair she put it in a long, kind of messy fishtail braid. </p>
<p>It’s not like I need this date, I already have Bobby. No need to look amazing. </p>
<p>Yael was hoping to see Bobby again before she left but he wasn’t in the bedroom and probably went into the shower already. </p>
<p>“Just two amigos, going on a date but not with each other.” Gary wrapped an arm around Yael as they walked to the date spot, it wasn’t that far of a walk, said the producers. </p>
<p>“Just Gary and Yael, doing amigo things,” she laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. </p>
<p>“Speaking of amigo things, you still owe me for getting drunk with the other amigo and not inviting me” </p>
<p>“You were with Lottie,” Yael remarked, “But I feel you, maybe today or tomorrow, depends” </p>
<p>“Aye! Are we inviting other friend, Lucas?” Gary cheered as she accepted but had to ask. </p>
<p>“Up to you, and if he isn't busy with Chels of course” Yael shrugged. </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it” He smiled at her before they made it to the field where their dates were set to be at. </p>
<p>Somehow, Gary brought up running through the field, so before their dates they joined hands and skipped through the field, giggling as Gary being the big clumsy man he is almost tripped.</p>
<p>“Friendship at its finest,” Yael laughed when they came to a stop, the camera crew had recorded everything. </p>
<p>“Enjoy your date, Gaz. Seriously, if you have fun don’t feel guilty about it, I’ll help you deal with Lottie if I have to.” She whispered in his ear when she gave him a hug. </p>
<p>“Top girl!” he whispered back, squeezing her slightly, “Thank you, you enjoy your date too.” </p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll see you in a bit” she pulled away and started heading into the direction of her date. </p>
<p>Speechless is what she was left when she saw Henrick. </p>
<p>
  <em>Aww, best friend Lucas will be so happy! </em>
</p>
<p>She was quite excited to see him, he was a fun lad in his short time in the Villa. Catching up with him was interesting, she never thought she would be doing it in a date setting but here she was. </p>
<p>“So you’re back with Bobby,” Henrick mentioned. Yael nodded and took a sip of her juice, “How’s that going?” </p>
<p>“I’m really happy, we have been pretty strong, I think we can make it on the outside.” Yael shared with a smile, setting down the glass of juice. </p>
<p>“I’m happy for you,” Henrick said before he laughed, “Kind of.” </p>
<p>What’s that supposed to mean? </p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows at him. </p>
<p>“I just thought after Valentina you wouldn’t take him back,” Henrick pointed out, Yael cringed in her mind. </p>
<p>“Well, you live and you learn” she smiled, “We’ve put that behind us, and were focusing on just us” </p>
<p>The conversation continued and Yael definitely noticed him grafting an awful lot, she didn’t reciprocate it. </p>
<p>She had completely dogged the question about whether or not she would have coupled up with him on day one by saying she would have liked to get to know him better. Internally, she rolled her eyes when he said he would have gone for her, if she remembered correctly he was more into Lottie before he left. </p>
<p>“I heard you and Lucas are best friends now?” He remarked, Yael laughed at their on going joke, “If I don’t know better, I’d say you took my spot!” </p>
<p>“Well you did ask me to take care of him, so I became his best friend,” Yael smiled, “He is going to be so excited to see you, I can’t wait!” </p>
<p>“Well, we are out of food and neither of us can wait to see us reunite, I’d say we head back into the Villa” Henrick stood up and offered her his arm. </p>
<p>“This is going to be so succulent!” She exclaimed standing up, acting like she didn’t notice his arm. </p>
<p>“I’m not falling for that again,” Henrick laughed unaffected as they started walking. </p>
<p>“Not succulent,” she shook her head very seriously, Henrick laughed again. </p>
<p>They walked back into the Villa. Yael looked back trying to catch a glimpse of her amigo, and she did, but he was mainly being covered by something red. </p>
<p>They arrived at the villa a few minutes later, all of the islanders were outside. </p>
<p>“EVERYONE! LOOK WHO I FOUND!” She stood a little away from Henrick and pointed her arms to signal him. </p>
<p>“BUDDY!” Best friend, Lucas, stood up and dashed through the lawn. Henrick did too, they met in the middle where they shared a massive bear hug as they swayed side to side. </p>
<p>Yael calmly went down the stairs, she looked for Bobby, when their gazes met he winked and blew her a kiss. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist in a side hug. Her chin resting on his shoulder, his arm around her. He moved his head to the side and gave her a quick peck. He looked into her eyes, smiling. She stuck out her lips, telling him she wanted another one, he smiled and pecked her lips again, this happened 4 times. </p>
<p>“Do we get a turn?” Hope asked, hoping to also say hello to Henrick. </p>
<p>“All aboard the hug train,” Bobby exclaimed, taking Yael with him to give Henrick a hug. </p>
<p>“Toot toot! Toot toot!” Chelsea squealed and joined the hug, most people joining a few seconds later until there was a massive hug happening. </p>
<p>“Is Gary back yet?” Lottie asked once the hug broke. </p>
<p>“They were not far from us, I think they just got distracted” Yael tried to reassure Lottie but Lottie is Lottie. </p>
<p>“Oh I bet they did!” </p>
<p>Yael rolled her eyes internally. </p>
<p>“Here they come!” Everyone turned around and saw Gary walking in with Hannah. </p>
<p>Yael turned to look at Lottie who’s face had gone white. </p>
<p>“It’s Hannah,” Lottie whispered to Yael. </p>
<p>“I know hun, it’s going to be alright,” Yael smiled at Lottie, doing her best to keep her at peace due to her promise to Gary. </p>
<p>Yael greeted Hannah as happily as she could master. Everyone had a small conversation about Hannah’s glow up and Yael noticed Gary checking Hannah out. </p>
<p>“Hannah, hi,” Lottie finally mastered the courage to talk to her. </p>
<p>“Hi Lottie” Hannah replied with a smile.</p>
<p>“Listen about the k—” Yael had to give Lottie kudos for at least acknowledging it. </p>
<p>“I’m not here to talk about the kiss, Lottie” Hannah shook her head dismissively, “Not everything is about you” </p>
<p>Yael was shocked that Hannah had said that, for some reason it didn’t feel right. </p>
<p>Everyone started making their way into the fire pit to catch up with the returning islanders. Yael grabbed Lottie’s hand and gave it a squeeze, Lottie smiled and squeezed hers back. Hand in hand they walked to the fire pit. Yael noticed that Henrick was holding a spot open but like hell she would sit there, Lottie did, sitting between Gary and Henrick. Yael didn’t hesitate and sat in Bobby’s lap since there was no more space. </p>
<p>“Hi gorgeous,” she kissed his cheek as his arms wrapped around her. </p>
<p>“Mmm.. hi lass” he kissed her shoulder with a smile before they turned to the islanders. </p>
<p>Henrick has been doing some traveling and has been on a few photo shoots. Hannah had been working on her novel or something. Someone asked about how the islanders were being portrayed and Hannah said that really well. </p>
<p>“People loved Judge Bobby!” She exclaimed excitedly, “There were so many memes about it” </p>
<p>Bobby’s arms tighten around Yael and he laughed happily. “Dreams come true guys! I’m a meme!” </p>
<p>Yael’s heart just jumped out of her chest, she loves this man. She cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“Yael too!” Henrick pointed out, “All though you mostly get lots of complications” </p>
<p>“Couples who are memes together stay together” Bobby whispered in her ear and she laughed. </p>
<p>“I love those!” Hannah said, “My favorites are Yael friendzoning everyone but Bobby for 15 minutes straight, and Yael and Lucas being friendship goals for 10 minutes straight!” </p>
<p>“That’s what I’m talking about!” Lucas reached over and so did Yael, they fist bumped. </p>
<p>“People really like your friendship, there was a petition started to release all the footage of your drunk night” Henrick added. </p>
<p>“Oh god no!” Yael exclaimed, she did a lot of embarrassing things that night. </p>
<p>“Another great meme was born though, when you feel on your way to Bobby, priceless!” Hannah laughed and Yael shook her head. </p>
<p>Bobby raised his eyebrows at her, “I’ll tell you later” </p>
<p>“Also people ship Yael and Valentina!” Hannah mentioned and Yael laughed. </p>
<p>“I mean they would make a hot couple” Marisol winked at Yael. </p>
<p>“Bobby’s sister actually put out a tweet that was like lmao imagine if Yael left Bobby for Valentina once they left the villa and Valentina retweeted it” Henrick nodded with a smile. </p>
<p>“Power move” Bobby laughed from besides Yael, “That would be a power move and I’d have no choice but to to stan” </p>
<p>“It would be iconic” Yael had no choice but to agree.</p>
<p>Later Yael found herself in the dressing room with Hannah. She was fitting back in like she never left. Yael was happy for her, and she did look great. Yael just hoped she hadn’t changed her whole look just to get a man because that was just sad and she deserves more. </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me saying Henrick seems into you,” Hannah commented once she was done putting Satan on the terrace. </p>
<p>“I guess, he is coming on a little strong,” Yael confessed as she undid her hair from the fishtail braid. </p>
<p>“I think it’s romantic,” Hannah sighed dreamily, “He was into you before he left, well you and Lottie. But, you should have seen him talking about you in the beach hut. He said when I see her smile, I smile no matter what she is smiling at. My heart just couldn’t take it” </p>
<p>That really did nothing for Yael, who just continued fixing her hair. </p>
<p>“For what it’s worth I think you guys would make a good couple,” Hannah smirked, “But it’s like you girls used to tell me, this isn’t friend island” </p>
<p>Yael was confused, if she remembered correctly Hannah said that first, but maybe her memory was just lagging. </p>
<p>“Wow lass! This look is so sweet, I’ll be hit with a sugar rush” Bobby complimented her, his gaze lingering on the high amount of cleavage that the brown one piece with a cross pattern over the chest showed. She laughed and sat down facing him on the sunloungers. </p>
<p>“Thank you, my love”</p>
<p>“How was your date?” He asked her and took her hands. </p>
<p>“Standard, I wish it had been with you,” she told him truthfully. </p>
<p>“I’m not buying that! It was probably nice to catch up with Henrick,” he shook his head.</p>
<p>“I would have preferred to catch up with him in a non-date setting,” Yael shrugged. </p>
<p>“Hey I wanted to ask you something, it’s kind of serio—” Bobby looked down at their joint hands, a jittery feeling settled in her stomach. </p>
<p>
  <em>Could it be? </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey Yael, can we have a chat?” Their moment was interrupted by Henrick. </p>
<p>Bobby pulled away, and Yael sighed. </p>
<p>“Bobby?” Yael asked him. </p>
<p>He smiled, she was asking for his input on whether or not to go. He really appreciated that she was taking him into consideration, “You never need my permission to do anything, but I appreciate you asking me” </p>
<p>Henrick watched them with a look of distaste but still waited for Yael’s answer. She noticed the look, “On second thought, I think I’ll stay here” </p>
<p>She understands that her and Bobby aren’t everyone’s cup of tea but she just doesn’t understand why he is into her, he was trailing after Lottie last time. </p>
<p>“Alright suit yourself,” Henrick shrugged and left. </p>
<p>“What were you saying, my love?” Yael tried to keep cool but she really was dying to know what he wanted to say. </p>
<p>“I forgot,” Bobby smiled, “I’ll come back to me though” </p>
<p>“Bobby,” Yael narrowed her eyes. She could read him now, he hadn’t forgotten. </p>
<p>“We will talk about it later, I promise” he kissed her cheek, “I’m going to go into the pool” </p>
<p>Yael nodded and let him go. For the remainder of the afternoon she tried to enjoy herself despite there being a gaze on her at all times. </p>
<p>The dressing room was packed, so many people were here. There were so many scents in the room it had just all mushed together to create probably the <em>Villa Scent.</em> A couple girls made their way out as they were done. Yael was also already done but Chelsea insisted she let her do something to her hair. </p>
<p>They chatted as Chelsea did a messy braid crown on Yael. Chelsea told her that things with Lucas we're going beautifully and Yael couldn’t be happier. </p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you, Chels” Yael hugged Chelsea as they were now done. </p>
<p>“Thank you again, it means a lot to me you were willing to give up your spot here for us to have a chance” Chelsea hugged her back. </p>
<p>“I would do that and so much more, I’m just so happy you guys are happy!” </p>
<p>Marisol came looking for Chelsea after that. Yael sprayed herself with her own perfume and took a final look at her outfit, the gold top and white skirt was doing it for her figure.</p>
<p>Yael stopped and helped Hope in comforting Lottie. </p>
<p>“You have grown a lot in the time Hannah was gone,” Yael agreed with the girls. Lottie has her moments but it’s an improvement from day 1 Lottie. </p>
<p>The girls began wondering why Hannah would go for Gary. </p>
<p>“I think it’s like a sad revenge plot, I wouldn’t worry” Yael tried her best to keep Lottie at peace like she had promised Gary, but she needed to talk to him. “It’s just because she is a bit new, new arrivals always get the attention. It means nothing” </p>
<p>“But she isn’t new Yael,” Lottie fought back. </p>
<p>“Lottie, you got to trust Gary” Yael told her seriously, “And if something happens, which I don’t believe it will, then you just have to be the bigger woman about it. Don’t let Hannah get to you.” </p>
<p>Lottie nodded and finally they all went outside. </p>
<p>Yael felt uneasy after the moment in the pool. She had jumped in with Hannah, Lucas, and Gary but Henrick had been watching her the entire time. She practically ran to the kitchen where she saw Bobby. </p>
<p>“And voila, one Bobby Fish!” Her love exclaimed, her uneasiness slowly fading away. </p>
<p>“It looks like it has tentacles,” Hope said, taking a look at the drink. </p>
<p>“Can I have one?” Yael looked over at her love,  he was the epitome of heart eyes, she didn’t care what it was as long as Bobby made it for her. </p>
<p>“Of course!” He began working on the drink. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t give up, does she?” Lottie bitterly asked as she looked towards the pool. </p>
<p>“She likes him for sure,” Noah added. </p>
<p>“But is Gary going for her?” Yael asked, setting the question on the table. “She turned his head a little bit, we have to recognize that, but is he going to take it?” </p>
<p>“Look at you coming in with the wise words!” Bobby smiled and handed her a drink. She took a sip and beamed.</p>
<p>“It’s great! Thank you, my love!” She kissed his cheek and went back into the drink. </p>
<p>“I can tell you that, I put Hannah fancying Gary at 80-20 odds. But Gary fancying Hannah at a 50-50” Hope explained. </p>
<p>“So basically you can’t tell?” Bobby said and Yael laughed. </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen them interact as much, give it a few days,” Hope shrugged. </p>
<p>“If you think you’re so good, who do I fancy?” Yael asked with raised eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Well you fancy Bobby for sure or you wouldn’t be with him. Henrick, maybe Gary,” Hope laughed and Lottie glared at Yael. “Am I right?”</p>
<p>Hope had made some bold yet incorrect claims. </p>
<p>“Actually, I’m only into Bobby,” she smiled and Bobby reached for a high five. </p>
<p>“Top girl!” Bobby exclaimed happily after their high five. </p>
<p>“Why did you volunteer then?” </p>
<p>“I was curious,” Yael shrugged, “Plus, I’d knew you would say Bobby and I would never miss an opportunity to tell that man how much I like him” </p>
<p>Bobby’s laugh rang through the kitchen, lighting up Yael’s entire night. She loves his laugh. </p>
<p>“You two are so adorable, it almost hurts” Noah shook his head smiling. </p>
<p>Henrick wandered into the kitchen. Bobby offered him a drink, Henrick wondered what Yael was drinking. </p>
<p>“It’s a BobbyFish, like a jellyfish but with my name on it” Bobby explained and Yael wrapped an arm around that adorable man. </p>
<p>She got him a little wet but he didn’t mind. </p>
<p>Lottie offered to make drinks for all of them after she explained she was a bartender in Melbourne before she did makeup. </p>
<p>“I’ll have whatever she is having,” Henrik turned to look at Yael. </p>
<p>Talk about pressure. </p>
<p>“I’ll have another BobbyFish” She felt like that was the safest move, reassuring him that she was still with her man. </p>
<p>Lottie began working on the drinks. </p>
<p>“I preferred Bobby’s” Yael laughed after they had tasted Lottie’s drinks. </p>
<p>“That’s my girl!” Bobby happily announced. </p>
<p>“That’s <em>so</em> biased” Lottie whined But there was a smile on her face. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go hang out with Chels and Marisol,” Yael whispered into Bobby’s ear. </p>
<p>“Save a dance for me, lass” he pecked her lips and let her go. </p>
<p>She finished her drink and set the glass in the sink before she ran to the girls. </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to go with her,” Henrick set his drink down and trailed after Yael. </p>
<p>Bobby just stared as he watched Henrick go after his girl. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling Bobby?” Noah asked him, “He seems to only want Yael.”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried, Yael and I are solid,” He smiled. </p>
<p>Henrick could never be with Yael. He may become a good mate but he won’t be anything more than that. Plus, he already heard Yael friendzone him once or twice. </p>
<p>“Good because I can assure you Yael doesn’t want anyone else,” Noah nodded with an encouraging smile. </p>
<p>Bobby made his way over to his love. He wrapped his arms around her and she tensed for a second before she realized it was him. </p>
<p>“You alright?” He whispered, leaning into her ear. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she smiled warmly, it didn’t quite reach her eyes. </p>
<p>They danced for a while, nothing too sexy. Yael was laughing as Bobby tried to reach Lucas and Gary how to hype. It wasn’t that bad but watching grown ass man attempt it was funny, plus Gary is a bit clumsy which made everything so much more fun. </p>
<p>“Look at Yael laughing,” Gary shook his head, “You think you can do better?” </p>
<p>“That sounds like a challenge, amigo” </p>
<p>Yael was actually quite good at all the dances that appeared in Fortnite, she had nephews after all and a need to prove she was the cool aunt. </p>
<p>“Did Bobby teach you too?” Lucas attempted again, it wasn’t so bad. </p>
<p>“Please— I taught Bobby!” She smirked and Bobby rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“How did you learn?” Gary asked as he attempted again, a much better attempt than the last one. </p>
<p>“I have nieces and nephews and a need to prove I’m the cool aunt, I was taught by a squad of several kids” Yael smiled. </p>
<p>“God dammit, you’re adorable!” Bobby blew her a kiss. </p>
<p>Yael laughed, “My favorite is this one” </p>
<p>She demonstrated how to do a backstroke which is what the dance is called if she remembers correctly. It was similar to backstroke swimming except you are also moving your legs in a clasping motion. Yael felt a heavy gaze on her again and she stopped. </p>
<p>“The beauty! The grace!” Lucas exclaimed, “That was good!” </p>
<p>“When you have talent, you have talent” Yael joked but the delivery wasn’t as planned as her voice faded when Henrick met her gaze and winked at her. </p>
<p>“You multi-talented queen!” Bobby exclaimed and attempted to do what she did. He did quite well and Yael would appreciate it more if she didn’t feel watched. </p>
<p>The uneasy feeling came back to her, first the twerking with the girls and him saying <em>don’t stop on my account, I’m just enjoying the show</em>. To this, it was a lot and he was making her feel so uncomfortable and a bit dirty. She did her best not to show it as she continued staying away from him and just hanging out with the girls or the best friends or Bobby. </p>
<p>However Lottie has just walked away leaving her by herself in the fire pit. Before she could even react Henrick was beside her. </p>
<p>“Hey again…” he sat down next to her. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she said, moving to the side a little. </p>
<p>“I was just thinking about the terrace,” he pointed to the empty terrace. </p>
<p>“What about it?” </p>
<p>“The coast is clear, we could go up there and… hang out” Henrick turned to look at her. </p>
<p>Yael froze in disbelief.  He wasn’t asking her that, he wasn’t, he isn’t insinuating that she cheats on Bobby. He wouldn’t. </p>
<p>“It’s just a little fun, Bobby doesn’t have to know” </p>
<p>Yael was so in shock she almost just walked away. </p>
<p>
  <em>Almost. </em>
</p>
<p>“You really think I would do that?” </p>
<p>How dare he insinuate something so gross? How dare he think she would ever do that to Bobby? How dare he claim it’s only for a bit of fun? How dare he? </p>
<p>“He switched you in Casa Amor, a little payback never hurt anyone,” he continued looking at her with a smirk. </p>
<p>“He didn’t cheat on me during Casa,” Yael spoke confidently. </p>
<p>“You didn’t see everything, Yael. You only heard his side, did you bother asking anyone else?” </p>
<p>There it was again, people trying to set doubts in her head. </p>
<p>“No,” she stood up, “I would never do that to him.” </p>
<p>Yael walked towards the Villa leaving Henrick and his proposition behind. She took a long shower, mostly to wash off the chlorine but also to wash off anything that made her feel dirty tonight. </p>
<p>“You alright, Yael?” Bobby had stayed up waiting for her. </p>
<p>“Let’s talk about it tomorrow,” she sighed, she didn’t have the energy to discuss it today. She just wanted his arms around her. Shyly she asked, “Can I be the little spoon tonight?” </p>
<p>“Any time you want lass,” Bobby wrapped his arms protectively around her. He did that thing she always does. He kissed her back and tangled their legs together. </p>
<p>Yael took in his scent, she loves him, but that she already knew. </p>
<p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!:D I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for all your wonderful comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All Loved Up (Day 25)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the final recoupling!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize that this took me a while, my university has moved classes to online completely so I been trying to adjust to that and its been interesting but I hope you enjoy! :D<br/>(I also really struggled to write the henrick confrontation scene. I hope I did okay, I really procrastinated writing that one, so much so that I finished next weeks chapter already oops! that chapter should be up on Monday if everything goes alright.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9: All Loved Up (Day 25) </strong>
</p><p>Yael awoke the next morning still uneasy about Henrick and his actions yesterday. She got up without making too much noise and went into the kitchen. Even though she wasn’t a cook it brought her comfort. It was still quite early so she thought it would be a good idea to repay Bobby all the times he made her breakfast. </p><p>Humming, she started to pull out the ingredients to make a fry up. </p><p>Yael already knew she loved Bobby, but it was in moments like this where she realized just how much. She wants to make him happy by making him breakfast. This had never happened before in her previous relationships. </p><p>As she was about to start the bacon a song popped in her head. Si me amas como soy, if you love me for me, featured in Barbie in the Princess and the Pauper. And so she sang, not only because the song brings her memories but because it feels appropriate.</p><p>Bobby woke up and didn’t sense Yael by his side. Immediately, he got up to search for her, she wasn’t in the bathroom or the living room. He went outside and found her in the kitchen making breakfast, but that wasn’t what intrigued him, she was singing. </p><p>
  <em>“Una chica conoció a un chico y mucho le gustó. Tan feliz sería yo si me amas como soy. Tu amor fuerte es, más grande mañana que hoy” </em>
</p><p>Bobby doesn’t know Spanish but he could recognize that song anywhere simply by the melody. If you love me for me from Barbie Princess and the Pauper. He had watched it with his sister a handful of times, and knew the song. So without thinking much about it he decided to join in for the role of the prince, whose line was next. </p><p>“I’d be sure, if I knew that you loved me for me” </p><p>She turned around at the sound of his voice, smiling. Bobby walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands went around his neck, Bobby insinuated a slow dance, which she followed before she sang the next verse. </p><p>
  <em>“Seré yo la que tú buscas? Cual tu amor escogerá? Puedes ver que tu me gustas? Mis ojos lo dirán” </em>
</p><p>Their gazes shined with love. </p><p>“What you see maybe deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin” </p><p>
  <em>“Con esperanza y ternura” </em>
</p><p><em>“Verás mi corazón”</em> “the heart that lies within” </p><p>“I’ll be yours, together we shall always be as one. If you love me for me” </p><p><em>“Nadie sabe que vendrá”</em> “I’ll be yours” </p><p><em>“Pero puedo prometer”</em> “together we shall always” </p><p><em>“A tu lado he de estar”</em> “be as one” </p><p><em>“Si me amas como soy,  si me amas como soy”</em> “if you love me for me, if you love me for me” </p><p>The smiles they shared truly reflected love, their eyes flashing admiration and care for each other. </p><p>She ran her thumb over his cheek, stroking him lovingly. He connected their lips, as a perfect end to this moment. Bobby felt the butterflies explode in his stomach, he had to say it, right now was the perfect moment. </p><p>He pulled away and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. </p><p>“I love you, Yael” </p><p>If someone could feel Yael’s heart right now they would be a bit alarmed based on how fast it was beating. The butterflies that were previously squashed by Valentina were resuscitated. Bobby had thrown another match on heart, igniting and healing it with love.</p><p>Her eyes got even softer and she looked at him almost in disbelief before she smiled. </p><p>“I love you, Bobby” </p><p>Any previous happiness Bobby had ever felt could not compare to how happy he was at that very moment. His soul was dancing, his heart beating like clappers. A joyous giggle left his mouth as he pulled his girl in for a hug. </p><p>
  <em>She loves him. Even after everything. She loves him. </em>
</p><p>Her head rested on his chest, arms wrapped around him. He was drawing hearts on her back, which tickled her, she let out a giggle. </p><p>“What are you doing so early?” Bobby asked, it wasn’t like her to wake up early. </p><p>“I was going to make you breakfast,” she bit her lip. </p><p>Bobby’s heart strings were tugged, he kissed her forehead. But before he could say anything the girls called for her in the dressing room. Yael said a quick goodbye to him and promised she would be downstairs in a second. She wished she could stay in his arms. Today she wouldn’t let anyone draw out her happiness. </p><p>Bobby loves her. No matter what happens. He loves her. </p><p>Lottie, Hope and Chelsea are in the dressing room. Lottie is going off about Hannah cracking on with Gary. </p><p>“Maybe you should focus on your problems with Bobby,” Lottie snapped after Yael made a comment. </p><p>Yael turned around and began doing her everyday look. She should tell Bobby about Henrick. All though Lottie’s comment brought down her mood a bit it was quickly cheered by Chelsea going on about cat cafes. </p><p>“Hold up Yael wasn’t there?” Chelsea’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Hope’s comment. </p><p>“I needed some air that’s all,” Yael smiled to not worry her friend. </p><p>“Aww babes! Why didn’t you say so, I would have come with!” Chelsea spoke like the supportive bra she is. </p><p>The rest of the girls walked into the dressing room. Yael zones out of the conversation as she continues dabbing liquid highlight on her cheeks. </p><p>A text interrupted the girl's conversation. </p><p>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Jo called out. </p><p>The boys all rushed in, some have just woken up. </p><p>“If it’s a physical challenge, I’m boycotting” Lucas yawned tiredly. </p><p>“I’m going to agree with my best friend on this one, this body can only take so much. I’m exhausted!” Yael nodded, showing her support. Lucas wiggles his eyebrows at her and Bobby. Yael chuckled and shook her head. </p><p>
  <em>“Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. Girls, it’s time to choose once and for all which islander you want to be coupled up with. #mixitup #lastchancerecoupling” </em>
</p><p>Yael's eyes immediately met Bobby’s, they gave each other a nod and a smile. They would choose each other, they locked that down after dropping the L word earlier today. </p><p>Everyone started talking about how it was the final recoupling, Yael and Bobby were not involved, they were just holding hands. Lottie seems panicked that Hannah got to choose obviously. Whatever Hannah is planning on doing she better speaks about it, it’s very likely she would be among the first to choose. </p><p>“Yael! Let’s go have a chat,” Chelsea linked their arms. </p><p>“But I wanted to make Yael breakfast,” Bobby pouted. </p><p>“You’re adorable!” Yael pinches his cheek. </p><p>“I’m trying to keep you sweet so you choose me at the recoupling,” Bobby winked at her. </p><p>“As if I would choose someone else,” Yael kissed his lips lightly. “I’ll come around after.” </p><p>Bobby let her go with a smile. </p><p>Chelsea and Yael settled on the bean bags after they got dressed. Chelsea began talking about how it was crazy that it was the final recoupling. </p><p>“Who are you going to pick? I’ve got no clue who you have your eye on!” Chelsea teased, she was so happy for her bra. </p><p>“Well a certain Scottish boy might have said he loves me earlier today,” Yael grinned sheepishly. </p><p>With no hesitation Chelsea jumped into her arms. “Congratulations! Awww, I’m so happy for both of you!” </p><p>“Thanks precious, it means a lot.” </p><p>The girls stayed in their hug for a long while, just enjoying each other's company. Yael’s mind wandered to just how she would tell Bobby what happened, she hadn’t realized Chelsea started talking again. </p><p>“You alright babes? You zoned out again,” Chelsea asked with concern. </p><p>“Food wouldn’t hurt,” Yael put on her smile. Chelsea nodded and they both headed to the kitchen where everyone was. </p><p>Bobby, of course, handed her cup of coffee without blinking an eye. Yael kissed his cheek and stood by him as they talked about cloning Bobby. </p><p>“Wait, why are we talking about cloning Bobby?” Yael raised her eyebrows, sipping her coffee. </p><p>“Because in an ideal world more than one of you lucky ladies would be able to couple up with all of this,” Bobby ran his hands over his chest and abdomen, trying to do a smoulder (that ended up looking like he had to sneeze). </p><p>Yael placed a hand on his back and Bobby didn’t even flinch, he was already so used to her touch. In fact, he returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, casually pulling her closer as he kept going on about clones with the rest of the islanders. </p><p>Everyone had a good laugh when Bobby talked about how he peed his pants at a birthday party and had to wear a dress. </p><p>“A security question for sure,” Yael agreed once she was asked the best way to spot a clone. </p><p>“It’s the best way!” </p><p>The islanders began breaking into their usual groups, Bobby turned to Yael. “Should we have a chat?” </p><p>“Lead the way,” Yael placed her mug down. She was not expecting Bobby to throw her over his shoulder. </p><p>“Joder coño!” The Spanish flew out of her mouth in surprise. </p><p>“What does that even mean?” Bobby laughed and carried her over to the daybeds. </p><p>“Mmm… I call you a pussy, sorry,” she apologized shyly as Bobby set her down on the bed. </p><p>“It’s ight,” Bobby laid down beside her, he was smiling at her. “I wanted to have a chat with you about the recoupling later, I know it’s the last one and I want to make sure we are on the same page.” </p><p>Yael noticed that this time there wasn’t nervousness in his voice, he seemed confident which she liked. </p><p>“Truth is I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy with someone.” That sentence alone filled her with warm light, she loves him so much. “We are a great team and I want to stay with you.” </p><p>Yael kissed his cheek, “I already said I love you, I’m not going to let you go escape.” </p><p>Bobby giggled, “as if I would ever want to escape my octopus.” </p><p>Yael giggled as well when it dawned on her that right now would be the perfect time for her to talk to him about Henrick yesterday. </p><p>“Can I talk to you about something that’s been bothering me?” Yael turned to look at him. </p><p>His eyes flashed concern, “of course, lass. You can talk to me about anything.” </p><p>“Henrick was grafting on me an awful lot yesterday. It was alright in the beginning but it got worse throughout the night. It was like I couldn’t turn anywhere without him being there. Before I went to bed he proposed that we hook up on the terrace. He told me <em>it’s just a bit of fun, Bobby doesn’t have to know.</em> And when I said no, he brought up Casa Amor and how it should be revenge. It made me so disgusting and uncomfortable that he would think I would do that to you.” </p><p>Bobby took a second to analyze what she said. No wonder she had practically ran to him after her pool dip, or how she got tense when he hugged her from behind, or how she was upset last night. Henrick had made her uncomfortable and that was unacceptable. Bobby himself feels sick, he would never imagine Henrick proposing something like that and even bringing up Bobby’s mishaps to try to convince Yael to sleep with him. That is horrible and needs to be addressed. </p><p>“I’m sorry he made you feel that way, lass.” Bobby pulled her into his chest, “you should never have to feel that way.” </p><p>Bobby softly ran his fingers through her light brown hair. “He's definitely coming on way too strong and I’m going to have a talk with him. That behavior is unacceptable.” </p><p>“Will you really?” Yael lifted her face off his chest. </p><p>“Of course, I will.” Bobby kissed her forehead, “I’ve said it before but you shouldn’t ever feel that way.” </p><p>“Thank you, my love” She kissed his chest. </p><p>-</p><p>A few minutes later Yael confessed she was still hungry so she went over to the kitchen and made herself some guacamole and ate it calmly with some chips by the fire pit. The girls gathered around her right as she was done. They began talking about what they wish they got out of love island. Yael listened before all eyes turned to her and what she wanted. </p><p>She looked over at Bobby, who was heading towards Lucas and Henrick. Her heart started beating faster and her chest swelled upon seeing him. “I’m looking for the love of my life. That means someone who is my rock, my best friend and my partner in crime.” </p><p>Chelsea sniffled, “that’s so adorable babes! I want it embroidered into a cushion now!” </p><p>Yael wrapped an arm around Chelsea, she was the only girl that knew about Bobby’s love confession. </p><p>Meanwhile, Bobby was headed towards Henrick and Lucas. Was he bickering it? A little yeah. Bobby was not built for drama but he would one hundredth percent set his hands on the flame for Yael. </p><p>He had no idea what he would say but he would once he got there. “Hey Henrick can we have a chat?” </p><p>Lucas and Henrick both looked up. Lucas spoke up first, “I’ll go get something to eat.” </p><p>Bobby took the seat where Lucas was. Henrick turned to him. There was some intense eye contact before Bobby spoke up. </p><p>“Your behavior with Yael yesterday is unacceptable and just wrong,” Bobby shook his head. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Henrick asked, eyebrows rising in confusion. </p><p>“You made her uncomfortable yesterday with all your grafting, even after she explicitly told you no. That is not something you do, I thought better of you.” Bobby spoke firmly and confidently. This was for Yael after all, and she deserves the best treatment from everyone. </p><p>“I was just trying to hang out with her,” Henrick excused. </p><p>“To you that’s what it might seem like but Yael didn’t feel that way. She felt uneasy with you trying to constantly be around her. And to top it off you tried to get her to cheat— Henrick what were you thinking?” Bobby stood his ground. </p><p>“After I left I realized that her and I could really have something, so when I came back I knew I had to try to get her. I didn’t realize that’s how she felt.” Henrick looked genuinely sorry now. </p><p>“Exactly. You were so caught up in yourself that you missed all the signals that she wasn’t interested.” Bobby remarked. “You weren’t thinking of her feelings at all.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Bobby.” Henrick bit his lip, “I should have never done that and let alone try to get her away from you by bringing up Casa.” </p><p>Bobby appreciated that but the apology shouldn’t be for him, it should be for the woman he loves. “I appreciate it. But I think you’re apologizing to the wrong person.” </p><p>“I will apologize to Yael,” Henrick agreed. “Thank you for talking to me about it, I've been acting daft and I'll do better.” </p><p>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Hannah yelled from the fire pit. </p><p>Bobby’s love motioned for him to come. He smiled at Henrick and they made their way to the fire pit. Bobby walked towards the rest of the islanders and managed to hear the text. </p><p>
  <em>“Islanders, it’s time to play Happily Ever After. We are asking some big questions but will your answers match your partners? You have thirty minutes to make sure you really know the answers before the questions begin… #couplegoals #madeforeachother” </em>
</p><p>Hope and Noah quickly established that they would win, which Bobby doubted. </p><p>“I think Yael and I have this one in the bag,” Bobby stood next to Yael happily. His arm extended for her to high five him. </p><p>“We are so winning this one!” Yael high fived him, without even looking at him. Bobby laughed at how she had been able to hit his hand perfectly. “That’s love, bitch!” </p><p>Bobby laughed again at that very appropriate reference. Yael is his world. The rest of the couple just kind of stared in amazement. </p><p>Yael and Bobby end up in the kitchen talking while Yael chopped up some pineapples. After a few minutes Bobby had to go to the loo. After setting her pineapple on a plate she happily sat and enjoyed her favorite fruit. As she was eating Henrick wandered into the kitchen. Normally Yael would make conversation but for today she just stayed eating her pineapple chunks in silence, hoping he would go away. </p><p>He didn’t. </p><p>“Hey Yael,” Henrick called out. “Can we talk?” </p><p>Yael looked up at him because even if she didn’t want to look into his eyes, she had too. “Sure.” </p><p>“I wanted to apologize for yesterday,” Henrick said, meeting her eyes as well. “Bobby came and found me and he made me realize how fucked up everything I did yesterday was.” </p><p>“Yes, it was.” Yael agreed, nodding. </p><p>“I hope you know it was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable or try to make you doubt Bobby. He is a great lad. I am really sorry for my actions.” Yael analyzed him. He really did seem sorry. </p><p>“I appreciate you saying that. All though I would have much preferred for you to leave me alone after I’ve said no, I’m glad you are taking responsibility.” Yael had to recognize that at least he apologized and seemed genuinely sorry. </p><p>“Lesson learned, trust me.” Henrick smiled, “Thank you for letting me know about it by the way, I promise it won’t happen again.” </p><p>Feeling like the conversation was over, Yael gave him a thumbs up. Henrick left after that. </p><p>“Hey Lass, Gary just got the text that we should head out to the challenge,” Bobby came back from the villa. “Are you ready to go?” </p><p>Yael set the remaining of her pineapple in a plastic cup and grabbed a toothpick. “Now, I’m ready.” </p><p>Bobby reached for her hand and they went into the Jeeps, which Yael did not get to drive. The drive there was fairly short, Yael shared some of her pineapple with Bobby which for some reason he found adorable. </p><p>Hannah and Henrick explained the rules of the challenge. Yael and Bobby were on opposite sides of each other, their main goal was to make it to the arch first. </p><p>“Alright couples lets begin. For your first holidays will you stay in the UK or go abroad?” Henrick asked. </p><p><em>I’d love for Bobby to take me to Jamaica. It sounds like such a fun time</em>. Yael wrote down abroad. </p><p><em>I’ve been practically dying to ask her to take me to her hometown in Mexico</em>. Abroad— Bobby said. </p><p>“Yael, Bobby?” Hannah turned to them. </p><p>“It’s gotta be abroad!” Yael turned her board around. </p><p>“Yep! There is no way we are staying in the UK,” Bobby winked at her. </p><p>They both took a step forward and listened to other couples answer the question. Chelsea remains a precious being especially when she thought Love Island was an actual island. </p><p>“Next question— who’s house would you spend the winter break in?” </p><p><em>Now that is a big one. I don’t know how Bobby’s family spends the holidays but the way my family spends it is so fun. We can always spend other holidays with his family.</em> Mines, Yael wrote. </p><p><em>Yael has briefly told me about all the things her family does during winter. I’d love to take part in it. Gives me a chance to connect with my in-laws.</em> Her place, Bobby wrote. </p><p>“Bobby, Yael what did you write ?” </p><p>“My place..” Yael looked a little sorry that she didn’t say his place. </p><p>“I know her family has a lot of traditions so I put down her place,” Bobby grinned and flipped the board around. He heard Yael giggle and her frown turned into a smile. </p><p>They took another step forward. </p><p>“Next, getting a pet is a big step for a couple, would you get a dog or a cat?” </p><p><em>I already have Pistachio and Pecan.</em> Dogs, definitely dogs— Yael scribbled. </p><p><em>She already has two dogs, and I’m definitely a dog person.</em> DOGS! Bobby wrote. </p><p>“Are you dog people or cat people? Yael, Bobby?” </p><p>“This one is for my babies!” Yael said before she turned her board around. “Dogs all the way!” </p><p>“Exactly! They are loyal and caring!” Bobby agreed. </p><p>Another step forward for them. Both Yael and Bobby had a good chuckle when Chelsea said guinea pig. Chelsea is just too good for this world. </p><p>“This is a big one. Do you want children in the next five years?” </p><p><em>Bobby wants kids for sure. I do too. But in five years, I’ll be 28. Depending on our circumstances.</em> Yes, she will say for now. </p><p><em>Yes. That’s simple for me. Yael has a lot of nieces and nephews. I don’t think she has ever explicitly said she wants kids. The majority of the time it’s brought up is always with Hope and Yael always sides with her, saying that she shouldn’t have kids. I have to stay true, and if her answer doesn’t match with mine it’s something we can talk about.</em> Yes, Bobby wrote. </p><p>“Yael, Bobby?” </p><p>“I know we haven’t really talked about it but it’s a yes for me…” Yael turned her board around shyly. </p><p>“It’s a yes for me too!” Bobby excitedly exclaimed. </p><p>A sense of excitement settled in Bobby's stomach. Yael would be a fine mom. He knows first hand that there is nothing she wouldn’t do for her nephews and nieces— if she had kids of her own she would go above and beyond to make sure they are happy and well. </p><p>No baby question could go without a few people mentioning that they didn’t want kids. The ones that spoke out about it more were the girls. </p><p>“Don’t want kids, don’t have them.” Yael said simply. </p><p>Bobby noticed something. All the girls always seemed to offer Hope a compromise. Yael never did that. She always sided with Hope and told her that if she didn’t want to that she shouldn’t have kids. She sounds passionate about the topic. </p><p>“Next question— moving in together is a big step. Who’s hometown would you move to?” </p><p><em>I’d move to Glasgow no doubt. I already live away from home, a few hours won’t be that bad, plus phones exist. I wish it was that easy, I’d need to do so much in order to move to Glasgow. I don’t have a job offer in Glasgow. Ugh. In an ideal world, I’d move to Glasgow. Relationships are about compromise— if we move to Glasgow we spend the holidays with my family, which works out.</em> Glasgow— Yael wrote. </p><p><em>Yael has mentioned moving to Glasgow. We haven’t fully had this conversation but I know she would do it. Honestly, I’d move anywhere as long as I’m with her.</em> Bobby turned to look at Yael, she smiled and gave him a nod. Which Bobby interpreted as Glasgow is my answer. They need to talk about it but for now, he wrote Glasgow. </p><p>“Bobby, Yael— are we going to Leeds or Glasgow?” Hannah asked. </p><p>“Glasgow,” they said at the same time. </p><p>They were so in sync despite not talking about the majority of these things. Another step forward they took. </p><p>More rounds went by, Yael and Bobby reached the arch before anyone else. Yael jumped in his arms in celebration. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Bobby laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. The islanders cheered for them as they had their champagne under the arch. </p><p>Soon everyone started to head back, Bobby and Yael walked behind everyone else. </p><p>“Today’s been such a great day!” Bobby swingged their hands back and forth.</p><p>“It has been!” Yael happily replied. </p><p>“I love you,” Bobby stopped walking, Yael did too. </p><p>“I love you,” she giggled and kissed him. It felt so good to be able to say it out loud. The kiss was magical and it sent tingles all over their bodies. </p><p>“I could do that for hours…” Bobby pulled away smiling. </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” she wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>“Oh thank goodness! Making out with myself for hours would’ve been terrible. And probably quite difficult. Not to mention sad!” Bobby said, making Yael laugh. </p><p>Happier than before they headed back into the Villa. </p><p>-</p><p>Back in the Villa Yael told the girls that her and Bobby had officially exchanged I love yous. They all seemed super excited for them which Yael appreciated. </p><p>The boys were hanging out in the living room when they heard the girls squeal with joy upstairs. </p><p>“Oi! What the fuck was that?” Gary stood up in panic, ready to run upstairs in case there was an attack. </p><p>Pride bloomed inside Bobby’s chest. Yael has probably told the girls about their I love you exchange so he should do the same with the boys. </p><p>“I told her I love her, she probably told the girls.” Bobby spoke casually but he was in fact freaking out on the inside. </p><p>The boys seemed taken back a bit before they cheered on for him. </p><p>“Aww Bobby! Congratulations mate!” Gary did not hesitate to pull him in for a hug. </p><p>“Thanks Gaz,” Bobby laughed. </p><p>“No wonder Yael’s been in such a happy mood, congratulations to you both,” Lucas also chimed in with a hug and a congrats. He was happy for his best friend. </p><p>“You two are such a great couple. I’m so happy for both of you.” Noah also came in to say congrats. </p><p>The rest of the boys also wished him and Yael the best even Henrick, which Bobby appreciated. </p><p>“Well lads, I say we begin getting ready. Bobby needs to look fine for his lady.” Graham wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>“You can shower first mate, we will let you.” </p><p>-</p><p>The recoupling was now starting. The boys were lining up in front of the fire pit. Chelsea and Yael hurried into their positions. </p><p>Yael takes Bobby’s breath away every time. Today she is wearing a short romper, it has long sleeves and the whole thing seems to be embroidered with some textured leaves. It still shows a good amount of cleavage to get his body racing. There is a black belt at her waist. Her hair is loosely curled and the front pieces are being held back by a few bobby-pins on the back. One of Bobby’s favorite things she wears are strap heels, like the silver ones she is wearing now. They make her already gorgeous feet look even better. Don’t even get him talking about how good her ass and legs look. He loves all of her. </p><p>Once she was sitting down Yael smiled at Bobby, who gave her the biggest grin back. </p><p>Hope chose Noah, no surprises there. </p><p>Yael’s phone beeped and she stood up. </p><p>“Today I have been thinking about how important it is to have the right person by your side. This boy hits all the boxes- he is loyal, caring and I can’t help but to smile when I’m with him. I think we are made for each other. I can’t imagine being with anyone else, I can see our future outside the Villa and boy is it bright. There are a million other things I want to say but I’m going to keep it short. It’s always you, Bobby.” Yael proudly finished her speech. </p><p>Bobby ran towards her, sweeping her up in a tight hug. He took his face in his hands softly. “You know I fancied you since day one, I always thought you were fit. But I can also have a laugh with you and talk about important things. I still feel like an idiot because I made us separate at some point. But honestly, I love you and the world is always so much brighter if you’re by my side. And I come from Glasgow, so I need that extra bit of sunshine.”</p><p>Yael closed the space between them. A perfect kiss to end their perfect recoupling. Upon sitting down Bobby kept his arm around her, she held the hand that hung around her shoulder and his other hand. Bobby planted a kiss on their joint hands as Chelsea picked Lucas. </p><p>Hannah ended up picking Henrick, to everyone’s surprise. </p><p>Lottie picked Gary. </p><p>Elisa picked Elijah. </p><p>Jo picked Rahim. </p><p>Marisol picked Graham. </p><p>The final couples were locked in. They all dispersed around the Villa. Bobby and Yael went over to the day beds. </p><p>“Today has been amazing!” Bobby couldn’t help but to show his excitement. </p><p>“Glad I picked you then?” Yael asked teasingly. </p><p>“Well of course silly,” he tapped her head. “I really did mean what I said, I do love you. I didn’t say it because of the recoupling or anything.” </p><p>“I know, silly,” she tapped his head with a smile. “I love you.” </p><p>The rest of the islanders started heading inside as it seemed to be getting dark. Yael looked at Bobby, right now she wanted to spend more time with him. </p><p>“Can we lie here for a bit?” She asked him shyly. </p><p>“Hell yeah we can! I’m super cozy,” he sunk into the pillows. “And the company is pretty great too.” </p><p>“Only great?” Yael teasingly asked. </p><p>“You’ll have to prove you’re better than great…” Bobby winked at her. </p><p>“Sounds like a challenge,” Yael smirked and connected their lips. </p><p>They met in a passionate frenzy. Bobby’s tongue was eagerly playing with hers. He gripped her wrist and pinned them above her head. She laid on her back and Bobby was kneeled between her legs, his free hand running across her thigh. Her legs wrapped around him. However when he kissed her neck they unwrapped and she subtlety pulled away. Bobby pulled back, he laid on the bed next to her and planted a peck on her lips. They would only do this if she was down for it, she wasn’t. </p><p>Before she could say anything Bobby pulled her into his chest. They cuddled up together on the day beds. Holding each other was such a relaxing activity. </p><p>“I’m so relaxed right now,” Yael said into his chest. </p><p>“Me too,” Bobby ran his fingers down her arm, stroking her softly. </p><p>She looked up at him and he left his fingers trailed up her arm, through her collarbone, neck and lips until one touched her nose. “Boop.” </p><p>Yael giggled and pressed her nose against his, rubbing them together softly. </p><p>“That was a really good boop!” Bobby giggled along with her. </p><p>“But not the boopiest?” She pouted at him. </p><p>“Only I can deliver the boopiest boops,” he clarified. “You however can be my queen of boops!” </p><p>Yael laughed, “It is my honor, kind sir.” </p><p>“What do you say we head to bed, your majesty?” Bobby yawned. She nodded. Bobby offered her his hand and they walked back into the bedroom. </p><p>They did their skincare routine together before heading to bed. Yael pulled him close, wrapping her arm around him and tangling their legs per usual. Except this time they added an <em>I love you</em> to their usual goodnight saying.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls stay safe my people, and if any of you guys are class of 2020-- things are going to work out for you guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. That's So You (Day 26)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10: That’s So You (Day 26) </strong>
</p>
<p>Yael watched Bobby sleep momentarily. He looked so calm and peaceful as he slept. This was a rare moment as she never wakes up before him. His chest raising and lowering in a steady rhythm. <em>Up, down, up, down</em>. He is so gorgeous. She leaned over and kissed his chest before she sneaked out quietly to have a moment by herself in the dressing room. </p>
<p>Bobby and her had made it this far! She did a little victory dance in celebration before she sat down in her space. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t Yael look positively in love?” Hope came into the dressing room with a smile. </p>
<p>“You’re glowing Yael!” Hannah complimented her from besides Hope. </p>
<p>“Thank you, I’m really happy,” Yael answered shyly. </p>
<p>“That’s adorable hun!” Hannah gushed, “I can't decide who is a cuter couple Noah and Hope or Yael and Bobby” </p>
<p>“I think each couple has something going for them,” Yael smiled. </p>
<p>“I agree,” Hope nodded. </p>
<p>The conversation shifted momentarily to Hannah and Henrick, before it went to what the endgame was. </p>
<p>“Someone to win the show with!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, getting a boyfriend out of it is pretty good too.” </p>
<p>“What about you Yael? What’s your endgame?” Hope turned to Yael. </p>
<p>“I want to give things a go with Bobby on the outside. I think we have something special and I want to see where it goes” Yael was digging through her closet to find a bikini to wear. </p>
<p>“And you will hun!” Hope encouraged, “You Hannah?” </p>
<p>“Right now, I'd settle for breakfast” Hannah and Hope quickly got changed and left the dressing room. </p>
<p>Yael changed into the green bikini. It was one of her favorites and it made her breasts look great. She put on a few necklaces that matched with the gold circle that held her bikini top. The whole bikini was probably one of the most revealing one she owns. It really showed her tattoos, except for maybe the ones under her breasts. Her hair was left in its usual waves with some pieces being curly. </p>
<p>Bobby had already made her a cup of coffee and had saved her a seat downstairs, all which she happily took after she kissed him good morning. As she sipped her coffee she noticed Bobby had croissants in his plate. She reached over with a fork and grabbed some, “COUPLES TAX!” </p>
<p>“Is this what I’ve signed up for now?” He shook his head with a smile. “A lifetime of you stealing my food?”</p>
<p><em>A lifetime?</em> That sounds nice. Yael happily nodded and continued eating. Bobby sighed in fake exasperation. </p>
<p>“You alright?” Yael asked Bobby. </p>
<p>“Just the way you chew your food, like a baby dinosaur or something,” Bobby shook his head again. </p>
<p>“That’s cool, I like dinosaurs,” Yael chewed some more. </p>
<p>Bobby just watched, “You enjoy your breakfast babe.”  </p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re that bad, it’s actually kind of adorable,” Noah jumped into the conversation from besides Hope. </p>
<p>“I’m adorable when I eat,” Yael said as a matter of fact. </p>
<p>“Like a baby dragon” Bobby joined in again. </p>
<p>“Are we talking about Lottie? I heard the words ‘baby dragon’” Gary wandered into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Soon a few other islanders came into the kitchen and began talking about how this was the final stretch, from now on if someone leaves, they will leave with their partners. </p>
<p>“I think we should just enjoy it while it lasts,” Yael smiled. </p>
<p>The islanders agreed and left the kitchen. Yael jumped into the counter. Bobby was still in the kitchen looking at her. She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s sexy, do it more!” He laughed and got closer. </p>
<p>“Like this?” She rolled her eyes and smiled. </p>
<p>“So sexy!” Bobby set his hands on the counter next to her thighs. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling about the final stretch?” Yael asked. Checking up with him is something she always tries to do.</p>
<p>Bobby sighed, “Everything is happening so fast. I’m feeling a little overwhelmed…” </p>
<p>Yael felt for him, she opened her arms with a smile, “Come here” </p>
<p>Bobby smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. Both of her hands played softly with his hair and she would every once in a while kiss his temple. Bobby loves that she likes to cuddle, he is a cuddle bear himself and she matches him. </p>
<p>“I feel better already,” Bobby pulled away with a smile.</p>
<p>She kissed him, “If you ever need to talk, I’m here.” </p>
<p>A cough interrupted them, “Hey Bobby, can I borrow Yael for a minute?” </p>
<p>“Sure Hope, she is all yours” Bobby pecked Yael’s lips and left. </p>
<p>Hope and Yael sat down in the stools, “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“You know when you’re in a great mood and the tiniest of things piss you off?” Hope said with annoyance. </p>
<p>Yael thought about it, yeah that happens but not very often. She usually doesn’t care enough for people to piss her off, “eh.. I’m usually pretty chill” </p>
<p>Hope’s face changed into a scowl, “Well, we can’t all be super-zen like you, can we?” </p>
<p>Now that kind of pissed Yael off. Hope was the one asking for her opinion and now she got angry when Yael said how she felt. </p>
<p>“Tell me what happened,” Yael told her again.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing really. It’s going to sound daft now,” Hope leaned on one of her hands. </p>
<p>“Go on...” </p>
<p>“I made a toastie for us and he started cutting it up into little pieces,” Hope said. </p>
<p>Yael blinked a few times, “Then what happened?” </p>
<p>There had to be more. There had to be. There is no way Hope picked a fight because Noah cut up a toastie. There was no way. </p>
<p>“That’s it” </p>
<p>Yael blinked again, “He cut up your toastie?” </p>
<p>“Into little pieces! I mean what are we <em>four</em>?” </p>
<p>Yael did not see a problem but to each their own, she guessed. </p>
<p>“It’s just a toastie, babe!” Yael tried to sort of ease the situation. </p>
<p>“But he could have asked!” Hope frowned, “I mean half the toastie is mine!” </p>
<p>Yael did not know what to say after that. </p>
<p>“But I guess you’re right. It just wound me up,” Hope sighed, “I guess this part was always going to test us.” </p>
<p>“Breakfast?” </p>
<p>Hope went on to say that things will get easier once they leave the villa. Yael didn’t know if she agreed with that statement but she definitely agreed things would be different.  </p>
<p>“Thanks for the talk Yael, I feel better now.” Hope stood up, “I’m going to go find Noah.” </p>
<p>Yael nodded as Hope left. Now she has a craving for a toastie. She spots Bobby in the kitchen looking into the fridge. She walks over and taps his cute butt. Bobby laughed and turned around, closing the fridge. </p>
<p>“What are you doing, sugar?” She asked him hoping he would make a toastie with him. </p>
<p>“I was feeling a bit hungry so I thought I’d grab a snack,” He answered with a smile. </p>
<p>“Perfect! Let’s make a toastie!” </p>
<p>“That’s a great idea, lass!” He told her to stay right there and he ran inside the Villa. </p>
<p>When he came back he had on his (melon) baller apron and his bandana with the utensils on it. He also brought Yael one of his aprons. She put it on and they began working on the toastie. </p>
<p>They decide to put ham and cheese on the toastie. </p>
<p>“If you were a food what food would you be?” Bobby asked her as they placed the slices of ham on the bread. </p>
<p>“Probably like a cupcake cause I’m cute and sweet,” Yael said remembering all the times Bobby called her the human equivalent of a perfect cupcake. Bobby set the toastie on the grill. </p>
<p>“You definitely are!” He agreed and slid an arm around her shoulder. “What ever food you’d be, I’d eat you right up.” </p>
<p>“Is that a proposition?” Yael winked at him. His cheeks turned pink and he laughed. </p>
<p>“If you’re lucky...” </p>
<p>Yael only laughed and kissed him. The toastie was forgotten as she tangled her hands in his hair and he pulled her closer. </p>
<p>“I like this, you and me in the kitchen cooking,” Bobby pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. </p>
<p>“Mmh… me too.” </p>
<p>The smell of burnt creeped into their noses. “Lass, the toastie!” Bobby pulled it off the grill, it was a little overdone on the edges. “I mean, eating charcoal is supposed to be healthy now, right?” </p>
<p>He set the toastie on the plate and Yael cut it, giving him the bigger half. </p>
<p>“You’re such a sweetheart!” He smiled and dug in. </p>
<p>“How is it?” </p>
<p>“It’s great!” They both ate their half of the toastie happily. </p>
<p>“That was really good! I could totally go for another one,” Bobby patted his belly. “But then I’d be too slow to race you to the bean bags!” </p>
<p>Bobby took off running and Yael ran after him. They landed on the bean bags. </p>
<p>“I really enjoyed cooking with you,” Bobby reached for her hand. </p>
<p>“Just you wait until we do the wash up together!” Yael said excitedly.</p>
<p>Bobby laughed, “It will be mind blowing!” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Later Yael sat by the pool with amigo Gary. </p>
<p>“Hey Yael, can I ask you a question?” Gary spoke softly. Something in his tone sounded off.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Yael was dangling her feet in the water. </p>
<p>“Do I look the same as when we first met?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you still look great!” Yael did not know if he was in the need of a confidence boost but she would definitely provide.  </p>
<p>“Thanks Yael, I needed that.” </p>
<p>Yael leaned and gave him a hug, “Always here for you if you want to talk.” </p>
<p>“Thanks darling,” Gary smiled. “I think I’m going to go to the gym for a bit.” </p>
<p>Yael waved him off, she always enjoys talking to Gary. </p>
<p>Chelsea came to sit next to her. Chelsea is a blessing. She always brightens Yael’s day, and Yael appreciates it a lot. </p>
<p>“I think you and I are going to be lifelong friends, Yael. You’re a really cool girl and I’ve never met anyone like you!” Chelsea gushed and Yael’s heart melted. </p>
<p>She would die for Chelsea, no questions asked. </p>
<p>“I think so too, honey,” Yael wrapped her up in a hug. </p>
<p>“It’s like we are becoming each other’s bras!” Chelsea clapped excitedly. “Yeah! We’re like best friends who support each other around the heart.”</p>
<p>Yael hugged her again, Chelsea is too precious and Yael will protect her at all costs. “I would be honored to be your bra!”</p>
<p>Chelsea happily hugged her back. “I’m so honored you are honored!” </p>
<p>As a way to commemorate their friendship, they sealed the deal with a secret handshake. Which they both had a blast coming up with. </p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Chelsea and Yael joined everyone by the sun loungers where Lottie was reading the text. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Islanders, it’s time to find out what the public thinks of your couples in today’s challenge. You will be guessing what the public thinks about your pairings. #CoupleTrouble #PublicApproval” </em>
</p>
<p>That’s how they found themselves setting in the typical challenge area. Bobby was by Yael’s side as Noah and Hope read of the instructions. </p>
<p>“Alright which couple is the loudest in bed?” Noah read out the card. </p>
<p>“I mean, it could be us…” Bobby said shyly, “But we haven’t done anything in a whi—”</p>
<p>He was cut off by Lottie and Gary discussing her levels of vocalization in bed, which brought up a good point maybe it wasn’t sex but snoring. </p>
<p>“I think it’s Lottie and Gary, I’ve heard her a few times and I’m not just talking about snoring.” Yael looked to Bobby, seeing if he would disagree. </p>
<p>“I agree,” Bobby laughed.</p>
<p>They got a point. </p>
<p>“Next question..” Hope picked up the card and smiled, lacing her fingers with Noah’s. “This is a cute one. Which couple will get married first?” </p>
<p>Yael thought about the question, Jo and Rahim strike her as people who would do that, they did become official after three days. </p>
<p>“Let’s put us,” Yael looked over at Bobby, he giggled and wrapped an arm around her giving her a squeeze. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait!” </p>
<p>They did not get a point. It was Jo and Rahim but seeing Bobby excited when she said them made it worth it. </p>
<p>“This is a tough one, which couple would be just friends as soon as they leave the villa?” Noah read. </p>
<p>“As long as it’s not us,” Bobby whispered in her ear. </p>
<p>“It’s not,” she kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>Out of all the couples here the ones she thought were the most likely were Hannah and Henrick. They are on opposite ends of the spectrum, speaking realistically. Even Elijah and Elisa seemed to have a bit more compatibility then those other two. </p>
<p>Yael wrote her answer and Bobby nodded. Hannah and Henrick shot her daggers. </p>
<p>They got a point. </p>
<p>“Next question… which couple is more likely to pose nude for an art class?” </p>
<p>Jo and Rahim for sure. They seemed like they would be down for that. Bobby agreed. </p>
<p>Yael and Bobby had a good laugh as Chelsea and Lucas voted for them. They didn’t get a point but Yael and Bobby did. </p>
<p>“Another tough one, which couple is more likely to cheat on eachother?” Hope seemed kind of fearful of the answer. </p>
<p>Yael turned to Bobby, there was a look in his eyes that Yael recognized. “It’s not us.” </p>
<p>“I did switch you in Casa,” Bobby mumbled. The guilt was returning. Switching Yael in CasaAmor is something he won’t ever live down. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Yael pulled his chin. “It’s in the past,, it’s not us.” </p>
<p>Bobby nodded and told her to write down who she thought. </p>
<p>Yael examines all the couples, going over their histories in the Villa. As much as her head hurt for Gary, she wrote down Gary and Lottie. She shot Gary an apologetic smile which he nodded and smiled at. Yael breathes in relief as Lottie glared at her. </p>
<p>They got a point. </p>
<p>Bobby might not admit it but he was damn grateful that it wasn’t him and Yael. </p>
<p>“Final one… which couple is the most committed to each other?” Hope smiled at Noah. </p>
<p>Bobby grabbed the board from Yael’s hands, “too easy.” </p>
<p>He proudly held up the board with Yael and Bobby written on it. Yael cuddled up to him and kissed his shoulder. The actual answer didn’t matter or the fact that everyone was writing Noah and Hope because apparently <em>they've been joined at the hip since day one! </em></p>
<p>Noah very proudly announced that the answer was Yael and Bobby. </p>
<p>“Oh we are going to win for sure, lass!” Bobby pointed towards the board.  “We’ve got loads more than anyone else.”  </p>
<p>“Congratulations Yael and Bobby, you guys won!” Noah announced. The islanders all cheered for them. </p>
<p>“What happens now?” Lottie asked. </p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Yael said once her phone beeped.</p>
<p>“Forget I asked,” Lottie shrugged. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yael and Bobby, congratulations on winning today’s challenge. Your price is a date in the Hideaway!” </em>
</p>
<p>“Date night with my girl, that’s so needed!” Bobby planted a kiss on Yael’s cheek. </p>
<p>Yael was still feeling butterflies from when he called her <em>my girl</em>. She giggled before they ran back into the villa to get changed. </p>
<p>Bobby headed into the shower as soon as they got there. Yael went into the kitchen first, she saw Gary sitting by the pool with his shoulders slump. Without giving it much of a second thought she walked over to him. She settled right next to him. </p>
<p>“Are you alright, Gaz?” Yael asked with concern. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He gave her a smile that wasn’t too convincing. </p>
<p>Yael thought it was best to distract him. “Did you get your workout earlier?” </p>
<p>“I tried but then I had to stop to check myself,” he frowned again. </p>
<p>He is really upset. Yael does not like looking at him like this. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, “I’m here if you want to talk.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable— it has a lot to do with previous issues I had. It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it.” Gary told her. </p>
<p>She had had her own issues as a child and teenager but today wasn’t about her. It was about Gary and she wanted to be there for him. “Go on.” </p>
<p>“The thing is… it’s like…” he paused for a moment to think. Yael rubbed circled on his knee just like he did for her during the stick or switch ceremony- to let him know that he wasn’t alone. “Look at all those comics Rahim is into. Have you ever noticed how all the good guys are muscly and all the bad guys are loners who know loads about science?” </p>
<p>“I always notice that the women are wearing bikinis for no reason,” Yael added with a nod. </p>
<p>“It’s weird how you pick up that stuff when you’re young right? It can feel as though people are telling you things will be better if you're stronger or muscly,” Gary said with a sigh. </p>
<p>“Or thinner or prettier.”</p>
<p>Gary pauses for a second, “of course you know what I’m talking about, sorry” </p>
<p>“No need to apologize darling, I’ve had my own issues but we are not here to talk about me. Continue,” Yael gave him a comforting smile and a knee squeeze. </p>
<p>Gary nodded. “Imagine me as a kid, I’m smaller than most lads. I’m into computers and robots and stuff like that. And I live half the week with my nan. I’d look at those superheroes and then back at myself. I didn’t look like them. If anything I looked like the evil geniuses they ended up fighting.” </p>
<p>Yael’s heart was breaking. She could imagine how horrible that must have been as a kid. “That must have been really difficult for you.” </p>
<p>“I think it was harder because I was having a rough time anyway. My dad left when I was pretty young. I was six when my mum told me he didn’t want to live with us anymore. And he basically dropped off my life after that.”</p>
<p>That’s horrible, that is a disgusting man who ever his father is. Gary was being so brave by opening up and Yael appreciated that he was opening up to her.“It must be really hard for you to talk about this, thank you for trusting me.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Yael,” Gary smilied. “After he left my nan stepped in, she started looking after me when my mum was at work and coming around Sunday and all that.” </p>
<p>Gary’s nan deserves the world, and so does Gary. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t until I was a teenager that I realized how much she was doing for me. When I was a kid I just figured she didn’t mind driving thirty miles from her house to just take me to football practice.” He paused to think again. “The thing is though, how many kids do you see with their nan cheering them on when they play football matches?” </p>
<p>Yael thought about the question. Her grandma would never. She had never been supportive of anything Yael does, they don’t have much of a relationship at all. “I guess it’s probably not as common.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. It shouldn’t be that way, but it is.” Gary said, “once the other lads noticed she was there cheering me on, they’d make jokes about it. And whenever someone would say something to me, I wished I was bigger so they wouldn’t dare. So when I got older I began to work out.” </p>
<p>“Did it help?” Yael asked. </p>
<p>“Not really. It’s hard to know what to do when you’re that age. I didn’t have a good way of dealing with it.” He answered. “At first working out made a difference. I started to feel more confident and like I could stick up for myself. I got a lot more positive comments. People started to notice me in a good way, you know?”</p>
<p>Yael gave him a smile. </p>
<p>“It gave me a way to deal with what I was feeling. The problem was that it was never enough. Especially after I left school, I had more time and money. I kept going to the gym even when I knew I’d gone too much. It was actually my nan that noticed things were getting out of hand. I’d hurt my wrist cos I’ve been lifting more than I should but I didn’t rest or stop lifting so the problem just kept getting worse.” Gary spoke lowly. “It got so bad where I had to take time off work but I was still going to the gym because I couldn’t stand missing sessions.”<br/> <br/>“What did you do next?” </p>
<p>“Nothing really. Being strong and tough was so important that I felt like I couldn’t ask for help.” Gary shook his head. </p>
<p>Yael blames society for that one. </p>
<p>“But when I started to miss work my nan told me I had my priorities straight.” Bless Gary’s nan. “She gave me a talking to, but what stuck with me was that she said <em>what’s the point of doing all that lifting if you can’t lift a finger around the house?</em> I need to hear that.” Gary chuckled lightly. </p>
<p>The conversation continued and Gary talked about how he ended up going to therapy and how that helped him. </p>
<p>“Anyways… I didn’t mean to get all serious on you or anything,” Gary said when they were done. “It’s nice to be able to talk about it.” </p>
<p>“Hey, part of being mejores amigos is being there for each other. I’m always here for you, Gary. No matter what,” Yael wrapped him up in a hug. </p>
<p>“Thank you, knowing you and everyone else is so supportive means the world to me,” Gary whispered truthfully. </p>
<p>“You mean the world to us Gary, things wouldn’t be the same without our Gary here,” Yael squeezed him a little tighter. </p>
<p>Gary might not say it but that also meant the world to him. </p>
<p>“You know by now how much I talk about my nan. I do think she is an amazing woman for everything she has done for me. I don’t always tell people why she is so important in my life. But now you know.” Gary pulled away from the hug. He smiled at her and looked away. </p>
<p>Gary has officially been added to the people Yael would fight for, no questions asked. She would do anything to protect this man. </p>
<p>They continued sitting for a little bit together before Yael had to go get ready for her date. </p>
<p>She quickly took a shower before she got dressed. Chelsea was the biggest help in getting her ready. She helped her zip the red satin dress. She straightened her hair while Yael did her makeup. She even helped her with the tiny buckles of her heels. </p>
<p>“You’re a lifesaver, Chels!” Yael gave her a hug. </p>
<p>“It’s what bras are for!” Chelsea tugged on the strap of her bra. “You’re not wearing one now but that’s fine!”</p>
<p>Yael laughed and kissed the top of her head. A knock on the door pulled them apart. </p>
<p>“Are you ready, gorgeous?” Bobby walked in with his eyes closed. Chelsea gave Yael a wink and a squeeze before she let her god. </p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Yael picked up his hand and they walked to the Hideaway. </p>
<p>“Your look could make souffles rise babe, you look gorgeous!” He said once he looked at her. </p>
<p>“Thank you, my darling,” she kissed his cheek blushing. </p>
<p>There was a chocolate fountain in the Hideaway, with loads of strawberries and marshmallows for them to dip. Yael practically ran over to them, with Bobby closed behind. </p>
<p>“So I got a few questions for you,” Bobby dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and fed it to her. “I’m really trying to work out this family tree in my head, what are your two other sisters' names and your dad?” </p>
<p>Yael smiled at him. “My dad's name is Tadeo.” </p>
<p>Tadeo and Esmeralda, were her parents. He placed them at the top of the family tree. </p>
<p>“My oldest sister’s name is Lillian, then Paulette, then Elias, then Azucena, then Jimena, then Nadia, then Yael, then Talia” She finally told him all her siblings names. “It’s a lot I know.” </p>
<p>“Nonsense! They sound like lovely people and I can’t wait to meet them,” Bobby exclaimed, shaking his head. Yael laughed and fed him a strawberry.</p>
<p>“What about you? I know your sister's name is Annalise but what about your parents?” She asked him. </p>
<p>“My mum's name is Greer, my dad’s name is Joel,” Bobby answered simply. </p>
<p>“Those are lovely,” she kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“We did really well in the challenge today,” Bobby commented. </p>
<p>“I hope no one was angry,” Yael frowned. </p>
<p>“We all understand it's a challenge, no one should be upset.” Bobby squeezed her hand. </p>
<p>“Thanks sugar,” she kissed him softly. </p>
<p>The sweet chocolate lingered on their tongues. Yael pressed a hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer, Bobby let his hands rest on her hips. God, he wanted her, so much. But he didn’t let that get to him, they agreed since the beginning to not bother if they only had a few minutes. She moved to straddle him. The chocolate smell hit her nostrils, a memory of the cake challenge popped in her head. She would lick  the chocolate off him now but she wouldn’t. There isn’t enough time. Before things got too heated she pulled away. </p>
<p>For the rest of the date they talk about things they would do out the Villa, they had a nice laugh and a lovely time. </p>
<p>Hand in hand they walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them. </p>
<p>“How did your date go guys?” Lottie noticed them first. </p>
<p>“We had a great time,” Bobby swiftly unlaced their hands and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I mean, Yael was there, I had everything I’ll ever need.” </p>
<p>The nickname sugar does not do Bobby justice over how sweet he actually is. Yael cuddled up to his chest. </p>
<p>“Did you guys get a chance to do some deep meaningful chat?” Marisol asked. </p>
<p>“Deep meaningful chat?” Gary laughed teasingly, Yael was happy he seemed better than this morning. </p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” Marisol said back. “I hate it when you’re on a date and you don’t know what to talk about. I have a list of questions on my phone for first dates, some deep meaningful questions.” </p>
<p>“I love putting the world to rights on a date,” Bobby agreed from behind Yael. Yael really hopes that that was true because boy does she have opinions on the world. </p>
<p>“Talking is nice and all but for me it’s all about how you end the date,” Graham added, a look of mischief in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh is it?” Marisol flirted back. Graham leaned and whispered some stuff in her ear. “Save that talk for later.” Marisol continued. “For me the best way to end a date is to leave people wanting more.” </p>
<p>“Agreed,” Yael nodded with a smirk. </p>
<p>Oh she definitely does that, Bobby thought. In his years of dating he has never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her. She leaves him intoxicated in the best way possible. </p>
<p>Before anyone could add anything Marisol's phone beeped. “It’s a dumping, we must gather at the fire pit, like now.” </p>
<p>The good vibes quickly changed into dreadful. All the islanders sat at the fire pit and waited for the next message.</p>
<p>After seconds of anticipation Noah’s phone beeped. He stood up and read,<em> “Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couples. The two couples with the fewest votes are to be dumped from the island today.” </em></p>
<p>“That’s brutal,” the islanders commented. </p>
<p>Yael’s phone beeped and her heart stopped but then she read the message. “Yael and Bobby— you have received the most votes. You will not be dumped from the island today.” </p>
<p>Bobby gave her a quick short kiss in celebration. </p>
<p>The couples went around reading texts until only Marisol and Graham and Elisa and Elijah stood there. </p>
<p>“Marisol, Graham, Elisa and Elijah— you have not received enough votes and are therefore dumped from the island.” Marisol read, the sadness riddled in her voice. </p>
<p>Yael stood up and gave Marisol a hug. Out of the four of them she was who she was closest with, they had even shared a peck in the early days in the Villa that never led anywhere. She helped Marisol pack and Marisol told her she was rooting for her and Bobby. </p>
<p>“This isn’t the end,” Yael wrapped her up in a hug once they were outside. “We will see each other again at the finale.” </p>
<p>Marisol gave her a thankful smile and Yael said goodbye to everyone else. They left after that. </p>
<p>“And then there were..” Chelsea began counting but kept losing track so Noah stepped in. </p>
<p>“Ten…” </p>
<p>There were actually twelve but no one had the energy to correct them; everyone nodded and headed inside. </p>
<p>Later everyone seemed to be feeling the pressure now that people started leaving. There were empty beds now. Yael cuddled up to Bobby as everyone went on about those who had left. </p>
<p>Yael accidentally brushed her lips against Bobby’s neck once everyone was asleep. Bobby let out a soft groan. Yael chuckled softly. She ran her fingers over his freckles. </p>
<p>“You’re killing me, lass.” Bobby kissed her, gripping her hips to pull her close. He ran his hand along her sides. He was tempted, so tempted to cup her breasts. With maximum effort he pulled his hand away and guided them back to her hips. </p>
<p>Still the contact made him get hard. He wanted her. He needed her. But he understood that things were a process. As he thought as soon as Yael felt his bulge she backed away a little bit. </p>
<p>Bobby pulled away and kissed her nose. He pulled her into a cuddle. He would never ever make her feel like they need to have sex. He would never make her feel guilty. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, lass,” Bobby smiled, “I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you, goodnight sugar”</p>
<p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I been really contemplating writing a short story about MC and Bobby social distancing but idk. as always please wash your hands and take care of yourselves please. <br/>hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Baby Boom (Day 27)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the islanders get babies!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoy! thank you for reading! :D</p><p>I should probably say that there is smut in this chapter so if you would not like to read it then feel free to skip! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11: Baby Boom (Day 27) </strong>
</p><p>Yael awoke kind of sad. The beautiful plate of croissants in her dream had begun crying and she didn’t know what it meant. Upon opening her eyes the crying sound continued.</p><p>Lottie rose from the bed beside Yael. “Are those babies?” </p><p>“I’m glad someone else can hear them, I thought I was going crazy.” Yael yawned. Lottie took zero seconds to head into the living room. </p><p>The rest of the islanders awoke, a few of them went into the living room following Lottie. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Bobby sleepily rubbed his eyes. The commotion of everything around him had woken him up. </p><p>“Sugar, there are babies!” His lass said, looking partly confused but partly excited. </p><p>“Awesome! I love kids!” Bobby grabbed her hand and they walked into the living room. </p><p>Rest assured there were a few bassinets with the names of the couple written on them. Yael and Bobby walked right up to theirs. There stood their baby machine. It was kind of terrifying but exciting nonetheless. It made a noise and Yael’s eyes widened. God, this was like being back in secondary school where she took care of a baby just like this for the weekend. </p><p>Bobby picked up the baby with ease, making sure the head was supported before he cuddled it in his chest. “Look lass, it’s our daughter!” </p><p>“Well hello, darling,” Yael stroked its plastic cheeks with a smile. </p><p>“What should we name her?” Bobby asked. </p><p>“Can we name her Valentina?” Yael asked, trying to hold in her laugh. “Please?” </p><p>Bobby laughed, “sure.” </p><p>They stood there for a few seconds laughing at their choice for her name. The islanders introduced their babies to everyone else. </p><p>Lottie and Gary named their doll Larry. </p><p>Jo and Ibrahim named it Sriracha. </p><p>Hannah and Henrick named their Dale or Romeo, an actual decision is still pending. </p><p>Chelsea and Lucas named their sweet princess Bubbly. </p><p>Hope and Noah— well Noah named their baby Brenden. </p><p>“What about you guys?” Noah asked excitedly. </p><p>“Her name is Valentina,” Yael smiled at everyone. </p><p>“Is she named after…” Gary narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Yes, she is named after <em>THE</em> Valentina Sepúlveda Montenegro.” Yael nodded seriously trying to hold her laugh again. The group seemed a bit shook. </p><p>“You guys do you,” Gary chuckled and went back to Larry. </p><p>Yael found a baby dinosaur onesie and dressed their baby girl, Valentina. </p><p>“So adorable, like her mummy,” Bobby sweetly pecked her lips. Yael smiled and cradled the doll in her arms. </p><p>A text came to Yael’s phone. Bobby took Valentina and Yael read the text. </p><p>
  <em>“Islanders, each couple has been given responsibility for their own bundle of joy. You must look after it as if it were the real deal all day. Whichever couple can keep their doll the most happy and content will win a special price. #DollsOnTour #ACryingShame”</em>
</p><p>“So how exactly does one take care of a baby?” Gary asked looking over at Larry. </p><p>“A spoon full of love, a dash of nurturing and care, and dad jokes,” Bobby answered with a smile. Yael giggled, she hoped for loads of dad jokes. </p><p>Each of the couple started to disperse. Bobby turned to Yael. “Hey can you watch Valentina while I get ready?” </p><p>“Sure,” Yael gave him a thumbs up as he carefully gave Valentina back to her. </p><p>“You the best!” Bobby quickly kissed her forehead and dashed off into the showers. </p><p>Yael went upstairs into the dressing room. The dressing room was unusually quiet. Yael sat Valentina between her legs, in a way that supported its head and seemed comfortable. She began getting ready, doing her usual makeup. </p><p>Chelsea walked in and squealed as she saw Yael. “That’s adorable right there! Maybe a vision of the future, even? I get the impression that Bobby would be up for that.” </p><p>Yael winked and blew a kiss at Chelsea. Holding a baby while she was doing her makeup was not a new thing. She used to do this a lot when some of her nieces and nephews were little. </p><p>Chelsea lost her doll in the shower. Which was tragic but Yael couldn’t help but to chuckle as Chelsea practically sprinted back into the showers. </p><p>As soon as Yael was done with her makeup she picked up Valentina after she made a weird noise. The doll made a giggly noise and Yael patted herself on the back. Yael cooed at the doll, “Alright baby, let me get dressed then it’s time to go outside.”</p><p>“That’s so adorable!” Lottie, who was the only one in the dressing room gushed at Yael. Yael blushes slightly as she hadn’t seen Lottie. Lottie smiled at her and left the dressing room. </p><p>Yael got dressed in a white one piece bikini that was covered in green leaves. There was a cut out that went from the gold belt thing around her waist to her breasts in a triangle formation, cleavage was exposed. She looks really nice— like a hot mom, she put her wavy hair in two high ponytails, simple sandals on her feet. </p><p>Carefully picking up Valentina she went outside. Bobby came over to her immediately. He took a long look at her, wondering how it was possible for her to look so beautiful every time. “You look beautiful, lass.”</p><p>“Why thank you sugar!” She kissed his cheek, “You look very gorgeous, as usual” </p><p>Bobby blushed and just grabbed her hand, leading her into the kitchen. Lucas was drinking his tea with Bubbly in his arms. Lottie also was carrying Larry. Rahim was bouncing Sriracha on his knee. Yael commented on how adorable Rahim and Sriracha were and he told her the story of him and his dad, which Yael thought was also adorable.  </p><p>The conversation shifted to whether or not the dolls poop and Lottie offered to teach Lucas and Rahim how to change a diaper. </p><p>Valentina let out a soft cry. Yael started down at the baby. She probably needed something. In Yael’s experience babies need sleep, food, and diaper change. Valentina is probably hungry. “I think she is hungry.” </p><p>“Well hello hungry, I’m dad.” Bobby said trying to hold in his laugh as he grabbed Valentina’s plastic baby hands. </p><p>Lucas, Rahim and Lottie did not know how to react. Yael couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. “I’m not even mad, I practically handed it to him.” </p><p>The islanders let out a chuckle as her and Bobby continued laughing. Yael grabbed the bottle provided and fed Valentina.</p><p>Bobby kissed her temple as Valentina made weird sucking noises. “You’re a natural!” </p><p>“What can I say? I have 12 previous babies to practice with,” Yael sat down. They were the only ones in the kitchen now. Bobby began making Yael a cup of coffee. As he was done Valentina let out a mechanical giggle.</p><p>“Here,” Bobby handed her the cup of coffee. “I can burp her.” </p><p>Bobby took Valentina and began to burp her by setting her on his shoulder and softly patting her back. Yael sipped her coffee. “Thanks sugar.” </p><p>“So… how do you think we are going to do?” Bobby turned to Yael after a few minutes of silence. On queue, Valentina let out a burp and a giggle. </p><p>“I think we are going to do well,” she smiled at him. “I have faith in us.” </p><p>“I mean we both have parental instinct for days,” Bobby grabbed a random baby carrier that was left in the kitchen and put it on. “As long as we keep Valentina happy.” </p><p>“That’s all that matters,” Yael said, “And that we have fun!” </p><p>Bobby and Yael continued their stroll around the villa. They soon found themselves with Chelsea and Hope sitting by the fire pit. </p><p>Chelsea was very happy that Bubbly hadn’t made any noise. Hope was zoned out— this clearly wasn’t her element. Jo joined soon with Sriracha and the baby in the future conversation began. </p><p>Jo was going on about some athletes and how they had kids and still went back to sports. She brought up a good point about how men aren’t expected to give up their jobs for kids, which Yael commented how bullshit it was. Hope talked about how she doesn’t want kids. </p><p>“Your career makes you happy, it’s fine that kids don’t. While I want kids I know they aren’t for everyone. If you don’t want kids, don’t have them.” Yael said when they asked for her opinion. </p><p>“It’s nice to talk to someone that understands,” Hope told her, looking at her in appreciation. </p><p>“I totally get you babes!” Chelsea nodded furiously. “But I know I want at least five kids.” </p><p>“You know you can’t have alcohol while you’re pregnant right?” Bobby questioned Chelsea. “Five kids is like five years without gin.” </p><p>“What about those non-alcoholic mock drinks, I like the taste!” Chelsea argued back frowning. </p><p>“Can’t have that either!” </p><p>“This requires more thought,” Chelsea suddenly turned to contemplate whether or not she wanted five kids. Yael turned to Bobby and smiled while shaking her head. Bobby brought a finger to his lips. Hope and Jo went towards the rest of the islanders. </p><p>Valentina started crying. Yael reached for her. </p><p>“She is probably bored! Children need to play,” Chelsea told them. “Like my nieces pajamas say <em>an active child is a happy child.</em>” </p><p>“Why do her pajamas say that? Why not a swimsuit or something?” Bobby questioned. </p><p>Chelsea shrugged, “I don’t know.” </p><p>Yael played soft air toss with Valentina who would giggle every time she landed in Yael’s arms. </p><p>“Can I do that?” Bobby asked. Yael handed him Valentina. “My uncle used to do this with me, he stopped after I vomited on him.” </p><p>Yael laughed as she watched Bobby play with Valentina. Her nerves increased slightly as he threw her higher and higher. “TRICK SHOT!” </p><p>Thankfully Valentina landed on his back. Her nerves were shoved aside and she laughed along with Chelsea. Bobby stood up, worried about his child and worried about Yael’s reaction. Valentina didn’t have one scratch so Bobby took it as a success. </p><p>Bobby and Yael continued going around the villa until they found Noah scaring Brenden with Hannah by playing peekaboo. </p><p>It was then that Valentina needed a diaper change. Yael handed her to Bobby so he could do it. He happily did it. He took Valentina to help him refill his water bottle. Yael stayed with Noah and Brenden and got to witness the moment Nope had by the pool, fortunately or unfortunately. </p><p>Yael thought it was kind of messed up that Noah had to sort of give up on the baby challenge. He was clearly enjoying it. Yael didn’t think it was fair for him to change his mind even for a little bit to accommodate Hope. Especially since Noah has never made her feel like she has to change her mind. If Hope won’t change her mind, neither should Noah. </p><p>Oh well, Yael made her way to Lottie, Gary and Larry. Lottie was dreaming, holding onto Larry for dear life while Gary and Yael talked. Lottie received a text after a few minutes. </p><p>The boys were going to go to the beach. </p><p>“Are you alright to watch Valentina by yourself?” Bobby sweetly asked. He didn’t want to leave her alone with their daughter. </p><p>“Of course, you go have fun!” She took Valentina and kissed his lips quickly. </p><p>“I’ll bring back a sea shell or something.” He waves and then heads off with the boys. </p><p>The girls found a way to keep entertained by doing a race. Yael won of course, without doing damage to Valentina. </p><p>“I told you guys I would wipe the floor with all of you!” She was allowed to have bragging right and she would fight anyone who said otherwise. </p><p>An hour passed and the boys came back. Yael and Valentina were sitting on the swing, Yael was feeding her a bottle. </p><p>“Look at my girls!” Bobby jogged over to them. He placed a kiss on Yael’s head and softly tapped Valentina’s. </p><p>Yael told him about the race and he gave her a congratulatory kiss when she said she won. </p><p>Everyone approached the couple. They all had a good laugh when Gary told the story of Bobby destroying the sand castle. </p><p>“I left your seashell in our nightstand,” Bobby told her. She smiled as Bobby took over to burp Valentina. </p><p>The girls soon got the text that they would go to the beach. “See you in a little bit, my love” </p><p>“Have fun babe! Don’t worry about Val and I” Bobby waved, and then lifted Valentina’s hands to imitate the doll waving. “Say bye to mummy.” </p><p>This man will be the death of her. Yael blew them a kiss and left with the girls. The beach trip got emotional as they often do. Yael happily built a sandcastle when she wasn’t talking to the girls. </p><p>When they made it back to the Villa Yael thought the boys doing baby yoga was adorable. Giggling she approached Bobby. He handed her Valentina. </p><p>Bobby told her all about his hour with Valentina and Yael couldn’t help but to fond as he spoke. And then laugh when she was told about him breaking off Valentina’s legs. </p><p>“You’re not mad?” Bobby raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“As long as you don’t do it if we ever actually have kids, I’m cool with it.” She kissed his cheek, “plus Valentina seems fine.” </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help but to giggle. She was thinking about them having kids. That is his dream. </p><p>A doll that wasn’t fine was Sriracha who’s voice box melted. Yael had to really bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at this serious situation. </p><p>For the rest of the time Yael and Bobby alternated who did what and spent time together. Which included a mini photoshoot with all three of them, Chelsea was the photographer. </p><p>They got the text that they should go and return the dolls. </p><p>“I’m very emotional.” Bobby stated. “I’m going to miss her.” </p><p>“I agree…” Yael looked down at the doll in her arms. </p><p>“Goodbye sweet princess,” Bobby cooed and touched the doll's nose. “Boop.” </p><p>“I've been waiting for you to do that all day, thank you.” Yael grabbed his hand and Bobby laughed and booped her nose. </p><p>They placed Valentina in the bassinet after their goodbyes. </p><p>“So, after today do you say yourself being a mom?” Bobby wrapped an arm around Yael. </p><p>“In a few years, I’d like to do loads of things before I have a kid.” Yael buried her face in his neck. “You?” </p><p>“Definitely,” Bobby nodded. “Especially if you’re there.” </p><p>Yael giggled in his neck. She planted a soft kiss before everyone left to start getting ready. </p><p>After a quick shower, Yael headed off to the dressing room. She did her makeup including the red lipstick, and for her hair she blow dried it and then straightened it. For her outfit she chose a green emerald mini dress with a deep v neckline. She put on a few gold necklaces which complimented the gold of the black and gold belt, so dangly earrings. For her shoes she went with a pair of black straps heels. </p><p>A text came from Jo’s phone. “Guys! I’ve got a text!” </p><p>“Who’s having sex?” Lucas walked into the dressing room. </p><p>“No, text!” Chelsea corrected him. </p><p>“What about sex?” Gary walked in behind him with Bobby besides him. </p><p>“No. Text!” Lottie corrected him. </p><p>“Text?” Noah walked in like a sane person with Rahim next to him. </p><p>“No, sex!” Chelsea replied. </p><p>“I don’t know about you lads, but I’m well confused,” Gary looked around at everyone. </p><p>Bobby walked over to Yael, he kissed her cheek. “Looking spicier than Sriracha babe.” </p><p>“Thanks sugar. You look like the most precious and handsome man I’ve ever seen!” </p><p>Bobby laughed at her compliment. </p><p>“There is a text. No one is having sex.” Jo clarified before she read the text. <em>“Islanders, it’s time to find out who was the Yummiest Mummy and the real Daddy Cool. Please make your way to the fire pit for the results. #ParentalGuidanceAdvised #RockABye</em>” </p><p>“You’re definitely the yummiest,” Bobby whispered in her ear, letting his hands slide to her ass. They were in a corner so no one would see them. </p><p>“Is that so?” Yael turned to look at Bobby with a smirk. He nodded and gave her ass playful squeeze. She leaned and whispered into his ear. “Maybe you’ll get a taste later.” </p><p>She sucked on his sweet spot right under her ear. Bobby pushed her softly against the wall. Yael wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her neck. </p><p>“My bet is between Chelsea, Lottie and Yael.” Noah’s voice snapped them out of their bubble. Bobby pulled away right before people began staring. Lucas and Gary eyed them suspiciously before everyone headed into the fire pit. </p><p>Seated at the fire pit Noah read the text which announced the winners. </p><p><em>“Congratulations Yael and Bobby for being the best parents out of the Villa. You’re price is a night in the Hideaway.</em>” Noah turned to them with a smirk. </p><p>The islanders cheered for them and Yael blushed. She took Bobby’s hand and tried to leave but they were told to hang back. </p><p>“Easy tiger, we will have time for that later.” Bobby wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>Her phone beeped, Bobby picked it up. “<em>Yael and Bobby as an extra reward for winning today’s challenge you are immune to tonight dumping.” </em></p><p>An unspoken tension set in the air, Yael wanted to burst into tears when she had to pick Lucas and Chelsea or Rahim and Jo. </p><p>“Bobby, I can’t,” she told him with a frown when they were up on the terrace. </p><p>“I know it’s hard,” Bobby soothed her. “What does your gut say?” </p><p>“You already know what my gut says,” Yael looked at him. “Chelsea and Lucas have supported me through everything, I can’t choose Bobby. It’s not fair, I have a bias.” </p><p>Bobby thought about it. Jo seemed to have a bit of a problem with Yael when she first came in. He heard from Valentina everything she had said about Yael during the girls trip. Lucas on the contrary had been the wedge that drove them apart during Casa. Yet he seemed to be the one that pushed them togetherness the following days. Chelsea has one of the best energies to be around. Rahim is a good mat and he has been since the beginning. </p><p>For Yael’s sake he chose to send Rahim and Jo home. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yael said before he could send the text. “I put the decision all on you, that’s fucked up. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s alright lass,” Bobby kissed her lips. And then sent the text. “I know it’s hard for you and you want this to be fair— that’s why you told me to choose.” </p><p>“I love you,” She sighed. </p><p>Bobby’s heart started beating faster, “I love you.” </p><p>They headed back to the fire pit. Yael looked at them with a frown. “Sorry it took so long, it’s a big decision.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, best friend.” Lucas gave her a smile. Chelsea and the rest of the endangered islanders gave them a nod. </p><p>Jo and Rahim left. </p><p>The girls were in the dressing room after saying goodbye. Even in the sad times Yael had to chuckle at least when Hannah said she was feeling erotically charged. </p><p>Apparently all the girls were feeling horny. Except Chelsea, Chelsea was still coming down from the adrenaline rush. Yael suddenly felt very thankful they had the Hideaway, even if nothing happened. </p><p>Yael took her pajamas and skincare caddy into the bathroom. Just in case something does happen she chose to wear a yellow sheer cami with matching mini shorts. She wore nothing underneath so she was all exposed, she tied a soft silk robe to maintain her dignity in front of the other islanders. As soon as she finished her skincare routine, Chelsea came in and asked for a chat. </p><p>The chat consisted of Chelsea almost wanting to go home because she would like to get to know Lucas even better without the cameras, which was valid and Yael told her. </p><p>“Thanks for the chat, babes!” Chelsea gave her a hug. “I know you have Bobby waiting and it means the world you stopped to talk to me first.” </p><p>“That’s what bras are for!” Yael squeezed her. </p><p>“I’ll take your skincare upstairs,” Chelsea pulled away. “You go and have fun!” She winked at Yael who nodded while blushing. </p><p>Bobby and Yael held hands as they walked into the Hideaway, hands swinging back and forth. </p><p>“Did you enjoy the challenge today?” Yael asked Bobby in an attempt to ease her mind. </p><p>“It was amazing, lass! We were already a power couple but I think we solidified that even more after today,” Bobby gave a smile. </p><p>They soon arrived at the Hideaway, Yael was feeling nervous. Not because she didn’t want anything to happen but because she did. Bobby pushes the door open. He had no expectations of anything happening tonight. Of course, they would if she wanted them to but if she isn’t in the mood he is more than happy to cuddle and talk. </p><p>Yael kicked off her shoes as soon as the door closed. She smiled, jumping on the large bed and Bobby followed behind her, landing next to her with a thump. </p><p>“Nothing beats this bed,” Bobby exclaimed. The soft mattress and the soft sheets felt good against his skin. </p><p>“I feel you, it is a great bed.” </p><p>Bobby turned to look at Yael, she was playing with a strand of her hair while biting her lip. </p><p>“You alright, lass?” Bobby sensed her nervous energy. </p><p>“Yeah,” she swallowed dry. </p><p>In her heart there was a fear that because it’s been a little long that Bobby wouldn’t want her anymore. </p><p>“You know that I can read you like a book right?” Bobby raised his eyebrows, he grabbed her hand and softly drew shapes with his thumb. “We don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to, Yael.” </p><p>Yael took a deep breath, “Do you want to?” </p><p>“Want what?” </p><p>“Have sex with me,” she almost whispered. A hint of insecurity settled in her voice. </p><p>“Where is this coming from?” Bobby softly stroked her cheek softly. </p><p>“I guess I’m a little afraid I’ve made you wait too long,” Yael confessed. </p><p>His amber eyes were burning into her hazel ones. They shined with happiness and love. </p><p>“You haven’t made me wait long at all,” he reassured. “I just know that you needed time. I love you. And I do want you, I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you” Bobby kissed her cheek. </p><p>“Really?” She asked, uncertainty still in her voice. </p><p>“Trust me— there is nothing I wanted more in my life than you. But like I’ve said, I know that you needed time. And I’m glad you made us wait. You should want this as much as I want this.” Bobby said softly and understandingly. </p><p>Yael felt lost in his eyes. She could read him now, his eyes told her that he was telling the truth. A shy grin appeared on her face. </p><p>“I love you,” she lifted their intertwined hands and kissed his hand. “Thank you, my love. For always being so understanding” </p><p>Yael felt a lot better now. She went in for the kiss. It started slow and soft. One of her hands was on his bare chest, she ran her hands along the freckles she loves. Taking the initiative she pulled away, letting her lips trail to his jawline. Bobby smiled happily. </p><p>She climbed onto his lap until she straddled him. Upon achieving that she broke away from him and sat up straight. Bobby was leaning against the many pillows. </p><p>Bobby set his hands on her thighs, she looks gorgeous on top of him. He decided that this is the view he wants for the rest of his life. </p><p>Her hands undid the silk robe she was wearing. Bobby felt himself get hard. She was in a yellow sheer cami, allowing him a view of her completely bare breasts. She also had matching mesh shorts. The visual sent his heart racing and his cock rising. </p><p>He groaned and sat up straight. Bobby crashed his lips onto hers catching her by surprise a bit. She giggled and kissed him back. Her hands were roaming around his back and when he bit her lower lip slightly her nails dug into his skin. </p><p>His lips moved from her lips to her neck, where he focused his attention on the stop by her collarbone that made her moan his name and pull on his hair. </p><p>“Bobby— please,” she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. Bobby smirked against his skin and touched her breast through the thin fabric, pinching her nipple and kneading the soft skin. She threw her head back and Bobby laughed onto her neck. He loves the effect he has on her. </p><p>She took both his hands and shoved them beneath the fabric. Bobby took the hint and took off the cami. Yael happily purred, wrapping her arms around him and nibbled on his ear. Their bare chests were pressed against one another and Bobby needed to make her cum. </p><p>Yael let out a giggle as he rolled her onto her back. He sat on his knees and looked down at her. </p><p>“You sure you want to do this, Yael?” He asked just to make sure.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>He planted a kiss between her breasts. Her body arched for him with a moan. His mouth came up again to unite itself with her neck while his hands kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. </p><p>When she wrapped her legs around him his mouth latched onto her left breast. Yael moaned and pulled on his hair. He kissed and sucked, doing the same to her right breast after a while. </p><p>Bobby’s fingers began trailing down her stomach and into her slit. She unwrapped her legs and spread them out for him. Bobby pulled back and he was pleased to find a damp spot in her yellow shorts. He softly placed his hand inside and Yael gasped as his digits played with her clit. She was so slick and hot for him. He inserted two of his fingers inside her and her eyes snapped open then closed again tightly. Her hands were tightly gripping the sheets as he slid his finger in and out of her folds. </p><p>“Bobby, yes” she moaned when his thumb stroked her bundle of nerves. She bucked her hips and his fingers went in deeper as they stimulated her g spot. The feeling soon was proven to be intense as she came, her body shaking and crying out Bobby’s name. </p><p>After she came down from her high, Bobby kissed her. Giving her a few minutes to recover before he could taste her. </p><p>“My shorts are ruined,” she spoke against his mouth. </p><p>“Regrets?” Bobby teased, sitting up to look at her very ruined shorts. </p><p>“None,” she sat up and pressed her lips to his. Her hands tucked on his pajama pants until Bobby slid them off, leaving him in his boxers. </p><p>She ran her fingers along his v line and slowly dipped them onto his waistband. She laughed as she felt his cock twitch at her hand being so near. </p><p>“Lay down for me, sugar” she said in his ear. He shook his head. </p><p>“Today is about you, lass. I don’t need anything, if I’m going to cum I want to be when I’m inside—” His sentence was cut off by Yael taking him in her hand. </p><p>“What was that?” She asked softly, pumping him. </p><p>Bobby groaned as he felt his knees get weak. </p><p>“You were saying something,” she was now looking into his eyes, dick still in her hands. </p><p>“I can’t think while you do that,” He confessed with a laugh. The feeling of her hand around him was sending him crazy. Since he met her every time he masturbates he pictures her hands wrapped around him, much like right now and it’s really hard to think. </p><p>“Lie down,” she smirked and pushed him into the bed. </p><p>“Lass,” he was about to protest but she gripped him harder. </p><p>“Do you not miss my mouth?” She asked innocently, both her hands took off his boxers. </p><p>“Oh god,” he exclaimed. </p><p>To say he missed her mouth was an understatement. His brain still couldn’t fathom how she was so good at sucking him off. </p><p>“Fuck, yes. I did” He groaned as she took his tip in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his head slowly. </p><p>She looked up at him as she took more of him in her mouth. Bobby stared back and pulled back her hair. When she began to bob her head and sucking him until he hit the back of her throat the stars exploded inside his brain. His hips thrusted into her mouth and she gagged, it caught her by surprise so her nails dug into his thighs. He was about to apologize but she pulled away, releasing him with a soft pop. </p><p>“It’s alright, my love. I’ll let you know if I need to stop,” she smiled up at him. Drool was on the side of her lips. Her eyes were soft and it made Bobby feel all good inside. </p><p>Yael went back in and this time he felt more comfortable to thrust into her mouth, which she happily took. The way she was looking at him, through her long lashes, her hazel eyes shining, her beautiful plump lips wrapped around him as spit and drool hung on the sides. It was a lot and Bobby knew he had to stop her before he came in her mouth. </p><p>Since his hands were still on her hair he just softly pulled her off. Bobby was not expecting her to run his member through her breasts before coming up. Fuck. He had enjoyed that way too much. Yael noticed it too and definitely put Bobby cumming on her breasts as something that they had to do. </p><p>Bobby pulled her in for a kiss. “You’re amazing.” </p><p>“I’m glad you liked it,” she smiled. </p><p>Bobby rolled her onto her back again. He wasted no time and got rid of her shorts. He started off with soft feathery kisses along her upper body, running his tongue along her tattooed skin. He felt as if he didn’t appreciate her tattoos enough, he knew the meaning of most of them but there were still some he had no idea about, like the beautiful Medusa head that sat on her rib cage next to Frida Kahlo, or the sunflower that rested on her right shoulder, or the clock on her ankle, or the snake that ran along the bottom of her breast. </p><p>For now, he chooses to focus on her, he could ask later. Her legs parted for him and he smiled. He looked up at her. </p><p>“You look beautiful from this angle, I could look at you all day,” Bobby told her truthfully. From this angle he could see her chest rising, her perfect breasts and her chin since her head was thrown back at the anticipation of his tongue inside her. “But right now, I have other things to do.” </p><p>He took a long swipe and flicked her clit with his tongue, she cried out his name. She arched as she began to eat her out. She tasted just like he remembered, just so <em>good</em>. </p><p>“Bobby— yes, yes, my god” her legs locked around his head, pushing his head deeper, her hands also pushing his head. Bobby groaned, loving the feeling of her body demanding more for him. </p><p>Yael could hardly hold it in anymore. Bobby was just so skilled and knew how to read her body like no other. He always knew what he body wanted, what her body craves, and he was so happy to provide. </p><p>She looked down at him. Watching his head lost between her thighs, his tongue working magic inside her and his fingers digging into her thighs, she came. Her thighs tightened around him, her hands held him in place as he continued working to satisfy her, his name leaving her mouth brokenly through moans and pants. </p><p>The feeling of her thighs around his face is Bobby’s favorite feeling, he loves it. A few moments later she released him and he came up, capturing her in a kiss. They kissed for a minute or two, letting her recover from her orgasm. </p><p>Bobby tried to reach into the condom jar but Yael pulled his hand away. She softly spoke, “Can we not? I want to feel you properly. I have an implant and we’re both clean.” </p><p>His senses went on overdrive. He had wanted this for a while but wasn’t sure if she would be down with it. He nodded his fingers running along her sides. </p><p>Yael maneuvered them so his back could be against the pillows, propping him up a bit. Bobby could hardly wait. They hadn’t done this with her on top before and Bobby was over the moon. She lined herself up before she sank into him. Yael let out a pleasured gasp. He took in her expression— her eyes closed and the sides crinkled, her mouth gaped open as she took in his size. One of her hands was on his shoulders, the other tugged at his hair. </p><p>She moved slowly and sensually. Letting Bobby feel her tight, warm, slippery goodness. But also to selfishly enjoy him stretching her out in such a delicious way. Bobby was moaning, his fingers digging into her hips as he threw his head back in pleasure. They made eye contact and Bobby saw a fire in them he had never seen. She ran her finger across his lips and Bobby caught it between his lips, biting down slightly. Yael moaned and arched into him.</p><p>All of Bobby’s senses were on fire. The visual of her body moving on top of his, the expressions she was making. The sounds coming out of her mouth, her moans and pants, the way his name was leaving her as if it was the only thing she knew what to say. The way her skin felt on his fingers, the feeling of her warm tight wet pussy around him. He could still taste her on his tongue, she is easily his favorite meal. He can smell her perfume, sweet and floral. </p><p>Bobby thought he would finish before her but when he thrusted back a few times Yael absolutely lost it and fell apart on top of him. He followed closely after, the feeling of releasing inside of her was out of this world. Yael was also surprised at how much she loved it, she let out a very loud part scream part moan when he did. </p><p>“I love you,” Yael pecked his lips multiple times, he was still inside her. </p><p>“I love you,” Bobby replied and met her lips every single time. </p><p>They had made love. </p><p>Because Bobby is such a darling he went over to the Hideaway bathroom and got a towel to wipe both of them down. Once the towel was shoved aside Bobby pulled Yael in for a cuddle. </p><p>“I hope that was worth the wait,” Yael said jokingly but hints of insecurity shined through. </p><p>“Are you kidding me? I knew your hips were magical but like holy shit!” A joyous giggle left Yael’s mouth and Bobby patted himself on the back. </p><p>“I am pretty great,” Yael teased. </p><p>“Oh yes you are,” Bobby kissed her neck. “I’m glad we did this.” </p><p>“You’re glad that you had sex with me?” Yael questioned. </p><p>“You know what? Yes, I am” Bobby kissed her shoulder. </p><p>“We should do it again,” Yael proposed. </p><p>“I don’t know babe, can you handle it?” Bobby poked the side of her ribs.</p><p>“I’m no coward!” Yael huffed. “Plus I really want to be face down against these incredibly soft pillows.” </p><p>Bobby was taken back a bit before the smirk settled on his face. “What if I want you on your back?” </p><p>Yael moaned, “Anyway you want me.” </p><p>Bobby chuckled slightly, “I knew you liked being submissive.” </p><p>Yael blushed, “It wasn’t a secret, at least not for you.” </p><p>“I will definitely pull that information to use,” Bobby flipped over until he was on top of her. She let out a gasp. “Grab the headboard and don’t let go.” </p><p>“And what if I do?” Yael said defiantly, her hands grabbing onto the headboard. </p><p>“Maybe you should find out later,” he winked at her and spread her legs open. Yael let out a moan. </p><p>They went at it again for a few more rounds, Bobby could have gone for another one but after the last one he noticed Yael yawned at the end. So he pulled her in for a cuddle. </p><p>It was kind of adorable watching her try to keep her eyes open. “I want to spend more time with you.” </p><p>“I know lass,” Bobby kissed her forehead. “But you can go to sleep now. I love you.” </p><p>He chuckled once she nodded, mumbling ‘I love you’ and immediately fell asleep. He really tired her out. </p><p>Bobby took a moment to appreciate this. He had come to Love Island with no expectations of actually finding the one. He thought maybe he would get a summer romance but most just be friends with everyone. The moment Yael walked in he knew he was in trouble. She was his type on paper and he thought she was absolutely gorgeous. After she picked him on the first day he was sure she would go with someone else. But she never did. She stayed loyal to him the entire time— even if he made some mistakes. The woman in his arms is the woman of his dreams— she is and will be everything Bobby wants. In just 27 days she became his world. He loves her so much. He would do anything to see her eyes sparkle when she is happy. To be the reason for her smile. To be the reason for her laughter. To be the reason she is happy. </p><p>He kissed the top of her head with affection before falling into a deep sleep next to the woman he loves. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im still new to the whole smut thing so like pls go easy on me lol.</p><p>I hope all of you are staying safe! take care of yourself the best that you can, hopefully these updates provide a bit of a happiness! </p><p>im already working on chapter 28, it will be a long chapter since we have family, the final date and an extra surprise! ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Last Date (Day 28)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a bit of everything, morning after the hideaway, families, the final date, and a lie detector test!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is entirely long, around 14k words and I don't know how I feel about that. I hope you guys like it. there is smut at the end of the date and fluff as always. sorry this took me a while to post, it was originally going to go up next week but then I had to rewrite a whole five page paper for school and that took me time. anyways we are getting closer to the end! Ahhh!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Last Date (Day 28) </strong>
</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Bobby stroked her cheek softly. She smiled and leaned onto his hand. “Wake up.” </p><p>Her beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open and Bobby smiled brightly, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>“Good morning, sugar” she cuddled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “How are you? How did you sleep?” </p><p>“Always alright when I’m with you,” Bobby kissed the top of her head. </p><p>“That’s such a line.” </p><p>“It’s the truth,” he smiled. “How about you?” </p><p>“I’m alright, but I am pretty tired after last night,” she hid her blushing face by burying it in his chest. </p><p>“We were pretty active,” Bobby laughed, softly running his fingers over her arm. </p><p>“Is everyone awake already?” </p><p>“Nope, the sun hasn’t even come out yet. It will though, in a few minutes” </p><p>Yael rose from his chest to look at him. “Why are we awake then?”</p><p>“I guess my brain still has the baker hours programmed,” he bit his lip, a bit of blush appearing on his cheeks. “I thought it would be nice for us to watch the sunrise from the hot tub.” </p><p>The smile formed on her face. Watching the sunrise would be quite the romantic activity, sure it’s like 6 am and she never wakes up this early but she will make an exception if it means time with Bobby. She captured his lips in a sweet kiss, “I'd love to.” </p><p>The hot tub was always running, so they slid out of the mattress and headed outside to the private area the Hideaway has. It was still very dark outside. Bobby went in first, he extended his arm to help Yael get in. They were both still fully naked after last night. </p><p>Yael sat next to him, setting her legs over his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat in the hot water. </p><p>Bobby looked down at her exposed skin and remembered that he wanted to ask about her tattoos. “Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Go for it,” she answered cheerfully. </p><p>“So I feel like I know the meaning of some of your tattoos but not all of them, can you tell me?” He asked shyly, hoping this wasn’t that invasive. </p><p>“Sure!” She turned to face him happily.</p><p>“This butterfly,” She motioned to high on her left arm. “Is a matching tattoo with my sister Talia. We have a lot of memories of catching butterflies when we were kids so we got this done. Mines is red because that is Talia's favorite color and hers is blue because that is my favorite.” </p><p>The tattoo was a butterfly, one of the wings were red flowers. </p><p>“That’s lovely lass,” Bobby kissed her shoulder. </p><p>They moved on next to the more self explanatory tattoos. Such as her nephews and nieces' zodiac constellations that were on the back of her neck, so far she had twelve. Also the field is flowers along her panty line, she had gotten everyone’s birth flower tattooed, there were twenty two tiny flowers so far. She explained to him that she only got her biological family, her in-laws didn’t get one due to a bad incident they had with one of her sisters exes, way long before she decided to get it tattooed, but after that she just decided that it was only for her biological family. The <em>girl power</em> tattoo she also said was self explanatory. </p><p>“What about the clock in your ankle?” Bobby asked, she lifted her foot off the water and let him look at it. It was a regular clock with the time 4:37 on it, adorned with flowers. </p><p>“I hate clocks,” Yael revealed to him. “I hate them. The ticking makes me feel like I’m in a race against something that I can’t stop. Clocks are always counting down to something and it kind of scares me. Every time I heard it was when I felt alone, I associate the ticking with bad feelings. I just got in a way to remind myself that, yeah they are counting down to something but maybe not all of it is bad, that’s why it’s surrounded by flowers.” </p><p>Out of all the explanations Bobby was expecting that one was the furthest thing from his mind. But he was fascinated by the explanation, every day he learns more and more about her and he loves it. </p><p>“That’s beautiful, lass,” he kissed the tattoo. </p><p>Yael smiled and moved on to explain the coordinates that rested on the small of her back. “The first ones are for my home state, the second ones are for Leeds, the third ones are from the place where I met Madeline, the fourth ones are from a lake my dad used to take us when we first moved to the UK.” </p><p>Bobby sighed happily, running his thumb against the numbers. </p><p>“I got the galaxy on my clavicle because I really like looking at the stars, they remind me of home,” she told him. “When I first moved to Leeds I was really worried because you couldn’t see any stars and I freaked out because I thought someone had stolen them. Turned out to just be pollution.” </p><p>Bobby laughed, she joined him after a few seconds. </p><p>“Anyways, I just really like the stars so I got it tattooed.” </p><p>Once again, another reason why he wanted to visit her hometown. He could only imagine all the star gazing they could do. </p><p>“This one just means be the light or go look for it,” she pointed to the <em>se la luz o ve y encuéntrala</em> tattoo on her other clavicle. “Kind of a double meaning here. The first to remind myself to stay positive and if I can’t then to go and look for positive things. The second one is a reminder to try to be a source of happiness for the people that I care about and that if I am being a shitty human being that I need to go and change that because that is on me. I shouldn’t take it out on other people.”  </p><p>A source of happiness are words Bobby would use to describe her. In just 28 days she had managed to work her way into his heart until she became indispensable, if she were to leave she would take his happiness in her bags. </p><p>“The Frida Kahlo is because she is one of my idols. She was a feminist, a Mexican icon, she also said one of my favorite quotes. Which is, <em>I tried to drown my sorrows but the bastards learned how to swim, and now I’m overwhelmed by this decent and good feeling.</em>” </p><p>Bobby had heard the first half of that quote but had no idea Frida Kahlo had said it. “She looks like a badass, especially because she is standing next to the Medusa.” </p><p>Yael smiled and agreed. </p><p>“What’s the Medusa for?” He asked, running his fingers along the snakes of her hair. </p><p>“The Medusa head is because of the alternative version of the Medusa tale. The one where Athena gave her the ‘curse’ as protection against men who tried to harm her. I’ve always like that story much better” </p><p>“I’ve never heard that before,” Bobby confessed. He knew little about mythology since Bobby did not have a Greek Mythology phase. “That is a much better story.” </p><p>Yael nodded and straddled him, sitting on his lap. Her hands outlined underneath her breasts. </p><p>“I won’t lie, I got this one out of spite,” Yael laughed and motioned to the snake under her boob. “No meaning really, Madeline told me she didn’t think I could do it so I did it, plus the snake looks cool.” </p><p>Bobby laughed. </p><p>“And I got the leaves on the other one because I didn’t want her to feel left out but I didn’t want another snake, so I settled for leaves that do look pretty sick.” </p><p>She finished and Bobby ran his thumbs across them. The snake and the leaves were done in white ink, which makes them not too visible, only if you get really close.  </p><p>“I’ll tell you an even bigger secret. You’re one out of eight people that knows I have these,” she told him. “From Azucena down they know. I never told my parents or the rest of my siblings. Madeline knows, my tattoo artist knows.” </p><p>“Wait really?” Bobby asked, pulling her waist. </p><p>“Aha, I got these done pretty recently so not a lot of people have found out,” she giggled. “Plus it’s not like I go around flashing people.” </p><p>Bobby chuckled, “well I’m glad to be in on the secret.” </p><p>She lifted her right hand and moved aside the emerald ring. Inside in very tiny letters, which were covered by the ring usually. <em>1980</em>. “Lastly, I got my parents’ wedding year on my right ring finger. They have been through a lot together, they have been married for 39 years. And they still love each other so much.” </p><p>Bobby’s chest got a little tight. That’s a lot of years. His parents were 44 and 45 years old. Wow, that’s a lot of time. It made him feel good. He wasn’t sure how to explain it but just knowing that Yael grew up with such an example of love even through tough times made him feel great. It was like a success love story because after all spending a lifetime with one another was the end goal. </p><p>“That is really really beautiful lass,” Bobby kissed her hand, unable to express what he was thinking. “When is their anniversary?” </p><p>“In February,” she smiled at him. “My siblings and I already agreed we are throwing them a big party, maybe we will get them to renew their vows or something, maybe send them on a holiday. We don’t know yet.” </p><p>A forty year marriage, that’s beautiful. Bobby would definitely make his in-laws a cake. Okay that’s a given. He would make them a cake. What type of cake would they like? How big should it be? </p><p>“Where did you go?” Yael asked him once he had zoned out a few solid moments. </p><p>“Sorry, I was just thinking of baking them a cake or something,” Bobby said and before he could react Yael wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>“That’s so sweet!” Bobby was earning all the brownie points and he hadn’t even done anything. </p><p>There were several moments where Bobby knew Yael was the one. But that moment she pulled away from him felt like a god given sign. She was still in his lap, blocking the sun as it came up. Yet the soft orange glow surrounded her as if she was the sun. She is his sun. </p><p>Bobby placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into like how she does when she is asleep. “I love you, Yael.” </p><p>“I love you, Bobby,” she brought the hand on her cheek to her mouth and kissed it, looking at him like he was the most important thing in her world. </p><p>Sitting here with her like this Bobby had never felt so loved. </p><p>-</p><p>Yael and Bobby tried to sneak back into the bedroom but everyone was already awake. The cheers filled the room from the moment they walked in until they sat against the headboard of their corner bed. </p><p>“Well do tell!” Chelsea excitedly turned to Yael and Bobby. </p><p>“Use your imaginations.” Yael blushed and buried her face in Bobby’s neck to hide it. </p><p>“We already did that,” Chelsea winked at them but only Bobby caught it. </p><p>Gary, Noah and Lucas raised their eyebrows collectively at Bobby since Yael’s was cuddled up to him with her eyes closed. </p><p>Bobby is no snitch so he just shrugged. </p><p>
  <em>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Lottie called out reaching for her phone. “Islanders get ready! There are a few people wanting to speak to you, special long distance people! #MeetTheFam #FirstImpressions” </em>
</p><p>Yael’s head shot up, “oh my god!” </p><p>“Brucy!” Lottie called out. The girls wasted no time and went to get ready quickly. </p><p>“I’ll see you in a little bit, my love!” Yael kissed Bobby’s cheek and hurried off into the dressing room. </p><p>The boys were left startled and in their pajamas. </p><p>“How are we feeling about meeting the family lads?” Gary and all the boys jumped on Bobby and Yael’s bed. </p><p>They all took a turn saying how they felt, the vibe was mostly excited with a bit of nervousness. </p><p>“Bobby?” The boys turned to look at him. Lucas spoke, “We know Yael’s family means a lot to her, how are you feeling?” </p><p>“I’m a bit nervous, I won’t lie,” he was more than a little nervous. “I do know their approval means everything so I’m kind of bickering it a little bit.” </p><p>“You’re going to do fine Bobby, don’t you worry.” The lads encouraged him. </p><p>
  <em>What will my family say about her? They love her for sure. What will they say to me though, I did make her cry a few times? Oh I’m definitely getting a talk from my parents. </em>
</p><p>In that moment it finally settled on Bobby. He is meeting her family. </p><p>
  <em>It’s just her family. The family whose approval means everything. What if they don’t like me? What if I’m not enough for their daughter? Will they criticize me on switching her for Valentina? God, if I meet her parents I already slept with their daughter, what if they think I corrupted her? Fuck, we did sleep together after knowing each other nine days. What will they think of me, that I’m just so horny bastard who is not enough for their perfect Yael? </em>
</p><p>When they were in the bean bags Bobby tried his best to not let it show how nervous he was. Yael picked up his hand. “They're going to love you, I promise.” </p><p>It was like she knew he was bickering it. “Thanks, lass.” </p><p>“I know that you feel like you made mistakes but I can assure you my family won’t judge you on them,” she reassured him. </p><p>Again, it’s like she knew what was troubling him. “You always know what to say.” </p><p>“It comes with the job,” she kissed his cheek.</p><p>“You look gorgeous by the way,” Bobby pecked her lips. She was wearing denim shorts, a white with blue flowers bikini top, some wedges. Her makeup was her everyday— filled in brows, mascara, highlight, and nude lipstick. For her hair she let it in its natural wavy curls. </p><p>It then dawned on Bobby that she dressed up a bit for his family, probably. </p><p>“Why thank you sugar,” she smiled and winked at him, “You look like the man of my dreams.” </p><p>Bobby blushed and changed the topic. “How are you feeling about meeting my family?”</p><p>“I’m a little nervous but I think I’ll do alright. Should I be more nervous?” </p><p>“Not at all, they are going to love you.” It was now Bobby who reassured her. </p><p>-</p><p>Gary’s nan, Doris and his mother, Elizabeth came in first. Followed by Lottie’s dad and best friend, Bruce. </p><p>Yael and Bobby kind of freaked out, the legends that are Gary’s mom and nan had arrived. They spoke to Lottie and Gary first. Afterwards Doris, Elizabeth and Gary approached Yael and Bobby. </p><p>“Nan, mum, this is Yael and Bobby.” Gary introduces them proudly. As he should. </p><p>“It is my honor to meet you both,” Yael gushed as they stood in front of her. “I’m like your number one fan apart from Gary.” </p><p>That earned her a laugh from both of the women. Elizabeth said hello to Bobby first while Doris approached Yael. </p><p>Doris pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you Yael for taking care of our Gary while you guys are here. I was fucking skeptical letting him come here, but it seems worth it now.” </p><p>Yael was touched by those words. For some reason being hugged by Gary’s nan made her emotional. Is this what it’s like to feel the love of a grandmother? “Thank you for raising such a wonderful and lovable man, you really couldn’t have done a better job. He is a national treasure.” </p><p>“You should take care of this one young boy,” Doris moved on to say hello to Bobby. She also pulled him in for a hug. “I’ve met my fair share of ladies through my years of life and I can tell you, she is a rare one.” </p><p>“I plan on keeping her around for a long time,” Bobby felt comforted. It’s probably that grandma touch. “Don’t you worry.” </p><p>Doris smiled at him and pulled away. “You should both come around, I’ll make you guys roast.” </p><p>“We would be honored!” Bobby wrapped an arm around Yael. </p><p>“Gary, you better send us an address as soon as we get out of here,” Yael’s gaze flickered towards him. “That’s so exciting! I can’t wait!” </p><p>The two lovely ladies left after that. </p><p>Up next two young looking siblings walked out, followed by a girl and parents. Noah’s siblings, Hope's sister and her parents. After they met each other they Noah and both of his siblings spared a quick minute to speak to Yael and Bobby. </p><p>They were 20 and 21 years old and absolute gems. Yael and Bobby made sure to remind them that Noah was one of the best brothers anyone could have. </p><p>Yael gave both of them a hug at the same time and whispered in their ears out of Noah’s earshot. <br/>“Watch out for him you know? Maybe at times he doesn’t know what’s best for him, if he ends up hurt you got to be there for him.” </p><p>“Thank you Yael,” they said back. “It was a pleasure to meet you!” </p><p>Bobby and Yael ended up with another invitation to visit Romford and meet the rest of the family. </p><p>Lucas' mom, Kim and Chelsea’s brothers, Harry and Jack came next. They seemed delighted to meet each other. Yael did see Lucas be a bit intimidated at meeting both of Chelsea’s brothers. She is the baby of the family after all and her brothers are overprotective of her. </p><p>Kim was class personified. She, Lucas and Chelsea’s family walked up to them before they left. Yael watched in awe as they came over. That is the definition of a powerful woman right there. Damn. </p><p>“Lucas, your mom is one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen,” Yael couldn’t help but to gush. </p><p>“She is stunning,” Lucas agreed. </p><p>His mom nodded besides them. Yael would die for her confidence. They held a brief conversation about Lucas, in which Kim thanked her for making sure her son is alright. Which Yael felt good about. Wow, she is getting all the parent approvals.</p><p>“Harry, Jack,” Chelsea looked adorable standing between her brothers. They were much taller and broader, Chelsea is so petite it’s adorable. “This my bra Yael!” </p><p>“Hello,” Yael smiled, “It’s so nice to meet you!” </p><p>“Likewise,” they both replied with a smile. </p><p>“It’s nice to see who our baby sister has been hanging out with,” Harry wrapped an arm around Chelsea. “We know she is special!” </p><p>“I love her,” Yael told them. “My life here would be pretty dull without my bra!” </p><p>“Mine would too, hun!” Chelsea broke away from her brother and gave Yael a hug. </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of our baby sister, we can sense that you guys will be friends for a long time so please come over soon for a cup of tea or something,” Jack said right before they left. </p><p>A few other parents came and went until only Yael and Bobby were left, sitting on the bean bags waiting for their families. </p><p>“LOOK BOBBY!” Yael motioned towards the kitchen. A young woman with almost pitch black hair was walking in. “ITS MY TALIA” Three other women followed her suit, Yael gasped, “AND MY NADIA, AND MY JIME, AND MY AZUCE!” </p><p>Before anything else could be said Yael sprinted across the lawn. Bobby thought it was incredibly adorable that she called them hers. When he saw who he assumed was Nadia jumping from the stairs and into Yael’s arm his heart melted. After they embraced individually they wrapped Yael up in a bear hug. </p><p>Bobby’s own family was now by the day beds so he dashed over to them. He had missed his family, not terribly but a decent amount. </p><p>“Mum! Dad! Liz!” He wrapped them all in hugs, holding onto his sister for a few extra moments. </p><p>Together they sat down at the day beds. From there he could see that Yael and her sisters had moved into the fire pit. </p><p>“How are you Bobby?” His mother lovingly asked. </p><p>“I’m well, really really happy.” He sighed with content, sneaking a glance at his girl. She was holding onto one of her sisters hands as they all chatted around the fire pit. </p><p>“What about you and that amazing girl of yours? Are you guys okay?” His dad asked, his eyes also shifting towards Yael. </p><p>“We are getting better by the day! I can’t picture being in here with anyone else. She is the best thing that could have happened to me,” Bobby confessed his feelings.</p><p>“I’m going to say it,” Annalise shrugged. “I haven’t forgiven you for switching her during Casa.” </p><p>“Me neither,” his father agreed. </p><p>“Mum,” Bobby turned to his mum for help. </p><p>“Sorry darling,” she smiled. “But you shouldn’t have done that shit. She told you right before she left that you were the only one for her and you still switched her. No sir, we didn’t raise you this way.” </p><p>Bobby shook his head, “I got her back though.” </p><p>“Well you took your sweet time,” Annalise raised her eyebrow. </p><p>“Still!” Bobby insisted. </p><p>Over at the fire pit Yael was talking to her sisters. </p><p>“How’s everyone back home?” She asked, squeezing Talia’s hand. </p><p>“Lovely, everyone sends their regards!” Jimena answered. “But we don’t want to talk about that, how are you?” </p><p>“I’m so happy,” she confessed. “I don’t think I've been this happy in a while.” </p><p>Talia gave her a reassuring squeeze while Azucena, Jimena and Nadia exchanged a look. </p><p>“I didn’t make a mistake,” Yael bit her lip. It just occurred to her that her family had seen everything, if Bobby had lied to her (which she didn’t think he would) her family would tell her. </p><p>“You didn’t make a mistake,” Nadia smiled and Yael let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“It takes like two seconds to see how happy he makes you,” Azucena added. </p><p>“Sure the days after Casa were fucked but like we all knew you were going to take him back,” Jimena said. “And we are glad you did!” </p><p>“So you guys like him?” Yael couldn’t stop the grin from forming on her face. </p><p>“Like him? Lad, I want to be his best friend!” Talia exclaimed, making the girls laugh. </p><p>“It’s all she has talked about since you guys couple up,” Nadia shook her head. “I swear her Twitter is a Bobby stan account.” </p><p>“Don’t worry I’m still your number one fan,” Talia raised Yael’s hand and gave it a smacking loud kiss. </p><p>Yael was so happy. Their approval means a lot. “Y mi ama? Mi apá?” (Mom? Dad?)</p><p>“They watch the show every once in a while, they haven’t watched it all,” Nadia told her and Yael smiled. “Which is convenient for you.” </p><p>Yael laughed and then blushed, “don’t let them watch the end of the baby episode.” </p><p>“Jodete,” Nadia exclaimed and laughed. (Fuck off) </p><p>“What did I tell you?” Talia pointed at her sisters. “There was no way this bitch would hold off. If I was Yael I don’t think I would either.” </p><p>“Talia, you’re gay.” </p><p>“Umm...” </p><p>“You have a girlfriend,” </p><p>“I give up.” </p><p>The five girls were thrown in a fit of laughs. After a few moments the laughter calmed down. </p><p>“Oh before I forget!” Yael stood up and wrapped her sister Jimena in a hug. “Happy late birthday my darling, I love you so much.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Jimena laughed and hugged her sister back. “I love you too.” </p><p>Yael kissed the top of her head. Before she kneeled down to be the same height as her sister's belly. She had just hit the five month mark. “How are you little angels doing?” </p><p>“They are fine, giving me hell but it’s fine,” Jimena laughed as Yael placed a hand on her belly. </p><p>“Did you find out the gender?” Yael asked. </p><p>“Yeah, but we are waiting until you get out of here so we tell everyone,” Jimena told her with a smile.</p><p>Yael kissed her belly and reminded the babies that she loves them. </p><p>“Speaking of nephews and nieces, Mila has been asking for you a lot,” Azucena mentioned her three year old. Mila is currently the youngest in the family. “She is always like<em> tia Yayel</em>? I try to show her that you're on the telly but I don’t think she understands, she gets excited though.” </p><p>“Aww my sweet baby!” Yael exclaimed. It’s decided the first thing she is doing when she gets out of here is going to Azucenas house. </p><p>“All the little ones miss you an awful lot,” Nadia told her. “Elias told me that Alexis tries to call your cell phone and then cries when you don’t pick up.” </p><p>Alexis is her brother’s six year old. </p><p>“Stop, I will literally leave!” Yael frowned. If there was a force that could make her leave was her little nieces and nephews. </p><p>“You’re not going to leave, don’t even think about it,” Jimena chimed in. </p><p>“Yeah we don’t want you back home,” Talia jokes. </p><p>“Get the fuck out,” Yael exclaimed. Two text were heard. </p><p>“Can I say it? Like just between us?” Talia asked giggling. Yael gave her a nod. “Guys! I’ve got a text!” </p><p>Talia read the text message to them, <em>“Yael, it’s time for you to meet the in-laws! Make your way to them by yourself.” </em></p><p>“Wait what?” Yael blinked a few times, “I thought Bobby would introduce me!”  </p><p>“This is fantastic for us!” Jimena high fived Nadia. “We are so going to grill him!” </p><p>“Fuck yeah we are!” Talia joined in on their plan. </p><p>Azucena stepped in as the older, wiser sister. “Just a little bit.” </p><p>Yael shrugged, “should I be afraid?” </p><p>“Not at all, they are lovely, we met them in the hotel,” Talia reassured. “Go get them, lad!” </p><p>Yael made her way over to the day beds as Bobby made his way to the fire pit. He was definitely bickering it again, Yael gave him two thumbs up which reassured him. </p><p>She was immediately greeted by hugs from his family. Bobby’s sister, Annelise is gorgeous. If only she was single and not straight and her sister Talia wasn’t dating someone, Yael would definitely have tried to set them up. </p><p>“It’s so nice to finally meet you properly,” Greer told her as they sat down. “We've been wanting to meet you since the start of the show.” </p><p>“Thank you! I’ve wanted to meet you guys too.” Yael expressed calmly, after that warmth reception she felt better.</p><p>“We think it’s lovely that you and my brother are back together,” Annelise smiled. “You’ve always been our pick for him since day one.” </p><p>“And we are so glad that boy came to his senses.” Joel added. </p><p>“And don’t you worry, I already got on his ass about Casa Amor. I got you, babe!” Annelise gave her a thumbs up and Yael laughed. </p><p>“Can we ask you a serious question?” Greer asked Yael once she stopped laughing. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“We just have to ask because Bobby is our little darling,” Greer asked and Yael smiled at the pet name. “How serious are you about Bobby?” </p><p>Yael smiled, it was so lovely they are looking out for him. “I’m very serious about your son, he is the only person I want to be with.” </p><p>Greer reached for her hand and gives it a squeeze. “Thank you, for loving our Bobby and for making him happy.” </p><p>“You know what this means?!” Joel excitedly announced. </p><p>“Proper Sunday brunch!” Annelise answered with as much enthusiasm. </p><p>“I can’t wait!” Yael happily laughed. </p><p>Yael snuck a glance at Bobby and her family, he was sitting quite still as he talked. </p><p>“Are they grilling him?” Annelise whispered into her ear. </p><p>“I think so,” Yael bit her lips. </p><p>“He deserves it.” Annelise shrugged and Yael chuckled. </p><p>They continued with their conversation, they absolutely left Yael in hysterics after telling her a story about Bobby watching a romcom movie.  </p><p>Bobby did not know what to expect as he approached. Yael’s sisters were already standing and it was then he got a good look at them all. </p><p>“Azucena, lovely to meet you.” Azucena, was the one who mostly resembled Yael. She was around Yael’s high and skin color, her hair was almost pitch black and her eyes were a dark brown, unlike Yael. </p><p>“Bobby, lovely to meet you as well,” he replied politely before pulling away. </p><p>“Jimena,” Jimena introduces herself, she also went in for the hug, a baby bump between them. Jimena was a lot more tan than Yael, he could see a similarity in eyebrows but that was pretty much it. She had those same dark eyes and dark hair as Azucena. </p><p>“Bobby, nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Nadia, it’s a pleasure!” Nadia gave him a quick hug. She had Jimena’s tan skin, the same dark eyes and hair, but her nose was a copy of Yael’s. </p><p>“Bobby, the pleasure is all mine!” </p><p>“And I’m the baby!” Talia excitedly wrapped him up in a hug, “Talia!” </p><p>“Bobby, it’s so nice to meet you Talia!” He gave her an extra squeeze. Talia had lashes like Yael, long and dark but that was it. She was definitely more tan but not as tan as Jimena and Nadia, same eyes and hair. </p><p>Now that Bobby has seen them he could see that Yael would stand out between them, with her height, her hazel eyes and light brown hair. </p><p>“Why don’t we sit down?” Azucena smiled at him. He nodded and they sat down.</p><p>“Let’s talk about you and Yael, as you know she is our baby sister—”</p><p>“— and my older sister,” Talia interrupted. </p><p>“Yes,” Azucena accepted Talia’s contribution. “So tell us, what are your intentions with our Yael?” </p><p>Well this is a change from the very warm reception. Still he cleared his throat, “I just want to make her happy.” </p><p>“That’s all.” Nadia said, looking a bit  unimpressed. Gosh Bobby. </p><p>“Let’s talk Casa, why?” A simple question with a complicated answer. </p><p>Bobby had already explained this several times yet today he couldn’t figure out how to say it. </p><p>“No answer huh?” Jimena raised her eyebrow. </p><p>Bobby was kind of frozen. He didn’t want to fuck anything up. </p><p>“Alright, I think he had enough,” Azucena gave him a warm smile. “We are just messing with you, we are very happy you’re coupled up with Yael!” </p><p>Bobby looked a bit unsure. But the look on their faces made him realize that they were in fact joking. They all laughed and Bobby joined in after a few moments. </p><p>“You've been our pick for Yael since the beginning, sure after Casa was fucked but Yael never held anything against you and we won’t either,” Jimena reassured him when the laughter died down. </p><p>“Exactly,” Nadia agreed. “In fact, this one has something she wants to ask you.” </p><p>Nadia pointed at Talia. </p><p>“Can I be your friend, please?” She asked with a laugh. </p><p>“Yes,” Bobby answered immediately. After all, Talia is Yael’s best friend. </p><p>“Yay!” Talia wrapped him up in a hug. Bobby couldn’t help but to feel relief and he expressed it with a whole-hearted laugh. </p><p>“One question though, you are serious about Yael right?” Azucena asked as it was her duty, all four women turned to look at Bobby. </p><p>“I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love your sister, I’d gladly have her forever if she would let me.” Bobby replied with a smile. </p><p>“Aww.” Said Talia. </p><p>“Good answer,” Nadia smiled. </p><p>“That’s all it takes really, you have our blessing!” Jimena happily announced. Bobby laughed but everything inside him was screaming in happiness. </p><p>“I was really bickering, I hope you know that,” he said to her sisters. “I was seconds from running away!” </p><p>“We would have kept it going for longer,” Nadia smiled. </p><p>“But Azucena is in charge,” Jimena shrugged, giving Azucena a look. </p><p>“Oldest sibling things,” Azucena laughed and the rest of the sisters rolled their eyes. </p><p>Bobby saw Jimena place a hand on her belly and he was suddenly reminded that there were seven people at the fire pit instead of five. </p><p>“Congratulations by the way,” Bobby smiled. It’s probably way too early but he can’t wait to babysit. </p><p>“Thank you!” Jimena flashed him a smile. “You should come to the gender reveal!” </p><p>“I’ll be there.” Bobby answered all too quickly. </p><p>“We can talk about that later for now you can use us to get dirt on Yael,” Talia winked at him. </p><p>Bobby laughed and they spent the next ten minutes talking about Yael’s embarrassing stories. Bobby couldn’t breath when they told him about Yael being chased by a cow, her sandal had snapped so she was left running with one foot on pure dirt. Or the time she broke her hand because she was chased by a dog. Or the time she had a plastic bow and arrow— the arrow wasn’t sharp, it was more like a stick, they clarified— she fired it accidentally and hit one of Nadia’s friends in the face, making her cry. Yael felt so bad and threw away the bow and arrow, hiding the evidence because Nadia’s friend didn’t see who shot her. Yael got away with it and only told Nadia about it on their way home from school. </p><p>After that their families got together, apparently they had already met each other in the hotel. After a few minutes they introduced their families to some of their friends. Chelsea and Lucas were already off on their date so they couldn’t. Gary was absolutely thrilled to meet Yael’s sisters, they offered to be his sisters as well, which warmed his heart. He absolutely lost it when Talia referred to him as a ‘<em>thicking</em>’, a thicc king. </p><p>A text announced that their families should head back now. Yael first said goodbye to Bobby’s family, who wished them all the best. Bobby hugged her sisters and they stayed in the hug for a long time, Yael was sure she heard Talia awe. </p><p>When he was finished Yael bid goodbye to her sisters, reminded them that she loved them very much and they reminded her that they were incredibly proud of everything and that they too loved her very much. Bobby wished his family a goodbye and waved as they disappeared. He turned to Yael whose sisters were now taking turns kissing the top of her head. So that’s why she kissed Bobby on the top of his head so much. </p><p>They both waved as Yael’s family walked out the door. Yael rested her head on his shoulder, she felt happy and Bobby did too. There was no chance to speak about what had happened as a text came to Bobby's phone. </p><p>
  <em>“Yael and Bobby, please get ready and meet at the front for your final Love Island date…” </em>
</p><p>Bobby read the message, Yael wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. </p><p>“Our final date!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her, “that’s so lovely!” </p><p>“I’ll be spending it with you so it’s bound to be amazing,” she sweetly told him. </p><p>“Come on lass, we have to go get ready.” He pulled away from her, “last one to be ready pays for dinner!” </p><p>Bobby took off running with a laugh.</p><p>“But it’s already free!” He heard Yael protest and then steps behind him, she was running too now. </p><p>Bobby made it to shower first, he left the door unlocked knowing that Yael would come in any second. </p><p>Yael was at a disadvantage since she had to run upstairs to pick up her clothes to go into the shower and her towel. She walked in and closed the door. The shower was on, Bobby was already inside, she could see his faint silhouette as the shower door was foggy with condensation. She went into a corner with no cameras and undressed herself, wrapping her towel around her. </p><p>She put on an innocent smile as she carefully opened the door to where Bobby was showering. </p><p>“Mind if I join you, sugar?” She asked closing the shower door. The shower was quite big so she was standing where she wouldn’t get her towel wet. </p><p>“I was hoping you would,” Bobby looked so gorgeous, completely bare and letting the water fall on his body. </p><p>Yael took off her towel and hanged it on the door. “Thanks, you take too long to shower and I really would hate to pay for free dinner.” </p><p>Bobby could hardly register what she said. He was too busy taking in her soft skin and curves. He did however register her laughing, she was watching him get hard as he took her in. </p><p>“Really? I have been here like five seconds,” she teased him, walking closer to him. </p><p>“I don’t really know how you expect me to react,” Bobby smirked. “I mean, you’re here and naked for me.” </p><p>“Who said it was for you?” She pushed him slightly off the water and settled underneath, the water finally hitting her. Watching the water droplets run down her body, on her breast, her nipples pebbled. It was not helping Bobby’s case as his head did was not reviving enough as it was all going to his length. </p><p>In a moment of pure confidence Bobby grabbed Yael’s hands, pinned them above her head and pushed her back against the shower wall. </p><p>“Ooh,” Yael exclaimed, Bobby saw the twinkle in her eyes. She was turned on by him having his way with her. </p><p>Bobby knew they didn’t have enough time for full on sex, but a quickie or getting head wouldn’t hurt anyone. He let go of her wrists, apparently she had the same idea because she dropped to her knees. She worked him quickly with her mouth in the shower, Bobby kept a hand on her hair and the other holding onto the shower wall for support. Once she had her way with him and he released partly in her mouth and part into the shower she kissed him. </p><p>Just as Bobby was about to slip his perfect fingers inside her she gripped his hand. “As much as I want to, we don’t have enough time, and we really should shower.” </p><p>That did not feel right. “I can’t just take and not reciprocate.” </p><p>“Well I wanted to give,” she kissed his cheek. “You can however pay me back at another time.” </p><p>Yael did not let him protest as she cupped her hands, filled them with water and splashed him. They showered together quickly, put on their undergarments and kissed each other goodbye so they could go get ready. </p><p>Upon entering the dressing room she immediately dried her hair and quickly did some waves with the straightener since Lottie was using her curling wand. After tossing it a few times to give it more of a messy look she pinned back the front in order to do her makeup. Yael loves the full glam but on times like today she just wants to go for her everyday. Filled in brows, a bit of concealer, winged liner, lashes (which are fake at night with just mascara in the day), highlight and a lip. She opted for her usual wing but in order to give it a bit of a flare she added a line of gold above it. Sticking with that gold theme she applied gold highlighter to her inner corner, brow bone, and cheekbones. She did the rest kind of regular except she went for a nude lipstick today. </p><p>Lottie said goodbye to her and went on her date, looking as excited as ever. </p><p>Yael went through her dresses and found a white one she had yet to wear. It had a high neck and only one sleeve, pretty short with a slit in the right thigh, with gold flower details along the neck that went to the side of the dress. It was perfect, and the gold would complement her makeup. Since Hope was still in the dressing room she helped Yael with zipping it up and complimented her on how well she looked before Hope left on her date with Noah. Picking up a pair of white strappy short heels with a wide heel, she put them one and looked at the mirror. She looks amazing, if she says so herself. </p><p>With one last spray of her Lancôme perfume and she was out of the dressing room. Bobby was patiently waiting at the front door. </p><p>It was in moments like this whereBobby can’t help but to feel like he is the luckiest man in the world. The moment watching her come down the stairs, looking all gorgeous, seeing the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. Really, what else could Bobby want in life? </p><p>“Cats got your tongue?” She teasingly asked, lacing their fingers together. </p><p>“If by cat you mean you and by tongue you mean heart then yes,” Bobby said almost shyly, making her giggle in delight. “Really lass, you look incredible, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning doesn’t do you justice.” </p><p>“And you are still looking like everything I’ve ever wanted,” she kissed him slightly, making Bobby’s heart race from both the compliment and the sweet gesture. </p><p>He is so in love. Absolutely captivated by the woman in front of him. </p><p>Feeling all sort of loopy they both went out, after a short car ride they were dropped off at the beach. Yael was suddenly real thankful she chose to wear heels with a wide base and not stilettos cause that would have been a <em>problem</em>.  </p><p>There was a boat in the water and what seemed to be a floating gazebo further into the water. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’ve been abroad our entire relationship and we never been to the beach together,” Bobby and Yael stopped to admire the beautiful beginnings of the sunset. However Bobby chose to admire <em>his</em> sun. He softly turned his head to look at Yael. Yep, she still looks stunning. </p><p>“The view is pretty incredible,” Yael flashes that smile that never fails to make Bobby happy. </p><p>“I’m not even looking at it,” Bobby confessed, blushing slightly. “It’s probably going to sound super melty but I was too busy looking at you.” </p><p>Yael wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head near his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. </p><p>“I love you, Bobby.” It was then that Yael noticed that his heart began beating faster when she said that. </p><p>“I love you, Yael.” </p><p>After that cute little moment they realized they should probably get on with the date. </p><p>“Want a piggyback ride to the boat?” Bobby asked Yael. </p><p>She flashed a smile of mischief, “how about I carry you?” </p><p>Bobby laughed, “Yeah go on.” </p><p>He jumped onto her back and she began walking them to the boat, Bobby’s face was buried in her hair. It was so nice and soft and smelt so good, he couldn’t help but to take whiff of her hair. He was comforted, he was sure any worry he had could go away with one sniff of her hair. </p><p>“You alright back there?” Yael caught him in the act. </p><p>“Yeah,” he smiled. “I was just smelling your hair, which sounds weird to say out loud.” </p><p>Yael let out a laugh. </p><p>“They say if you like the smell of a person's hair, it means you’re meant to be with each other. It’s like legit proven by scientists and everything.” He could not just miss that opportunity. <em>Captain B. Smooth</em> is always ready. </p><p>“Well that’s good news, cause I do also happen to love everything about your hair.” She stated as a matter of fact and continued their journey. </p><p>She very carefully lowered Bobby onto the boat before she went in herself. They guided the boat onto the gazebo, which was properly decorated. </p><p>“Here let me get your chair,” Bobby slid the chair to the side so Yael could sit down. </p><p>“Thank you, my love,” she kissed his cheek and sat down. Bobby pushes her chair in before he sits down himself. </p><p>“What would you like to drink?” Bobby asked, already picking up the bottle of champagne as he knows that will be her answer. </p><p>“Bubbles please!” </p><p>Bobby tried to wow her by doing a magic trick, which might have failed but at least he didn’t break the glass. Yael laughed and asked him if he had any doves on him. He smiled, she was so chill, even if he almost broke glass. He popped the cork and the champagne oozed out. </p><p>“Spillage is lickage!” He shouted before licking the side of the bottle while looking at Yael. “Delicious.” </p><p>She winked at him and he served them a glass. </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help but to notice how fondly she was staring at him while he talked about how he got into baking and cooking. </p><p>He decided to tease her a bit, “You’re fonding!” </p><p>An adorable blush made its way to her cheeks, she stuck out her bottom lip. “I can’t help it!” </p><p>Bobby was going to take this and run with it. He is going to tease her anytime he catches her fonding because frankly, it’s adorable. </p><p>“I should make something special for you soon. What sort of surprise would you like inside it?” Bobby shifted the conversation. </p><p>She thought about it for a second, “something that represents me.” </p><p>Bobby did not believe he could fit the sun in a cake but he will think about it. </p><p>“Ah a nice vague answer, alright, I’ll give it some thought,” he winked at her and she smiled. </p><p>There was a moment of silence as they looked at the sunset again before Bobby spoke up. “I love how solid we’ve been together. And you look lovely, Yael.” </p><p>“Thanks sugar, you look very handsome as well.” </p><p>“Thanks lass,” he smiled. “But I mean it, you’re a good egg inside and out. ”  </p><p>Yael barked out a laugh, “that is single handedly the best compliment anyone has ever given me, thank you!” </p><p>Bobby chuckled before continuing. “Beautiful even. And like I don’t mean you got amazing eyebrows or perfectly painted toes, all though you do!” </p><p>“And it’s totally okay to do those things if they make you feel good. But being beautiful isn’t about that.” </p><p>She looked at him expectantly and Bobby realized he was probably rambling. “What is it about then?” </p><p>“It’s about what you give back to the world, and how you treat others, not how you look while doing it.” </p><p>Yael gave him a smile, “You're such a sweetheart!” </p><p>Bobby smiled at her and refilled their glasses, the froth overflowed a bit. “No again!” Yael quickly grabbed a napkin and she moped it up. “Thank you, lass.” </p><p>“So we met each other's families,” he handed her the glass. “We haven’t been able to fully talk about it. How do you feel?” </p><p>“I think it went super well, I mean I’m already invited to Sunday brunch!” She exclaimed happily. </p><p>“Same! Though I was invited to a gender reveal and dinner!” He smiled, remembering that his in laws told him they would make whatever he wished the first time he came over.</p><p>“I’m actually really glad I got to meet you sisters.” Bobby confessed, it was now or never. “I figured they know you better than anyone and I needed some advice.” </p><p>Yael raised her eyebrow. </p><p>“I knew what I wanted to say. And how I wanted to say it but I thought it couldn’t hurt to get a second opinion, especially from someone like your sisters.” </p><p>Bobby blushed a bit. It’s now. “I knew I was looking for the whole shebang when I came here. Love, fireworks, the lot. But I’ve never thought I’d be lucky enough to find it. It’s kind of like... when I’m around you, I feel like I’m falling. I feel like I’ve fallen for you. We’ve been so solid throughout everything, and I really want to show it to the world. I’d like to make this a proper thing. Yael, do you want to maybe be a thing? An official thing, my girlfriend.”</p><p>Yael’s hands went up to her cheeks, she looked so adorable as she nodded. “I’d love to be your girlfriend Bobby!” </p><p>Bobby felt the happiest, and she was too. She stood up and walked up to him, Bobby slid his chair back and Yael took a seat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him, while giggling. </p><p>“I’m so happy! We’re official!” </p><p>Yael went in for a kiss. Bobby kissed her intensely. Pulling away a few moments later, she rested her head on his shoulder still a little dizzy from the kiss. </p><p>“That was our first official kiss, as an official couple!” Bobby couldn’t believe he was saying those words. She said yes! </p><p>She planted a sweet kiss on his shoulder. A cool breeze came in. </p><p>“You chilly?” Bobby asked when he felt her shiver. </p><p>“A little,” she whispered. </p><p>Bobby wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll warm you up, human radiator right here.” </p><p>There was a moment of peace as they were wrapped up in each other’s arms looking into the sunset. </p><p>“Guys,” a voice called out for them. </p><p>Startled Yael jumped off of Bobby’s lap. Landon and Jackson on a boat with a camera were a few feet away. </p><p>“Sorry to scare you,” Jackson said laughing. “We just wanted to tell you that we are heading off.” </p><p>Oh right this whole thing was being recorded. </p><p>Landon motioned for them to take off their mics and hand it to them. Yael and Bobby looked at each other confused before doing what they were signaled. Landon stuffed them in a bag and put some stuff over them. </p><p>“Those things keep recording at all times even if there is no camera footage,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “We shouldn’t really be leaving you or doing any of this for the matter. But you guys deserve it, enjoy a moment with cameras and mics. We will leave your mics in your car, no one will know.” </p><p>“Thanks so nice! Thank you!” Yael spoke softly and gratefully.  </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, congratulations by the way.” Landon and Jackson waved at them before driving the boat away from them. </p><p>Yael turned to look at Bobby, he was smiling. </p><p>“You thinking what I’m thinking?” </p><p>“What exactly are we thinking?” Yael replied back, all thought she had a good feel about what they were thinking. </p><p>“I’m just being cheeky. But if you’re down for some bits I’m totally down,” he winked at her. </p><p>“I had a feeling that was it,” she laughed and nodded. “I mean hell yeah, you don’t get to have sex in the middle of the water everyday.” </p><p>Bobby grins mischievously, before pushing the chairs and table aside.  “I’ll move this stuff out of the way.” </p><p>He laid down on the platform, Yael straddled him. He raised himself by his elbows, Yael leaned down, their lips met in a passionate frenzy. </p><p>Yael pulled away and reached for some water, splashing Bobby’s shirt. “Guess I’ll have to take this off.” </p><p>Her fingers undid the shirt he was wearing. Bobby laughed and splashed her back. </p><p>“Now I’m not the only one a little wet,” he grins. </p><p>“Trust me, I’m more than a little wet.” Bobby brought her down to unzip her dress. </p><p>“I should do something with that information,” he set her dress on the side with his shirt. He held onto her waist and rolled her softly so she was on her back. She was wearing a bra but no panties. </p><p>“You’re trying to kill me?” Bobby ran his fingers along her thighs. </p><p>She laughed and shook her head. </p><p>“I believe I have a favor to repay.” Bobby scooted back and gripped her thighs. </p><p>“I believe you do.” She moaned as she felt him trailing kisses along her inner thighs. He made sure to leave her a love bite she would discover later. </p><p>Finally Bobby buried his face in her slippery heat. Yael let out a tiny gasp as she gripped his hair. Her moans were amplified the longer he spent down there. Bobby just couldn’t get enough, she was the best damn thing he had ever tasted. </p><p>“Bobby,” she moaned as she chased her release. “So good— fuck keep going!” </p><p>And he complied giving her absolutely everything he had. Taking his time to appreciate the way her thighs clenched around his face, the breathless chant of his name, the way her hands were gripping his hair as he brought her to her peak. </p><p>After helping her ride out her high and pulling away he chuckled when he saw her blissed out expression. She looked like she was on cloud nine, flustered and happy. </p><p>Bobby unbuckled his belt, pulling off his jeans and boxers to reveal his growing length. </p><p>“Oh fuck, give it to me,” she brought his face down to kiss her when she saw him naked. </p><p>Her legs were spread open and Bobby pushed in slowly, letting her adjust. His mouth never left hers and as he was sliding in she bit his lower lip slight and Bobby could have finished right then and there. But he didn’t. He gave it to her for a while, pounding into her and she received each thrust beautifully. Her nails digged into his back which he was never a fan of until now. She was just everything. He wanted everything she would give him. Yael clenched around him, her walls contracting and milking him sent him over the edge as he came. </p><p>Bobby laid on top of her for a few moments. She was planting kisses on his head and softly running her hands along his back. He gave her a kiss and sat up. Thankfully there wasn’t a big mess. </p><p>Bobby got dressed and Yael waited so he could help her slip on her dress. </p><p>“Well this is officially the best date I’ve ever been on,” Bobby declared happily. </p><p>Yael laughed, “it’s not everyday you get to do that in the middle of the ocean.” </p><p>After a quick kiss and putting the chairs and table back, they went back into the boat and back into the villa. </p><p>In their loved up state they walked into the Villa, encountering Noah, Gary, Chelsea and Lucas on the couch talking. </p><p>“Look who’s back!” Gary greeted them once he saw them. “How was your date? Where was your date?” </p><p>“We had a floating gazebo, it was really nice, I mean look at the company.” Yael leaned her head on Bobby’s shoulder once they sat down with the islanders. “What about you guys?” </p><p>“I got to take Chelsea on a motorcycle,” Lucas wrapped his arm around her. </p><p>“It was a lot more fun than I thought, even if I did fear for my life for a few seconds!” Chelsea happily added. </p><p>“Me and Lottie had dinner by the beach, it was really lovely.” Gary answered with a smile. </p><p>“Hope and I had a boat take us around the Island,” Noah looked like he was holding something in. “We could actually see you guys from our boat.” </p><p>Instantly the pink found its way to Bobby and Yael’s faces. </p><p>“Saw you get a little frisky,” Noah winked at them. </p><p>The rest of the islanders laughed, Yael and Bobby joined a second later after the embarrassment died down. </p><p>Yael thought this was a great moment to let them know that they were official. Since these four people right here helped them get here. </p><p>“Speaking of the dates,” Yael smiled at Bobby, whose face lit up. </p><p>“We are official now! Boyfriend and girlfriend!” He excitedly told the islanders. </p><p>Chelsea practically flung herself into their arms. “Congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you!” </p><p>“Thank you darling,” Yael gave her a squeeze. </p><p>“About time wasn’t it?” Lucas also gave them a quick hug. “Congrats!” </p><p>“Thanks best friend!” </p><p>“Come here guys,” Gary wrapped them both up in a hug. “So excited for you guys, I can’t think of a better ending for you both!” </p><p>“Thank you, Gaz!” </p><p>“Congrats guys, I’m so happy for you, you deserve all the happiness!” Noah also wrapped them up in a hug. </p><p>“Thanks, Noah!” </p><p>Needless to say Yael and Bobby felt appreciated. It was such a nice moment to have with their friends. </p><p>They later told everyone else, Hope revealed immediately after that her and Noah had also become official. After congratulating them, Yael raised an eyebrow at Noah. </p><p>“It was your moment,” Noah sweetly whispered with a shrug. </p><p>Yael gave him a grateful smile and friendly pat on the back.</p><p>Bobby came over to her and they sat together by the fire pit, along with a few other islanders. A familiar ding was heard and all the couples gathered around Lucas. </p><p>
  <em>“Islanders, you've spent 28 days living with each other. It’s time to get serious. Today you will take a lie detector test, 3 questions will come from your partner, and a few from the public. #StayTruthful #LiarLiarPantsOnFire” </em>
</p><p>Immediately all the islanders turned to their partners. They were all discussing the types of questions they would ask. </p><p>Yael turned to look at Bobby, he was looking at her, he squeezed her. </p><p>“You can ask me anything you want” Yael reassured him, “I’ll answer anything” </p><p>“I know how you feel about me already, I won’t ask you anything too serious,” Bobby smiled at her. </p><p>“I wasn’t planning on asking you anything too serious either, let’s just have fun” she kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Of course!” Bobby felt so happy she just wanted to have fun. There were no doubts, everything would be some light hearted fun. </p><p>Everyone was told to find a place to write their questions by themselves and then go to the fire pit. Everyone was already dressed due to everyone having their final dates today. They all sat there next to their partners.</p><p> “What are we even doing here?” Yael threw that question out there for everyone. “Shouldn’t we be inside for the lie detector test or something?” </p><p>“She has a point,” Noah nodded. </p><p>Their questions were answered upon a text coming in from Yael’s phone. <em>“Islanders, hope you're ready for the lie detector test. Please get ready to welcome your examiner. #NotTheLastOfHer #TakeBackYourChaos” </em></p><p>As soon as Yael read that last hashtag she knew who it was. </p><p>“A past female islander?” Lucas questioned. </p><p>The islanders started to throw out their ideas. </p><p>“Jo?” </p><p>“Priya?” </p><p>“Shannon— She can read our expressions and stuff.” </p><p>“Marisol— She is in law school, it makes sense to have her interrogate us.” </p><p>Everyone went quiet as heels were heard clicking on wood. They all waited with anticipation. Until she was seen, standing in a yellow mini bodycon dress, long hair straightened, killer heels, glammed as hell makeup. </p><p>Valentina got to the fire pit with a smile. </p><p>“Joder tia!” Yael was the first on her feet. Valentina opened her arms and Yael walked straight into them before anyone could blink an eye. </p><p>“I swear Yael switches Spanish accents faster than anything I’ve ever done in my life,” Lucas commented from besides Bobby. It was true. Yael was surprisingly good at accents and at times, like right now, she would switch her own Spanish accent. </p><p>Bobby just shrugged and stood up to greet Valentina who was still wrapped up in Yael. </p><p>“Yo sabía que eras tu wey,” Bobby heard Yael telling Valentina. “En cuanto vie esa última hashtag yo dije es mi compa, tiene que ser mi compa porque aquí nadie mas dice chao!” (I knew it was you, dude.) (From the moment I saw that last hashtag I just knew it was you, of course it had to be you since no one here says chao!” </p><p>“Es bueno estar de vuelta y verlos a todos, pero más a ti.” Valentina smiled. They were still kind of holding each other but they were facing each other. (It’s good to be back and see everyone, but mostly you.” </p><p>“Y yo que pensé que no me querías ver,” Yael teased and Valentina laughed. (And here I thought you didn’t want to see me.)</p><p>“Como no te voy a querer ver si estas bien hermosa!” Valentina answered, making Yael laugh. (Why would I not want to see you, you’re gorgeous!) </p><p>“Deja de echarme los perros wey que me emociono,” Yael remarked and Valentina laughed. “Además yo ya soy una mujer comprometida!” (Stop flirting with me or I’ll get excited.) (And I am also a taken woman!)</p><p>Bobby saw Valentina’s face illuminate. She pulled Yael in for another hug. “Congratulations!” </p><p>They soon pulled away and Valentina pulled Bobby in for a hug. “I’m so happy for both of you!” </p><p>“Thanks Val, it means a lot,” Bobby whispered. </p><p>“It was about damn time though,” Valentina did remark. </p><p>“Well I wanted it to be special,” Bobby answered. </p><p>“I can’t wait to watch the episode tomorrow.” Valentina confessed and pulled away from him. </p><p>Everyone else got their turn in greeting Valentina. They were all super sweet and welcoming. </p><p>After the welcome was over Valentina told them they had to sit in the fire pit again, she stayed in front of them all. </p><p>“The way this is going to work is, each of you will take turns coming into the Hideaway which has been turned into the lie test detector area. The rest of you will watch from the living room, there will be a screen there. I will be asking the one asking all your questions both from your partners and from the public.” Valentina explained to everyone. “Questions?” No one said anything. “Perfect, follow me.” </p><p>All the islanders followed Valentina inside. She went into the Hideaway with Henrick first. All the islanders sat in the living room couch looking at the screen, watching Valentina hook Henrick up to the machine. Bobby had his arm wrapped around Yael as the awaited for their turns. </p><p>There were loads of questions about whether or not you actually saw yourself in a relationship with your current couple. Including some other questions.<br/> <br/>Yael hardly paid attention, she zoned out during Hope, Hannah and Lottie’s questions. She managed to return for Lucas' last question. </p><p>“Alright Lucas, you choose Yael at the disaster recoupling,” Valentina began reading the question. </p><p>“Yes, I did.” Lucas answered. The lights in the Hideaway turned green which made the islanders laugh. </p><p>“Not the question but go off,” Valentina shook her head with a smile. “You then switched her during Casa, was it because you didn’t trust her?” </p><p>Lucas thought about it for a second, “no, mostly.” </p><p>The lights in the Hideaway turned green. </p><p>“It was mostly panic, part not trusting her, and then Bobby got in my face about not trusting her. I already knew that if she stayed loyal it was to Bobby so I figured I had nothing to lose.” Lucas shrugged. </p><p>Yael turned to Bobby. “Hang on a second— you squared off with Lucas?!” </p><p>“Yeah, kind of,” Bobby replied, shrugging. </p><p>“If I don’t get the full story later, I will fight.” Yael declared and went back into Bobby’s chest. “Why hadn’t you told me?” </p><p>“I forgot,” Bobby ran his fingers along her arm. “Gary and I can tell you later, he was present and was about to come in to help me.” </p><p>“Oh my god!” Yael exclaimed. “I can’t believe you did that!”</p><p>That was true. Bobby didn’t like drama but Lucas going off about how Yael was getting it on with every guy did not sit well with him. </p><p>“Me neither,” Bobby confessed, kissing her forehead. “But I’ll do it all over again for you.” </p><p>“That's so sweet, sugar,” she kissed him quickly. </p><p>When they looked back at the screen Gary was now hooked into the machine and Valentina was asking him the public’s questions now. “You and Yael started being mejores amigos at a time when she was very single. Did any part of you think she would go for you during that time?” </p><p>“No.” Gary answered. The lights turned green. He smiled before elaborating. “She made it crystal clear since the beginning she only had eyes for Bobby. While I hoped she put some of her eggs in my basket I knew it wouldn’t happen.” </p><p>All of Yael’s eggs had been in Bobby’s basket since day one. </p><p>Gary’s test continued and he did really good. When he came back Noah was called in. Yael zoned in and out of his questioning until one question from the public caught her attention. </p><p>“Do you think that yours and Hope's relationship may be affected due to your different opinions on having kids?” Valentina asked. </p><p>“No, I don’t think so. It didn’t change here. I don’t think it will change on the outside.” </p><p>Noah couldn’t see Hope in that moment but she beamed. Her smile turned frown upon the lights turning red. Noah himself panicked as Valentina unhooked him from the machine. </p><p>There was thick silence as no one knew what to do or say. It was finally broken by Hope when Noah walked in. “It’s just a dumb test, it doesn’t matter anyway.” </p><p>Yael frowned. It doesn’t matter now, but it will matter in a few years. </p><p>Bobby was called into the Hideaway next. Yael smiled upon seeing him appear on the flat screen. Valentina was hooking him up into the machine. </p><p>“Are you nervous?” Valentina asked him as she sat down in the chair next to him. </p><p>“Nah, Yael and I said we would ask light hearted questions.” That was partly true, he wasn’t worried about Yael’s questions but rather the public’s questions. </p><p>“Perfect then, let’s start.” Valentina gave him a smile, “First question- do you wish Yael could bake?”</p><p>Bobby laughed slightly before shaking his head, “No, because I look forward to teaching her” </p><p>The lights in the Hideaway flashed green and Yael smiled proudly, she couldn’t wait for those lessons either. </p><p>“Good job! Second question- is Yael a good kisser?” Valentina lowered the paper as she spoke. </p><p>Bobby raised his eyebrows a bit in shock, before he giggled, “Did she ask that?” </p><p>Valentina nodded. </p><p>“Yes she is, she is great at everything if you know what I mean.” Bobby winked and Yael flushed a lovely shade of pink not only from his wink but from the nudges and comments of the islanders, which only seemed to continue when the lights turned green. </p><p>An ego boost is what Yael got. </p><p>“I seemed to recall her saying you never complained so it’s nice to know she was telling the truth.” Valentina shook her head before reading the next question, “You guys are disgustingly adorable! Bobby, do you know how much Yael loves you?” </p><p>Bobby blushed and his heart exploded, “Yes, I do. She tells me all the time” </p><p>The lights flashed green and Yael smiled, that was the only question she cared about, him knowing that she loves him. </p><p>“That’s adorable” Valentina gushed, “moving on to the public’s questions.” </p><p>Valentina flipped the page, “First question— have you apologized to the people involved during Operation Nope?” </p><p>Operation Nope seemed like so far ago. He apologized to Hope and Noah, Yael also. He could not remember if he had apologized to Rahim. The guilt returned though, he realized later after everything went down and a talk with Yael how fucked up it actually was. </p><p>“I think so,” he decided to go with that. The lights in the Hideaway turned yellow. </p><p>Valentina narrowed her eyes, “You forgot to apologize to someone didn’t you?” </p><p>“I don’t remember,” Bobby sighed. </p><p>“Well make sure you apologize when you leave and do it in person please,” Valentina encouraged, Bobby nodded. </p><p>The islanders were watching, mostly everyone had already forgotten about operation Nope. Noah and Hope did clarify that he had apologized to them. </p><p>“Next question— Lucas and Gary are quite close to Yael. Is there any part of you that felt or feels jealous?” </p><p>Bobby didn’t have to do much thinking about that one. “Yes.” </p><p>The lights turned green. </p><p>“Although not anymore, it was only when Valentina and I were coupled up.” Bobby explained. </p><p>He had told Yael that already. He said that he only felt jealous because he wanted to be the one to spend time with her. He never felt jealous of their relationship before because he realized she had friends and she was allowed to have friends. </p><p>“Makes sense,” Valentina shrugged and looked down on the paper, she let out a small chuckle. “Do you regret Valentina?” </p><p>Yael leaned forward a bit, she had never wondered this but now she was curious. </p><p>“A bit yeah, but not really” Bobby bit his lip. </p><p>Valentina clutched her heart, “at least it wasn’t a hardcore yes.” </p><p>Yael thought that was a good answer, his answer didn’t really matter. She herself didn’t regret that Bobby chose Valentina. They got a learning experience out of it and Yael got Valentina as a friend. Plus, Bobby choosing Valentina would never be something Yael holds over his head. </p><p>The Hideaway turned green. </p><p>“I regret that it made me lose time with Yael but also it made me realize that I love Yael and I wouldn’t change that for anything” </p><p>Bobby explained, he was now nervous. He didn’t know how Yael would react to his answer.</p><p>“Next question: are you playing Yael to get to the end?” Bobby and Yael were equally as shocked at the question. </p><p>Yael bit her lip. He wasn’t playing. There was no way. She shook her head in confidence. </p><p>Bobby was sure of the answer. “No.” </p><p>There was a long moment before the lights in the Hideaway turned green. </p><p>“That was nerve wracking oh my god,” Valentina chuckled and Bobby let out a laugh. </p><p>“You think?” </p><p>“That was your last question Bobby,” Valentina unhooked him from the machine. </p><p>Yael smiled, she trusted him. He had done so well. </p><p>“Mans passed with flying colors” she stood up and waited for Bobby to walk into the living room. </p><p>He walked in with a nervous smile and Yael ran up to him wrapping him up in a hug. The islanders cheered for him. </p><p>“You did so good, my love!” She exclaimed before she kissed him passionately, Bobby seemed to relax upon her touch. </p><p>“Not angry?” He asked, pulling away and looking into her eyes. </p><p>“Not at all” she pecked his lips again, “But we can talk about it later if you’d like” </p><p>He nodded and kissed her cheek. </p><p>Valentina came to inform them that it was Yael’s turn to enter. </p><p>“Good luck beating that, lass” Bobby gave her bum a playful smack. </p><p>“Oh so now it’s a competition? I look forward to winning then” She winked at him and pulled away and went into the Hideaway with Valentina. </p><p>Valentina helped her into the machine. She sat in a chair next to her. Bobby was watching from her where she had been before. </p><p>“Are you nervous, Yael?” Valentina asked her. </p><p>“Bobby turned this into a competition and I’m ready to win” she smiled with mischief. </p><p>“Alright then, let’s get started” Valentina laughed and grabbed the clipboard. “First question- do you wish Bobby would bake more for you?”</p><p>“That’s easy!” She exclaimed laughing, “Yes” </p><p>Bobby laughed as well, he knew that would be the answer. The lights turned green and Yael smiled. </p><p>“Second question,” Valentina cringed in distaste, “If Bobby sometime in the near future confessed that he does have a thing for feet, would you be okay with it?” </p><p>All the islanders laughed, Bobby did too. He threw that one in there for the giggles. But he was lowkey excited for the answer.</p><p>“This man, I swear” Yael giggled and shook her head, “Yes, I would be. I got nice feet” </p><p>The lights turned green and Bobby was a little bit shocked. </p><p>“Anything you want to say Bobby?” Lucas teased. </p><p>“It’s a joke” he threw a cushion at Lucas. </p><p>“Sure, hun” Chelsea nodded with a smile, clearly not believing it. </p><p>“What is it with you guys and feet?” Valentina shook her head. </p><p>“At this point it's canon that Bobby likes feet and I don’t kink shame,” Yael shrugged. </p><p>Valentina glanced down at Yael’s feet, which were in a nice strappy heel. “You do have nice feet, I’ll give you that. You should try a baby blue color next time, it will really go well with your skin tone.” </p><p>“It really would, wouldn't it?” Yael looked down at her own feet. “I didn’t bring one unfortunately since I mostly stick to red and light pink.” </p><p>“Maybe one of the girls has some?” Valentina offered. </p><p>“I doubt it, blue is none of their colors,” Yael remarked. </p><p>“If only I had known I would have left you mine, but I took it,” Valentina looked at Yael sympathetically. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry about it, we have like 3 more days in here I can survive,” Yael reassured her. </p><p>“They do know we can still see them right?” Gary spoke as the conversation about nail polish carried on. </p><p>“We should definitely go to the spa when this is all over, honestly you deserve it after putting up with this fuck ass place for so long.” Valentina whispered in Yael’s ear, it was barely caught by the microphones. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Yael laughed, “I do deserve it though, so deal.” </p><p>They gave each other a knowing nod and then continued the interrogation. </p><p>“It’s so strange seeing them together,” Noah admits. “A week ago, Yael thought Bobby was going to ditch her for Valentina. But look at them now planning spa trips. You’d think Yael would hold a grudge or something.” </p><p>“Well you know what Yael always says<em> I stand with women not against them</em>. Even when Valentina was here, Yael was never her competition, let alone her enemy.” Hannah commented from besides Henrick. </p><p> “I always thought it was like Latina solidarity, you know?” Lottie nodded, adding her commentary on the situation. </p><p>“Well whatever it is you can tell those two are in it for the long haul,” Lucas wrapped an arm around Chelsea. </p><p>Bobby agreed, it may be pure instinct but he knows this isn’t the last time Yael and Valentina hang out together. </p><p>“Next question— do you wish Bobby spoke Spanish?” </p><p>The smile Yael had was replaced with a frown, “No, never. I think he is fine the way he is” </p><p>That one Bobby was actually nervous about. He knew all of Yael’s previous relationships spoke Spanish. Bobby had felt a little, well more than a little, insecure about it. He knew that all of her family spoke Spanish and all it would be easier to speak to them when he did meet them if he spoke Spanish. </p><p>He was fearful of the answer and when the light turned green he breathed in relief. Bobby knew this meant a talk later but he had to ask. </p><p>“You better talk to him about that one,” Valentina warned Yael, who gave her a nod. </p><p>At this point Bobby could deal with it. After all, the answer was already revealed. </p><p>“This is a good one, and I know the answer already,” Valentina grinned at Yael. “In the villa there have been a fair share of sneaky kisses. Have you ever kissed someone who you weren’t coupled up with?” </p><p>Yael’s eyes widened in surprise. She recalled the early days in the Villa. The memory of her and Marisol in the bathroom, and Marisol kissing her. Telling Bobby immediately after because she felt guilty. “Yes.” </p><p>The lights turned green. </p><p>All the islanders turned to Bobby in shock, this information had clearly not been revealed to anyone. He already knew as Yael told him right after it happened. He was thankful for the honesty and when Yael told him Marisol kissed her and not the other way around it was clear that he had to forgive Yael. </p><p>“I almost can’t believe no one has mentioned that kiss yet,” Valentina laughed. “I mean it had everyone at home at the edge of their seats. We were all rooting for the gay!” </p><p>“Marisol is lovely but Bobby already had me smitten,” Yael revealed and a few noticeable gasps came from the islanders. “I felt so guilty and I didn’t know why I told Bobby within like five minutes.” </p><p>“Oh honey, I know.” Valentina nodded, “good on ya! Communication and trust is key in relationships!” </p><p>“Marisol and Yael? When did that happen?” Everyone turned to Bobby. </p><p>“If I remember correctly a little after Rocco got dumped,” Bobby cleared up for everyone. </p><p>“Next question, has Bobby always been your first choice?” Valentina asked and Bobby was a bit taken back. </p><p>Yael had always said yes, but why were the public asking this? </p><p>“Yes, always.” Yael answered confidently. </p><p>The Hideaway filled with green light and Bobby sighed in relief. </p><p>“Next question, if Valentina had been in the Villa since the early day do you think you could have gotten along?” Valentina raised her perfectly done eyebrows. </p><p>“Of course!” Yael exclaimed. “You and I would have been tight but they decided to bring you during Casa so…” </p><p>It was actually quite cute, Bobby thought. Valentina giggled when the Hideaway lights turned green and Yael reached for her hand. </p><p>“Wait am I allowed to ask questions that I wasn’t given?” Valentina asked no one in particular. “Fuck it, I’m going to do it.” </p><p>“Yael,” Valentina turned very seriously to Yael before smirking. “If Bobby wasn’t in the villa at all, do you think you and I would have coupled up?” </p><p>Yael’s eyes widened before she laughed. Bobby along with the rest of the islanders awaited the answer. </p><p>“If Bobby wasn’t in the Villa then yes,” Yael answered, blushing slightly. “You and I get on great, you’re a straight up ten, why not?” </p><p>“You’re a ten too, babe,” Valentina laughed. </p><p>The Hideaway turned green. </p><p>“What I’m hearing is that I’m second only to Bobby,” Valentina replied with a smirk. </p><p>“Bobby is going to always be my number one,” Yael made heart hands and blew a kiss to the camera that was aimed at Bobby. It made him feel all good inside. </p><p>“You know what? I’m really glad you guys are together. It was never a joke but I am incredibly happy for both of you.” Valentina gave Yael a smile. </p><p>“That’s so sweet,” Hannah gushed. </p><p>“If someone is going to have you and it can’t be me I’m glad it’s him.” Valentina was clearly teasing at this point. </p><p>“Plot twist, you only coupled up with Bobby to try to get me.” Yael laughed. </p><p>“I wish I thought of that actually,” Valentina went along. “But I didn’t, I actually find Bobby to be one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met, he is like pretty high up there with you. You guys share a spot on my list.”</p><p>This whole conversation Bobby felt like he was watching as someone who wasn’t Bobby. He was truly flattered by Valentina’s compliments but now Valentina seemed to flirt with both of them. </p><p>“So now you’re flirting with both of us? And I thought I was special,” Yael teased back. </p><p>“Bobby may be your number one but you're my number one,” Valentina gave Yael a sly wink. </p><p>“Oh my!” </p><p>A text interrupted Valentina’s teasing and flirting, Yael picked up the phone. “Apparently we are getting too distracted and your car is here so we have to hurry up.” </p><p>“Oh right, I forgot we were doing an I interview for a quick second there,” Valentina and Yael laughed. “Final question— have you forgiven Bobby for switching to Valentina?” </p><p>Bobby was kind of shocked that was a question, he had never checked back in with her about that. He probably should have. </p><p>“Yes” Yael answered simply with a smile. </p><p>The seconds it took for the light to turn a certain color were nerve wrecking for Bobby. It turned green and Bobby didn’t know how to react other than to smile. </p><p>She forgave him. </p><p>“I’d say it’s a tie” Valentina unhooked Yael from the machine with a smile. </p><p>Yael disappeared from the screen and Bobby stood up and waited for her to enter. </p><p>He didn’t give her a chance to say anything before he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. </p><p>“You win!” </p><p>“Damn right, I did!” She giggled and Bobby set her on the ground. He is a whole head taller than her. She was 5 '3 and he was 6’0. He definitely had to look down on her but he didn’t mind that he loved that she was so short. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered before cupping her face. She raised on her tippy toes for a kiss and Bobby met her halfway. She stood normally after that because she knew Bobby didn’t mind leaning down. </p><p>“Mmm.. I love you” she whispered back and booped his nose. </p><p>Bobby wrapped her up in a side hug and kissed her temple. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt this sweet moment but my car is here,” Valentina approached them with a smile. “Don’t you worry though, I’m staying in Majorca, I’ve already been invited to the finale!” </p><p>Together they and all the islanders walked outside. They all said goodbye to Valentina. </p><p>“It was lovely having you here Val, I can’t wait to see you again in the finale,” Bobby wrapped her up in a hug. </p><p>“Thanks Bobby, I wouldn’t miss it for anything!” She gave him a squeeze before pulling away to say goodbye to Yael.</p><p>They excitedly shared a hug. </p><p>“No es un adios, es un hasta luego!” Valentina spoke softly. (It’s not a goodbye, it’s a see you later.)</p><p>“Pos claro que es un hasta luego! Que pensabas chula que te ibas a deshacer de mi? Pos claro que no tía, tu y yo hasta el infinito!” Yael said with enthusiasm. (Well of course it’s a see you later! Did you think you could get rid of me, beautiful? Never! It’s you and I to infinity!)</p><p>“Y más aya, mi reyna!” Valentina returned the energy. (And beyond, my Queen!)</p><p>Yael kissed the top of Valentina’s head before she got in the Jeep. Everyone waved as the Jeep took her away. Everyone went to bed, happy that no one had gotten dumped. Yael especially nuzzled into her boyfriend's neck. Things are good. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>at this point i'm just gonna keep writing until season 3 comes out lol I hope you guys are staying safe pls wash your hands. :D</p><p>Btw yall i have a tumblr in case yall want to talk to me its @justabobbystan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Perfect Prom Party (Day 29)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its the love island prom!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize that this took me a minute.<br/>I hope to officially finish this story by Monday since I start working on Tuesday.<br/>did I rewrite MC's whole speech? yes, because I want more emotion! did I rewrite bobbys entire speech? not all of it, I kept the casa part and some important bits.<br/>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13: Perfect Prom Party (Day 29)</strong>
</p>
<p>Yael awoke to a ding coming from her phone. </p>
<p>
  <em>Nope, too early. </em>
</p>
<p>Nonetheless she still rolled over to pick up her phone from the stand. She quickly skimmed over the text and it was about going shopping for a prom dress. Now that was something she could get behind. She stood up and saw Hannah sitting up as well. </p>
<p>“Morning,” Yael whispered as the text said to not wake up the boys. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Yael,” Hannah smiled. “I was afraid you would shout out good morning.” </p>
<p>So that’s how loud people think she is. </p>
<p>Yael shrugged as the rest of the girls sat up as well. After some quiet conversation they all agreed to go to the dressing room <em>quietly</em>. </p>
<p>“That means that you can’t commando roll, Yael” Lottie turned to Yael, she pouted. </p>
<p>Sure she had woken up Lucas when trying to leave for Casa Amor but he went right back to sleep, it was fine. </p>
<p>“If I can’t commando roll what’s the point?” Yael whispered back, suppressing a laugh. </p>
<p>“Just don’t wake up the boys.” With that Lottie headed to the dressing room with the rest of the girls. </p>
<p>Yael turned to look at Bobby, he was sleeping peacefully. She planted a kiss on his cheek and watched her love's lips turn into a smile. He opened one eye and saw her hovering over him. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Bobby asked sleepily. </p>
<p>“Nothing sugar, go back to sleep.” Yael ran her fingers through his hair softly. He nodded, pulled the duvet higher and went to sleep, soft snores were heard. Yael felt her heart skip a beat, he was too adorable. </p>
<p>She quietly went into the dressing room.  Changing into a crop top, shorts and sandals, hair in a ponytail before she went into the bathroom to freshen up, since the girls were doing their makeup still. Yael waited for them on the stairs, they surprisingly came out in 15 minutes. </p>
<p>Chelsea and Yael got a Jeep for themselves, well and the driver. They were taken to a beautiful boutique in Majorca. </p>
<p>The excitement was in the air as they tried out dresses. The girls looked gorgeous in anything but Chelsea really stole the show with hers. It fit her so well and pink silk was definitely her thing, she was simply stunning. Yael was on the fence about three. The first was a beautiful white pants suit, which had a low neckline. The second was a white long dress, with sparkly cutouts on the sides and a deep v, the most revealing out of the three. The third was a soft salmon colored dress, that had sparkles on the top for days and showed just enough of cleavage, it also had a nice high slit. </p>
<p>Yael decided to go for the soft salmon colored and sparkly dress. With the others she ran the risk of a few nip slips and today she doesn’t want to worry about that, she just wants to have fun. </p>
<p>And with their dresses chosen they headed back into the Villa. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Where did the girls go?” Gary awoke everyone by throwing pillows at them. Bobby’s eyes snapped open, he could have sworn he saw Yael in the morning. </p>
<p>“If this is some Casa Amor bullshit again—” Bobby stood up, only to be interrupted by a text. </p>
<p>“I have a text!” Henrick rose from within the cover. <em>“Boys! ITS PROM NIGHT. The girls have gone shopping for this very special night. Please get yourselves ready and meet in the lawn for some special lessons. #Don’tStepOnMyToes #DropItLikeItsHot.”</em> </p>
<p>“They are dancing lessons, aren’t they?” Bobby ran his hand over his dreads. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Bobs! I will be your partner, you’ll be fine.” Gary jumped on Bobby’s bed. “You can call me Yael if you want.” </p>
<p>Bobby laughed when Gary winked, “really?” </p>
<p>“We are both snacks so you might as well.” Gary wrapped an arm around Bobby. </p>
<p>“You are a snack but Yael is like a five course meal,” Bobby laughed as Gary buried his face in his neck just like Yael does. </p>
<p>“Bet you know all about that, huh.” Lucas nodded from a two bed over, wink at Bobby. Implying exactly the thing that made Bobby blush. </p>
<p>Noah threw Lucas a pillow. “Let’s not.” </p>
<p>“It's you all that have the dirty mind, I meant it in the sense that he is a chef so she knows about that kind of stuff,” Lucas defended himself. </p>
<p>“Let’s just go get ready!” Bobby put an end to everything and the boys began to get ready. </p>
<p>There was a dance instructor outside, ready to teach them how to waltz. It was actually a little bit enjoyable to learn how to waltz. Even if Henrick was a bit clumsy. Gary was surprisingly a good dancer. He seemed to get the hang of it after a few tries. The instructor was super patient while they learned. He called them little grasshoppers which made all the boys laugh. </p>
<p>The dreadful part was when the instructor left and the boys were told they had to continue practicing and teach the girls how to waltz. Noah made all the boys line up and they began practicing. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The girls all came to a full stop when they walked into the lawn and found the boys in the lawn. </p>
<p>“Hold on. Wait a second.” Hope said as all the girls observed what was happening with the boys. </p>
<p>They were all facing away from the girls in a line. They stepped towards, then left, then backwards all suspiciously coordinated. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Lottie looked around. </p>
<p>The boys twirled and then repeated the steps. Yael was focused on Bobby who seemed to be trying his best. It was adorable and kinda hot. </p>
<p>“This is so strange! What are they doing?” Chelsea asked the girls. </p>
<p>“Forming a synchronized swimming troupe.” Yael said obviously. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t they need to be in water?” Chelsea turned to Yael. </p>
<p>“Obviously this is the first part of the routine.” Yael said again, as if it was obvious. “It looks fun!” </p>
<p>“They are dancing!” Hope exclaimed. </p>
<p>Hannah went on to say how she hoped they won’t because Henrick is clumsy. </p>
<p>Yael absolutely lost it when Lucas attempted to pirouette. He crashed onto Gary. Gary held onto Noah to not fall. She tried to maintain her laugh but it didn’t work, it alerted the boys that they had arrived. </p>
<p>“What are you guys doing?” Hope finally asked. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? We are practicing our dance moves!” Noah did a quick spin. </p>
<p>“That’s what we thought.” </p>
<p>Yael made her way to Bobby, he already had his arms open for her. She walked right up to them and wrapped her arms around his waist. </p>
<p>“Can I have some sugar?” She asked looking up at him. Just like that they were in their little bubble, tuning out everyone. </p>
<p>“Have some what?” Bobby wrapped his arms around her neck. </p>
<p>“Sugar.” </p>
<p>“What?” He was already so used to the nickname. </p>
<p>“Can I have some sugar, sugar?” She tried again. </p>
<p>“Well of course I’ll give you some sugar sugar, I’m sure sugar salt doesn’t taste great.” </p>
<p>Yael laughed but she wasn’t sure if Bobby had said it as a joke. “Bobby I want you to kiss me.” </p>
<p>The realization dawned on Bobby’s face. “Ooh! That’s nice!” </p>
<p>Yael raised an eyebrow and the realization hit him again. He laughed and leaned in to kiss her. She dodged it. “It’s when I want to not when you want to.” </p>
<p>Bobby looked at her in shock before he pouted. “Are we doing this again?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Yael kissed his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Alright but keep that phrase in mind when you want my head between your thighs later.” He whispered in her ear, making sure to run his tongue along the shell of her ear. She shivered at his touch. </p>
<p>“Bobby...” she whined near his ear and dug her nails on his back, adding to the marks from yesterday. </p>
<p>“Wanna kiss me now?” </p>
<p>“Mhm…” she smashed her lips onto his. Trapping him into a passionate kiss. He held the back of her neck, his fingers on her skull. He wanted to pull her hair but that would really bring things to another level and they were currently in public. </p>
<p>“What did I tell you?” Gary’s voice broke them apart. “You can’t leave them alone for five seconds without them getting frisky.” </p>
<p>“It was a quick kiss, I don’t know what you’re on about.” Yael defended them. </p>
<p>“Anyways let's start dancing.” Gary rolled his eyes. All the boys stood next to their girls. </p>
<p>“May I have this dance m’lord?” Yael bowed and offered Bobby one of her hands. </p>
<p>He grinned, “you may, m’lady.” </p>
<p>Yael kissed his hand as they both giggled. Bobby set his hands on her waist and she set hers around his neck. </p>
<p>“We’re going to kill it, I’m not even worried.” Bobby smiled at Yael. </p>
<p>“Hell yeah we are. I’m a fast learner and I’m sure you’re a wonderful teacher.” She kissed his cheek again. </p>
<p>“I love your faith in us.”</p>
<p>Lottie and Gary started having problems almost immediately. Bobby leaned and whispered in her ear. “Let’s go off on our own.” </p>
<p>Bobby explained the steps and then demonstrated them. When it came time for them to do it together Yael completely let Bobby guide her. While they were practicing they kept lots of eye contact and Yael feels like she fell in love again. Watching Bobby so calmly guide her with his hands on the small of her back, she feels like the luckiest girl in the world. </p>
<p>“I love being close to you like this.” Bobby flashed her those dimples and Yael felt her heart skip a beat. </p>
<p>“Me too, my love.”  </p>
<p>They glided effortlessly through the next steps. </p>
<p>“It’s so beautiful when we move together.” There was a little cheeky smirk in his face, giving that sentence a double meaning. </p>
<p>Yael giggled. “You’re going to make me blush!” </p>
<p>Bobby laughed. “I don’t think I ever really got how much fun dancing can be, I’m starting to get why you like it.” </p>
<p>“It’s so fun when you’re with the right person.” She looked at him adoringly. </p>
<p>“It sure is,” he smiled at her. “Are you ready for the big finish?” </p>
<p>With a nod Bobby took her hand and spun her around then pulled her back into his arms. Yael leaned and kissed him sweetly. “Perfect.” </p>
<p>Bobby blushed slightly and gave her a squeeze. </p>
<p>Lottie called out for the group. “I hope you guys had enough time to practice cause I have a text!” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Islanders, you will each give a speech tonight about how much your partner means to you. Lottie, Hannah, Chelsea, Hope and Yael, please head to the bedroom to write your speeches. #FromTheHeart #LoveIsInTheAir #MyTypeOnPaper” </em>
</p>
<p>Bobby and Yael gave each other a look. Bobby was pretty sure she would excel at it. Yael was not sure she would, sure her degrees require writing but that was mostly factual. Can she even write her own emotions? Yes she can, she just had to talk about what Bobby makes her feel. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll see you in a little bit.” Yael squeezed his hand. </p>
<p>“Of course,” he picked up their joint hands and kissed them. </p>
<p>Yael waved before she walked inside the bedroom. Inside there were loads of papers, pens. She picked up a clipboard and a few pages just in case she wanted to brainstorm. She sat against the headboard of their corner bed and slowly waited for the ideas to come flowing. Hannah paced around the room helping the girls. </p>
<p>Yael brainstormed everything she had to include: the first line had to address Bobby, then she needed a solid introduction, a few poetic lines about Bobby would be good to have all around, she could talk about what happened when they first met, how her love for him grew over time, a few lines about how he makes her feel, their future should be mentioned somewhere, and then a solid ending that reassures that she is in for the long haul. Once she started writing she tuned out the girls and focused on writing her feelings about Bobby.</p>
<p>Out in the lawn by the sun loungers were the boys. They were all seated and Noah was trying to help them to the best of his abilities. Was Bobby stressed out? A bit, he isn’t usually one to very openly talk about his emotions, let alone in front of other people, but he’ll do it for Yael. </p>
<p>He began thinking about what he wanted to say. He decided that the whole theme of his speech would be to <em>tell Yael she is the one</em>. With that in mind he set out to start writing. He even threw in a few Spanish words he had asked Marisol help with before Casa. He wanted to go be special to her, plus Spanish is a Romance language right? Yes it is. He is trying to do the most and hopes to impress his girlfriend. He still feels butterflies when he thinks about it, like wow they are actually dating. Like he really is leaving Love Island with a girlfriend. Amazing. Bobby re read his speech to make sure it was perfect and once Noah gave his sign of approval they were told to start getting ready for tonight. </p>
<p>The boys were brought in a rack of suits to choose from. Bobby chose the one that most spoke to him. With that being settled he set off into the shower. He caught a peak at Yael as she was leaving the bathroom. But her back was to him and she went off into the dressing room without knowing he was there. It will be a fun surprise to see her later. He can only imagine how stunning she will look with whatever outfit she chose. </p>
<p>For now he showered, dressed in some casual clothes and moisturized with Yael’s products. To the bedroom it was where the boys were sitting talking. </p>
<p>“Should I tweeze my eyebrows?” Gary said looking at himself in the mirror. </p>
<p>“I’ll do it, mate.” Bobby volunteered himself. “Yael taught me a few days ago.” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“I just look at Lucas eyebrows and they are perfect, I want mines like that.” Gary responded. </p>
<p>“Thank you! Chels has been keeping them in check!” Lucas nodded. </p>
<p>Bobby walked up to Gary to inspect his eyebrows. They were dark and thick. They reminded him in some ways of Yael’s own eyebrows, they both had hairs that did not want to be contained but if you set them in place they will stay. He remembers when Yael told him about her eyebrows ‘one of the things I’m most proud of about myself is that I have my dad's eyebrows, that gives me validation for some reason.’</p>
<p>“Nah fam they look good,” Bobby put a few hairs in place. “Just borrow some eyebrow gel from the girls. They look fine shape wise, you have a really nice arch.” </p>
<p>“Look at you coming in with all your beauty terms!” Gary teased Bobby. </p>
<p>“My sister in law is a makeup artist, I have to step up my game.” Bobby semi bragged. “Plus I find it really calming watching Yael do makeup, you pick up on a few things.” </p>
<p>“You’re a gone.” Gary punched him in the arm slightly. </p>
<p>“You’re right and you should say it,” Bobby smiled. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The dressing room was totally opposite to the calm setting the boys had going on. It was chaotic. Her dryers were going off, piles of makeup were everywhere, clothes were on the floor even if they weren’t going to be used today. All the girls were concentrating on themselves. Yael was helping Chelsea with her cute little space buns, Chelsea had already done Yael’s hair so she was more than happy to help her out. Chelsea had curled her hair and tied a few front pieces with some fake diamond bobby pins she found. </p>
<p>She kept her makeup the way she always does. Lottie did insist on her using a pair of her lashes so Yael agreed and took the lashes from Lottie. When the makeup was done she decided to add shimmer all over her legs, shoulders and her décolletage. </p>
<p>The girls all helped each other put on their dresses and heels. </p>
<p>“You all look so stunning,” Yael complimented the girls. “Visions of beauty! Ten out of ten all of you!” </p>
<p>The girls gave a small laugh and gave Yael back a compliment. </p>
<p>“We should take some pictures!” Lottie reached for her phone and all the girls went together for a few selfies and mirror shots of all five of them. </p>
<p>When pictures were finished they were told the boys were already in the lawn so they began heading that way. </p>
<p>The boys waited for the girls in the decorated lawn. There were lots of lights and flowers, which included a large arch where they will probably be giving their speeches later. </p>
<p>Clicking of heels were heard and they knew the girls had arrived. Bobby’s knees almost gave out on him when he saw his girlfriend. She is the most stunning woman in the entire world. </p>
<p>“Somebody hold me cause that stunning woman will bring me to my knees.” Bobby held onto Gary for support. </p>
<p>Yael walked up to Bobby smiling happily. “Sugar, you look gorgeous! Mhm... I’m a very lucky lady. You are the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen!” </p>
<p>“You’re going to kill me one of these days.” Bobby wrapped his arms around her. “I see the headlines <em>Boyfriend dies because his girlfriend just looked too good!</em>” </p>
<p>Yael giggled and gave him a squeeze. </p>
<p>“I’m not joking, you really look stunning. Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique. I just love you.” </p>
<p>She laughed and kissed his cheek, “I love you more.” </p>
<p>“But I love you most.” </p>
<p>“Melt,” she poked his side. </p>
<p>“It’s party time my people!” Gary popped the bottle of champagne and began filling glasses for everyone. </p>
<p>Yael clicked her glass with Bobby, keeping her arm around his waist. The girls all began talking about how nervous they were for the speeches. Yael tried to reassure them that everything will be fine. It ended with them practicing breathing exercises. </p>
<p>A ding came from Lottie’s phone. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Islanders, it’s time to make your declarations of love. Each couple will stand under the arch and give their speeches. Chelsea and Lucas will go first. #ReachForTheSpeech #SayItLoud” </em>
</p>
<p>All the islanders took a seat near the arch. Chelsea and Lucas went first. Yael and Bobby held hands as they listened to the speeches. </p>
<p>“It was beautiful,” Yael commented at the end of Chelsea’s speech to Lucas. </p>
<p>“I thought so too! I didn’t know she had such a way with words, she managed to say what was in her heart.” Bobby added before Hope told them to be quiet. </p>
<p>Hannah and Henrick went next. Their speeches were filled with references to the things each other liked which Yael and Bobby thought was cute. </p>
<p>Lottie and Gary went next. Yael had to admit she was a bit worried about Lottie’s speech since she heard her saying earlier that Gary would just fix her washing machine. But she had to admit Lottie really came through at the end with her speech. Gary’s speech was so him and Yael found herself cheering for them. </p>
<p>Yael received the text that it was now time for them to say their speech. </p>
<p>Yael and Bobby stood up, still holding hands as they made their way to the arch. She pulled out the paper from her cleavage and Bobby laughed. She picked up one of his hands and held the paper in the other one. </p>
<p>She really hopes this speech tugs some of his heart strings, and that she doesn’t cry while delivering it. Bobby gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She could see in his eyes that he was so excited for what she would say. </p>
<p>And then it happened. It was just Bobby and her. Nothing else mattered, just them. </p>
<p>“My love, I can’t even begin to tell you how much you mean to me, it really is a shame I only got one page, because I could really write a whole page on all the emotions I feel when you look at me. When I stepped off the Jeep that morning I had no idea that a few yards away was a man who embodied everything I ever wanted. You’re everything I ever wanted. As time went on and we spent some more time together I realized just how much I fell for you. I wake up everyday with the hopes of making you happy just to see your beautiful smile that lights up my entire life. Nowadays my motivation for doing things is just to watch your face illuminate and have you look at me with your eyes sparkling. You just make me so happy by walking into the room. We’ve had our ups and downs but I seriously have never felt like this with anyone. You make me feel like I’m the most important person in the room with just one look. Keep looking at me like that, please and thank you. I hope you know that there is no way you can get rid of me now, I’m ready for our life together. Healthy reminder that I love you and I’m going to remind you of that everyday until you basically tell me to fuck off. I love you. <em>It’s always you Bobby</em>. This is the end but I hope you know that this isn’t even a fraction of the love that I feel for you.” </p>
<p>By the end of the speech a tear or two were threatening to spill. When Yael finished and she looked at Bobby he was smiling so wide and he himself had a few tears that wanted to spill. </p>
<p>“That was so beautiful,” he picked up her hand and kissed it. “It was so you, and I love it.” </p>
<p>Yael gave him a smile. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure how I’m going to live up to it, but here we go.” He said before taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Yael, when I’m with you I know I’m the luckiest man in the world because I have you. I never in a million years thought I would be standing here opposite to someone life you. You are it. You are what I only had in my wildest dreams. <em>Eres mi todo</em>. You are the best part of my life. I would drop anything and everything for you. When you came into my life, you lit it up, you filled me with love, a love I had wanted for so long, a love that I found with you. I can’t imagine my life without you, I'm sure that the universe created you to be with me. It’s just so easy to love you and that’s how I know you’re the one. It’s strange in a way because people say that you don’t know what you have until you lose it. Casa Amor made me realize that I only want it to be you, my life is so much better if you're in it. I don’t know what the future holds and I don’t really care as long as I spend it with you. <em>Siempre eres tu, Yael.</em>” </p>
<p>By the time he was done Yael was a mess. The tears were running along her face. She threw herself in his arms, before kissing him passionately. <em>Please feel the love I have for you</em>. They pulled away when the cheering started. </p>
<p>“You made me ugly cry,” Yael whispered in his ear. </p>
<p>He laughed. “Impossible, you’re always beautiful.” </p>
<p>When they looked back at the islanders they were all smiling, Chelsea and Hannah were dabbing away tears. Gary low key was too. </p>
<p>Upon sitting down Noah and Hope went next. Hope’s speech was great. Noah’s speech was simple, effective and to the point. Yael clapped for them. </p>
<p>“What do we do now?” Yael rested her head on Bobby’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Actually we haven’t had all the speeches yet,” Chelsea spoke up. </p>
<p>“We haven’t?” Lucas spokefrom besides her. </p>
<p>“I had a little time after I wrote my speech, so I thought I’d write one more. It’s about the girls and how close we are. And also it’s a little bit about Yael.” Chelsea smiled while looking at Yael. “Do you want to hear it?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Yael smiled. Chelsea was too good for this world. Yael wants to keep her around forever, she is just such a ball of positivity that everyone needs. </p>
<p>Chelsea went up to the arch by herself. “I had no idea if I actually wanted to do this. It’s that kind of thing where you have an idea but then it seems too mushy and I got really embarrassed to even write it. But I’m glad I did because once again it's Yael who has given me the confidence to stand up here and say what I want to say.”</p>
<p>“When I first came into the villa I was worried I wouldn't find the right person for me. But what I didn’t say was that I was just worried about making friends. After all, the best bit about going out with a boy is talking about him with your girls. But actually I shouldn’t have worried about either of those things. I've been lucky enough to not only find the person I want to build a future with but I’ve also made some friends I can’t wait to have many more adventures with. And that is especially true for Yael. You are my rock when things got tough and I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you and thank you to everyone here for making this experience so special to me.” </p>
<p>Chelsea began walking towards Yael and Yael met her halfway. </p>
<p>“I love you, Chels. I can’t wait for my life now that you are in it.” Yael said as she held her in a tight hug. </p>
<p>“I love you too. I’m so excited for our next adventure!” Chelsea squeezed her back. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”</p>
<p>“It was perfect Chels, just like you.” Yael kissed the top of her head when they pulled away. </p>
<p>When their moment was done music started playing.</p>
<p>“Oh my god it’s time for the first dance!” Hannah exclaimed holding onto Henrick. </p>
<p>“May I have this dance?” Bobby bowed and asked Yael. </p>
<p>“I’d be honored.” She took his hand with a grin. Together they walked to the dance floor.</p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone’s said that to me till today,” he laughed and pulled her close. </p>
<p>“Have you ever actually asked someone to dance before?” Yael asked. </p>
<p>“In a club, yeah.” He set his hands on her waist. “But that’s more like, y’know, the look.” </p>
<p>He winked at her with a smile that showed off his dimple. Yael smiled back, raising her eyebrows slightly. </p>
<p>“This is going to be fun!” </p>
<p>Everyone began to dance, it felt magical watching the dresses move with the breeze. Bobby guided Yael as they moved together. The best part was looking into his face. Bobby is just so pretty. Yael didn’t understand how this man didn’t see how gorgeous he is. It is now her life mission to make Bobby see himself through her eyes. </p>
<p>When the song was about to end they did that spinning move and when Yael came back she kissed him because like they said earlier, the best way to end a dance is with a kiss. </p>
<p>The party music was put on after that and all the islanders gathered in a circle to watch each other dance. It was honestly a great vibe, different from a lot of the days spent in the villa. Yael and Bobby enjoyed it as much as they could. </p>
<p>After a few series of jokes and Bobby’s ‘that’s what she said’ joke there was a quiet moment. Which didn’t last for long because Bobby threw Yael over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” </p>
<p>“Woah. Time to make the party happen. Last one in the pool is a tuna melt!” He said before he took off running into the pool. </p>
<p>“Robert!” Yael screamed as they crashed into the water. </p>
<p>And now they were both drenched. The rest of the islanders jumped in as well as they came back up, splashing them even more. Everyone started playing in the pool, splashing each other and having fun. Yael and Gary made it their mission to sneak up on Bobby, so as he was distracted with Lucas they went down and pulled on his legs. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” He said as both Yael and Gary jumped out of the water and tackled him into the water. </p>
<p>“Success!” Gary and Yael jumped up and down before they fist bumped. </p>
<p>“Oh it’s on!” Bobby recruited Chelsea and Lucas to help him take down Yael and Gary. </p>
<p>After another war which Yael and Gary won, Hope called out for everyone. </p>
<p>“Guy, guys. Check it out.” She pointed towards everyone. “We made it! We had a summer of love!” </p>
<p>Yael kissed Bobby’s cheek. </p>
<p>“And the adventure has only just begun!” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After the pool everyone went to dry themselves. Yael took off all the bobby-pins off her hair and pulled it in a bun before changing into her pajamas. She was going to take a shower later anyway, no reason to dry her hair. </p>
<p>Chelsea had the same idea but the girls reminded everyone that someone was probably going home. Yael still didn’t change, if she goes home she’ll still take a shower in the hotel room so no reason to change. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Islanders, it’s time to find out which couples have made it to tomorrow’s Love Island final! Please gather around the fire pit. #InItToWinIt #FiveBecomesFour” </em>
</p>
<p>That’s how they found themselves sitting at the fire pit with their partners. Bobby had his arm around Yael as she cuddled up to him. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Islanders, the public have been voting for the couple they would most like to see in the Love Island final. It's time to reveal the results.” </em>
</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter what happens, we already won. Yael and Bobby told themselves. </p>
<p>
  <em>“In no particular order, the first couple who will be in the final tomorrow is…” </em>
</p>
<p>The suspense! </p>
<p>Lottie pulled out her phone, “<em>Hope and Noah.</em>” </p>
<p>They kissed and Yael clapped for them, giving them both thumbs up. Like yes they did it. </p>
<p>“<em>The next couple is…</em>” Hannah read. </p>
<p>Hope's phone beeped. “I’ll do the honors… <em>Chelsea and Lucas.</em>” </p>
<p>“Are you serious? We made it to the final?” Chelsea’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>It was honestly such a cute moment watching Chelsea and Lucas celebrate. Yael could not be happier. </p>
<p>Bobby leaned to give Yael a kiss on the temple. Just two more couples. </p>
<p><em>“The next couple to make it to tomorrow’s final is…</em>” Noah said. </p>
<p>Chelsea pulled out her phone, she read the message and squealed. “<em>Yael and Bobby!</em>” </p>
<p>“Lass…” Bobby turned to Yael. She kissed him feeling all sort of happy and excited. </p>
<p>We did it! </p>
<p>“Feels like that moment should come with fireworks.” Bobby sighed happily. </p>
<p>The moment only lasted a few minutes before the tragedy struck. The three couples now had to choose which couple they would take to the finale. </p>
<p>Sitting in the terrace Bobby and Yael were discussing. </p>
<p>“You already know where my heart is,” Yael told Bobby straight up. “But if you think differently I’m willing to keep an open mind.” </p>
<p>“I think it’s been incredible seeing Hannah and Henrick coming back into the villa and taking their shot at happiness.” Bobby said calmly. “Plus Lottie isn’t the easiest person to be around, is she?” </p>
<p>Yael looked at him almost in disbelief. She was for sure Lottie was one of his best friends. </p>
<p>“I get that but if we are really thinking about who deserves it, Lottie and Gary do it for me. They have been together for longer and they do care for each other, in their own ways. And if we are talking about living with someone Gary is a breeze.” Yael had to defend this. </p>
<p>“I do love Gary.” Bobby mumbled. </p>
<p>“So it’s decided…” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Saying goodbye to Hannah and Henrick was a bit bittersweet because they had already left once and now they were leaving again, but on the other side they will be here tomorrow so it’s alright. </p>
<p>Everyone had a cup of tea and as they finished everyone went off into bed. </p>
<p>“Spend some time with me sugar,” Yael pulled him into the day beds. She wasn’t ready for it to be over. Plus she wasn’t sure if she wanted to sleep in there tonight. Guaranteed at least 2 couples would be getting frisky in that bedroom. </p>
<p>“I would never deny that.” They settled in the day beds together. </p>
<p>It was a quiet moment of silence. Yael was running her hands along his back as he laid there. She decided to take this opportunity to remind him she loves him. </p>
<p>“Bobby,” Yael caught his attention as they laid on the daybeds, his head propped up from where it was buried in the pillow, “Have I told you today how gorgeous you are?” </p>
<p>Bobby blush furiously. No matter how many times she said it, it still made him blush. </p>
<p>He shook his head, “You’re the gorgeous one” </p>
<p>She shuffled closer to him, “Not possible. I can’t possibly complete with a man as perfect as you” </p>
<p>“That’s such a line, lass” he was still madly blushing, he didn’t know how to react. </p>
<p>“Sit up” Yael commanded him and he did. She sat up and leaned on the headboard.</p>
<p>“Straddle me” she patted her legs, he laughed and did as she told him. Yael smiled as his weight sat on top of her. </p>
<p>“Wrap your arms around my neck,” Bobby raised his eyebrows but complied with her order. </p>
<p>“Pull me closer and look down at me” Bobby was feeling giggly, he pulled her closer. Her chin was against his chest as she looked up at him, her body pressed against his. </p>
<p>Bobby looked down. His eyes focused on hers. She was looking at him like he was the most wonderful thing on this planet. She stared at him like he is the most important part of her life. She was making him feel like he was the only person that mattered in a villa full of a bunch of other people, not only that but in a world with 7 billion people. His heart was skipping a beat as he saw her shy smile. No girl had ever made him feel like they cared so much. </p>
<p>“I love you, Bobby”</p>
<p>Yael has said that a few times by now but every time Bobby is still amazed by the sincerity in her voice. </p>
<p>She loves him. </p>
<p>“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I know you don’t believe me but you embody every single thing I’ve ever wished for” </p>
<p>Bobby’s heart grew three sizes. </p>
<p>This woman is his everything. </p>
<p>“I love you, Yael” he replied, she closed her eyes and smiled, “You’re my everything” </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head to listen to his heartbeat. It was beating rapidly before it began to calm down. Once it was completely normal, Yael wanted to test a theory. </p>
<p>“I love you, Bobby” </p>
<p>As soon as she said those words his heartbeat accelerated and Yael giggled happily. This man was adorable. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny, lass?” Bobby pulled away from her, a teasing look on his face. </p>
<p>“Nothing, my love. I just like listening to your heart” she blushed like she had been caught in the act. </p>
<p>“That’s not it,” Bobby remarked and poked her sides, “Try again” </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t” Yael’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>“I would,” it was now a tickle threat. </p>
<p>Yael stayed quiet, he tickled her sides and she laughed through the struggle of getting away, which was a failure due to Bobby being on top of her (she could probably push him off but she was too weak to). </p>
<p>“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you” she pleaded for an end, Bobby stopped looking at her expectantly. “First of, I do like listening to your heartbeat so that wasn’t a lie” </p>
<p>Bobby smiled, no one had ever told him that. </p>
<p>“Did you know your heart starts beating faster when I tell you that I love you?” Yael said with a grin. </p>
<p>“Really?!” Bobby placed his hand on his heart, he was blushing of course. “Say it” </p>
<p>Yael laughed as he now wanted to try it for himself, “I love you, Bobby” </p>
<p>Several seconds went by before a look of amusement settled on Bobby’s face, “Wow! That’s amazing!” </p>
<p>“It’s adorable!” Yael agreed, nodding her head. </p>
<p>“You really make my heart race” Bobby stated as a matter of fact. </p>
<p>Yael smiled happily. Knowing she had that effect on Bobby made her feel all kinds of good. She saw a look in Bobby’s face, and just like that she knew what she had to do. </p>
<p>With the strength she flipped them over so she was straddling him. </p>
<p>“Babe, what the fuck. How did you do that?”it felt like Bobby had just blinked and she turned them over. </p>
<p>“It’s those gym sessions with the best friends, I’m stronger than I look” </p>
<p>She wasted no time and pressed his head to her chest, this was what he wanted. </p>
<p>Bobby listened for a while, finding peace in her heart rate but also getting familiar with it so he could tell if it became faster. </p>
<p>“I love you, Yael” </p>
<p>He was very pleased and smug to find that hers did the same thing. </p>
<p>“It’s doing the thing!” He exclaimed while giggling, Yael ran her fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>“You’re so adorable!” </p>
<p>“I’m so glad I found you.” Yael whispered in his ear. </p>
<p>“Me too.” </p>
<p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was a bit tired to write smut but don't you worry we will have some more before the book ends!<br/>In the mean time read my other fic called SUNFLOWER its a high school au! mc x bobby as always!<br/>Feel free to drop opinions of the cast for season 3, how are we feeling about it? let me know!<br/>Follow me on tumblr as well if you'd like @justabobbystan</p>
<p>Lastly, I hope you are staying safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Finale (Day 30)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>am i finally finishing this story? ig lol<br/>thank you so much for 3K+ plus hits on this, i never imagined it would get this far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14: Finale (Day 30) </strong>
</p>
<p>Waking up on the final day was confusing and exciting. There was a moment where Yael had no idea where she was before she felt Bobby shift besides her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my days! We are in the love island finale! </em>
</p>
<p>That was so crazy and she was actually here with a man that actually managed to win her heart. It was kind of surreal.</p>
<p>Bobby opened his eyes and found her already awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and turned to her.</p>
<p>“Lass, why are you awake so early?” He whispered.</p>
<p>“I don’t know actually, I should be asleep right now.” She got closer to him. With her hands she softly played with his dreads, Bobby relaxed into her touch.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“How stunning you are.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead as he smiled. This woman really loved to compliment him.</p>
<p>“Is this what it’s like dating you?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I’ve said it before but I’ll never miss out on telling you how much I like you.”</p>
<p>He pulled her in for a cuddle. “I’m so happy to be here with you. I meant everything I said yesterday. And I think we are one of the strongest couples here, we have a real shot at winning this.”</p>
<p>“This is going to be really cheesy, melty and cliche or whatever but I already have everything with you.” She mumbled into his chest.</p>
<p>Bobby laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head. “I agree, I already won the jackpot with you.”</p>
<p>The rest of the islander began awakening, starting with Chelsea who revealed she was a ball of nervous energy before she woke up Lucas. Yael and Bobby sat up, she kept an arm around him. Everyone began talking about what they were excited for and Bobby and Yael chuckled once Lottie made some <em>comments</em> about Gary, and then vise versa. Honestly it was a bit TMI but just for today.</p>
<p>“Breakfast sounds great! Shall I make some?” Chelsea offered happily.</p>
<p>The room was silent.</p>
<p>“Do you um…” Lucas spoke.</p>
<p>“My breakfast is incredible!” Chelsea reassured.</p>
<p>“I get the feeling your breakfast mostly consists of orange juice and prosecco which I’m not knocking down by the way…” Lucas was trying to talk her out of it.</p>
<p>“Plus Yael is going to help me.” Chelsea said, making Yael open her eyes. “It would be a great opportunity for us to have a girls chat.”</p>
<p>Bobby turned to look at Yael before she could even reply. He gave her puppy eyes, and mouthed a quick <em>please? </em></p>
<p>The rest of the islanders were also looking at her. Lucas gave her a subtle nod.</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll help you my precious.” Yael blew Chelsea a kiss.</p>
<p>Bobby pumped his fist besides her. Lucas breathed in relief and a soft <em>thank god</em> was heard.</p>
<p>“I’m so excited!” Chelsea squealed and jumped off her and Lucas' bed to hug Yael. “Come on let’s go!”</p>
<p>Yael got out of bed, she kissed Bobby's cheeks before she headed outside with Chelsea.</p>
<p>“This is so exciting!” Chelsea’s energy was so positive it was kind of impossible to not share it. “I bet you like cooking? Do you like cooking?”</p>
<p>“I do actually like cooking,” Yael smiled as she put her hair in a bun.</p>
<p>“Bobby is so lucky to have you!” Chelsea squealed. “I always wanted to be with someone who loves cooking!”</p>
<p>Together they decided to have a fry up. Which Yael let Chelsea take the head chef role as she knows it best. But Yael was watching out for Chelsea.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something babe?”</p>
<p>“Go for it!” Yael smiled at Chelsea.</p>
<p>“Do you think you and Bobby are going to work out? I know you’re like, official but what if it’s different on the outside?”</p>
<p>Yael knew things would be different but no matter what she wants Bobby and she’ll try her best to keep him.</p>
<p>“Things will be different but I’ve always been told to fight for the things I care about. I care for Bobby so I’m going to go for it as far as I can take it.” Yael answered calmly. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t think you and Bobby will make it. I wanted to ask you because you guys seem like such a good couple.” Chelsea said. “It’s a little more about me and Lucas.”</p>
<p>“You’re worried?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s it necessarily. I want to be with him even when we get out of here. But I’ve fallen in love on a holiday before and when I go back home things just feel different.”</p>
<p>“You like him today and that’s what matters. Tomorrow is another day, whether you like him or not tomorrow is tomorrow’s problem. Focus on making today a great day and cross the rest of the bridges when you get to them.”</p>
<p>“Babes, you’re so wise sometimes. Your advice is amazing. I’m so glad I talked to you about this.” Chelsea told Yael.</p>
<p>The two girls finished up breakfast before they went to get ready. Yael put on a red bikini with fringes on the top before her and Chelsea headed downstairs and into the kitchen.</p>
<p>It was nice that they were all making time to eat together, usually everyone just eats on their own.</p>
<p>“Good morning everyone!” Chelsea and Yael brought the fry up to the table.</p>
<p>“Here they are!” Gary smiled. “What have you two made for us today? It smells amazing, I can’t wait to tuck in!”</p>
<p>“I hope you are all hungry!” Chelsea excitedly said. “It was lovingly made by Yael and I for all of you on this our last day in the villa!”</p>
<p>“Thank you both so much!” Bobby patted the space next to him. Yael sat down. He leaned and whispered in her ear. “You look amazing!”</p>
<p>“Thank you my love.” She kissed his cheek and returned her attention to the group.</p>
<p>“No offense but meeting up with you all isn’t exactly top of my list of things to do when we get out of here.” Gary took a bit of his sausage.</p>
<p>“Ooh hot take!” Yael exclaimed as she grabbed a plate for herself.</p>
<p>“Babe, what?” Lottie said, confused.</p>
<p>“No, I get it.” Noah nodded. “I’m so excited to see my family again, especially my little brother.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a sweetheart! We are going to make sure that is one of the first things we do.” Hope said to Noah. “Then after that I’m going to the hair salon!”</p>
<p>“They look so good still,” Yael complimented.</p>
<p>“I've been extra careful but there is only so much touching up I can do. My scalp hurts. I can’t wait for a treatment.” Hope smiled.</p>
<p>“I’ll come by and keep you company, babe.” Noah said.</p>
<p>“It takes four hours.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll pick you up afterwards.”</p>
<p>“What about you, lass? What are you most excited for?” Bobby asked her.</p>
<p>“I want to spend time with you.” She answered.</p>
<p>“Can you see me blushing?” Bobby grinned. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”</p>
<p>“First thing I’m going to do is take a shower without anyone barging in.” Gary shared.</p>
<p>“Gary has his priorities straight!” Yael clapped once.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want anyone barging in? Because this is top of my list.” Lottie winked at Gary.</p>
<p>“Depends on how you shower to be honest.” Gary shrugged.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You know some people shower in really weird ways, I’ve had problems with that before.” Gary looks so disappointed that it was almost comical. “Because if you’re one of those people that just stands there facing the water the entire time then I’m out.”</p>
<p>Yael laughed. “Sometimes you need it though, for dramatic effect.”</p>
<p>Gary shook his head.</p>
<p>“That’s not a thing, people just do that in movies so you can’t see their bits.” Lottie argued.</p>
<p>“It is a thing.” Yael said, Gary narrowed his eyes at her. “Do I do it? I’ll never say.”</p>
<p>Lottie said that her preferred way to shower was top to bottom which Gary deemed as valid.</p>
<p>Lucas told everyone he went feet first, Gary and Chelsea deemed it invalid.</p>
<p>“What about you, Yael? How do you shower?” Lottie turned to her.</p>
<p>Yael knew what she had to do. “Side to side obviously.”</p>
<p>“What?” Gary’s neck did a 180 degree turn.</p>
<p>“You know, like my right arm and my right leg work your way to the left side,” Yael shrugged.</p>
<p>“This friendship is terminated, I’m sorry.” Gary was disgusted.</p>
<p>Yael burst out laughing, “I’m just fucking with you, top to bottom is the only way!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I mind how Yael showers to be honest.” Bobby rubbed the back of his neck before he smirked. “It’s not exactly the washing I’m going to be thinking about when we are in there together.”</p>
<p>Despite her blushing cheeks Yael winked at him.</p>
<p>“And now everyone else is thinking about you two in the shower…” Hope set her fork down.</p>
<p>“We are pretty fucking hot, so you’re welcome.” Yael winked at everyone.</p>
<p>“I mean we can’t argue with that,” Chelsea winked at them. “Look at them, they are gorgeous as hell and a dream threesome!”</p>
<p>Lucas and Bobby looked a bit taken back.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, thank you!” Yael laughed.</p>
<p>Just like the food had appeared it disappeared and all the islanders began to start packing their bags. The bedroom became a mess, clothes were everywhere.</p>
<p>“Babe that’s my top.” Hope told Lottie.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just can’t be bothered to pack right now.” Lottie threw the top onto Hope's pile of clothes.</p>
<p>Yael looked at her own stuff. Everything was already folded; all she needed was to put on the suitcases. The only things she had left out were her outfit for later, her hair products and makeup. All of which she would throw in a bag later.</p>
<p>Gary came in running with Lucas trailing after him. Turns out Gary had hit Lucas with an egg while they played adventure golf.</p>
<p>Bobby walked in after them. He walked right up to her. “I’m mad.”</p>
<p>“Why?” She placed the clothes on the suitcase and focused her attention to him.</p>
<p>“You haven’t given me a proper kiss today.” He pouted.</p>
<p>Yael smiled and kissed him. It was true, she had only kissed his cheeks today. Bobby smiled into the kiss when he pulled away.</p>
<p>Together they finished packing their bags, making sure to leave only the clothes and other things that they may need later. After that it was off to the showers and then off to go get ready separately.</p>
<p>When she walked down the stairs Bobby swore she was the only woman on this earth. No one else could make him feel the way she did. He was ruined for other women, no one else could ever hold a candle to her.</p>
<p>“You look so stunning and I’m so lucky to be with you.” Bobby kissed her hand as she got to the bottom of the stairs where he was waiting. She did look beautiful, her dress hugged her curves just right and her make up was stunning.</p>
<p>“Thank you sugar, you look so handsome.” She kissed his cheek before she held onto his arm.</p>
<p>“<em>Islanders, it’s time please gather at the fire pit where the winning couple would be announced! #VotesAreBeingCounted #ItAllComesDownToThis</em>”</p>
<p>The rest of the couples joined them at the entrance before they all walked to the fire pit.</p>
<p>It was nerve wracking sitting in that fire pit. The past four weeks were coming to an end. This was it, their summer of love was over. Now they could start the rest of their lives together.</p>
<p>Yael tried to have no expectations for tonight. This was all pretty much based on how much people like your couple and she knows they might have lost some people when Bobby switched to Valentina. Yet right now as she laid her head on Bobby’s shoulder she knew she had already won, as cheesy as it sounded.</p>
<p>“You nervous?” Bobby whispered.</p>
<p>“Umh a little, I think my palms are kinda sweaty.” Yael laughed.</p>
<p>“I got you.” He took her hands and wiped them on his floral blazer.</p>
<p>She giggled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, he was adorable.</p>
<p><em>“Islanders, the time has come to find who the winners of Love Island are!” </em>The voice of the host seemed to come from invisible speakers.</p>
<p>There was no time to react other than a small cheer from Gary.</p>
<p>“<em>Coming in fourth place…” </em>There was a pause for dramatic effect and the couples waited for the announcement. “<em>Chelsea and Lucas!” </em></p>
<p>“Well I guess someone had to come fourth!” Chelsea smiled before she kissed Lucas. He wrapped his arms around her before and kissed her forehead when they pulled away.</p>
<p>Yael threw her arms around Lucas and Chelsea. “I love you both.”</p>
<p>“Love you more.” Chelsea squeezed her.</p>
<p>“See you outside, good luck.” Lucas whispered before him and Chelsea went out.</p>
<p>Screams were heard as the two of them walked out.</p>
<p>Everyone took their seats up again.</p>
<p>“<em>Coming in third place…” </em>There was another pause. “<em>Lottie and Gary!” </em></p>
<p>Gary hugged Lottie before they kissed. Bobby squeezed Yael’s waist before they stood up to say goodbye. The screams coming from outside were heard again when they walked out.</p>
<p>The last few moments had gone by in a blur that the reality of the situation didn’t settle until they were sitting there with only Hope and Noah. They were a step away from winning the show. So close.</p>
<p>Yael rested her head in Bobby’s shoulder, she held his hand drawing shapes with her thumb on his palm.</p>
<p>“<em>Yael and Bobby, Noah and Hope, congratulations on being the final two couples on this year’s love island. The public has been watching your every move and loved every second of it. The time has come to reveal the final results.” </em></p>
<p>Bobby grabbed both her hands. This was it. The moment of truth.</p>
<p>“<em>The winners of this year's love island are… Yael and Bobby!” </em></p>
<p>Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. They said their names! They did it! They won! It felt absolutely surreal, they had won not just each other but also the money.</p>
<p>They both jumped out of their seats and into each other’s arms. Bobby picked Yael up and spun her around carefully before placing her down and kissing her. It was a one of a kind kiss filled with excitement, love and admiration that they held for each other.</p>
<p>“We won.” He murmured softly looking into her eyes when they pulled away.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Yael giggled and pecked his lips once again.</p>
<p>Hope and Noah congratulated them before they were supposed to go outside for their final test.</p>
<p>Screams and camera flashes overwhelmed her senses once she walked out with Bobby hand in hand. She spotted their families immediately, they all looked so happy for them. Many past islanders were also in the audience, Valentina being front and center.</p>
<p>Yael and Bobby were instructed to step onto a platform. He wrapped an arm around her and they stood there together waiting until something happened.</p>
<p>“<em>Yael and Bobby here are some of your best love island bits!</em>” The voice said as a gigantic white screen lit up.</p>
<p>Bobby and Yael turned to the screen as the crowd hushed.</p>
<p>“<em>On day one, Yael got her pick of the boys.” </em>There was a clip of Yael entering the lawn for the first time and meeting the boys. The camera zoomed in on Bobby who looked more than a little impressed by her.</p>
<p>“That feels like forever ago.” Bobby said in a low voice, only for her to hear. “I remember thinking you were really fit. I was made up when you chose me as you could probably see.”</p>
<p>“You were always my first choice, I thought you were gorgeous when I first saw you. I was rushing everyone else’s introductions just so I could get to you.” Yael revealed to him.</p>
<p>“<em>On day 5 you were faced with two new boys, and Yael scored herself two dates.” </em>Images of Yael with Lucas and Henrick passed. That did feel like a long time ago.</p>
<p>“<em>Still you managed to choose each other.” </em>Clips of the recoupling from day 3 and day 9 were shown, of Bobby choosing Yael and Yael choosing Bobby.</p>
<p><em>“On day 13, Jakub coupled up with Hope which set off a chain reaction around the villa.” </em>The disaster recoupling was now being shown and Yael cringed. “<em>Yael was thrown in the arms of Lucas. But just as they recoupled the girls were sent away to… Casa Amor!” </em></p>
<p>“Oh no!” Bobby gripped her hand.</p>
<p>“<em>That’s when the tragedy happened…” </em></p>
<p>A clip of Yael giving her speech at the stick or switch ceremony popped up. “I’m really sorry but I have to go with my heart. I’m sticking with my Bobby… or Lucas I guess.”</p>
<p>Immediately after was a clip of Bobby at his stick or switch ceremony. “This is going to come as a shock to many people but I’m willing to take this risk. I’m going to switch and I’d like to couple up with Valentina.”</p>
<p>This was the first time Yael had seen this. It felt strange watching him couple up with someone that wasn’t her.</p>
<p>Yael gave Bobby a reassuring squeeze when she felt him tense up.</p>
<p>“<em>The entire nation was on the edge of their seat…” </em></p>
<p>“Hell yeah we were!” Said someone from the audience making Yael and Bobby laugh.</p>
<p>The devastating part came next, when Yael found out Bobby had switched her. There was footage of her crying in the terrace that Bobby knew had happened but hadn’t seen. The guilt was coming back upon seeing her so sad.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And those two didn’t make it any easier…” </em>
</p>
<p>Footage of Valentina and Yael meeting, their conversation on the terrace, then throwing drinks at each other was shown.</p>
<p>“<em>When it came down to it… Bobby was faced with a choice…” </em></p>
<p>Day 22 was now on the screen, when Yael walked in on Bobby and Valentina. She had to admit watching it in third person was weird. She looked so damn devastated upon walking in.</p>
<p>“That’s so sad… what the fuck?” Yael commented to Bobby. “I look so sad! I mean I was so sad but seeing it in third person hits differently.”</p>
<p>The next footage was unexpected, it was Bobby and Valentina on the terrace.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re a lovely girl Valentina,” Bobby trailed off. “But Yael is…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yael is the woman you love,” Valentina finished off for him. “I’m not blind Bobby, we can all see it.” </em>
</p>
<p>Yael looked around for Valentina who was off to the side with a few other islanders. There were cameras zooming in on their faces. Valentina blew Yael a kiss which Yael grabbed and set in her heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And finally after days and days Yael and Bobby reunited…” </em>
</p>
<p>The recouping footage showed furious Yael as she sat down next to Bobby.</p>
<p>“<em>Luckily they worked it out or else Yael might just have burned the villa down…” </em></p>
<p>“I was a wreck that day.” Bobby said. “I was so nervous you’d say no and leave.”</p>
<p>“I was a wreck too.” Yael told him. “But I had made peace with the fact that you might choose Valentina.”</p>
<p>“It was always going to be you, even if it took us a bit to get there.” Bobby kissed her hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And if that wasn’t the happy ending we were all waiting for on day 28 someone popped the question… NOT THAT QUESTION… but as close as we get to in love island…” </em>
</p>
<p>Bobby asking Yael to be his girlfriend was now on the screen. It was such a cute moment and the crowd loved it as well.</p>
<p>“Look at how happy everyone is for us!” Bobby said when the cheering got louder. “It feels surreal watching back our story like that. I just want you to know that it makes me so happy to be here with you, where everyone can see how much you mean to me.”</p>
<p>He held both her hands and brought them to his lips. The crowd was aweing and cheering in the background.</p>
<p>“<em>But there is still one final challenge that you must face… together. In the final test, will you choose love… or money?” </em></p>
<p>Bobby and Yael looked at each other as they were instructed to take a spot on either side of the podium.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yael and Bobby. Welcome to your final challenge. In front of you are two envelopes, one contains £50,000, the other is empty. You must each choose one envelope.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Guess this is it. Which one do you want?” Bobby turned to Yael. Yael picked up the envelope closest to her. “Makes sense.”</p>
<p>It hadn’t settled in yet that one of these envelopes held a gigantic decision.</p>
<p>“Should we do it at the same time?” Bobby asked.</p>
<p>“We should.” Yael slid her finger into the clasp.</p>
<p>“One… two… three…” Bobby counted.</p>
<p>Bobby opened his envelope, his heart was beating out of his chest. There was nothing inside. Yael held the power now.</p>
<p>Yael managed to open the envelope. With her luck she was for sure Bobby had the money. Her eyes widened as she saw <strong>£50,000 </strong>written in bold sparkly letters.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yael, you must now make the biggest decision of all. Do you split the money with Bobby or do you keep it for yourself?” </em>
</p>
<p>Fifty thousand euros could buy you a lot. But it couldn’t buy a future with Bobby if she chose to keep it. Twenty five thousand could also buy a lot, and Bobby’s love was priceless.</p>
<p>“I’m going to split the money with Bobby.”</p>
<p>The crowd erupted into cheers and once again there was momentary blindness from all the cameras.</p>
<p>Bobby ran to her with his arms open wide, “Lass…”</p>
<p>Yael wrapped her arms around his neck as he twirled her around, she giggled softly before kissing him.</p>
<p>Kissing Bobby in the moment was one of the best things that she has ever experienced. Everything just felt so right, so calm, so perfect. Trapped in her own world the envelope fell to the ground.</p>
<p>When they came back to reality Yael kissed Bobby’s forehead.</p>
<p>Valentina appeared next to them. She wrapped both of them in a hug. “Congratulations to my favorite couple! I’m so happy for both of you!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Val.” Bobby squeezed her.</p>
<p>“It means a lot.” Yael smiled.</p>
<p>“Let's not get so sappy too soon, we have a party! Look everyone is here!” Valentina motioned towards the past islanders. “Come on let’s party!”</p>
<p>Valentina linked her arm with Yael and Bobby took her other hand. They walked back inside where the music was blasting.</p>
<p>As soon as Yael and Bobby were separated as everyone wanted to talk to them. She spoke to Rocco about his life after Love Island, and to Priya about a band she used to be obsessed with. Jakub and Shannon made her laugh with their argument about whether or not people lived on the center of the earth. She couldn’t believe when Elijah said he wanted to try it with Blake. Elisa was Elisa and made sure they both looked good for her fans. Hope and Noah were super sweet and Noah gave her a bottle of nail polish along with some advice.</p>
<p>When she finished talking to everyone she looked around for Bobby and she found him and Valentina in the swing laughing. Yael went up to them and sat next to Valentina.</p>
<p>Valentina wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “Here is our winner!”</p>
<p>Bobby and Yael laughed.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you girls a moment.” Bobby took Yael’s and Valentina’s empty glass and headed into the kitchen.</p>
<p>The two girls sat in a comforting silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Yael spoke up. “I don’t think I ever thank you for helping me and Bobby.”</p>
<p>“Please it was nothing.” Valentina smiled. “It was always you, he just needed a little push to get there.”</p>
<p>Yael laughed and nodded. “I think we lucked out having you be the girl he switched too.”</p>
<p>“Oh why is that?”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine anyone else encouraging him to go after me so I’m glad it was you.” Yael said, referencing the part of the video she saw where her and Bobby had their conversation.</p>
<p>“If you can't be mine Bobby is a good second option.” Valentina winked at her. “In all seriousness I’m glad you guys are together, my favorite couple easily.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, that means a lot.” Yael gave her a hug. “Don’t tell anyone but you are my favorite.”</p>
<p>Valentina laughed. “I’m telling for sure, but for now you should go be with Bobby.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t the end of you and me though?”</p>
<p>“You can’t get rid of me now, now go see Bobby.” Valentina pushed her off the swing.</p>
<p>Yael smiled and wrapped her arms around Bobby. He led her to the corner of the pool furthest away from everyone.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s over.” Yael said as they watched everyone continue to party for the last time in the Villa.</p>
<p>“The summer’s over! But you know what that means? Baking season is upon us!” He exclaimed happily. “I’m going to fill our flat with so many treats, gingerbread cookies, pumpkin pie, apple pie, whatever you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Our flat?” Yael raised her eyebrow with a smile.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, I mean I know we have to consider your job but honestly I’ll move anywhere as long as I’m with you.” He told her. “If you want to of course?”</p>
<p>Yael kisses him. “Of course I want to. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you more, and I want the rest of my life with you, you know why?” He cupped her face.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because even if I didn’t know it, it was always you.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you kat who was not only excited for this chapter and encouraged me to write but she also edited it!<br/>also tilly if you are reading this, this chapter if for you, ily bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. EXTRAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>as promised a very long time ago here are a few of the extra scenes i wrote that didnt make it in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE EXTRA SCENES THAT DIDN’T MAKE IT IN </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>1. LUCAS AND YAEL DRUNK NIGHT </strong>
</p>
<p>“One shot for the pain,” Yael took a quick shot of tequila. “And another one to forget the love I had in Spain.”</p>
<p>Lucas stared at her for a quick second as she threw back another shot before shaking his head. He was not functional to deal with her shit. Yael noticed his face of semi disappointment and laughed-- her siblings did the same sometimes.</p>
<p>“I should really be a poet,” she continued, sprinkling a bit of salt on a lime before sucking on it.</p>
<p>“You really missed you calling there,” Lucas mumbled. “Maybe you could even rap.”</p>
<p>Yael laughed, taking the lime out of her mouth. “That’s a great idea! I could challenge Cardi to a duel and maybe then Bobby will take me back.” It was definitely the drunk brain but Yael was really contemplating it.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you challenge Valentina to a duel?” Lucas questioned.</p>
<p>“Cause Cardi would actually put up a fight,” Yael deadpanned before she laughed at her own joke.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that, Valentina looks like she can fight,” Lucas shrugged.</p>
<p>Yael let out an over exaggerated gasp, “You’re supposed to be on my side!”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put money on you anytime soon.” Lucas told her straight up, “You’re too nice.”</p>
<p>“Me cago en la puta mierda,” Yael hit his arm. “You’ve known me for two weeks! It could all be a facade for all you know.”</p>
<p>“All I’m saying is Valentina wouldn’t hesitate to fuck your bitch.”</p>
<p>Yael did a double take at what this man had said. She didn't want to think about what Bobby and Valentina had done. She shook off those upsetting thoughts. “Don’t say that or I’m going to cry and we already did that.”</p>
<p>It was true, they had been outside by themselves for four hours. In those four hours they had laughed, Yael had cried, Lucas had tried his best to comfort her, then Yael had made a joke and suddenly it was back to drinking and laughing.</p>
<p>“I really want to talk to Bobby,” Yael confessed, biting her lip. “I just really want to be with him. It’s probably weird, I met the bloke like two weeks ago but I can't picture myself with anyone else.” Drunk emotional Yael was coming through again but the little bit of her that was conscious realized what she had just said and attempted to correct it. “In this Villa.”</p>
<p>“If you want to talk to him so bad then go talk to him,” Drunk Lucas was now on a mission to get Yael to go talk to Bobby.</p>
<p>“Luke it’s not as easy,” Yael shook her head. “It’s not like I can just go wake him up.”</p>
<p>“First of all, never call me that again,” Lucas said and Yael laughed. “Second of all, it is. He is literally like 20 feet away.”</p>
<p>“But Valentina…” Yael tried to come up with an excuse.</p>
<p>“Is asleep. Just wake him up quietly, bring him outside, confess your love and have sex on the day beds. It is not that hard…” Lucas encouraged.</p>
<p>There was adrenaline rushing through Yael’s blood (alcohol too) so she stood up confidently. “You’re so right!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am. Now go out there and be with your man!”</p>
<p>Yael started making her way to the bedroom but she shortly found out the effects of alcohol had come into play. Her vision was blurred and she wasn’t walking straight. It became evident she had had way too many shots as when she tried to go up a short step she fell.</p>
<p>“YAEL, YAEL, YAEL.” Lucas had been cheering on her from the background and was mid calling her name when he saw her fall.</p>
<p>After the realization hit them both there was nothing left to do but laugh. Yael rolled over and laughed, Lucas set his hands on his stomach from laughing to hard. At some point Yael did stand up and jumped on the counter. The kitchen now seemed like the perfect place to sleep. Between their giggles and completely unaware that it happened Yael cuddled up on the counter and slept. Lucas fell asleep face down on the counter.</p>
<p>The Villa was quiet after that, the wind and some of their breathing was the only thing heard until the morning.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>2. THE CHAT BETWEEN BOBBY AND VALENTINA </strong>
</p>
<p>Valentina climbed off his lap after Yael shut the door and took off running. She sighed as she knew what was to come.</p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence as no one said anything.</p>
<p>Bobby knew it was now or never yet he was even more confused. He was confident in wanting to be with Yael, she is the woman he longs to be with. Yet, after what she just saw he doubts she wants to be with him. After all she could do much better, why would she stay with a man who traded her off?</p>
<p>Valentina is an amazing woman and if Yael didn’t exist she would be everything Bobby wished for. He could make it work with Valentina but not while Yael was in the picture. But he couldn’t be the reason Yael goes home, he just can’t.</p>
<p>“Bobby can I ask you a question?” Valentina turned to him, she was fidgeting with a bracelet. Bobby nodded. She took a deep breath. “Why did you pick me?”</p>
<p>That was a simple answer, <em>he convinced himself Yael had found someone better and didn’t want to make her feel guilty if he stayed single for her. </em></p>
<p>“I think you owe it to me to be honest.”</p>
<p>“I thought Yael had found someone better and I didn’t want to make her feel guilty if I stayed single,” Bobby revealed. “I want her happy even if that happiness isn’t with me.”</p>
<p>“That’s very noble but completely stupid,” Valentina told him straight up. “Like come on, it takes like ten seconds to see she cares about you more than anyone else.”</p>
<p>“That’s what everyone says,” Bobby sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s literally right in front of us,” she shrugged.</p>
<p>Bobby took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“If you had gotten a chance to speak to Yael on the first day what would you have said?” Valentina asked him.</p>
<p>
  <em>That I’m an idiot. </em>
</p>
<p>“That I’m an idiot and that I should have fought my own insecurities better,” Bobby replies.</p>
<p>“What else?” Valentina encourages.</p>
<p>“I would ask her to take me back,” Bobby mumbled.</p>
<p>“There it is,” Valentina smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Bobby finally looked into Valentina’s eyes.</p>
<p>“No worries, it happens.” She placed a hand on his knee. “How do you feel about everything now?”</p>
<p>“You’re a lovely girl Valentina,” Bobby trailed off. “But Yael is…”</p>
<p>“Yael is the woman you love,” Valentina finished off for him. “I’m not blind Bobby, we can all see it.”</p>
<p>“What do I do now?” The panic started to rise within Bobby. “After what she saw I don’t think she wants me.”</p>
<p>“You tell me, Bobby.” Valentina gave him a smile. “I can try to show you the way but I can’t make that decision for you.”</p>
<p>That was a very Yael thing to say.</p>
<p>He had to go with his heart. He took a risk at choosing Valentina a few days ago, now he has to take a risk at choosing Yael. If she rejects him then at least he tried and wouldn’t have to wonder what would have happened if he didn’t try.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Valentina,” Bobby looked into her eyes. “I wasted your time and I feel like absolute shit. You deserve so much better and I hope you know that.”</p>
<p>“I got a free vacation, and this isn’t the first time I had a failed summer romance.” She laughed and gave him a hug.</p>
<p>“That got sad,” Bobby chuckled and hugged her back.</p>
<p>“Thank you Bobby, for everything really.” She whispered, “you are a wonderful person and Yael is really lucky to have someone like you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn’t realize how much I actually love her,” Bobby whispered back.</p>
<p>“It’s what friends are for,” she broke apart and kissed his cheek. “Now let's go, you have to couple up with your girl and I have a date with a bed in a hotel room.”</p>
<p>They both chuckled and went down stairs.</p>
<p>All Bobby had to do now was let Yael know that it’s always her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>3. BOBBY BEING JEALOUS </strong>
</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question?” Bobby asked her quietly. The islanders were all already asleep but Bobby had a few things on his mind.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yael answered with her eyes closed.</p>
<p>“That day when we played the Mister and Missus challenge how do you know so much about Lucas?” He asked what was plaguing his mind.</p>
<p>Yael’s eyes fluttered open. Bobby was facing the ceiling, she planted a kiss on his shoulder. “Remember we got drunk the day before. We played Truth or Drink and Lucas being the competitive sort that he is he said he would answer anything. So naturally I went to the things I thought he wouldn’t answer, much to my disappointment he answered.”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t answer anything?” He asked as she ran her soft fingers along his chest.</p>
<p>“Nope, had to drown like 8 shots but it was worth it,” she smiled and Bobby turned to her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Bobby kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I get it. I would have my doubts too,” she nodded understandably before giggling. “Were you jealous?”</p>
<p>Bobby huffed, “never.” He absolutely was, but he will deny it until he dies.</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me,” she kissed his shoulder again. “But like I said back then, only those who sleep with me get to know my kinks. Classified information. Top secret.”</p>
<p>Bobby laughed quietly and took her hand. “What else did you and Lucas do that night?”</p>
<p>“Besides getting wasted we talked a lot,” she nuzzled into his chest. “I cried for several reasons and then we drank some more. Oh and I fell!”</p>
<p>“Why did you fall?”</p>
<p>“I was on my way to wake you up and tell you how much I wanted to be with you, but the universe said no and I felt flat on my face. Then we laughed and ended up falling asleep.” She laughed quietly as well.</p>
<p>“So what’s what Hannah was talking about!” The dots had been connected.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I guess now I know what happens on a tusa night,” Bobby caressed her arms. “Did you really feel alone because you didn’t have me?”</p>
<p>“Honestly yeah,” she nodded. “I was already sad from before and then seeing you with Valentina and then Priya. All the girls still had someone except for me. Well I had Lucas but that wasn’t romantic.”</p>
<p>Bobby felt really shitty because of it. He made her feel lonely. She should have never felt that way in the first place. From now one she won’t ever feel that way.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Bobby apologized.</p>
<p>“Don’t,” she mumbled. “It wasn’t entirely your fault.”</p>
<p>“I just…” Bobby started and trailed off. “I keep on imagining what would have happened if I hadn’t switched.”</p>
<p>“We would of had sex in the terrace or something,” she laughed and Bobby felt the blush creep into his cheeks. “Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” anything to distract him from thing about them having sex.</p>
<p>“Did you do bits with Valentina?”</p>
<p>“You jealous babe?” He teased.</p>
<p>“Not really but,” she admitted. “I am competitive.”</p>
<p>Bobby burst out laughing, but it was stopped by mumbling from a few beds over.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you kept your throne.” Bobby kissed her lips, “no bits between Valentina and me.”</p>
<p>“That’s really good to know,” she kissed his neck as her hand found the waistband of his boxers.</p>
<p>“Lass,” Bobby moaned quietly. Yael giggled and took her hand away before kissing him passionately. “You’re going to be the death of me.”</p>
<p>“Just keeping you on your toes,” she over exaggerated the British accent, “or whatever you people say.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of toes, whose toes did you suck on?”</p>
<p>Yael had to really contain that laugh, “You tell me first. My money is on Gary, I don’t think you sucked on Valentinas.”</p>
<p>“Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“She said it herself, she doesn’t like feet,” Yael shrugged. “I don’t think she would let <em>anyone </em>near her feet.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Bobby now recalled that conversation. “That was when I knew she wasn’t the one for me.”</p>
<p>Yael giggled and nodded, “Yeah, that’s when you knew.”</p>
<p>“For real though, whose toes?” Bobby insisted.</p>
<p>“Chelsea’s if you must know,” Yael chuckled, “you?”</p>
<p>“Gary’s.”</p>
<p>“I fucking knew it!” They both laughed and a few groans came from the other beds.</p>
<p>“Do you actually have a foot thing?” Yael asked when they stopped laughing.</p>
<p>“How would you feel if I had a foot thing?” Bobby avoided the question.</p>
<p>“I’ll answer when you tell me if you have a foot thing,” Yael answered back.</p>
<p>“Fairs.” Bobby shrugged, thankful for the darkness so Yael couldn’t see him blush.</p>
<p>“Unbelievable,” Yael shook her head in disappointment when he didn’t answer. “And here I was going to ask you what color I should paint my toes.”</p>
<p>Bobby laughed before kissing her, “We can talk about it tomorrow, but yellow.”</p>
<p>She hit his chest before kissing him again.</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you up to that Robert,” she mumbled before cuddling up to his chest.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>4. TABLE TALK </strong>
</p>
<p>It was another morning in paradise, Yael served herself come pineapples for lunch. As she was making her way into the swing she noticed Valentina sitting alone in the dining table eating her eggs.</p>
<p>Without giving it much thought she sat at the edge of the dining table and began to eat her fruit. It’s a thing she always does with her family— if someone is eating alone she sits down with them. Even if they don’t talk, sometimes the company is what matters.</p>
<p>Valentina raised her eyebrows at Yael but she didn’t say anything. After all it wasn’t her dining table, she couldn’t kick Yael out. Plus, a little part of her wondered why she sat down.</p>
<p>Yael is not one to make much conversation after she sits down if someone is eating alone, because sometimes the person may not want to talk. But today is the exception, Valentina had mentioned that she was from Chile and Yael wanted to know what part she was from.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question?” Yael turned to Valentina. Valentina raised her eyebrows and nodded. “What part of Chile are you from?”</p>
<p>“Valparaíso,” Valentina answered with a smile. “It’s near…”</p>
<p>“Viña Del Mar?” Yael questioned.</p>
<p>Valentina was a bit taken back that Yael knew what that was. “I was going to say Santiago but Viña Del Mar is closer.”</p>
<p>Yael gave her a smile as she ate her pineapple. “Do you miss the beach? I don’t think there are any beaches near Manchester.”</p>
<p>“I do actually, but I try to go back at least once a year.” Valentina replied. Why was she telling Yael all these things? This woman is her enemy.</p>
<p>“That’s lovely.”</p>
<p>Yael went back into her pineapple and Valentina went back into her eggs.</p>
<p>“I remember you saying your hometown was dry, do you love or hate Leeds?” Valentina cursed the force that was making her keep up this conversation.</p>
<p>“I love it actually,” Yael replied. “10/10 Huge fan of the rain.”</p>
<p>Valentina actually chuckled but tried to disguise it with a cough. There was an awkward pause after that. Valentina was done with her eggs so to escape the awkwardness she stood up.</p>
<p>“Nos vemos después, Yael” Valentina picked up her plate and cup. Yael’s eyes widened in surprise, this was the first time she heard Valentina speak Spanish.</p>
<p>“No es como si tuviéramos mucha opción,” Yael laugh slightly. “Adios, Valentina”</p>
<p>“Chao”</p>
<p>Yael walked towards Gary and Lucas in the swing, leaving Valentina in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Did we just watch you sit down and have a conversation with Valentina?” Gary asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“She was eating by herself,” Yael shrugged.</p>
<p>“And?” Lucas asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a thing I have,” Yael explained. “You guys have probably noticed that anytime someone is eating by themselves I sit down with them. It’s a thing in my family, no one eats by themselves. I only make conversation if people start it. Sometimes people just need company and not conversations. Of course I only do it with those I’m close with, I don’t just sit with random people at restaurants.”</p>
<p>The boys laughed.</p>
<p>“I can't decide if that’s weird or thoughtful,” Lucas stated.</p>
<p>“I’ve done it to you a couple times, you never declined my company,” Yael shrugged.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Lucas laughed. “To be honest I thought you were grafting.”</p>
<p>Gary and Yael made a face of disgust. “Not grafting, just being nice.”</p>
<p>“I mean think about it, you went out of your way to talk to me,” Lucas excused.</p>
<p>“Ugh men,” Gary rolled his eyes and Yael laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im going to get sappy for once lol, </p>
<p>seriously thank you so much for reading this book, it does truly mean alot to me, this was my first ever bobby x mc fic and i was very nervous to post but it all worked out in the end. <br/>i have to say thanks to a few people-- my sister for listening to me ramble about this, kat who not only edits my stuff but is one of my biggest supporters, tilly who everytime we talk reminds me that this is one of her favorite fics lol. <br/>lastly if youd like to see more of me i currently have two other stories going on-- sunflower a class clown and head cheerleader au and do it for yourself a mafia au. both of which im super proud of and it would mean alot to me if you checked them out. <br/>feel free to leave a comment or even send stuff to my tumblr @/justabobbystan<br/>thank you again, and im going to stop now before i continue rambling but ily.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this, it's been sitting in my docs for a while and its time to post it. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>